My Hollow Siblings
by Enjali
Summary: Ichigo gets his zanpakuto instead of getting Rukia's powers. His hollow/zanpakuto Shiro acts as Ichigo's older brother by staying outside of his inner world and is in his vasto lorde form. How will everything play out in the soul society and winter war arcs? Ichigo's soul sister is a hollow in this one.
1. prologue

**YAY, new story! :D This is a very short prologue as you can see. :/ I'm going to update every other week because I'm writing two stories. This one and the sequel for 'Could Things Get Any Worse'.**

 **I wrote this story around the same time as the story I just finished - which was years ago. Sorry for the pathetically short prologue, the chapters will be longer! ;)**

 **Oh, and the poll is up.**

* * *

 **P**

 _A young boy with bright orange hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a yellow rain coat, is walking with his mother._

 _The mother has light brown hair, (_ _ **AN: like Yuzu.**_ _) light brown eyes, and wears a sweet smile on her face; she is wearing a pink shirt, pink sweater, and a long blue skirt._

 _As they were walking by the river bank, the boy stopped and looked toward the river, he saw a girl standing there. Before anyone knew what happened, the boy started running toward her, realizing she was going to jump._

" _No, Ichigo, stop!" The mother called, and started to go after him knowing something was wrong._

 _The mother knew she was right the moment she died._

"Ichigo, wake the heck UP!"

To be continued…

* * *

 **I'm sorry; the first few chapters are short. Don't worry, they will get longer! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

" _Ichigo, wake the heck UP!"_

A teenage boy with orange hair snapped open his eyes and looked around his room. His eyes landed on two familiar masked faces.

"Shiro? Brielle?" Ichigo said, still panting from his nightmare. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You were havin' a nightmare," Shiro replied.

"I was?" Ichigo questioned, but a moment later he remembered. "Oh." He sighed sadly. Shiro hit Ichigo over the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don' get all depressed on us!" Shiro yelled back at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, "Sorry. Jezz, I can't even get depressed with you two around, can I?"

"No, because your boring when your depressed," Brielle said with a 'sweet' smile. ( **AN: You can see her smile better than Shiro's.** )

Ichigo sighed, "Oh well. Is there another reason you woke me up?" Asked Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, Yuzu is calling you for breakfast," Brielle replied.

"What!" Ichigo shouted and looked out the window, then the clock. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"We tried, but you wouldn' wake up!" Brielle and Shiro said at the same time.

Ichigo grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom so he can change, then he came back, threw his PJ's on his chair, grabbed his bag, and ran downstairs saying, "I'll see you on the school's roof you guys."

"Yeah, later," Brielle called back. "Come on let's go."

"Hold on, Brielle," Shiro said a bit serious, which stopped Brielle in her tracks. "Ya know how there have been a lot of Hollows these days?"

"Yeah," Brielle said, a bit confused. "Why?"

Shiro looked at her straight in the eyes. "I'm gonna go find out why. I need you to stay with Ichigo, and protect him."

Brielle was surprised, she did not expect that. "How long are you going to be?" She asked.

"I'll be back in two months at most. Keep King and yourself safe." Shiro replied, then sonido out the window.

/Alright, same to you, stay safe,/ Brielle said, then grabbed a book from the bookshelf, then went to Ichigo's school's roof.

* * *

Ichigo went to the roof for lunch with Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro. When Ichigo got there, he only saw Brielle waiting for him.

"I'll be right back guys," Ichigo said to his friends.

"Alright, we'll be here," Said Mizoiro.

Ichigo ran up to Brielle. "Where's Shiro?" He asked.

Brielle looked up from her book. "He had to go somewhere important, he'll be back in two months," Brielle replied.

Ichigo sighed while scratching his head. "Why so long?"

"Something is wrong, there are too many Hollows, so he went to go and check it out."

"Oh, alright. Let's go eat, okay?" Brielle nodded her head.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hold on before you bite my head off! DX I know what you're thinking. "Enjali, why did you have Shiro leave?!" Well don't worry; he won't be gone for long. I want to have him come in with a bang! ^^ So keep reading; you'll see him after the substitute Shinigami arc - which I plan on making as short as possible.**

 **Shiro: When will I get back?! D:**

 **enj/bri: You'll be back soon, I promise.**

 **Ichi: I think he wants something better than that.**

 **Shiro: WHEN?! *glares at me***

 **enj/bri: *sigh* Let's just say, you might beat some Shinigami up. Is that good enough of a hint?**

 **Shiro: Two months...beat up some Shinigami...WAIT ARE YOU-*I knock him out***

 **enj/bri: That was close, he almost said it.**

 **Ichi: They still may have found out anyway.**

 **enj/bri: True. -_-**

 **Ichi: Please review! And don't go too hard on Enjali; she will be having Shiro in this a lot, just not this part.**

 **enj/bri: I'll speed through it so we can get Shiro back. Don't worry, just keep reading. ^_~**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm not too sure it this is true or not, but my brother said that there is a new Harry Potter coming out. It's called 'Harry Potter and the cursed child'. If it's true, why? It ended well, so why do we need another book? I'm just saying. I'm done talking now; ON TO THE CHAPTER! XD**

* * *

 **2**

Ichigo and Brielle are on their way home, but when they turned a corner, they saw some skate boarders and a ghost girl crying. Ichigo got mad and told Brielle to stay with the girl, and he went up to a skate boarder and kicked him in the face.

"Ow!" The guy that Ichigo kicked yelled and fell unconscious. The other three guys turned to Ichigo when they heard their friend.

The skate boarders all glared at Ichigo, but idiot No.1 ( **AN: As Brielle likes to call them** ) spoke. "You got a death wish or something?" Idiot no.1 yelled.

"No, it is you who has a death wish," Mumbled Brielle. Ichigo heard her and grunted in agreement, but did not reply to the skate boarder.

Idiot No.1 heard the grunt and got even angrier, so he tried to punch Ichigo only to get a foot in his face, and then also fell unconscious.

The last two remaining skate boarders were shocked and frightened at how fast Ichigo beat their other two friends.

Ichigo turns to glare at them. "Alright, can either of you explain to me what that is?!" He yelled, and was pointing at a knocked over vase.

"I-I-I guess it's something for a kid w-who got killed?" Idiot No.2 answered.

"Good answer," Ichigo said while kicking idiot No.2 out. "Now you, do you mind telling me why the vase is knocked over?" Ichigo asked the other guy, since idiot No.2 was holding his face.

"B-Because one of us knocked it over for fun?" Idiot No.3 questioned, and also got kicked in the face.

"Good! Now apologize to her or the flowers are going to be for you next time!" Right after Ichigo said that, all the skate boarders ran screaming, 'We're sorry!'

Ichigo sighed and walked back to the girl. "Sorry about that," Ichigo said warmly to her.

"That's okay, and thank you for helping," The girl replied.

Brielle looked at the girl calmly. "You should cross over to the Soul Society, or you might turn into a Hollow," She told the girl.

"But can I see my family one more time; they're coming here in two day," The girl asked.

"I guess it can't hurt," Brielle replied.

"Okay, we'll bring you new flowers tomorrow," Said Ichigo.

"Okay, thanks!" Said the girl as Brielle and Ichigo walked away.

When they got back home, Ichigo tells Brielle that he will meet her upstairs.

"Okay, bring me some food when you come up," Brielle said to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded his head, and went inside, while Brielle went through the window to the second floor.

"I'm hom-" Ichigo was interrupted when he got kicked by his father.

"You let your guard down, and you're late for dinner!" Isshin - Ichigo's father - said to his son. Ichigo was about to say something to his father, but he heard a bang, and found his father in the wall.

Ichigo looked back to where Isshin was standing to see who put him there, only to find Brielle there.

"I didn't want you to skip dinner," Brielle explained.

"Oh, thanks. I'll bring my food up too," Said Ichigo. Ichigo greeted his sisters Yuzu and Karin, then grabbed two plates of food, and went upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo and Brielle, got up, ate breakfast, gave the ghost girl flowers, went to school, then went home; a nice quite day. It was night out now, and that's when things went downhill.

Ichigo was doing his homework and Brielle was reading a book, but suddenly Brielle saw a butterfly come through the window next to her.

"Okay, the butterfly is cute, but what the heck, it went through the window," Brielle said a bit confused. Ichigo saw the butterfly come in and was just as confused, but then he saw a girl wearing a black kimono-like thing.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked while backing up from the desk the girl was standing on.

The girl didn't seem to realize Ichigo was there, because she saw Brielle. The girl put her hand on the hilt of her sword to draw it out, but she got kicked across the room.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Ichigo yelled at the girl. "And don't draw your sword on my sister, got it?!" He continued.

The girl looked at Ichigo in confusion. "You can see me?" She asked.

"Well seeing how he kicked you across the room, what do you think?" Brielle asked the girl.

"Get behind me!" The girl demanded to Ichigo when she remembered there is a Hollow in the room, but Ichigo just got closer to said Hollow. "What are you doing, that thing is dangerous!" She yelled.

Brielle got angry at being called a 'thing'. "I am a natural born Vasto Lorde, so don't call me a 'thing', got it?!" Brielle said angrily.

"You're a natural born Hollow?" The girl asked, looking Brielle over.

Brielle was a dragon in shape. She had a white mask on the top of her head and face, but not on the lower jaw. On her mask was a blood-red crescent moon. She had two pairs of black horns, red on dark purple eyes, black scales, black, feathered wings with red tips on the bottom layer, red underbelly, red, sock-like markings on all four legs, and black claws.

"Where's its hole?" The girl asked herself, but Brielle heard her.

"I'M A SHE, DARN IT!" Brielle yelled. "And natural born don't have holes."

"Either way you're still a Hollow; I need to get rid of you," The raven haired girl said.

"I think you missed what I/she said. I'm/she's a Vasto Lorde," Brielle and Ichigo said at the same time.

The dark haired girl froze. "You're a…Vasto Lorde?" She asked horrified.

"Yeah, she did miss that," Brielle said to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement, then looked at the girl. "You can calm down, she's not going to eat you. She doesn't eat souls," Ichigo told her.

"More like, I don't have too," Brielle said to them both.

"But you're still a Hollow, so how can you not eat soul, and live?" The girl asked.

"What the heck, are you a Shinigami or something? I can live off normal human food," Brielle said.

"Yes, I am a Shinigami, so it my job to get rid of Hollows," Said the Shinigami.

Brielle and Ichigo looked at her weird. "Are you stupid or something?"

To be continued…

* * *

 **I think I made Rukia dumber. Oh well. Don't worry, the chapter after the next one has Shiro in it. I found a way to make this fast so we can bring Shiro back into the mix. You're welcome! ;)**

 **Shiro: Yeah! XD I'm on my way!**

 **Ichi &enj: -_- Shiro, calm down. You weren't gone that long.**

 **Shiro: To the viewers, I was.**

 **enj/bri: His got a point. That's why I'm skipping the substitute arc. which reminds me; if you guys like to see the reactions of like Kon and all of Ichigo's friends at seeing Brielle, tell me, I'll make little flash back chapters for you guys. PM me or review it.**

 **Ichi: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**YAY! Chapter 3 is up! :) I bet you guys are happy, right? Sorry there is no Shiro in this chapter ether, but he's in the next one! ;) ALL in the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **3**

 _"Are you stupid or something?"_ Brielle and Ichigo asked at the same time.

"What makes you think you can get rid of me?" Brielle asked the dark haired girl in a deadly calm voice. The girl looked at Brielle, trembling. "Forget it. If I can avoid a fight, I will, but I don't want the Soul Society to know about me." Brielle paused. "Oh! I got an idea. How about we make a deal?" Brielle asked.

The girl hesitated. "…Okay, what kind of deal?" She asked.

"You can keep an eye on me and see what I do every day, and Ichi can help you when you need it. In return, you don't tell the Soul society about me," Brielle told the girl the deal.

The dark haired girl looked confused and shocked. "That's all you want in return?" She asked. Brielle nodded her head. "Okay, it's a deal, but don't eat me."

"EW, no, I don't eat things that look human, but I do eat Hollows every now and then," Brielle said to the girl.

"Well, now that that's done, wha-" Ichigo stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What?" Brielle and the girl asked.

"I thought I heard something," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head.

Brielle sniffed the air. "You did." Brielle's eyes suddenly widen. "It's right outside the house!" Brielle shouted while running for the window. Just then Ichigo and the girl heard a scream from downstairs.

"Stay here!" The girl demanded to Ichigo.

"But that was my sisters!" Ichigo yelled, running past her.

"You fool, you're no match for a Hollow!" Said the girl, while running after him.

When they got outside, they saw the Hollow holding Yuzu, and Brielle stalking it.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing a chair and running at the Hollow. The Hollow smacked him away like a fly.

"Ichi!" Brielle yelled worriedly, but she had to dodge an attack.

"I'm fine," Ichigo replied. The Hollow was about to attack him again, but the dark haired girl cut the Hollow's arm.

The Hollow cried out in pain and threw Yuzu. Ichigo ran up to catch her. The Hollow slammed the dark haired girl on the street, and she cried out in pain.

Brielle swung her tail at the Hollow's legs from behind, and it fell backwards. Right after the Hollow fell, she went to the dark haired Shinigami's side, and as gently and quickly as she could, she started dragging her to a telephone pole.

"Brielle, look out!" Ichigo shouted. Brielle looked to see the Hollow was about to punch her and the Shinigami. Brielle only had time to shield the girl from the blow. "Brielle!" Ichigo yelled. 'What can I do? Brielle and the Shinigami are hurt, but I can't do anything to help them! What should I do?'

'You want to save them?' An old man's voice said in Ichigo's head.

'Old man Zangetsu?!' Ichigo asked.

'Do you want to protect those close to you?' The old man asked.

'Yes, I do, but how?!' Ichigo asked Zangetsu.

'I can give you the power to do it.' Zangetsu paused, then continued. 'You'll have to draw on both mine and the real Zangetsu's power.'

'I understand old man, but Shiro is not going to like this.' Ichigo knows that if he draws on Zangetsu's (Shiro's real name) powers, that Zangetsu will be worried for two months.

'Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Now say our name.'

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted the name of his soul. Right after the shout, a swirling wind picked up around him. When the dust cleared, Ichigo was standing there with almost the same outfit as the dark haired girl's, and also with one huge sword that's as big as he is tall in his right hand and a short sword that is about the length of his arm in his left hand.

Before anyone could react, Ichigo sliced the Hollow's arm off. "Ichigo, move!" Brielle told him while lifting her right wing. " **Poison** ," Brielle started. Ichigo's eyes went wide and said, 'oh shoot!' " **Feathers**!" Brielle swung her wing toward the Hollow and some feathers came out and flew straight at it. The feathers stabbed into the Hollow, it cried in agonizing pain. In a few seconds the Hollow died.

"Brielle, Shinigami, are you both okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but she has a broken rib," Answered Brielle.

Ichigo and Brielle looked at the girl. "Will you be okay?" They asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," She replied. "Why did you save me, Vasto Lorde?" She asked Brielle.

"My name is not Vasto Lorde; it's Brielle, Brielle Kurosaki, and his is Ichigo kurosaki. To answer your question, do I need a reason to save someone?" Brielle asked.

"What's your name, Shinigami?" Ichigo asked the girl.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia replied, than she noticed Ichigo's new look. "How is it possible you became a Shinigami?" Rukia asked shocked.

"Huh? Oh." Ichigo looked down at himself. "I don't know."

"How did you get a Zanpakato if you're still alive?" Rukia asked.

"Like I said, I don't know," He repeated. "All I know is that all of a sudden when Brielle was shielding you, I heard this voice in my head, asking if I wanted the power to protect those close to me, and I said yes. Then he said. 'Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.' After that he told me to say his name. That's how I got this." Ichigo held up his Zanpakuto after his explanation - and slight lie. He knows it's not smart to say the full truth.

"That's impossible, you're not even dead yet," Rukia said, still shocked.

"Not for Ichigo; everything is possible for him," Said Brielle.

"Argh!" Ichigo cried out, and Brielle and Rukia looked worriedly at him.

"Ichi, what's wrong?!" Brielle asked, trying not to panic, even Rukia didn't know what was going on.

"His spirit energy is unbalanced," A man's voice said out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Forget that for the time being. Why is his spirit energy unbalanced?" Brielle asked the man.

"He just awakened his powers, right? Well, while doing so, he let all of his reiatsu out all at once, not only that, but a part of his power is missing. He needs the reiatsu of a Hollow to balance out his spirit energy," The man explained.

"Why does he need Hollow reiatsu if he became a Shinigami?" Asked Rukia.

"I'm sorry Miss Kuchiki, but I can't tell you that," The man replied.

"So all we have to do is give him Hollow reiatsu?" Asked Brielle.

"Yup," The blond haired man – that Brielle can now see – said.

"Okay, I know how to give him spirit energy," Brielle said calmly. She went up to Ichigo and grabbed his arm, than she bit into it, so she can put her spirit energy into him. She stopped giving him spirit energy when he stopped screaming, and then let his arm go. Afterward, Brielle fell unconscious along with Ichigo.

To be continued…

* * *

 **There you have it. I hope you like this chapter! ^-^ PLEASE VOTE!**

 **Poison Feather: It's not really poison; it's negative energy that is within the feathers that Brielle shoots from her wings. When it stabs into someone - or something - the negative energy inside the body will start to rip the person to shreds from the inside out; just like poison. The more negative energy they have, the longer it kills you. And it's painful.**

 **Ichi: O.O No wonder I jumped away. That would have been a painful death.**

 **enj/bri: Yeah. ^^'**

 **Ichi: When did you come with something so dark?**

 **enj/bri: This is one of the first skills that I came up with. It's for the element 'Darkness'.**

 **Ichi: Is there something to stop it? *having a look that says, 'I hope so'***

 **enj/bri: Yeah. Positive energy. -_- You should've guessed that. That one was a giver.**

 **Ichi: Oh, right. ^^'**

 **enj/bri: Who wants to do it this time? *looking back at people in the room***

 **Rukia: I'll do it this time. Please review! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shiro's time! ^-^ That is all that needs to be said. ;)**

* * *

 **4**

In the world where there is nothing but sand and monsters, is a creature that has a black mask that looks like a skull with horns, pale skin with black, stripe markings, and wears a white shihakusho; he also has what looks like fur on his wrists and collar bone. This creature is called a Hollow, Vasto Lorde, or Zanpakuto, and this one's name is Shiro.

Right now Shiro isn't happy, he's furious. He felt that his powers were being drawn on; meaning Ichigo was in danger if he had to use their powers. He wanted to go back to his king and see if he is unharmed, but he knew that Ichigo will be okay and that he needs to find out what's happening here before going back home to his siblings.

Shiro has been out in Hueco Mundo looking for a friend that would be able to give him the information that he needs to know about why there have been so many Hollows in the World of the Living lately.

The white haired Hollow Zanpakuto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that there was a white panther with blue eyes and black paws right behind him; getting ready to pounce on him. When he did notice, it was too late, the panther jumped and tackled Shiro to the grown. Shiro fought back the Adjuchas and they went at each other like this for about ten minutes. When they stopped, they stared at each other and then Shiro chuckled.

"Ha, it's been a while Grimmy, how have you been?" Shiro asked the Hollow now known as Grimmjow.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked.

"I've been doing good, and I'm here looking for Ulquiorra; have you seen him?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him for two years. Why are you looking for him?"

"I need to ask him why there are so many Hollows showing up in the World of the Living."

Grimmjow looked thoughtful at that. He has notice that there has been a lot of activity going on around Hueco Mundo as well; ever since that Shinigami showed up in this world. "We'll help you look for him, he's got to be around here somewhere," The panther said after a bit of thought. "And while we're looking, tell me how Berry and Feather's been doing." They started walking and a few more adjuchas showed up and followed.

"Well, King's been doing well and so has Brielle. King's been getting stronger; he can beat pretty much anyone in the living world without much help. King made this friend that helps him in his fights every now and then, and he is _huge_. I don't know what he is, but I don't think he's human." Shiro paused for a moment, "And Brielle is the same as ever, just deadlier. She scared this one Hollow so bad with just her words that it ran using sonido or something to get out of there as fast as possible. It was so funny that both I and Ichigo couldn't stop laughing."

Grimmjow laughed a little at hearing that entire thing he heard about this big guy and Brielle dealing with a Hollow with just words alone. "Anything else happen? You looked like you were going to rip someone to shreds before I attacked you," He asked.

Shiro sighed, "Yeah, Ichi was in danger last night. I don't know if a Hollow showed up or a Shinigami, but I hope that it was just a powerful Hollow and no Shinigami was in sight. I don't want to deal with them."

"I think you've been listening to that Quincy for too long. You know that he makes those Shinigami sound worse than they are," Grimmjow said, "Though he might not be off by much."

"Right," Shiro said sarcastically. "Let's just find Bat-boy." They didn't say much more after that.

* * *

It's been two months since Shiro and Grimmjow started looking for Ulquiorra. They looked everywhere, but Las Noches. They didn't want to go there, because Grimmjow told Shiro that a Shinigami has claimed that territory. Now though they might not have a choice.

They go to Las Noches and Shiro sends out a little of his spirit energy out and they hide and wait. Two minutes later Ulquiorra comes out of the huge structure. Shiro and Grimmjow come out of their hiding spot and walk up to him.

Ulquiorra was the first to speak, "What are you two doing here? It's not safe," He asked.

"I need to know why Hollows have been showing up in the World of the Living. I don't want King getting hurt and you know that," Shiro said with a hint of anger.

Ulquiorra looked thoughtful. "Hm, I think Aizen might have something to do with it; he's the Shinigami that took over this place. He has a lot of control over the Hollows and Arrancar here in Hueco Mundo," He explained.

"Why would he send them to the World of the Living though?" Shiro demanded.

"That I don't know. I think I heard him saying something about-" He didn't get to finish because Shiro's eyes widened and looked scared. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra know that something is very wrong; Shiro is not easily scared.

"Sorry, I got to go now. Ichi is in trouble and I don't think he will make it if I don't go now," Shiro said in a rush. The two Hollows understood and let him go and save their human friend.

Shiro opened a garganta, and literally dived inside.

Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra. "So, what have you been doing?"

The green eyed Arrancar shrugged. "Pretend to join Aizen, spying on him to get information, and take him down."

"Sounds like fun, can I join? I want to take back our home."

Ulquiorra nodded his head and then they went inside Las Noches.

TBC

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. How can a guy like** ** _Grimmjow_** **spy on Aizen, right? Well, Grimm is a panther; he can be sneaky if he wants to be.**

 **Ichi: Grimmjow being quiet? I don't see it happening. -_-**

 **Grimm: What do you mean?! I can be quiet when I want to! DX**

 **Shiro: Like right now? :/**

 **Grimm: -_- Shut up.**

 **Ichi &Shiro: *Laughing on the floor***

 **enj/bri: Alright guys knock it off. Cut Grimmjow some slack.**

 **Ichi: We can't help it. :') He just proved us right.**

 **enj/bri: *sees Grimm sneaking up on Shiro and Ichi* You got a point. ;)**

 **Grimm: BOO!**

 **Shiro &Ichi: *screaming and falling on the floor holding onto their chest***

 **Grimm &enj: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *High-fiving each other***

 **Zangetsu: -_-...Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry, no Shiro again. :( But he will be in the next Chapter, and he'll be staying from then on. ;) By the way, when Grimmjow said to Shiro, "You've been listening to that Quincy for too long." He was talking about old man Zangetsu. Now, onward with the story!**

* * *

 **5**

Ichigo and Brielle ran down the streets looking for Rukia. They found out she was in trouble thanks to Kon's help. Brielle was the one tracking their raven haired friend down, but when they got closer she told Ichigo that there are three others.

"Who?" Asked Ichigo.

"That Quincy, Uryu, and two Shinigami. I think ones a captain and the other a Vice-Captain," Brielle answered. She sniffed at the air again. "Shoot, Uryu's down."

"Tch, where are they?" The orange haired Shinigami demanded. Brielle told him that it was right around the corner that was coming up.

When they got to it, the dragon Hollow jumped up onto the wall and kept her spirit energy to near nothing, while Ichigo just charged at the red headed Shinigami named Renji that was about to kill Uryu.

Renji dodged and jumped up onto the wall and looked down to see Ichigo. "Who the heck are you?!" He demanded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I'll be kicking your backside now, thank you." Ichigo oh-so-friendly introduced. Since Renji was too focused with Ichigo, he didn't notice a Hollow right above his head looking down at him with a smirk on her face. 'Ha, moron. Doesn't he know to pay attention to his surroundings?' Brielle thought. /The mocking is a good touch, Ichi,/ She said through telepathy.

/Thank you,/ Ichigo said, giving a mental smirk.

Renji was asking what division Ichigo belongs to, but Ichigo ignored him. The orange haired teen put the bigger sword on his shoulder and started to lift the smaller one.

Renji didn't see the dual wielding Zanpakuto until Ichigo pointed the smaller one at him. "What's with the big and small swords?!" He demanded.

Both Ichigo and Brielle are getting annoyed, but this also opened up their ticket for fun.

"Well seeing as I'm a Shinigami I'd say that this is my Zanpakuto," The teenage boy said sarcastically.

Brielle laughed quietly, /Both I and Shiro are bad influences to you,/ She said. /But you do us proud!/ She gave him a mental smile.

While the soul siblings were having a mental talk, they didn't notice that Rukia was calling Ichigo an idiot; unfortunately, Renji caught it.

"Oh, I get it. You're the one that stole Rukia's powers," He said while glaring at Ichigo.

The orange head didn't know what Renji was talking about since he didn't even touch Rukia's powers. "What are you talking about? These are my own powers," Ichigo tried to explain, but Renji wasn't listening.

"You're dead, human!" The red haired Shinigami shouted.

Brielle looked down to the black haired captain, because she heard him saying her brother's name. 'How does he know that?' She looked back to Ichigo's fight and saw that he was barely keeping up with the red head. She sweats dropped. 'Looks like we're going to have to train Ichigo in speed.' The dragon sighed at the thought.

Other than Ichigo not being able to keep up with Renji's attacks, he is able to push him back. Ichigo swiped at the red head with his right sword, but he dodged it… right into the left one. The smaller sword cut right into his side. Renji jumped back to catch his breath.

"You were careless, Renji." Renji turned to the voice to see that it was the raven haired male.

"Captain Kuchiki!" He said.

Ichigo and Brielle listened to what this Captain Kuchiki was saying. He was talking about seeing Ichigo when he killed the menose. Brielle was hoping that they didn't see her, but then she thought about it, she was in a tree when her brother killed it. They most likely didn't see her.

Renji started laughing at all of this. "This guy killed a menose grande?! You've got to be joking!" He laughed some more. After he calmed down, he looked at Ichigo's Zanpakuto. "So what's the name of those things?" He asked.

"Their name is Zangetsu, and don't take them lightly." Ichigo said bitterly, he didn't like his soul being insulted.

"Oh, so you do know its name. Though I doubt you can go into Shikai," Renji said mockingly.

Ichigo smirked, "Well, Zangetsu hates being in seal form, so I've been in shikai for three months now. So how about you join us?" Ichigo wanted to laugh at the look on Renji's face, he looked so mad.

"Roar Zabimaru!" He called while swiping his hand down along the blade. He sent the Zanpakuto toward Ichigo and it got his shoulder, cutting deep. Ichigo went down.

Ichigo knew what was going to happen before it did, a cero was fired right at Renji. This didn't surprise Ichigo, because _both_ of his siblings were over protective. Renji didn't have time to move, but Byakuya did. He grabbed hold of his Vice-Captain and got out of the way. They looked toward the wall to see a very angry Vasto Lorde.

"Where the heck did that come from?!" Renji shouted, face going pale.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, Renji's doomed. :) Sorry that this chapter's a bit short. I hope that you like a mocking Ichigo, because I find it funny. PLEASE VOTE, THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME LEFT!**

 **Ichi: *mumble* You would.**

 **Renji: Not only does Ichigo have his shikai, but you also gave him his** ** _real_** **zanpakuto! How is that fair?! D:**

 **enj/bri: He may have his real Zanpakuto, but he doesn't know how to use it.**

 **Ichi: I don't have my speed, - like it says in the chapter - strength, bankai, both getsuga, blut, and hollow mask.**

 **Renji: What about skill?**

 **enj/bri: He learned that during the time skip. Which reminds me, I told you I was going to make that quick.**

 **Ichi: Please review, and if you want to see reactions with Kon, Uryu, and my other friends at seeing a Vasto Lorde with flash backs or in later chapters, like when going to Soul Society, please tell Enjali. She wants to have funny moments in this.**

 **enj/bri: Till next chapter! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Before I get another question about why Brielle is a Vasto Lorde when she looks like she would be a small adjuchas, well, let me explain that. Brielle is Ichigo's soul sibling. Now some - or most - of you don't know what that is, but you can find out in my other fanfic 'Could Thing Get Any Worse!' chapters 11 and 12. But you could wait for when I put that info up on my profile so you don't have to do that, but it will be awhile. Since Brielle is Ichigo's soul sibling, she has the same powers as Ichigo, but in this story, her hollow powers are more dominant.**

 **I hope this helps! ^-^**

* * *

 **6**

While Renji was staring at Brielle with a horrified face, Ichigo grabbed both of his fallen Zanpakutos. He stood up and turned to face the dragon Vasto Lorde.

"Brielle, I know what you want to do, but you can't. I know you want to kill the pineapple head right now for hurting and mocking me, but we didn't come here to kill anyone, we came here to save Rukia from being sent back to the Soul Society to be killed," Ichigo said with a commanding tone. Brielle looked to her brother.

"I'm only mad about him hurting you. Besides, he's the idiot for not looking at his surrounding better; he didn't even know that I was right above his head when he was on the wall when he dodged your attack the moment we got here," Brielle said with a smirk.

Renji's eyes went wide at hearing that. "You were above me?!" He shouted.

Brielle pointed to the tree that she was in with her tail. "Yes, I was there the entire time, and you didn't even know it. Oh, I wish I had a camera, the look on you face is priceless." The Vasto Lorde was giggling a bit. "By the way, shouldn't you be asking about how Ichigo knows me, why I'm here, or why do I care for what happens to a 'lowly human'?" Brielle was enjoying her time with mocking the Shinigamis' beliefs on Hollows.

The way the black dragon said 'lowly human' made it sound like that Ichigo wasn't really a human to begin with, the two Shinigami want to know why that was, but with Renji's hot headedness, he really didn't care, and attacked Brielle for mocking him.

Brielle dodged easily, going to the left of him and kept turning until her tail slammed into the red head's back and sent him flying into the wall. When the dust cleared, Renji could be seen embedded into the wall. Renji pushed himself out and turned back to the Vasto Lorde. Everybody can see that the thing that was on his forehead is no longer there, and that there is a bit of blood in its place. The red pineapple head couldn't hold his balance and fell onto his knee.

"Brielle, this was my fight." Brielle looked over to find that Ichigo was standing by the railing.

"Yeah, but you looked like you needed help. You were getting your butt kicked speed-wise; good thing Zangetsu is two blades," Brielle teased playfully at Ichigo. Even in a bad situation like this, Brielle will find a way to have a little fun. Ichigo just shook his head at what she said.

Brielle's smile that she had on her face when teasing Ichigo fell off when she got a really bad feeling. She looked over in Byakuya's direction just in time to see him shunpo toward Ichigo with his sword out.

"Ichigo, get out of the way!" Brielle shouted, trying to get to him before the raven haired Shinigami does.

Ichigo didn't have time to react. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and wait for the blow, but it never came. Ichigo opened his eyes only to see a very wide eyed Byakuya, and a very white Hollow with horns. Ichigo was looking up into the sky like he was thanking god.

"Jeez King, I leave ya for two months and look what happens, me savin' ya from a Shinigami. That's just pathetic. Are you sure you can handle me as your Zanpakuto, because by the way ya got your butt kicked, I don't think so." Ichigo glared at Shiro, he knows that there is a smirk behind that mask.

"Oh, shut up, Shiro! I did a god darn good job for my first time fighting a Shinigami! I just need some training, that's all. I'm capable of handling you and the old man, and you know it," Ichigo growled at his Hollow Zanpakuto.

Shiro turned to look at him. "Calm down, King, I'm just teasin' ya," He said with a smirk still on his face - even though no one can see it, you can just feel it. Shiro looks around to see who else is there. He saw Renji looking like he was going to die knowing that there are two Vasto Lordes now, Rukia - not ever seeing him before - is looking like she seen a demon, which Shiro thinks that she might not be too far off from, and Brielle must have been working on her balance since he was away, because she was in a stopped time running pose. The white Hollow laughed insanely.

This snapped the three Shinigami and Brielle out of their shock. The Shinigami felt the power coming off of this Hollow from it just laughing. They know if they fought it the way they were now, they would lose, especially when there are two of them.

Shiro slowly stopped laughing and looked back at Brielle. "How in the Hollow King's name, did you do that? You looked like a statue," He told her.

The dragon gave him an unamused look. "Oh, shut up. I didn't know you were going to come back in the most ironic time in the world." Brielle muttered something that sounded like 'attention hog' after she was done talking.

Shiro just smirked at her, but then saw that she was doing a turnaround motion. He looked to see that Byakuya was about to fire a kido at him. He grabbed Ichigo and moved. The kido missed, almost hitting Brielle, but she shot a little fire ball at it, causing it to explode.

Byakuya shunpoed to Rukia, and Renji got ready to open a senkaimon.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, trying to get to her, but he was being held back by Shiro. "Let me go, Shiro! You can't let them take her, she'll be killed!" The orange haired teen was struggling in his Hollow Zanpakuto's grip, but was failing miserably.

Brielle came up to them. "Ichigo, if we let you go, you would get hurt more, and we don't want that, and we can't do anything without killing them. You're going to have to let them go." Brielle tried to reason.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but Rukia cut him off, "Ichigo, just stop!" The two Hollows and Ichigo looked to her. "I'm going, and there nothing you can do to stop me." She turned to her brother. "Let's go, I'll take whatever punishment they give me."

Byakuya looked from his sister to glaring at the two Hollows and Ichigo. "You allied yourself with Hollows, this means that you are an enemy to the Soul Society, and that Rukia's punishment will be far worse. I should kill you now, but those two are Vasto Lordes and could kill me and Lieutenant Abarai in our current state. Be grateful that we are retreating back to the Soul Society for now, but when everything is over with, I'll kill you and the Hollows myself," The raven haired Shinigami said in a monotone voice, but Brielle and Shiro were able to hear the anger in it.

Ichigo was about shout, but Shiro knocked him out. Brielle looked to Rukia knowing she was going to say something to her.

"Brielle, tell Ichigo to not come after me, if he does, I'll never forgive him," The black haired Shinigami said.

Brielle shook her head. "You know full well that no one can stop him," She replied. The dragon can see Renji glaring at her and her two brothers, but he didn't say anything.

Shiro flicked his gold piercing eyes at Byakuya. "If you even harm King, let alone _touch him,_ I'll rip you apart limb from limb," He hissed, and then turned his eyes to Renji. "I'll be seeing you again, red pineapple. No one hurts my wielder and lives to tell about it," The white Hollow said with such promised venom that it made the three Shinigami shiver.

The three Shinigami turned and walked into the gate, a little confused at what the hollow said about wielder, and it closed behind them after Byakuya and Renji sent one last glare.

TBC

* * *

 **Fights a bit short, because Vasto Lordes are stronger than a captain, and Renji and Byakuya have seals on them, meaning they are not strong enough to fight one, let alone two of them. Oh, and the three Shinigami didn't catch Shiro saying, "control me as you Zanpakuto" thing, because they were in shock.**

 **Ichi: Yeah, I wonder how they're going to react to that. :/ It's not every day that Shinigami get a Hollow for a Zanpakuto and it being outside of you inner world all the time.**

 **enj/bri: Tell me about it.**

 **Shiro: YES! XD I'M BACK, AND I'M HERE TO STAY! *laughing insanely***

 **enjali &ichi: O_O *runs away like the devil is after them***

 **Shiro: Huh, where'd they go? *starts looking for us***

 **Zangetsu: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

Ichigo didn't want to wake up; he was too warm and comfy to get out of bed. 'Wait…bed? Warm? Comfy? Wasn't I trying to save Rukia from being taken away to be executed?' Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and the moment that he did, he saw a face, and it was not any of the masked faces of his siblings; no, it was Tessai's face. Ichigo screamed.

From hearing the scream, Brielle and Shiro come charging into the room that Ichigo was in. They saw Tessai on him, and they did not like that. Shiro grabbed the big man, and threw him off of his king and towards a wall; all the while Brielle was breathing fire, which hit.

Since Tessai's butt was on fire, he was running and screaming in circles. Brielle didn't lift a claw to help him; he'll have to find another way to put out the fire.

"Thanks," Ichigo said to his Hollow siblings.

"Hey it's no problem. I don' want some old fart on ya and not try ta kill it. Hollow King only knows what he would have done to ya while you were sleeping." Shiro shivered after saying that.

Ichigo saw the sliding door open revealing Hat n' Clogs. The hat wearing man came in asking how Ichigo was doing.

"I'm fine." Ichigo thought about the night before, and remembered that Uryu was there. "Wait, Uryu was there, is he alright?"

Brielle was the one to answer, "Yeah, he's fine."

"Hat n' Clogs showed up not long after I knocked ya out. He healed the kid you called Uryu for a while till he woke up. When he did, he saw ya and asked how you were doing," Shiro said.

"We said that you were just knock out, because you were about to do something stupid. Which I may add, he agreed too," Brielle continued with a smirk at the last bit.

"You should have saw the look on his face when he saw me, he looked like he was going to wet himself."

"Shiro, drop the smirk," Ichigo said with an unamused tone and face.

"Aw King, you're no fun." Shiro was disappointed that his king wasn't going to laugh with him. "But fine. Anyway after he got over his shock he turned to leave, but before he did, he said that you were the only one that can save this Rukia from the Shinigami," Shiro finished.

Brielle and Shiro see something starting to cloud Ichigo's eyes, and immediately hit him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for!?" Ichigo demanded while holding the back of his head where his siblings hit him.

"What did we say about being depressed?" They asked in unison.

"I'm no fun," Ichigo answers with a sigh, but quickly puts up his hands and added, "That wasn't a depressed sigh that was just me getting annoyed."

"Well, if you stop being depressed, you wouldn't have to repeat yourself so many times, now would you?" Brielle asked.

"Whatever, but how am I going to save her when I can't get into Soul Society, let alone fighting those guys?" Ichigo asked with a glare.

"I know a way." Ichigo jumped, forgetting that the hat wearing man was in the room.

"How!?" Ichigo asked sounding a bit more desperate than he intended to.

"Well, first of all, you'll need to train. I already brought this up with your soul sibling and Hollow Zanpakuto and they agreed to help you in your training," Hat n' Clogs said.

Ichigo looked over at his siblings and knew that this training is going to be painful in more ways than one. He sighed, "How long will the training take?" He asked.

Kisuke smirked, "Ten days."

Ichigo shot to his feet and grabbed the blond haired man by the collar of his shirt. "Ten days? I don't think we HAVE ten days! Rukia could be killed any minute, and you want me to train for TEN DAYS?!" The orange head shouted.

Brielle and Shiro looked at each other and nodded; they went up to Ichigo and slammed him back onto the floor. Shiro pinned him and Brielle just gave him a blank stare.

"Do you really think that was the case, why would we train you for that long only to go to Soul Society to save a dead person? Think about it, Ichigo, the rules are different there than they are here," Brielle said.

Ichigo knew that Brielle was right; the rules would be different. The Soul Society won't kill Rukia, so they have time. Besides, if he went there now, he'd die, end of story. He agrees to the training after getting Shiro off of him.

"When do we start?" Ichigo asked.

"Tomorrow after school. That way the wound on your shoulder can heal," Brielle said with a smile on her face.

TBC

* * *

 **I'm so sorry! D'X It's so SHORT! The next one should be longer though.**

 **Ichi: Oh god I have to train with you?! 0_0**

 **Shiro: Don't forget about me! XD**

 **enj/bri: Yes, Ichigo, Kisuke is not the one that is going to train you, so you're stuck with me and Shiro. ;)**

 **Ichi: Why?**

 **Shiro: Who better than your own Zanpakuto? Hat n' Clogs doesn't know how to use dual wielding blades.**

 **enj/bri: That is why he's not training you. -_- You also need to know the important stuff anyways.**

 **Aizen: Can I watch you torture him? :)**

 **Ichi &Shiro: *jumps* Holy shoot! I forgot he was there! 0.o**

 **enj/bri: Yeah sure, why not.**

 **Ichi: *shiver* Please review before she kills me.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy Halloween! ^-^ I decided to update today instead of yesterday because of it. It's a gift. :) I'll be updating on the holidays from now on. If I remember. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **8**

After school, Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro were on their way to Urahara's shop. When they got there, they went straight to the underground training field.

"Whoa, who would have thought tha- AAAH!" Shiro cut Urahara off by throwing him across the wasteland-like training room.

Brielle jumps up onto a boulder and lies down on it, facing Ichigo.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go, first off, give me your Zanpakuto," Brielle instructed Ichigo. When the orange haired teen did that, she continued, "Now, I want you to run for your life!" The black and red dragon Hollow said with a big, innocent smile on her face.

Ichigo was confused with that last instruction, but not for long; Shiro came charging at him from behind. Ichigo dodged it, but Shiro came at him again.

"I believe I said something about running for your life, or was that just my imagination?" After Brielle said this, Ichigo started running. "Oh, and one more thing, don't fight back, just keep running! I want you to out run Shiro!" Brielle called out.

While Ichigo was running away, he was trying to slow down Shiro by running behind boulders. It made some distance between the two, but Shiro just catches right back up to him.

After a long while of this, Ichigo was able to out run his Hollow Zanpakuto, or so he thought; Shiro picked up the pace and kept attacking him and started firing ceros.

()()()

It's been three days now, and Ichigo got done his speed training; he was not happy when he found that out. When Ichigo found out that he was running from his Hollow, and Death for three days straight, was because they wanted him to get faster and build up his stamina, he flipped. He yelled at them about why they didn't just tell him that. His Hollow siblings just said, 'What's the fun in that?' Yeah, the teen wanted to rip them to shreds.

Urahara told Ichigo that he could keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki if he wanted to now, which cheered Ichigo up quite a bit, because he really hated that guy.

"Okay, now it's time to work on your hand-to-hand combat and swordplay. We'll work on the former for two days, then for the rest of the five days, you'll be working on the latter with Shiro," Brielle explained the training plain to her Shinigami brother.

"Well, at least this time you told me what we're doing," Ichigo complained, he was still mad about running for his life, with no explanation as to why.

"Oh, stop complaining, I know you were having fun." Shiro swung his arm over Ichigo's shoulders. "When you succeeded in dodging me and getting faster, I always saw a smirk on your face." Ichigo can feel the grin behind Shiro's mask.

The orange haired teen knew it was pointless to argue with himself, because…well…Shiro was him. The Hollow Zanpakuto and the old man knew him best.

"Let's get started with the training, shall we?" Brielle said, while she was low to the ground with her wings spread wide, and ready to pounce.

* * *

~seven days later~

Ichigo and his siblings were in their room waiting for…whatever it is that Urahara told them to be ready for with the window open.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Ichigo said with an unamused expression.

"When is anything with Hat n' Clogs a good thing?" Brielle asked.

"Who cares, as long as it doesn't hurt King. If it does though…" Shiro didn't need to finish that sentence for the soul siblings to know that he would rip Urahara from the inside out.

"True," Brielle said with a smile on her face. "Huh, what's that coming this way?" She pointed out the window and the others turned to look, but it was coming too fast that by the time they looked, it was already in through the window and slammed into the wall.

On the wall where the object hit, looked like a message written in blood saying, _'Come to the Urahara Shop immediately.'_

"AAAH, WHO THE HECK CONTACT PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!" Brielle and Ichigo shouted in unison, while Shiro was rolling on the floor.

"It looks like a serial killer just came in here and written this message in their victim's blood!" Ichigo said in a panic-like tone, with Brielle nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh look, there's more." Brielle said with a sweat drop.

 _'PS. If you're all thinking that this is a message written in a victim's blood from the crime movies, then you guys have no humor.'_ Ichigo threw a pillow at the wall, shouting, 'Shut up!'

~Urahara Shop~

The three siblings where the first to arrive, but they didn't think anything of it, because they thought that they were going on their own. That was until Orihime and Chad showed up with Uryu right behind them, screaming; well, more Orihime than Chad.

The Shinigami and the two Hollows turned and saw the two of them looking quite pale. Ichigo and Brielle didn't know what to do, but Shiro was thinking of killing the girl, because she was annoying him and killing he eardrums, and knocking out the big guy, because he and Ichigo like him and didn't want to kill him. They were saved, because Urahara went up to them and explained the whole situation about the two Hollows and what they are.

Uryu was the only one that didn't look surprised when he saw Brielle and Shiro. Even after Rukia was taken, he didn't react to them; well, that's what he tells himself, so he can sleep at night. He thought back to when he first ran into Brielle and how she told him about there being two of them. He never knew what Shiro looked like and that's why he nearly peed himself when he saw him for the first time.

* * *

 _~flash back~_

 _Uryu sensed a Hollow not that far from where he was, so he went to go kill it, only to find that the Hollow was already killed and was being eaten by another. The Hollow that he saw was a black dragon with red on dark, almost black, purple eyes, black, feathered wings with red tips, red underbelly, and red, sock-like markings._

 _Uryu couldn't sense this Hollow, but he didn't think anything of it, he thought it was just a weak Hollow._

 _The black haired teen brought out his reishi bow, and shot at the hollow's mask. The unexpected happened when the Hollow dodged the arrow and pinned him to the ground within a matter of seconds._

 _'How did this Hollow do that? It didn't even look up to see the arrow coming, so how did it know to move?' Uryu thought shocked. What he didn't know was that the Hollow already sensed him before he even got there._

 _"Who are you? I recognize your reiatsu from my brother's school, but he never said anything about you," The Hollow said._

 _This is when Uryu found out that the Hollow was a female; he tried to aim his bow, but the dragon-like Hollow pinned his arm down so he couldn't use it. The teen tried to struggle out of the hold, but it was in vain. He then realized that the whole time he was trying to escape, the Hollow didn't make a move to try and eat him, or kill him for the matter._

 _"Why aren't you eating me?" Uryu demanded._

 _"Ew, I don't eat humans." The Hollow made a disgusted face._

 _At this point Uryu was confused, and then something caught his eyes, the Hollow didn't have a hole._

 _The dragon Hollow seemed to realize that that's what he was looking at. "If you're wondering why I don't have a hole, it's because I'm a natural born Hollow," The Hollow answered the unasked question. "Now, my name's Brielle. What is yours?" She asked._

 _"Uryu Ishida and I am a Quincy." He answered._

 _"Another Quincy? Huh, I never thought I'd run into another one, since they're so rare." Uryu couldn't take it anymore, he needed answers, NOW!_

 _"Alright, that's it! What are you talking about, what's going on, and why is it that you aren't mindlessly killing people and eating them?!" He shouted._

 _"Whoa, slow down there buddy. How about you calm down first, and then I'll tell you what you want to know, sound fair?" Brielle asked._

 _Uryu glared at the dragon. "How about you let me up as well."_

 _"Fine, but don't try anything funny." Brielle let him up. "Okay, first off, my brother, Ichigo, is part Quincy. Second, if you're wondering what's going on right now, well I'm the protector of this town, along with Ichigo and Shiro – who is another Hollow and also my brother – and we've been doing this since we were old enough, that is why I killed that hollow that you seen me eating, and third, I'm not going around killing others and eating them because of the reason I already told you, and because I don't need to eat human souls to survive," Brielle finished explaining. "Oh, and because I'm a Vasto Lorde along with Shiro."_

 _Uryu was a bit pale; two vasto lordes in this town? He heard that they were the most powerful Hollows in existence, and there are TWO OF THEM?!_

 _"Uh, Ishida, you forgot to breathe." Brielle pointed out. Uryu breathed in slowly, then back out; he needed to calm down and not show fear to such a powerful creature._

 _"How long?"_

 _"How long have I and Shiro been here?" Brielle asked, finishing Uryu's question. He nodded his head. "Fifteen year, almost sixteen. We've been here since we were born," The dragon Hollow answered. She looked up to the sky. "If you want to know more, ask Ichigo if you can't find me." And with that, she left._

* * *

~end of flashback~

When Uryu went home that day, he asked his father if Ichigo Kurosaki was a Quincy. Not only did his father confirm this, but he also told him that Ichigo is his cousin.

"Well, I'm glad that everyone is ready." Uryu heard a male's voice behind him, so he turned around only to find a black cat. "Let's go in, shall we?" The cat said; Uryu screamed.

TBC

* * *

 **I only had Uryu meeting Yoruichi for the first time now, because I thought it would be funny since he met Brielle already - who is a Vasto Lorde in this - and thought what else he could possibly run into, and then he sees a talking cat. ;)**

 **Ichi: So Uryu knows about us being cousins, but what about me?**

 **enj/bri: Not right now, no.**

 **Aizen: She's going to have it when-**

 **enj/bri: DON'T SAY IT! DX *cover Aizen's mouth with my red paws***

 ***knock, knock***

 **Ichi-Ai-enj: ? *I move over to the door and open it***

 **Kids: Trick or treat?**

 **enj/bri: Happy Halloween! ^-^ *gives out candy* Have a nice night.**

 **Kids: Thank you! :D**

 ***door closes***

 **Ichi &Aizen: ...**

 **enj/bri: What?**

 **Ichi: How did they see you, and not flip out?**

 **enj/bri: Because I allowed them to, and it's Halloween. They thought that this is my costume.**

 **Ichi: *sigh* Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**9**

Everyone is now staining in the underground training room of Urahara's shop. They were waiting to depart for the Soul Society.

While they were waiting, Orihime brings up a question, "Um... is anyone else wandering why there are two Hollows with us? I thought they were evil."

Brielle and Shiro look to the only human girl in the room. "Didn't Hat n' Clogs tell you?" She shook her head, then the hollows turned to Ichigo. "You explain," They said in union. "I already explained to Uryu," Brielle finished.

Ichigo looked at Brielle with a face that says 'you did?' He sighed, and then looked to his friends.

"Well, that is true, Hollows are beings that eat other souls, but Brielle and Shiro are different." Ichigo pointed to Shiro. "Shiro's true name is Zangetsu; he is my Hollow Zanpakuto. My Zanpakutos are the two swords that I'm carrying on my back and hip… Well, I did have one on my back, but since Shiro is out and about, it's no longer there, unless he returns to me."

"But didn't you have them both when Zangetsu was not here and was in Hueco Mundo?" Uryu asked.

"Um…" Ichigo looked to Shiro; that was a good question.

The white Hollow sighed, "The only reason it was there was because I 'gave' my powers to King, so he can protect himself, but the down side to that is that _I_ can't fight if he has it," Shiro explained. "King, before you ask, I had Kitty with me. It turns out that he has some friends with him." Shiro answered Ichigo's unspoken question.

"Oh." Ichigo realized who Shiro was talking about and how he survived that dark world without his powers. It was a good thing Shiro is a vasto lorde, because Hollows try to stay away from them. "Anyway, let's get back to what we were talking about." Ichigo points to Brielle. "Brielle is my soul sibling. She's kind of like Shiro, but isn't a Zanpakuto, and she can come and go as she pleases from my inner world," He explained.

"Yes, that is true, but there is something else to it." Everyone turned to see Kisuke standing there. "You see, since Brielle is Ichigo's soul sibling, she can use his powers if she wanted to, that includes the Hollow powers. While she was still in her egg, the Hollow powers was more dominant than the Shinigami and Quincy powers. So when she hatched, she was a Vasto Lorde that kept her dragon form. Now the reason why she's a Vasto Lorde when she hatched is simple. It's because of the power that she possesses, which is the five elements Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Darkness, as well as the Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy powers," He explained.

"I can't use Brielle's powers, because everyone has a form of elemental power that they can control; mine are Fire and Darkness; this is shown through my Zanpakuto. I also have Water, but that is more like a manifestation for my emotions," Ichigo said. ( **AN: The black Getsuga Tensho; it looks like dark fire, and it rains in the real world as well when Ichigo cries.** )

Kisuke clapped his hands to get Ichigo and his friends' attention. "Alright, can I have your eyes over here please?" Kisuke snapped his fingers, which summoned a rectangular shape thing that looked to be made out of paper. "This is the Senkaimon. It's the gateway to the Soul Society. Shinigamis use this to travel to this world from their own and back." This went on for a while till Shiro fired a Bala at Kisuke to shut him up.

"Just tell us how to use the darn thing," Shiro hissed.

"Uh, right." Kisuke and Tessai moved to each side of the Senkaimon. "Alright, the moment that this is open, run as fast as you can within four minutes. If you don't make it to the other side within that time, you will be forever trapped inside the Dangai, also known as the Precipice World." Hat n' Clogs said.

"Is that enough time?" Ichigo asked.

"Usually no, but that's all the time I can give you," Kisuke answered.

"Then how are we going to make it?" Orihime asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Move forward." Everyone looked down to see Yoruichi. "If you move forward and follow me, then you should make it through the gate," Yoruichi continued.

What the cat said made Shiro, Brielle, and Ichigo think of something, and they couldn't stop themselves. "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." They said in unison.

Uryu and Yoruichi were really the only ones shocked by how wise that sounded coming from Ichigo and two Vasto Lordes.

"That had to be the most wises advice anyone can give in like, _anything_." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo looked at the black cat. "That was something Old Man Zangetsu taught me. He's my Quincy Zanpakuto," Ichigo said.

"Well, at least you have a voice of wisdom in that head of yours," Uryu said with a smug smirk, because the smart part of Ichigo is a Quincy.

Ichigo and Shiro glared at the Quincy, and then at their sister, when they heard her trying to stop herself from laughing and failing horribly.

"The gate's about to open!" Kisuke called out. Ichigo and his friends stood in front of the gate and readied themselves to jump right in. There was a blinding light when the gate opened, and when it dimmed, they were no longer there.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, I just put the whole soul sibling thing in a nutshell. I was NOT going to explain that again. I'll put up the whole thing under Dark Dragon on my profile after 'It can get Worse' is done.**

 **Sorry that this was short. Why do I keep making short chapters in this fanfic?**

 **Ichi: Hey, last one was longer.**

 **enj/bri: Yeah, I know, but I need to keep it up.**

 **Shiro: Hahaha, the next one is going to be funny! XD**

 **Ichi: -_- She's picking on me.**

 **enj/bri: I'm picking on both of you. ;)**

 **Aizen: I thought I was the evil one here? :/**

 **enj/bri: You are, but I'm worse than you.**

 **Ichi &Shiro: She's right. You've never seen her at her worst. Pray you don't. *shiver***

 **enj/bri: Please review! ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

Ichigo, his friends, and Hollow siblings are running as fast as they can without using any reiatsu through the Dangai. Ichigo and Shiro are in the lead while Brielle and Uryu are at the rear; since they're at the rear, they were the first to hear and feel something coming up from behind at a very fast pace. The Quincy and dragon Hollow turned to look and saw what resembled a train.

"AAAAHHHHH! EVERYONE, RUN FASTER!" Brielle and Uryu yelled as loud as they could to the others.

Ichigo looked back, and saw that the others did too, to see what has Brielle in a panic. When he saw the thing charging at them, he ran like a raging Satan was after him along with the rest of his friends.

"YORUICHI, WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's the cleaner! It only comes by once a week, and it's just our bad luck they today's the day!" She – or 'he' to everyone else – explained.

"No, it's not our bad luck that this happened, its Ichi's!" Brielle called up to them, laughing her tail off while running faster to the point she ran right pass them, taking the lead.

Ichigo wanted to shout at his sister, telling her that now wasn't the time, but Yoruichi beat him to it, "Less talking, more running!"

'Darn, looks like I'll have to get back at her later…and Shiro too.' Ichigo can hear Shiro laughing insanely inside his head, while he was trying not to laugh out loud, but wasn't doing a very good job at it; a laughing hyena could do better than Shiro at this point.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the cleaner much closer. He looked ahead to see the exit, but they weren't going to make it.

This is when Orihime does the unexpected; she shields them with her…well…shield. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" When the cleaner hit the shield, there was an explosion that pushed everyone out of the Dangai.

They went flying out and crashed landed into a dirty street which created a dust cloud. When the dirt settled, Orihime asked, "Are you all alright?" She then sees Ichigo in a really funny position, but she wasn't the only one.

"Hey king, didn't know you wanted to break your back so badly. If you wanted to do that, you could have just asked me; I'd break your back for you, along with an arm…maybe a leg…and maybe a few ribs." Shiro said while chuckling. Ichigo kicked his Hollow Zanpakuto in the gut.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Uryu asked while looking around.

"Hmm, maybe they are all hiding because they saw me and Shiro. Hollows _can_ get into Soul Society," Brielle guessed.

"That may be part of it, but we're also here illegally," Yoruichi added.

"Guys, where did Ichigo go?" Chad asked. Everyone looked around and spotted Ichigo chasing after Shiro with his small Zanpakuto in hand, right for the Seireitei.

"Stop, you can't get to close, you'll get killed!" Yoruichi shouted at the Zanpakuto and master.

Ichigo and Shiro didn't listened, because they didn't hear her, and Brielle knew it. So she sonidoed right at them and have them kiss the dirt, literally. They slid for a moment, leaving an engraved trail behind them. Where they stopped made a huge wall come out of the sky and surround the Seireitei.

When the dirt cleared, again, they saw a giant that Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro believed wasn't a human being, standing in front of a gate.

"Who dares to try to trespass into the Seireitei?" The giant asked in a booming voice.

Brielle got off of her siblings and looked at the giant. "Sorry if it looked like that, but the orange haired idiot was trying to kill the black masked idiot for a comment about breaking his back. We aren't here to cause trouble," Brielle half lied, but the giant didn't need to know that.

The big guy looked at Brielle and Shiro. "Hmm, Hollows? What are Hollows doing in the Soul Society?" He asked.

"Vasto Lordes. Jeez, didn't anyone see what a Vasto Lorde looked like and tell it in class? Because I would think so, but I guess I was wrong." The feathered winged dragon sounded annoyed.

"Brielle, back up a bit. It's obvious that doing this the easy way is futile." Ichigo told her. When she was out of the way, Ichigo looked to Shiro. "Come back to me, Zangetsu." Shiro glowed black and red and moved to Ichigo's right hand, turning into a huge sword. Ichigo put the little blade back on his hip and pointed the bigger one at the giant. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, who are you?" The orange head asked.

"Mine's Jidanbo Ikkanzaka," The giant, now known as Jidanbo, introduced while pulling out an axe. "How did that Hollow turn into a sword?"

"He's my Zanpakuto spirit." Was all Ichigo was willing to say and the giant knew it.

Jidanbo swung down towards Ichigo with his axe, when it impacted, there was a dust cloud. The moment it cleared up, Jidanbo was in shock, there in the spot he just hit was Ichigo still standing.

Ichigo was holding up Zangetsu with one hand above his head. He looked up at the giant with a slightly guilty look in his eyes.

When Jidanbo brought back up his axe, only half of it obeyed, the other half fell behind Ichigo. This shocked the rest of Ichigo's friends. Jidanbo was starting to sweat, and out of desperation he pulled out another axe; the result, Ichigo swinging Shiro Zangetsu at the axe with a Getsuga Tensho, obliterating it.

The fight wasn't even considered one it ended so fast, but the ending result of it was Jidanbo crying and throwing a tantrum. "Why, why did you have to destroy me beautiful babies?! WHYYYYYYY?!" Ichigo, Brielle, Shiro, – who came back out once the fight was over – and Ichigo's friends were ether surprised or unamused.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. "…Look…sorry about your axes, but I couldn't have you swinging them at me, but there is a way to fix them…" Jidanbo grabbed hold of Ichigo.

"How? Tell me. Please…." The giant begged.

"Just fix them with your spirit energy. They should be as good as new," Ichigo explained. "But can you open the gates for us? We need to save a friend." Jidanbo nodded his head and got up to open the gates.

"Your followers are allowed to go through with you," The giant said.

Ichigo's friends were standing next to him when Jidanbo said this.

"Wait, since when was Ichigo the leader?!" Uryu demanded. He heard Ichigo mutter something about it not being a big deal.

The gate opens, but Jidanbo freezes. Ichigo asked what was wrong, but then he sees a man with silver hair moving toward them.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. Ichigo is as strong as he was when fighting Byakuya.**

 **Ichi: In truth, I'm stronger than that.**

 **enj/bri: Yes, but you don't have the experience to be that strong yet.**

 **Aizen: I need to be in this fic for something.**

 **Ichi: You, shut up! -_-**

 **enj/bri: He's right you know. Please review! ^-^**

 **Ichi &enj: Happy Thanksgiving!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I wanted to ask if you guys would want me to do a filler arc or not? Enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

 **11**

 _Recap: The gate opens, but Jibanbo freezes. Ichigo asked what was wrong, but then he sees a man with silver hair moving toward them._

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"…T-that's the C-Captain of the 3rd division, Gin Ichimaru," Jidanbo answered.

"My, oh my, what do you think you're doing?" The fox-face, now known as Gin, sliced the giant's arm, almost cutting it off. "Just because you're the gate keeper, doesn't mean you're supposed to open the gate," Gin stated.

"…I lost, so it's my job to let passage through the gate to the victor," Jidanbo said while still holding the gate to everyone's surprise.

"That is not for you to decide. When a gate keeper losses, its means death." Gin was about to attack again, but Ichigo blocks him with his Quincy Zanpakuto.

"Orihime, heal Jidanbo! I'll take care of this guy," Ichigo shouted.

While Orihime started to heal the giant's arm, Brielle and Shiro sneak in through the gate and waited by a building for if Ichigo needed help.

Ichigo and Gin jumped back from each other, and Ichigo pointed his blade at the silver haired man.

"Just what do _you_ think you're doing?" Ichigo asked the same question that Gin asked with Jidanbo.

Brielle and Shiro can hear Yoruichi asking Ichigo what he was doing as well. /There is a lot of 'what do you think you're doing' going on here. If they ask that question one more time, I'm going to show them what _I'm_ thinking of doing,/ Brielle stated to Shiro, annoyed.

/You're going to burn something down, aren't you?/ Shiro asked. Brielle nodded her head. /You should do it anyway,/ The Hollow Zanpakuto said with a smirk.

/Trust me, I'm in the mood to destroy something, but it might not be with fire./

/What are you guys talking about?/ Ichigo asked, making Brielle and Shiro jump, even though Shiro will refuse to admit it.

/Nothing,/ Brielle answered. /I think Yoruichi is shouting something at you by the way./ Ichigo turns to said cat and listened to what 'he' was shouting out about.

"Stop Ichigo, are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Yoruichi exclaimed.

Brielle saw the expression on Gin's face change. 'What is he thinking about?' She asked herself. Then they all hear Gin say something they weren't expecting.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo turned back to the fox-face.

"How do you know my name?" The orange haired teen asked. No one, but Shiro and Brielle heard what he said next.

"So, he does exist," Gin muttered to himself while walking away.

'What does that mean?' The two Vasto Lordes thought.

"Hey, where're you going?" Ichigo shouted.

"All the more reason I can't let you pass." Gin brought out what Ichigo thought was a dagger. That thought made his siblings face-palm themselves.

"So you're going to throw that dagger at me?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not a dagger, this is my Zanpakuto." Gin turned and made a weird pose. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." The Zanpakuto shot out like a speeding bullet right for Ichigo, but Shiro was fast enough to move he's king out of the way. Brielle used Hurricane* to move Jidanbo away from the gate, so he wouldn't get stabbed. Doing this made the gate close, leaving the siblings inside.

After the gate closed, Brielle used Earth Wall* that was made the size of the wall surrounding the Seireitei to separate them from Gin and to also slow him down. Shiro grabbed Ichigo and ran to hide in one of the buildings. The building he, Ichigo, and Brielle went into was one big storage room.

* * *

Gin tried to sense where the orange haired child went and what made the giant wall appear, but he felt nothing. He thought he felt two different Hollow reiatsu for when Ichigo moved out of the way, and for when the wall showed up. 'Does the child have Hollow friends?' After Gin thought that, the wall turned to sand.

* * *

"Okay, we need a plan, because that could have gone better," Ichigo said while holding his arm. Shiro may have gotten him out of the way, but it was very narrow, Gin's Zanpakuto made a nice gash in his right arm.

"Well at least _we_ got in. That should give us some time to think and know our way around," Brielle said. "Shiro, please heal him, he doesn't know how to use High-Speed Regeneration yet." Shiro did as told.

"How's that going to happen?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll wait for night fall and fly around, so this way I can make a mental map. Shiro, I want you to find paper for when I do that, so when I get back, I can you Memory Manifestation*," Brielle explained.

"That's a very good idea, did you think of a plan while you were at it?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course." Brielle smiled. "We wait for our friends to get here, since we already tried the civil way, this only leaves the flashy way. This will distract the Shinigami and we'll make our move then."

"To where? We don't know where Rukia is." Ichigo pointed out.

"We smelled her bein' brought to that giant, white tower that's in the middle of this city," Shiro stated.

"Oh." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Now, while we wait, Ichigo, you're reiatsu control is on par with a piranha's when it comes to its blood covered food," Brielle said, catching her orange haired brother off guard.

"Wha- Whe- wher-", Ichigo couldn't form a question.

"I'm going to guess he's trying to say 'what do you mean?' 'When did this come up?' and 'Where did this come from?'," Shiro said.

"I'm still here," Ichigo muttered. "But yeah, Shiro's right."

"Well the reason is because I'm not letting any of your reiatsu out of this building by using mine like a bubble with smoke in it. This is also how no one found us yet," Brielle said. "Shiro, I want you to take over that while I teach this moron how to control that tsunami he calls his spirit energy."

Shiro laughed at the fact that Brielle keeps insulting King like there is no tomorrow. He did what the feathered winged dragon told him to do.

"Okay, I want you to picture a really big ball, then picture all of your spirit energy going into it, and then shrink that ball till it's the size of a blood cell, but try to feel more then think," Brielle instructed. Ichigo tried this, but it only worked for a fraction of a second. Brielle sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

TBC

* * *

 **Well, they got in - some of them. -_- I'm not going to say what Memory Manifestation does, because it's going to be in the next chapter.**

 **Hurricane* Same thing as what it normally is. Lots of wind.**

 **Aizen: They did ditch me. -_-**

 **Ichi: YAY! XD**

 **Aizen: *glare at Ichigo***

 **enj/bri: Why did they ditch you for? :(**

 **Aizen: That's what** ** _I_** **want to know.**

 **Ichi: Who cares? :)**

 **enj/bri: But if they let him out to help fight Yhwach, then they should have brought him with them, but they didn't. -_-**

 **Aizen: Then why didn't they bring me with them?! DX**

 **Ichi: Don't know and don't care! XD You only need me to stop the power hungry jerk! ;)**

 **enj/Ai: *stares at Ichigo* Um, Yhwach threw you around like a rag doll, and he gets you too emotional to the point that you can't fight well.**

 **enj/bri: He brought up your mother. That was a low blow. D=**

 **Aizen: Not even I went that low. :(**

 **Ichi: *sulks in a corner***

 **enj/bri: Please review and cheer Ichi up! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

Its night fall now, and Brielle was getting ready to leave to map out the Seireitei.

"Alright, I'm off. Shiro, make sure he keeps practicing till I come back," The black and red dragon said while pointing at Ichigo with her tail.

"When will ya be back?" Shiro asked.

"A little bit before the sun comes up, I think, but I want Ichigo to keep going till our friends get here," Brielle replied.

"WHAT?! But I would need sleep," Ichigo shouted; he was already getting tired from trying to suppress his reiatsu.

Brielle looked at him with an evil smirk on her face. "Then practice in your sleep if you have to." Then she made a serious look. "You need to hide yourself if we are going to save Rukia without running into small-fries."

Ichigo sighed, "Fine…"

Brielle looks to Shiro after that. "Shiro, please hold up the barrier for me again, will ya?" Shiro nodded and did as Brielle request; replacing Brielle's spirit energy with his own to hide away Ichigo's. With that done, Brielle left.

* * *

~still with Brielle~

When Brielle poked her head out the door, she looked around to make sure no one was there. She sees that the streets are clear, so she leaves the storage building and takes to the skies.

She flew while looking at the ground below, memorizing the streets, dead ends, and where the division barracks are. When she was done with that, she looked for the right paths to take to the Senzaikyu. After that, Brielle noticed that the Sokyoku Hill pointed north; she can use that to help with remembering where everything is.

She flew around for a bit to double check to see if her mental map was correct. After that, she went back to Ichigo and Shiro. When she got there, she looked up to see that the sun was coming up. 'Darn, I knew that the Seireitei was big, but I didn't think it would have been this big for me to take this long.' With that thought, Brielle went into the storage building.

* * *

~with Shiro and Ichigo when Brielle was mapping out the place~

Shiro was ripping into all the boxes that are in the storage room, but most of it was food. He wasn't complaining and nether was Ichigo; they were starting to get hungry, but he needed to find paper so that he and his King didn't have to follow Brielle like she is a mother duck.

Shiro ripped into the last box only to find toilet paper. The white Hollow sighed and turned to Ichigo. "Hey King, I have an idea." Ichigo looked toward his Hollow Zanpakuto and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Yer doin' a lot better at hidin' yer reiatsu, so how 'bout we put it to a test. Let's go to the other storage buildings and find that paper tha' Feathers wants so much." Brielle never said that they had to stay where they are; she only said to make sure Ichigo kept practicing with reiatsu control. So that's just what Shiro was going to do, and Ichigo caught on to what he was thinking and nodded.

They went out to the other storage buildings, and Shiro kept Ichigo's spirit energy hidden while doing so, because he still sucked at controlling it that it was still a beacon.

Shiro finally found paper and it was a good size too. All of a sudden though, he caught Brielle's scent and grabbed hold of Ichigo and went back to their storage building. Just in time too, because not one minute later Brielle shows up.

Shiro hands Brielle the paper and she uses Memory Manifestation on it. She puts the paper down, then puts a paw on it, and then pictures the map in her head – which Shiro sees is now appearing on the paper – and the path that would take them to where Rukia is the quickest and safest way.

"I'm guessin' that green line is the path we take? What 'bout the red ones?" Shiro asked.

"Your guess is right, and the red ones are the ones that we need to stay out of. There are pits and a lot of different scents in those areas, which means that a lot of Shinigami like to go down those paths," Brielle said. "By the way, how's Ichi doing?" She asked.

Shiro thinks for a moment. "King should get it down by tomorrow night."

Brielle nods her head. "Let's hope you're right." With that said and done, Brielle finds the food Shiro left lying around and started making dinner.

* * *

It's been almost twenty four hours for Ichigo to get it right and to hold his reiatsu while distracted. It's a good thing too, because there was a loud bang outside; their friends have showed up, it's time to put their plan into motion.

TBC

* * *

 **I know it's short. *sigh* So I'm going to say something that Ichigo isn't going to like. :)**

 **Ichi: What's that?**

 **Enj/Bri: In the manga-**

 **Ichi: NO, DON'T SAY IT! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: Ichigo was down for the count! XD**

 **Aizen: *can't stop laughing at how pathetic Ichigo was* I knew it was a fluke that you beat me! X'D**

 **Ichi: Oh, SHUT UP, that guy poisoned me! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: More like paralyzed, because it wasn't killing you and you couldn't move! :'D**

 **Ichi: I hate you! DX Why are you siding with her, Aizen?!**

 **Aizen: Two reasons, one, you're getting your butt whooped, two, I want to stay on her good side; I got her mad before and it didn't end well. :(**

 **Ichi: *looks at me* What did you do?**

 **Enj/Bri: I put makeup on him when he was sleeping. :) This was years ago though.**

 **Ichi: Oooohhhh yeah, I remember that. He was so mad at you for that. *evil grin***

 **Enj/Bri: Yes he was. Please review! ^-^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas! ^-^**

* * *

 **13**

A group of Shinigami ran past an alley way, not knowing that there are three beings hiding in it. Ichigo poked his head out and looked to see if anyone else was coming. When he saw no one, he turned to his siblings. "Okay, let's go." They left the alley, going the opposite way than the Shinigami were going.

Shiro turned to glare at Brielle and hissed, "I thought you said that this way was deserted."

"I never said that. I only said that the red paths had a lot of people going down them or have pits in them. This path was the quickest and safest root, but it still has Shinigami running through them," Brielle explained.

"Shut it, smart mouth." He was glaring at the sky now.

Ichigo got a tick mark on his forehead. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" The orange haired teen shouted. Brielle hit him over the head. "OW! What was that for?!"

" _You're_ the one that need to quiet down, or do you want them to find us?" Brielle asked with an un-amused expression.

Ichigo looks away and sighs, "You and Shiro are abusive." Said Hollows start to chuckle. "Come on, we need to save Rukia, then go find our friends, and then get out of here." Ichigo waved his hand to strengthen his statement.

They are moving again toward the Senzaikyu.

* * *

The siblings found a clearing that has a huge set of stair that would lead them to the 1st Division barracks as well as where they're keeping Rukia, but they also found someone in the clearing waiting for them.

This person they recognize as Renji Abarai. He was standing by the stairs with his Zanpakuto already drawn out, leaning against his shoulder and in Shikai.

"I've been waiting for you, Ryoka. Waiting to kill you for stealing Rukia's powers and siding with those _Hollows_ ," Renji growled in disgusted and started walking toward the siblings.

Ichigo sighed and muttered, "I didn't steal her powers. Why do they think I stole it?"

"They weren't there and they're not going to think that a living human is going to become a Shinigami," Brielle guessed.

"Still, I think it's stupid," Ichigo said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you think tha' King got his powers from some weaklin'?! HA, that's rich! Someone like tha' Shinigami girl could not hope ta _dream_ of wakin' up someone as _powerful_ as me!" Shiro exclaimed, laughing. Ichigo and Brielle sighed, they're thinking of letting Rukia beat him up for insulting her, even though he's right.

Renji is grinding his teeth; that was the last straw. The red haired Shinigami charged.

Shiro turned into his blade form and returned to Ichigo's hand, so Ichigo can block Renji's attack.

Renji's surprised that the Hollow turned into that big sword that he now realized was missing from Ichigo's person. "How did that Hollow turn into that Zanpakuto?!" He demanded.

"Shiro is one of the spirits of my Zanpakuto. If you want to know more, you'll have to beat me first," Ichigo stated. The two fighters broke apart.

"Oh, so I'm guessing that the dragon-like Hollow over there is the other one?" Renji attacked Ichigo again by extending his Zanpakuto and swinging it at Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged and shunpo behind the tattooed Shinigami and sliced into his back. Renji moved away from him while swinging Zabimaru downward at him, cutting into his left shoulder. Ichigo inspected his shoulder and saw that it wasn't as deep as he thought it was; Shiro must have lessened the damage. He turned back to Renji. "No, she isn't. Brielle is my soul sister, which is a spirit animal. That's why she looks like a dragon more than a _human_ Vasto Lorde looks like," Ichigo answered.

"Animals keep their animal shape when they turn into Vasto Lordes," Brielle called out from besides a building.

Ichigo attacked Renji and the red head blocked it, they were trying to push each other back, but Ichigo was stronger and push Renji up against the wall.

Renji looked Ichigo in the eyes and said, "Tell me, why are you trying to save Rukia? You know that there are thirteen Division Captains and eleven more Vice-Captains. You would have to beat them all if you want to get to her, so why are you trying, why don't you just give up?"

"Why am I trying? It's because I have to save her, and I will! If I have to beat all the Captains and Vice-Captains, then so be it!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Why aren't you doing the same thing? I know that you two use to be friends, that's why you so bent on killing me. So instead of killing me, why don't you try to save her yourself?!"

"Shut up!" Renji pushed Ichigo away. "It's because of you that Rukia has to suffer! It's your fault; it's your fault that Rukia is going to _die_!" Renji swung at Ichigo wildly.

Ichigo blocked it. "You don't think I know that?! That's why I have to save her!" He pushed Renji's Zanpakuto away from himself, and noticed that it retracted. 'So, three times is his limit, huh?'

"It's not Ichi's fault, he did nothing wrong!" Brielle shouted. "It's your stupid rules that are going to get Rukia killed! So blame your corrupted government instead of us!"

Ichigo can tell that Brielle was shouting at him as well for admitting that it is his fault. 'She is going to beat me up later,' he thought.

 **'She won't be alone,'** Shiro growled. **'It's rainin' in here.'** Ichigo can feel his Hollow Zanpakuto's glare.

Ichigo sighed; he should have seen that one coming.

Renji got even angrier – if that was even possible – and attacked Brielle for the comment. Brielle just blocked it and pushed it away.

"Ichi's your opponent, not me. If you beat him, then you can fight me," Brielle said un-amused.

It was a good thing that Brielle reminded him, or else he would have lost an arm if he didn't dodge. The red head attacked and Ichigo batted it out of his way. Renji tried again, but Ichigo dodged. Now Ichigo was right in front of Renji.

" **Getsuga** ," He started to say, but then Ichigo got a bad feeling all of a sudden. He heard a little high pitched sound, but it was too quiet for most people to hear when they're fighting. Ichigo pushed Renji away and toward Brielle. Brielle heard the noise and was trying to get to Ichigo. This all happened within a matter a three seconds, before the bombs went off, catching Ichigo inside the explosion.

TBC

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed you present from me to you!~ ^^ Poor Ichi; he's not enjoying this. :(**

 **Ichi: LIKE HECK I AM! YOU MADE ME TOO INJURED FOR CHRISTMAS! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: Sorry. ^^' I didn't know that** ** _this_** **chapter was going to be updated today.**

 **Ichi: Sure you didn't. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Anyway, please review! :D**

 **Ichi: And hope you guys are having a better day than me! Darn you, Enjali! DX**


	15. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year! XD**

* * *

 **14**

"Ichigo," Brielle cried out. Renji and Brielle were shocked at first, but they snapped out of it when they heard a voice.

"My, my, my, I was hoping that he would have dodged instead of save his enemy, but since I can still feel his reiatsu means that he is still alive. Interesting." The voice belongs to a man…thing with black and white paint on his face, and a weird hat.

Brielle growled, "Who are you?"

Before the man could answer, if he was ever going to, Shiro shoots out of the flames with Ichigo in his arms.

"Shiro, are you and Ichigo okay?" The dragon Hollow asked.

"I'm fine, but King is in bad shape," Shiro replied. Shiro then noticed that there is someone else with them. "Who are you?" He hissed, Shiro can tell that this is the person responsible for that explosion.

"Oh, there two Vasto Lordes here as well. This must be my lucky day; I get a Shinigami/human hybrid and two rare, powerful Hollows," The clown-face said. "Would you mind coming with me back to my lab for a little experiment? I must know how you turn into a sword; are you somehow a Zanpakuto for this Shinigami? Oh, so many question, yet so little answers."

Brielle lifts up her wing and slashes it down, sending a wind with a cutting edge to it. The only warning that was given was the whistle-like sound that came from the wind that was cutting the air itself.

The man couldn't dodge it in time, but then again there is a reason that the saying, 'run like the wind' was made; no one can outrun the wind. The man lost his arm, but grabbed something from within his shihakusho and stabbed himself with it, making his arm grow back.

Brielle and Shiro were a little surprised by this, but not for long. Brielle growled, "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"That is not important," The clown-face said while waving his hand in front of his face. "I'm surprised you where able to attack me before I knew you were attacking. Tell me, are you hiding your reiatsu?" He asked.

Brielle smirked. "That is not important," She said mockingly. "I'm surprised you where able to re-grow your arm and not shout out in pain when you lost it. Tell me, are you insane?" Brielle is having _way_ too much fun with this. She can feel and see the anger coming off from this guy; good.

Renji looks to Brielle like she's the one crazy. "Have you lost it? That is Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division," He said in a hushed tone.

Brielle looks at Renji with a smile. "Thank you! I've been trying to get that answer," She said while waging her tail like a dog. The dragon Hollow looks to Shiro and sees he's trying to heal Ichigo as best as he can. "Renji, can watch out and make sure no one attacks them while I kill this guy. Something tells me that this world is better off without him." Renji nods his head. Brielle attacks Mayuri once again.

* * *

While Brielle is fighting the clown-face captain, Renji sees how Ichigo is doing. He couldn't believe that Ichigo saved his life when he could've just saved his own, even after everything. 'Why? Why did he save me? I was trying to kill him!'

What he thought must have shown, because Shiro answers, "King has a heart o' gold. If he sees a life in danger he'll save it, even if they're that o' his enemy's. I keep tellin' him that one day it's gonna kill him."

After hearing that, Renji feels kind of guilty. He feels his heart tighten in his chest. 'How could anyone be so pure when they deal with Hollows on a daily basis?'

Shiro snorted, "He's got two souls that are from something evil. This is not including Brielle, mind you. So, if half of his soul is evil, what makes the other half?"

"That would make him a saint." Renji realized. "So, he was right? He didn't take Rukia's powers? Then how did he get it?" He asked.

"He was born like that. He was never ready for it until a Hollow showed up and attacked him and our family. I wasn't there at the time, so I don't know what happened." Shiro got done healing the life threatening injuries.

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream, and then a huge gust of wind picked up. Shiro and Renji looked over to see a big red gate with skeletons, and chains on it appear out of nowhere. It opened up and a giant blade came out and stabbed Mayuri. He turned into reishi. The reishi went into the gate, and then the gates closed up again.

Brielle re-joins with Renji and Shiro. "Well, I knew the world was better off without him, but darn, I didn't think it was that bad," Brielle said.

All three of them heard voices and footsteps getting closer. Renji looked back at the Hollows and said, "Go, I'll distract them."

"Are you sure, you could get into a lot of trouble for this," Brielle asked.

"Maybe, but not enough for the death penalty. Now go, before they get here. I'll tell them that Captain Kurotsuchi was send to Hell as well; that should buy me some time."

Shiro grabbed Ichigo and followed Brielle away to find someplace safe to hide out for a bit till Ichigo heals.

* * *

Brielle and Shiro were trying not to get found by some Shinigami while they're trying to find somewhere safe for Ichigo. Just when they were turning a corner, something bumps into Shiro.

"Ow!" Brielle and Shiro look down to see a short male that shouted with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing some sort of bag over the back of his shihakusho. When the kid looked up and saw them, Brielle had to cover his mouth before he screamed. "Mmmmm!"

Since Brielle was close, she could smell healing powers and elements coming from the Shinigami. "Shhh, you need to be quiet, I'm not going to hurt you," Brielle whispered. "We need a safe place to hide, so my brother can heal. Can you show us where a good hiding spot is?" The kid nodded his head and pointed to a tile in the street. Brielle drags the boy with her and lifts the tile up seeing the sewer system.

Shiro walk up to them and looks down. "Well, better than nothing I guess. Now let's kill the kid and get down there," The Hollow Zanpakuto said.

The Shinigami's eyes widened in horror, and Brielle glared at her brother. "We need him." That's all she says before jumping into the sewers, Shiro following right behind.

The Shinigami pointed to a little room-like area and they go into it; Shiro lies Ichigo down.

Brielle lets go of the Shinigami. "I need you to heal him, can you?" Brielle requested. The boy looks to Ichigo and nods his head and gets to work on him.

"Brielle, what are you doing? You can't let some random kid heal King, he could try to kill him," Shiro shouted, ready to kill the raven haired boy if he tried anything.

Brielle sighs, "Calm down, the kid's trust-worthy. I wouldn't let him anywhere near Ichigo otherwise."

"Wait, did you say Ichigo, as in Ichigo Kurosaki?" The Shinigami asked. Shiro was about to killed the kid then and there, but Brielle stopped him, and nodded her head at the boy.

"Yes, but how did you know that." Brielle glared at the black masked Hollow in warning to not say a word.

"Rukia Kuchiki spoke a lot about him," The boy said.

"Oh," Brielle said and calmed down along with Shiro.

"Um, is he here to save her, and why aren't you killing me?" The blacked haired boy asked while point at Ichigo. Shiro looked to Brielle wanting to know the answer to the last question.

"Yes, well, we all are. As for why we aren't killing you is because you're not a threat."

"Brielle, you could have just healed King yourself couldn't you, so why did you take him with us?" Shiro asked.

"I could, but it takes a lot out of me and I just got out of a fight with a Captain," The dragon Hollow replied. "By the way, my name's Brielle Kurosaki," She says, pointing at herself, then to Shiro. "And this is Shiro Zangetsu," Then point to the teen on the floor. "That's Ichigo as you already know, you?"

"I'm Hanataro Yamada, nice to meet you." There was a pause. "Oh no, Ichigo's been poisoned," Hanataro said in a panic voice.

Shiro growled, "How did he get poisoned?"

Brielle puts her wing on Hanataro's shoulder to calm him down, and then turned to Ichigo. She stabs her brother with a Poison Feather and holds up a wing with one feather glowing green. When Ichigo started to twitch, Dark Dragon stabs him with the glowing green feather that's the antidote for Poison Feather. Ichigo relaxes again, and then Brielle turns to Hanataro. "He'll be fine. Now you can finish working on healing him." She turned to Shiro. "He probably got poisoned from the fumes when the bombs went off."

"How did you do that?" The boy asked.

"I use my own poison to counteract the poison that was inside Ichigo, but my poison doesn't stop, so I used Cure Feather to stop it from killing him," Brielle explained while lying down close to Ichigo and closed her eyes, then mumbled, "Wake me when Ichi does, Shiro."

TBC

* * *

 **The fight with Mayuri will be in the next chapter.**

 **To Guest: Thank you for pointing out the spelling mistake for 'plan'. I never noticed, and I feel stupid for it, so thank you. ^^**

 **Cure Feather* It's made up of positive energy, so it destroys the negative energy from Poison Feather.**

 **Ichi: I hate getting poisoned. T^T**

 **Shiro: That's really only because ya have to deal with her poison and it hurts like your blood became shards o' glass and tear themselves out of your body.**

 **Aizen: 0_0 It hurts that bad?**

 **Ichi: YES! DX I HATE IT! Not only that, but I was already poisoned in the manga! Thank god I got out of that. *sigh***

 **Enj/Bri: Sorry about that. ^^' Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Happy La Befana! Yeah, I know, I didn't put this update up when it was, but that's because it's not really big where I'm from. Now, who wants to see Mayuri get killed? ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **15**

Shiro heard a groan and looked down to see that Ichigo was waking up. Ichigo looked around to see where he was and saw his Hollow sitting right next to him. "Shiro, where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"One moment." Shiro moved to where Brielle is, and started to poke her. "Yo, Feathers, King's up," Shiro said in a sing-song voice. Brielle didn't even budge. Shiro knew that this could've happened; Brielle was always a heavy sleeper, and if she could she would sleep through an earthquake. So, the white Hollow sighed and said in a panic-like voice, "Oh Hollow King, Ichigo is dyin'!" That did it; Brielle jumped up and was at Ichigo's side faster than the so-called, Goddess of Flash.

When Brielle saw that Ichigo was awake and not dying, she turned to glare at Shiro and growled, "Shiro, I advise you to run." He would have too, if it wasn't for Ichigo stopping her.

"You wouldn't wake up on the first try, so he said something that he knew would do it; even if he went a little too far," Ichigo said with a sigh.

Brielle was still glaring at Shiro though. "I'll be getting you back for that." Shiro prays that his sister forgets by the time this whole 'saving Rukia' thing was over, but something tells him that it was a hopeless wish.

Ichigo saw that there was someone else in the room with them, and then realized that his question hasn't been answered yet. "Shiro, you didn't answer my question from earlier, and who is that kid over there?" The orange haired teen said, pointing to Hanataro.

Shiro made a look that said, 'Oops, my bad.' "Oh, right, sorry 'bout that. Well, we're in the sewers."

Ichigo made a disgust face. "Why?"

"For starters, ya got inta an explosion tha' almost killed ya if it weren' for me. Tha' red headed guy - what was his name again, oh yeah - Renji, stalled for us so we could get outta there. Feathers and I found tha' kid over there and dragged him with us, he healed ya, found out tha' the fumes from the bombs were made of poison, Feathers cured ya, and the kid healed ya the rest of the way while Feathers went to sleep, and then after the flower was down healing ya, he fell asleep. I was the one that had ta stay up all night waitin' for ya ta wake up ta see how you were doin' and to wake the scale ball when ya did!" Shiro was panting after that explanation.

"Did you say all that in one breath?" Ichigo asked. Shiro just looked away; that was a yes then. "Right, well whatever. Let's get going so we can save Rukia." Ichigo was trying to get up while saying that, but Brielle wasn't having it.

"No, you will lie back down on that makeshift bed, and get some more rest."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "We can't just sit around; we need to save Rukia and get-" Ichigo was falling to the floor, but Shiro caught him before he did.

"Good job," Shiro said with a smirk. The reason Ichigo fell over unconscious was because Brielle used Sleep Spore on him.

"No problem. He wasn't going to listen to us anyways, which makes me wonder why I didn't just knock him out in the first place." Shiro just laughed at that, and then put Ichigo back on the thin blanket. After he did that, a thought struck him. "Hey, Brielle, how did ya kill that clown-face so quickly?"

Brielle thought about how she was going to explain it. "Okay, sit back and relax, you're going to enjoy this." Shiro does just that. "I'll start off from where I left you to heal Ichi to kill the son-of-a-gun."

* * *

 _~flash back: Brielle POV~_

 _I charged at the clown-faced captain, I always hated clowns so killing him would be my pleasure. I swiped my claws at his face, but he blocked it; it wasn't very helpful though, he underestimated my strength. Clown-face tried to shunpo away, but I grabbed his right leg with my tail and brought him close. I then slammed my right wing into his face, sending him flying to the left._

 _I charged at him again, and right when I was about to hit him a woman gets in between me and my vic- I mean opponent, and blocks me. I was not that surprised, what Captain would show up without their Vice-Captain? Though, I see that this Shinigami wasn't that dumb, and a bit cold, he used his own Vice-Captain to take the hit so he can get a hit on me, too bad for him that I saw this coming and that I'm use to fighting more than one opponent._

 _Instead of slashing the woman in the face like I was going to for the clown-face before she showed up, I grabbed her by the head and threw her at the Captain; the look on his face was priceless. His eyes went wide and looked like they were going to fall out; I guess he never fought someone that was all that creative when fighting. Oh well._

 _He couldn't stop his attack, so he accidentally stabbed her. He moved out of the way when he saw that I breathed fire right after I threw the woman at him. Clown-face was over by a wall, so he could lean his Vice-Captain up against it. I shouldn't wait, but the wind was telling me to, because I might have more of a reason to kill him, turns out the whispers in the wind were right, like always. He started to kick her and yell at her for being_ useless _, the woman is injured; cold much? I think so._

 _I sonido over to them and catch the clown-face's foot with my tail. I glare up at the man – well I think he's one anyways – and growled, "I'm not one for saving an enemy, but if I see someone injured and can't move and an ally is beating them for something stupid, it makes me want to kill_ you _more and take_ her _under my wings."_

 _He must have not liked what I said, because he yelled, "It's none of your business what I do to this worthless girl! I created her, so I can do with her as I please!"_

 _I was going to say that I raised my eye brow, but you can't see my eye brows, so I can't really say that, but you get the idea. "You made her? Something tells me that it wasn't by normal means. Who in their right mind want to date you?" I asked._

 _"Of course I didn't, I created her by using Gigai and Gikon technology. Though I guess I did put some of my own blood into her, but that beside the point. The reason she can't move is because my Zanpakuto's ability is like a venomous spider bite. When I stab someone with my Shikai, the signal from the brain that's controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limb is severed." This is when I realized that his Zanpakuto was in shikai and it was the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my life._

 _"So she is paralyzed. I know that you are a mad scientist and all, but I don't have all day, so get to the point." 'And thank you for telling me how your powers work,' I thought while mentally rolling my eyes._

 _"Well, aren't you a smart Hollow, but you're only half right. You see, unlike normal paralysis you can still feel pain. Now would you mind coming with me back to my laps, I would like to experiment on you. I haven't seen a Vasto Lorde keep an animal-like form before." Clown-face ignored me._

 _I gave him a blank look, moved behind him, and stabbed him with a Poison Feather before he even knew what happened. Now since he is stronger than that Hollow I killed when Ichigo first met Rukia, he will die a lot slower. I have to give him credit though, he's not screaming in agony; must be use to a lot of pain then. Well, he is a mad scientist, so he most likely experimented on himself. Oh, wait, he did use something to regrow his arm; that means that he definitely did._

 _He was able to gasp out and say, "What kind of poison is this? I never…came across it before."_

 _I guess I can tell him, he's going to die anyway. "It's an ability of mine called Poison Feather, but it's not really a poison, its negative energy. The poison uses the negative energy inside your body and makes it kill you from the inside out." I sigh, "And no, I'm not telling you what the cure is. You're smart, you could figure it out, but you don't have any time left," After I said that he screamed, and then the Gates of Hell appeared._

* * *

~end of flashback: 3rd person POV~

"The rest is history," Brielle finished.

TBC

* * *

 **I wanted to write someone's POV to see if it would be easier to stay with that person; it was. ;) Oh, by the way, who should I have fight Kenpachi and Byakuya?**

 **A. Shiro VS Kenpachi**

 **B. Ichigo VS Kenpachi**

 **C. Shiro VS Byakuya**

 **D. Ichigo VS Byakuya**

 **Let me know in a review. :) You have one week to tell me with Kenpachi, that's all the time I can give you.**

 **Ichi: You know full well that 'A' is going to win.**

 **Shiro: I hope it does! :D I want to fight the bloodthirsty Captain! XD**

 **Aizen: Someone shut him up. He's too loud.**

 **Enj/Bri: That he is. -_-'**

 **Ichi: Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Shiro VS Ken = 2**

 **Ichi VS Ken = 2**

 **Yeah, it was a draw. Don't worry though, I have a plan! ;) You will love it.**

* * *

 **16**

Sometime when Brielle was explaining, Ichigo woke up and heard that his sister killed some clown faced guy with her most sure-to-kill technique on him. When Brielle said that the rest was history, he said, "Not to me it isn't." Brielle and Shiro snapped their heads toward Ichigo, not noticing that he was up.

"Jeez, Ichi, make some noise next time you wake up; you scared the heck out of us," Brielle said, holding her paw to her chest and trying to calm her heart rate.

"Sorry. Anyway, mind telling me what happened when I passed out the first time, and why did you knock me out the second time?" The orange haired teen asked.

"Well, for the latter question, you weren't fully recovered and you needed more rest; you were never the patient type." The feathered winged dragon rolled her eyes at her Shinigami brother.

"As for the first question, didn't we already tell you?" Shiro asked.

"Not all of it apparently since I didn't know anything about a clown faced guy," Ichigo said with a blank tone.

Shiro sweat dropped. "Oh, right, I forgot about that, didn't I?" Both Ichigo and Brielle nodded their heads. "Okay, well, Pineapple finely found out that you weren't lying about Midget's powers and that you're a saint with two evil spirits living inside your soul." After Shiro said his side of the story, Brielle told a much shorter version of her story with the fight with clown-face.

After the two Hollow siblings were done explaining - again - Hanataro woke up and saw that Ichigo was up and talking. "Oh, good, you're up. Here let me check your injuries," The med Shinigami said while getting up and moving over to Ichigo to do just that.

Ichigo turned to Hanataro with a small, warm smile on his face, and said, "Thank you...um,"

"Hanataro, Hanataro Yamada," He said with a shy smile.

"Thank you for helping me and my siblings."

"Oh, it was no problem. When I found out that you were here to save Rukia, I knew that I just had to help in any way I can," Hanataro said while waving his hands in front of him from side to side.

All three siblings look at the med Shinigami and ask, "Why do you want us to save Rukia?"

"It's because Rukia is such a nice person; she told me a lot about the World of the Living while I was cleaning her cell. She told me so many stories like Juice and how it took a certain technique to open it, but she said that it was so tricky that she doesn't think that I would've been able to do it." Hanataro was laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. "I asked her how she got it open then, and she told me some guy she met showed her how to do it."

Ichigo and Brielle looked at each other with recognition; Shiro on the other hand, was lost. "Who was this 'guy' she was talking about?" He asked. The soul siblings just shook their head at Shiro's cluelessness; this didn't go unnoticed by him. "What are you shaking your head about for?" They rolled their eyes this time thinking, 'He's hopeless.' "I HEARD THAT!"

Hanataro looked at Shiro in confusion. "Um...They didn't say anything." Shiro glared at the poor boy who looked like he was about to wet his paint. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that! I meant to say that the person Rukia was talking about was Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"That's what I thought," Shiro huffed.

"Did she say anything else?" Ichigo asked.

Hanataro nodded his head. "Yes, when she was talking though, she sounded so sad. She said that it was her fault that you got hurt and that your world was turned upside down."

Brielle and Shiro snorted a laugh. "The last part wasn' her fault since King's/Ichi's inner world was already upside down since day one," They said in unison.

"I doubt King got too badly hur' anyways. Feathers wouldn' let any harm come to him if I asked her to protect him when I' not around," Shiro said.

"That's true, even though I'm only supposed to jump in when he's about to die." Brielle pointed out.

Ichigo face palms while saying, "Oh, so Brielle isn't the leader then. I was starting to think that she was with how you were following her orders like an obedient dog."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Shiro yelled while about to get up and punch his king in the face.

"Knock it off, both of you!" They turn to Brielle. "I'm not the leader, Ichigo is. You guys listen to me, because I'm the planner of the group," She explained.

Ichigo and Shiro bowed their heads. "Sorry," They say in sync.

Brielle sighed, and then looked to a scared Hanataro. "Sorry for scaring you with my yelling, I'm not angry with you."

"Oh, um, it's fine," He replied.

Brielle is quiet for a moment, and then turns back to her siblings. "It's night time right now, so gets some sleep, and we'll go and try to save Rukia again tomorrow." Ichigo and Shiro nodded their heads in agreement, and then lied back down to sleep.

TBC

* * *

 **Brielle knew it was night time because she can sense darkness.**

 **Ichi: Isn't that because you are darkness?**

 **Enj/Bri: No.**

 **Ichi: Too hard to explain?**

 **Enj/Bri: Yeah, when I learn how to explain it, I will.**

 **Aizen: Darkness is evil, isn't it?**

 **Enj/Bri: No, it's not. Darkness is nether good or bad; it's just how you use its power.**

 **Ichi: Oh, Okay. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Who wants to see a Kenpachi fight? YOU GUYS OF COURSE! XD**

* * *

 **17**

In the clearing where Ichigo and Renji fought, a slab of concrete moved and Hanataro's head poked out. He looked around from left to right and turned to look behind him, but saw no one. The med Shinigami turned to face the three siblings and said, "Come on, the coast is clear." With that said, the three siblings follow the small Shinigami out.

Once they were out, Ichigo looked toward the stairs. "I thought there would have been more security since there were two battles that happened here," Ichigo mused.

When Hanataro saw the stairs he groaned, "I forgot about the stairs, I'm too tired to run up all of them."

"Then you can stay here," Shiro growled. Brielle glared at the Hollow Zanpakuto, and hit him over the head. "OW! What was that for?!" Shiro shouted, but Brielle doesn't answer him, instead she turns to Hanataro.

"If you want, you can ride on my back," The dragon Hollow requested.

Hanataro shook his head. "Oh, no, you don't have to do that. I have an energy pill that will restore my energy by 100%."

"Oh?" Brielle tilted her head to the side like a curious dog.

The med Shinigami reached into his bag and pulled out a pill with a skull on it and said, "See?"

Brielle, Ichigo, and Shiro stared at the pill. "Um, you sure that it isn't poison?" Ichigo asked.

/Hey, if it is, we should let him swallow it; that way we won't have to worry about him anymore,/ Shiro said with a smirk.

Both Ichigo and Brielle slammed Shiro over the back of his head so hard that his face made a crater in the ground. "Be nice!" They shouted in unison. Hanataro gave them a confused look; which they saw. "Nothing you need to worry about." Ichigo waved it off.

"Ichigo is right though; you sure someone isn't trying to poison you? That pill has a skull on it," Brielle asked.

Hanataro nodded his head. "Yup, you just swallow the pill whole and," He said while swallowing the darn pill. He sat there for one too many seconds that the soul siblings thought that he was going to fall over dead, but he didn't. "Now I'm energized."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" All three siblings shouted.

"What's wrong, guys?" The med Shinigami asked.

"It didn't do anything," Ichigo stated.

Hanataro pointed to his face. "No, don't you see how energized I am?"

"You look exactly the same," Shiro said with a disappointed look; he was hoping the brat died.

"I'm done. Let's just go up those god forsaken stairs and save Rukia. That's started to get old," Brielle said the last part more to herself than to the others.

All four of them ran up the huge, white staircase. By the time they got up to the top, they were panting.

"Finally, is it really necessary for there to be so many stairs?" Brielle complained.

"Why, too much for ya, Feathers?" Shiro mocked. Brielle glared and hit him in the face, sending him back down the stairs.

/No, I'm complaining because I don't see the logic in it,/ Brielle replied.

/I'M GONNA TA KILL YA!/ Shiro shouted while using sonido to get back up, and aimed his sword at Brielle's neck. She ducked and grabbed Shiro by his wrist with her tail; she did a 360, but threw Shiro when she got to the 180 point sending him along the path that they need to take.

Shiro flew and slammed into something hard, thinking that it was a wall, he used it to help himself up, only to realize that it wasn't a wall. He turned around and saw a guy with dagger-like, black hair with bells on the tips, scarred face with an eyepatch over his right eye, and the biggest, bloodthirsty grin he ever seen on anyone other than himself. He stared at the guy for a moment and asked, "Who in the Hollow King's name are you?" While Shiro asked this, his siblings showed up with the brat.

The big guy's grin just grew wider - if that was even possible. "I'm Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki."

One look at this guy, and Ichigo felt intimidated. 'This guy's reiatsu is huge and…sharp? Is that right word?' Ichigo thought.

Brielle turned to Ichigo, seeing him starting to sweat bullets. "Ichigo, release your reiatsu. It will lighten the air for you," The dragon Hollow said, lightly patting him with her wing.

Ichigo did as he was told, and realized that his sister was right, but the look in the Captain's eye looked hungry for blood, and it were staring right at him.

"Ah, so you must be the one Renji was talking about," Kenpachi said. "He told me that he fought you while in the Word of the Living and that you were pretty strong then, but when you got here and fought him again, he said that your power only grew to enormous heights. Does that mean that now you're even stronger?"

Ichigo right away knew that this guy was the Shinigami version of Shiro, so he didn't answer his question. Instead Ichigo grabbed his Quincy Zanpakuto and got ready for a fight.

Kenpachi smirked and drew out his own Zanpakuto and let loss a bit more of his spirit energy. He saw that the Hollow that bumped into him was at the orange haired boy's side with his own Zanpakuto out. "Oh, does this mean I'll be fighting the both of you? Well come one then; I've been waiting for a good work out," He said, waiting for one of them to charge at him. He turned to look behind him and said, "Hey, Yachiru, go somewhere else."

After that, a pink haired child Shinigami jumped out and move to a building saying, "Okay, Ken-chan!"

Ichigo looked confused at first, but decided to think about it later, then turned to Brielle and Hanataro - Hanataro drooling on the ground. "Brielle, get him out of here, and go on ahead. We'll deal with this guy." Ichigo used his head to point at the white tower.

"I can't just leave you!" Brielle shouted.

"Just go! I got Shiro with me, I'll be fine." Ichigo was trying to convince her, and for Brielle, it was sadly working.

"Alright, Shiro, if Ichigo gets too hurt…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don' worry, King'll be fine." Shiro interrupted.

Brielle nodded her head, grabbed Hanataro, and then ran away from the fighting that is about to happen.

Shiro is the first to charge at Kenpachi, he swings his sword down, but the Shinigami blocked it. Ichigo came up from his left, swinging his Quincy blade, it bites into Kenpachi's side, leaving a deep gash there. This resulted in the Captain to laugh insanely.

"That's it, keep that up! It only makes this fight so much more FUN!" Kenpachi shouted.

Shiro loved this Shinigami's attitude. He started laughing like a mad man himself while cutting and slashing at Kenpachi.

Ichigo was freaked out by these two psychopaths, he wished he'd followed Brielle instead of staying to fight. Ichigo shunpoed behind Kenpachi and slashed his back, and then tried to dodge out of the way of his counter attack, but the bell haired Shinigami got his cheek.

Shiro saw the opening and went for Kenpachi's arm. The daggered haired Shinigami grabbed the Hollows sword and used it to bring him closer and stabbed at him. Shiro shifted a little so the blade went through his Hollow hole and swiped his clawed hand at Kenpachi's face, going down his right eye and ripping off the eyepatch.

Ichigo and Shiro were not ready for the reiatsu that slammed into them. They looked at Kenpachi and saw that his eyes were glowing gold, and that he was surrounded by golden reiatsu. Wait…eyes? 'Why was he wearing an eyepatch if he had both his eyes?' They thought in unison.

"Aw, you shouldn't have taken off my eyepatch," Kenpachi said while holding up said eyepatch. "I had the 12th Division design this little monster for me. It eats away at my spirit energy and allows me to make the fights last longer, but since you ripped it off and destroyed it, I have no choice but to fight at full strength!" After that was said, the reiatsu that was surrounding him dissipated, and when Kenpachi swung his Zanpakuto in an arc, the building next to him was cut down.

When Shiro saw what happened to the building he started to laugh so loudly and insanely that Ichigo believed that everyone in the Seireitei heard him and ran into the nearest building to hide from the maniac; he wouldn't blame them, heck he rather join them. When Shiro calmed down enough he said, "You were holding back on us." It was more of a statement than anything else. "Hey, King, let's show this guy what happens to those that hold back, eh?" Ichigo smirked and nodded his head.

"Let's do this!" Ichigo and Shiro jumped up into the sky, Shiro holding his Zanpakuto above his head, and Ichigo holding his to his right.

" **Getsuga** ," Their blades glow blue, and they start to swing their swords. " **Jujisho!** " Ichigo swung his sword is a sideways arc while Shiro's a downwards arc.

Kenpachi's eyes were wide, but he was also laughing, letting the attack hit him. The explosion from the impact was so big and destructive that all the pillars or buildings in the area disintegrated, and also engulfed Ichigo and Shiro in it. When the smoke cleared it looked like a really small nuke hit, and you can see both Kenpachi and Ichigo lying in the crater; both Zangetsus at Ichigo's sides.

TBC

* * *

 **I think that was my longest fight. Well, anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed that. ;) Oh, and before I forget, should I do the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc somewhere in this fanfic, or not? I'll have a poll up, so please vote.**

 **Ichi: *hiding under the table***

 **Enj/Bri: Um...Ichi...you okay buddy?**

 **Ichi: O-oh yeah, I-I'm f-f-fine.**

 **Enj/Bri: You're hiding from Shiro aren't you?**

 **Ichi: *nods his head* And Kenpachi.**

 **Enj/Bri: *starts to hear insane laughter* Oh, I guess they got pumped up from the fight that they are going at it here too. ^^'**

 **Aizen: *sigh* Can I kill them? They are being too loud.**

 **Enj/Bri: Stop complaining. It's half your fault anyways. You're the one to create Shiro, remember? -_-**

 **Aizen: ...**

 **Enj/Bri: *eyeroll* Please review! ^-^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay, I need to say something. There is this theory I have for the Bleach manga about Ichigo and Yhwach's connection. If you don't want to read it right now than go straight to the story. Okay, here it is: Ichigo is Yhwach's heart. WAIT, don't bit my head off! DX Hear me out. I started to think this when Gerard Valkyrie was said to be the Soul King's heart. Yhwach is the Soul King's son, and he can split his soul up and give that piece to someone else, so I was thinking, 'Why can't he do the same thing with his heart?' We all know that Yhwach is heartless, but he must have discarded it to make him like that. Now, onto the connection part; Yhwach would have a very strong connection to his heart, more so than he would with any other Quincy, right? He used telepathy with Ichigo, but I never seen him do that with anyone else. If Yhwach wanted to talk to someone, he summons them, like with Haschwalth who is Yhwach's other half. Now, there is Old Man Zangetsu; when he spoke to Ichigo when Ichigo found out about that he's not who he said he was, Zangetsu kept on referring to his heart, a lot. You see where I'm getting at? Now, am I thinking on this too hard, or does this make sense? I'm going to stop now, this is all I got. ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

* * *

 **18**

A pink haired, tiny Shinigami walked up to an unconscious Ichigo. She looked around for the white Hollow, but didn't see him, she only saw his sword. She turned back to Ichigo and said, "Thank you so much! It's been a while since Ken-chan had so much fun fighting." She went and picked Kenpachi up, then turned back to Ichigo again. "Hey, try to live so you and Ken-chan can fight again, okay. Oh, and say thank you to the white Hollow for me, will you?" With that she jumped up to the buildings that are still standing and headed for the 4th Division.

A few minutes later a black cat appeared next to Ichigo's face. "I have to apologize for being late, Ichigo." 'He' leaned in closer. "You blasted yourself up pretty good with that last attack of yours. I'm surprised you won against someone like Kenpachi, but then again, you had your Hollow's help. I have to congratulate you on your win though." The cat started to glow and shift into a different shape while saying, "Don't worry, I won't let you die."

* * *

"Thank Soul King, the spirit energy stopped," A guy with some kind of stick said.

"Ha ha, I can't believe you got scared, you look like you're about to wet yourself," Another guy with a pony tail said, shaking and sweating.

"I'm scared?! You're shaking so badly that I can feel it."

"I'm not," Guy No.2 said when something green and goopy landed on him. "What the, did a bird poop on me or something?" He fell over on his face unconscious.

"What? What, happen?" Guy No.1 looked up and saw Hanataro on the roof. "Oh, it was you. You're going to pay, you little brat," He shouted, not even realizing that there was a Vasto Lorde right behind him. Said Hollow tapped him on the shoulder which made him turn around to face it, and then Brielle puffed Sleep Spore in his face, making him follow his buddy in dream land.

Hanataro came down and said to Brielle, "How did you knock him out?"

Brielle moved over to him. "I used Sleep Spore which does exactly that. Now, what was that green stuff you used?"

"Oh, you mean this?" The med Shinigami said while pulling out the stuff that was in a little jar. "It's Shinten, a tranquilizer. Just one drop on the skin on someone with weak spirit energy will faint."

"Nice." Brielle nodded her head in approval. The two approaches the door that they knew Rukia is behind. "Now, all we have to do is open this door. Oooh loooock, where are you? ~" Brielle said in a sing-song voice.

"Um, there is no need, I got the key right here," Hanataro said while holding up a really big, old fashioned key. "I went to the storage room in the sewers and took this spear."

"Aren't you going to get in a lot more trouble when they find out you did that?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking, Ichigo is fighting and I want to do something to help. I know that unlocking a door isn't much," Hanataro said with a sweat drop.

Brielle wrapped her wing around him. "It's okay; you helped heal Ichigo and saved us some time by using that key instead of me picking the lock. So you did plenty." The door went up, letting the sunlight in the dark tower. "Yo, Rukia, it's time for us to get out of dodge." The doors opened all the way, and Brielle and Hanataro saw Rukia standing there with wide eyes.

"Hanataro, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"I feel like I had just been dismissed," Brielle grumbled under her breath.

"Hey, Rukia, good to see you again," Hanataro said excitedly.

"It's good to see you too, but what are you doing here?" Rukia asked again.

"I'll explain later; right now we need to go. Let's go…Brielle?" Hanataro stopped because he saw Brielle face the door with her wings spread and growling. "Uh, Brielle, what's wrong?" The med Shinigami asked.

This is when Rukia and Hanataro felt the reiatsu of a captain class Shinigami moving toward them. They looked outside passed the dragon Hollow and saw Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

Not that far away from where Brielle and the others are, is Ichigo sleeping in a cave in the side of Sokyoku Hill. Shiro already recovered and is just sitting there waiting for his King to wake up, which shouldn't be too long now, and he was right.

Ichigo opened his eyes. 'Where am I?'

"Morning, King. How did ya enjoy your beauty sleep?" Shiro asked mockingly.

"Shut up." Ichigo looked around. "Where am I, and how long was I out?" He asked.

Before Shiro could say anything, Yoruichi walked up to him. "Good, you're awake," The cat said.

"Yoruichi, glad to know that you're okay," Ichigo sighed in relief.

Shiro had a mock hurt look in his eyes and put his clawed hand to his chest. "Aw, King, what about me, I was hurt too you know? I was hurt in that blast too."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you have instant regeneration," He said while glaring at his Hollow brother. "By the way, I feel like I'm missing something." Shiro looked uncomfortable. "Shiro…?"

"…Chad's…down," He said hesitatingly. Ichigo sprang upright into a sitting position, but hurt himself while doing so. Shiro grabbed him and pushed him back onto the make-shift bed.

"Calm down, Ichigo, Sado is fine. Your other friends are too. Sado got lucky that it was Shunsui Kyoraku that he was fighting. He's is very laid back, and a good man, he would have sent Sado to the 4th," Yoruichi explained.

Ichigo calmed down, and then a thought struck him. "Hey, Shiro, did you carry me here?"

"No, but I did found out it was this fur ball though," The Hollow replied.

The orange haired teen laughed, "Shiro, that's physically impossible, he's a cat."

"No, it was me. It was easy once I turn back to my original form," The black cat said.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Ichigo's eyes widen in realization once the cat's words processed. "What do you mean 'original form'?" Both master and Zanpakuto asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot you didn't know," Yoruichi said while walking away, so 'he' can have more room to transform. Once far enough, 'he' turned back to them. "This is my true form." The cat shifted into a human… "YOU'RE A WOMAN?!" Ichigo and Shiro shouted in unison.

TBC

* * *

 **Okay, we ran into Byakuya, and Yoruichi turning into a person. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ^-^**

 **Ichi: Did I get burned in that blast?**

 **Enj/Bri: Yes. Mostly your left arm though.**

 **Ichi: So did I get burned everywhere else?**

 **Enj/Bri: Your legs, a bit on your stomach, and like I said mostly your arm, because you blocked the blast with it.**

 **Ichi: Bleeding?**

 **Enj/Bri: *nods head***

 **Aizen: Why now with his left arm?**

 **Enj/Bri: Because by the time he fights you, he is going to be a** ** _god_** **. Ichi's shikai will be as strong as when he fought you in the final battle. :)**

 **Ichi: That mean...I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE MY POWERS! YEEEEEAAAAAH! XD**

 **Enj/Bri: We lost him. Please review, and vote.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Please vote! It won't be there for long!**

* * *

 **19**

~with Brielle~

Brielle growled she was hoping that they would be able to leave before someone found them; sadly that wasn't going to be the case.

Hanataro was shaking in fear. "T-t-that's the Captain o-of the 6th D-Division, B-Byakuya Kuchiki," He stuttered.

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I already know that. The only thing I didn't know is which Division." She sighed, "Stay here, I'll fight him. Once he's down, run," The feathered winged dragon instructed. Brielle walked with her wings spread out, and out of the Senzaikyu towards Byakuya. She stopped only a few feet away from him, and then said with a sweet smile, "Hello, Byakuya, so nice to see you again. How does it feel to know that I have more of a heart than you?" She couldn't resist.

Byakuya didn't say anything to that, but he did say, "I thought I felt a faint reiatsu heading toward the senzaikyu, thinking it was someone strong holding his or her reiatsu back, but it turned out that it was brat and a hollow."

Brielle laughed, "You were only sensing Hanataro, and you can't even feel me. If you did, well, I'll just let you find out." With that said, Brielle let out a little of her reiatsu.

When Byakuya felt the Vasto Lorde's reiatsu he felt slight fear, but it was barely there. 'Why do I feel fear?' He looks at Brielle. 'Is that the effect of her reiatsu?' He felt the fear get a little stronger, realizing that the Hollow was about to attack.

Brielle breathed darkness; the sound coming from the flame-like attack made everyone freeze in fear, it was the sound of every being screaming in pain and horror within the flames of Hell.

Byakuya snapped out of it in time and dodged, his instincts telling him that that attack is a lot more dangerous than it looks. In the place he was standing before was nothing, nothing happened to that spot. 'No, that's not quite right, it looks mostly the same, but it feels dark,' Byakuya thought. He turned back to his opponent. "What did you do?"

Brielle shrugged. "Can't you tell? This place makes you feel uneasy now, doesn't it?" She asked.

The Vasto Lorde was right, the shadows in the area looked darker, as well as the sky. The whole bridge felt dark. 'So whatever that attack hits, makes it feel like there is something evil around,' The 6th Division Captain mused. He snapped back to reality when Brielle fired again, and dodged.

'Darn, he's fast,' Brielle thought. She yelled back to Hanataro and Rukia, "Get back into the cell!" The feathered winged dragon jumped up into the sky with a flap of her wings, and breathed fire down at the bridge. When the orange flame hit the bridge, it caught on fire. 'That should slow him down a little.' She hoped, but it was crushed when the Shinigami appeared behind her. She twisted her body around to dodge the strike, bite down on Byakuya's arm, and then threw him back toward the flaming bridge.

While falling, Byakuya lifted his Zanpakuto in front of him and said, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His blade turned pink, and scattered into flower petals. Byakuya used the petals to put out the fire.

Brielle lifted an eye brow. "Talk about flower power," She muttered. 'I could win this, but I hope another Captain doesn't show up. I won't be able to get Rukia or Hanataro out of here unless I want to get caught.'

* * *

~with Ichigo~

 _"YOU'RE A WOMAN?!" Ichigo and Shiro shouted in unison._

Yoruichi laughed, "You look quite shocked. I can understand why. A lot of people think I'm a guy, because of my voice when I'm in cat form." She started to walk toward them. "It was always amusing when I turn back into this form, because of the reaction I get." She bends out to their level. "Now, I'll explain how I got you here." Ichigo couldn't help but look, his face turned so red that Renji's hair was put to shame. "First of all…"

"AAAAAHH, WILL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Ichigo shouted, but Shiro couldn't stop looking, and Ichigo sees this, and hit him on the back of the head. "SHIRO! You're lucky Brielle isn't here right now or else she would kill you!"

Shiro rubbed the back of his head; you couldn't see it, but he was blushing. "Sorry, but I couldn't stop staring," He laughed sheepishly.

While Ichigo and Shiro were going back and forth, Yoruichi was putting clothes on. "Oh, sorry about that. It's been a long time that I worn clothes that I forgot." She turned to them, seeing that they were looking the other way. "I'm surprised at how innocent you are, Ichigo. Was that the first time you seen a girl naked?"

Ichigo's face went a little redder. "Oh, shut up," He muttered.

"You want another look? You'll never know you might not see something like this again."

Ichigo turned around and shouted, "I said, SHUT UP!" Turning around was a mistake, Yoruichi wasn't wearing pants still. "AAAAHH!" He turned the other way again.

"Jeez, I was just kidding. Didn't anyone tell you that you have no sense of humor?" Yoruichi asked.

"Brielle, Hat n' Clogs, and I did," Shiro replied.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP, AND YOU, PUT SOME DARN PANTS ON!" Ichigo shouted so loudly that Brielle heard him.

"Anyway, I used this device that allows me to fly," Yoruichi said while handing Ichigo said device. She saw that Ichigo was holding the wound on his left arm; he burned it in the blast.

'Where is Brielle when you need her?' Ichigo thought.

"How's your arm doing?" The cat lady asked.

"It's fine." Ichigo waved his good hand at her, and then looked at the device she handed him. "So…you put spirit energy into this, and it allows you to fly?" Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Yeah, this is the only one of its kind. You should feel honored."

"It's weird." Ichigo turns to look at Yoruichi. "You can shape shift, you can heal wounds, and now you have something that was only made once. Just who are you, Yoruichi?" He asked.

The cat lady narrowed her eyes. "I'm…" She was cut off by a heavy amount of reiatsu.

Ichigo looked up to the ceiling. "This reiatsu..."

"It's that guy that almost killed you," Shiro growled.

Ichigo quickly used telepathy. /Brielle, are you alright?/

/Yeah, I'm good. Wait, you just notice this?/ Brielle replied.

/What's going on?/

/Oh, nothing much, besides Byakuya having flower petals to put out my fire that I made on the bridge./

/You set the bridge on fire?! Is Hanataro okay?/

/Why are you so worried about the brat?/ Shiro asked.

Ichigo and Brielle ignored him. /I told him and Rukia to get back in the cell,/ Brielle said.

Ichigo sighed, /That's good, but you need to stop playing around with him and get them out of there./

/I'd love to, but this is a small area./

* * *

~with Brielle~

Brielle was back on the bridge, facing Byakuya. They were at a standstill. The Hollow dragon was trying to think of a way to get out of there with both Rukia and Hanataro the safest and quickest way, but if she went all out, she knew for a fact that they would get hurt if not die.

Byakuya was just about to send his Senbonzakura at her, but a white haired man stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Phew, that was a close one. I think that enough for now, right Captain Kuchiki?" The man asked. Byakuya just glared.

"Ca-Captain Ukitake!" Rukia shouted in surprise.

Brielle turned her head a little toward Rukia, but kept the two Captains in her line of sight. "Is that your Captain, Rukia?" She asked. 'He feels like a great guy, but I can tell he's powerful, I don't think I could beat him in a one on one fight.' /Sorry, Ichi, but I can't save Rukia right now,/ She told Ichigo.

/Why not?/ He demanded.

/Because if I tried I would get caught, another Captain showed up, and I don't think I would win against him, even if was just me and him,/ Brielle explained.

She heard Ichigo sigh. /Fine, get out of there. Use Shadow Travel, and come out of Yoruichi's shadow./ The last part he said sounded like it was an afterthought.

/…Okay./ Brielle turned to the two Captains. "Sorry, I would love to stay and chit chat, but my brother needs me now." She said sarcastically, and then turned to Rukia and Hanataro. "Sorry, but I can't save you right now." With that said, Brielle used the shadows that the railing was making and disappeared.

TBC

* * *

 **I think you know why Ichigo told Brielle to come out of Yoruichi's shadow; oh, that's going to be fun.**

 **Dark Breath: If it hits a person, they will think they see their worst fears trying to kill them, but that part is an illusion. They think it's real though, because the attacks are real.**

 **Ichi: And if it hits inanimate objects it feels haunted. :)**

 **Enj/Bri: It wears off after a while.**

 **Ichi: Darn, I wanted Byakuya to forever be afraid to ever step foot on that bridge again. :'(**

 **Enj/Bri: You would.**

 **Aizen: I have to agree with Ichigo on this one.**

 **Enj/Bri: I'm getting double teamed over here! DX**

 **Shiro: Make that triple.**

 **Enj/Bri: I'm done. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**20**

'Why did Ichigo want me to come out of Yoruichi's shadow?' Brielle thought. She been thinking of what was going through her brother's mind when he asked her to do that, but she needs to find out quick, because she is not that far away now, not like she was to begin with. 'Oh, I think he yelled at Yoruichi for… something. What was it again? Something about _pants_ I think. Oh…now I understand what Ichi wants me to do.' Brielle has an evil grin now that she knows what she has to do, and she is going to enjoy it.

Brielle gets to the area where Ichigo, Shiro, and Yoruichi are at, now all she needs to do is find the right shadow, which wasn't too hard to find. The Hollow dragon came out of the shadow, when she saw that the… 'Woman?' Putting that thought to the back of her mind for now, and getting back to what she was doing. Brielle sees that she hasn't been noticed, she takes a deep breath, and then roars right into the woman's ear.

When the dragon Hollow saw that Yoruichi didn't even flinch, she bowed her head in shame and disappointment; shame because she failed to scare the living daylights out of a person, but then again, she didn't release her reiatsu this time, but that shouldn't matter anyway, because she came out of nowhere; disappointment because she was hoping to scare the living daylights out of this woman.

Yoruichi turned to look at Brielle and ask, "Where did you come from, and how did you get there without me noticing?"

Brielle lifted her head and glared at the cat lady. "I came out of your shadow, and I don't need a lot of reiatsu to do so," She said after she calmed down a little. The black and red dragon turned to Ichigo. "Sorry, Ichi, I tried."

Ichigo waved his hand dismissively. "It's okay, you tried. You did confuse her though," The orange haired teen said that like that was enough for him, for now. 'I will get you back for that.'

Yoruichi sighed, "Okay, I need you to follow me," She said while pointing at Ichigo, but they all follow her.

They went to an underground training room that looked almost the same as the one under Urahara Shop. Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro looked at their surroundings till Yoruichi called to them.

"There is no time for you to heal, Ichigo. It might hurt a bit to swing that sword around, but I get the feeling that it would be nothing to you, am I right?" The purple haired woman said.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah."

Yoruichi nodded her head. "Let me asks you something; did you know that your Zanpakuto is always in its release form?"

"Yes, Shiro and old man Zangetsu don't like to be in a sealed state, so they are always in Shikai," Ichigo replied.

"So, that Hollow next to you is one of your Zanpakuto? I didn't know that a Zanpakuto could become a Hollow."

"Shiro has always been a Hollow since I was born. He doesn't remember how it happened though."

"Hmm, well, that's not really important right now," Yoruichi said. "Then you probably know that your Zanpakuto can go to another level of release, right?"

Ichigo did know, but Shiro didn't want him to achieve that yet; he was never told why though. "Yes, I know about Bankai." The orange haired teen relied.

"Good, this makes explaining things easier. This also means you should also know that Zangetsu isn't the only Zanpakuto that has two releases, right?" Ichigo nodded his head. "Though, not every Shinigami has achieved Bankai, only the Captains have. There is one Captain that is an exception."

"Who?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki. In the history of Soul Society, he's the only one who became a Captain without knowing the name of his Zanpakuto. His raw strength is what got him a Captain position in the Gotei 13. You should know this since you fought him head on," Yoruichi explained.

"So, only the captains know Bankai?" Brielle asked.

"Yes." The cat lady replied.

"Okay, but why are we talking about Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"The power and form of Shikai and Bankai are dependent of the Zanpakuto and its wielder. In other words, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater."

"10 times?!" Ichigo looks to Shiro. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is, but our Shikai is the same strength as a Bankai, and it can still get stronger. You are not learning bankai, you're still not ready," Shiro was dead serious when he said that.

"Our Shikai is already as strong as a Bankai?! How strong is our Bankai going to be?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro ignores him, and turns to Yoruichi. "He's not learning Bankai, if he did, the reiatsu of it would kill him instantly and also anyone that isn't as strong as the Head-Captain."

"There is no way a Bankai is that powerful." Yoruichi didn't believe him.

"Well, you're a normal Shinigami, Ichigo isn't. Ichigo is a Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy all in one. His Shinigami power is the base, while his Hollow and Quincy's are the Zanpakuto. Combine all of that and what do you get? A perfect hybrid of the three worlds; a transcendent being. That is why Ichigo can't learn Bankai, because his body isn't ready for that power." When Shiro was done explaining, both Yoruichi and Ichigo were in shock. "He's not learning Bankai, so instead I'm going to teach him Hollow powers," The black masked Hollow said.

'He/I can get that powerful?!' Yoruichi and Ichigo thought in unison.

* * *

Renji was in his cell thinking of his report to the Captains.

 _~Flash back~_

 _"_ _You let the Ryoka get away?!" Head-Captain Yamamoto shouted._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, sir, but the Ryoka saved me from an explosion created by Captain Kurotsuchi. I was in his debt," Renji explained._

 _"_ _And what happened to Captain Kurotsuchi?" Asked the Captain of the 8_ _th_ _Division, Shunsui Kyoraku._

 _"_ _Dead, sir, the dragon Vasto Lorde killed him and sent him to Hell," Renji replied._

 _"_ _He was sent to Hell?" Yamamoto asked._

 _"_ _Yes, sir," Renji said, bowing lower._

 _"_ _Hmm, Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to investigate the 12_ _th_ _Division. Captain Kuchiki, put your Vice-Captain into your Division's holding cells. Dismiss!" Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor._

~end of flash back~

The next day after that, Aizen was found dead by Momo.

Renji got out of bed, grabbed his Zanpakuto, and broke out of the cell while knocking the guard out.

"Wait for me, Rukia. I'm coming to save you."

TBC

* * *

 **Didn't think I was going to cut over to Renji, did ya? Anyway, I hope you like the explanation Shiro gave to Yoruichi, I didn't want Ichigo to get Bankai yet, because I don't know what his new Bankai is going to look like.**

 **Ichi: Me nether. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: It's your Bankai.**

 **Ichi: Yeah, but it doesn't mean I know what it going to looks like.**

 **Aizen: It's going to be a mix.**

 **Enj/Bri: I think so too. Did you see what the heck Yoruichi turned into.**

 **Ichi &Ai: No...**

 **Enj/Bri: She turned into a thunder cat.**

 **Ichi: Yeah, I'm just going to run...**

 **Enj/Bri: You're running to kill Yhwach in his sleep. By the way, it took you guys long enough to think of that.**

 **Aizen: Kill him in his sleep? Ichigo is going to kill someone?**

 **Enj/Bri: It's not going to work though. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 21

**21**

It was quiet within the training grounds when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion. The explosion was caused by Ichigo, but he didn't destroy a boulder, instead he blew himself up.

His Hollow Zanpakuto shook his head while face-palming. "King, ya blew yourself up again," Shiro said with a sigh.

"Oh, shut up!" Ichigo shouted while getting back up. He has been trying to make a Cero, but he kept blowing up and burning himself more than he already was. Before Ichigo started his training, Brielle was able to heal his burnt arm, but not by much.

"Try again," The Hollow Zanpakuto demanded. Ichigo lifted his hand in front of him again and focused his energy into his palm. Red energy started to form into a ball in front of his palm; Ichigo aimed the energy ball at a boulder that was 100 feet away from him, and fired. The Cero slammed into the boulder, obliterating it.

Both Ichigo and Shiro stared at the boulder, stunned, and then Ichigo jumped into the air with a fist pump. "Yeah, I finally did it!" Ichigo turned to Shiro. "And you said I couldn't do it."

"I never said you couldn't do it, that was Yoruichi," Defended Shiro.

As if on cue, Yoruichi showed up next to Ichigo. Ichigo turned a glare at her. "What? Why are you glaring at me like that?" Yoruichi asked.

"You had doubts that I couldn't fire a Cero," Ichigo growled.

Yoruichi made an innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo was balling his fist, ready punch her, but then he decided that maybe his Hollow deserved it more, because he was laughing.

"Anyways, there's a hot spring behind that boulder over there, you should go and relax, Ichigo," Yoruichi said while pointing at said boulder. Ichigo just nodded his head and went to the hot spring while Shiro returned to his inner world.

"Well, if you are going to be in the hot spring, then I'm going to go out and find some food," Brielle said while moving toward the ladder, waving her tail in a way that said, 'later.'

Ichigo turned towards his sister. "Okay, try not to run into any Captains." Brielle just flicked her tail into the air.

Ichigo gets to the hot spring and strips out of his clothes. He goes into the nice hot water with a sigh of delight. He's about to scrub his face when he noticed his arm was healed completely. There was no burn mark, no discoloring, just his normal tan, sun-kissed skin.

"What's with this hot spring? Does it have some healing properties?" Ichigo asked more to himself than anyone else. "I wonder what happened if I'd drink it." He grabbed a handful of water and tried to drink it, but Yoruichi showed up.

"Hey, how's the water?" She asked. Ichigo waved his hand, mumbling. "I'm glad to hear that. In fact is sound so good I think I'll join you." Ichigo spit the water he had in his mouth out.

He coughed, "What do you mean you're joining? You can't come in here!"

Yoruichi just laugh at him. "And why not? Honestly, you're far too innocent."

"Stop making fun of me! Wait, no, don't come in!" Ichigo covered his eyes when he heard Yoruichi step into the water.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," She said in a male's voice. Ichigo peeked through his fingers and saw that she was a cat.

"Uh…"

"What, are you disappointed? Come on you can tell me. You are, aren't you? You little pervert."

"I'm going to grab you by your neck, and drown you," Ichigo said while gritting his teeth; he can hear Shiro laughing at him. ' **Ya should see the look on yer face!** ' "Shut up, Shiro!" Ichigo shouted. Yoruichi gave Ichigo a confused look. "Uh…nothing." He waved his hand dismissively at her. "By the way, this place looks like the place under Urahara's shop. Why is that?" The orange haired teen asked.

"Ah, it does, doesn't it? Well, that's because it was modeled after this place," Yoruichi explained.

Ichigo was not as surprised as he thought he would. "Really…?"

Yoruichi nodded, "Yes, he built it when we were younger in secret for combat training."

"How in the world did Kisuke build a giant hole secretly?" The orange haired Shinigami asked.

"That's a good question. When Kisuke was younger he always took things a bit over the top when it was in secret." The black cat shrugged her shoulders.

"You mean he always does?" Ichigo asked unamused.

Yoruichi laughed, "You may have point there." She looked off into space. "That was a long time ago. We used to play here every day. He joined the Gotei 13 and I joined the stealth force. We fought here to get stronger and hone our skills."

Ichigo turned towards her. "That makes sense. So, what division where you two in?" He asked.

Yoruichi thought about that for a moment. "We were both in the 2nd Division for a while till Kisuke was promoted to Captain of the 12th. I was the one to suggest him since I was his Captain at the time."

Now Ichigo was surprised. "Wait a minute, you were both captains?"

Yoruichi turn toward him. "He didn't tell you anything, did he?" She asked with a sigh.

"No, he did. Brielle got him to say what all the Divisions did and stuff like that," Ichigo explained.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Glad to know someone is smart enough to ask that question."

"HEY! Are you calling me an idiot?!" Ichigo demand, but turning to look at her was a mistake; she was in human form again, and naked. "AAAHH!" He screamed and fell backwards into the water. He got back up coughing, and shouted, "Will you quit doing that?!" His Hollow was laughing at him again.

This was not what Brielle expected to see when she came back. Shiro trying to drown Ichigo maybe, but not Yoruichi naked and making fun of Ichigo. The black and red dragon coughed to get their attention. "I got food. Ichigo, tell Shiro did get his little backside out here," Ichigo did what Brielle told him to do and told Shiro to get out here and eat.

"Where did you get the food?" Yoruichi asked.

Brielle smiled innocently. "I may have radiated some kitchens," she said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ichigo and Shiro shook their heads at their sister.

TBC

* * *

 **It took all day for Ichigo to learn how to fire a Cero. He's going to need to move it if he wants to save Rukia.**

 **Ichi: Oh, shut up. I never even learned Kido, and you think I would suck at it! *glare***

 **Enj/Bri: I didn't say you would suck at it - *whispers* not entirely anyway. I said that you would be better than Renji. ^^'**

 **Ichi: See? That's saying I'm going to suck! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: *eyeroll***

 **Aizen: You did blow yourself up with a Cero, and that's not even a Kido.**

 **Ichi: Isn't it like Hollow Kido though?**

 **Aizen: Hmm, I guess it is...**

 **Enj/Bri: Now that that's out of the way; please review! ^-^**


	23. Chapter 22

**22**

Ichigo, Shiro, and Brielle were just about to go to bed when a thought struck the Shinigami. He turned to look at his sister. "Hey, Brielle, what took you so long to get back anyway? I know that you would have been back way before you did," Ichigo asked. Shiro turned to look at Brielle curiously as well.

Brielle cracked one eye open to gaze at her brothers. "Oh, you noticed that?" Ichigo nodded. Brielle lifted her head. "I was on my way back when I saw the most interesting scene ever, two Captains fighting each other," Brielle laughed. Zanpakuto and master looked surprised.

Shiro perked up. "What happened?"

"This is going to get a little confusing, I'm just warning you now," The Hollow dragon said.

* * *

 _~flashback~_

 _Brielle was leaving the 3rd Division barracks when she saw an ice dragon. 'What the heck?!' The Dark Dragon moved over to the ice dragon and saw that a little Captain was the one to create the ice serpent; but why?_

 _Brielle hid within the trees that were not far from the scene to watch what was going on. She saw that the fox faced Captain from a few days ago was the one that was attacked, and an emo looking blond staying back away from the fight._

 _The white haired, little Captain said to emo-blond, "Stay out of this, Lieutenant. I don't want to have to hurt you too." Emo-blond looked conflicted about what to do; does he protect his Captain or listen to his higher up?_

 _"Do what he says, Kira. You won't be much help here anyway," Fox-face said._

 _Emo-blond – now known as Kira – nodded and stood within the path way that was right behind him._

 _Fox-face looked to little Captain and asked, "Now what was that you were saying, Captain Hitsugaya?"_

 _Hitsugaya was getting ready to attack again. "I know you're the one responsible for Captain Aizen's death. So, I'm to make you confess and turn you in," He growled._

 _'Geez, he acts like a dragon,' Brielle thought impressed. 'He's got dragon like instincts; I wonder if he knows how to use them properly?' She thought about that for a moment. 'Nah, I don't think so, Shinigami don't really listen to their instincts, which is going to kill them one of these days.' Brielle scent someone coming up from behind, but she is too low to the grown that the person won't see her._

 _A girl dashes out of the trees and lands right in between the two Captains. From where Brielle was crouched, she can smell the hurt, betrayal, and tears that the girl is trying to hold back._

 _'I guess she's close to one of these two; I'm betting it's Dragon Boy,' The Hollow dragon thought._

 _"Momo," Hitsugaya wondered, the girl was just standing there._

 _"I made it, thank goodness," Momo mumbled._

 _"Momo, what are you doing here? It's not safe." The bun girl held up her sword to Hitsugaya's throat. "What are you doing?" The white haired Shinigami sounded hurt._

 _"Shiro-chan, why, why did you kill Captain Aizen?" Toshiro, Kira, and Brielle's eyes widened in shock at that question._

 _'What? But didn't Toshiro say that it was fox-face that was the one that killed him? Then again, maybe it was the little guy that… No, he looks just as shock as me and Kira, and he doesn't look like he wants to hurt anyone while fox-face does,' Brielle mused._

 _Momo attacked Toshiro, but he dodged. "Wait, Momo, you got it all wrong, it wasn't me it was Captain Ichimaru!"_

 _Momo shook her head violently. "I want to believe you, I do, but Captain Aizen wrote it in his letter. He said that you were going to use the Sokyoku to take over the Seireitei, and that he went out to try and stop you and you KILLED HIM!" The crazy woman charged at the dumbfounded boy with a battle cry that sounded like dying dog._

 _Brielle covered her ears. 'Dear god, what am I witnessing right now? They're betraying each other over one man dying! …Or killed, but that's not the point. The point is they should find out who it was like normal people!' Brielle sighed, 'Now that I think about it, this whole mission is becoming a huge mess. My instinct are telling me something isn't right here – that was a given – and not to trust this Aizen guy. I don't think he's dead, because if he really did write that letter, then he knew this would happen, and with us invading is a perfect distraction for him to do some crazy master plan. I'm going to have to find where he is, but I'll have to wait when everything is going down to found out what's really going on.' After forming a plan of action, she saw that Toshiro knocked Momo out, said something to Ichimaru, and they go at each others' throats again._

 _Ichimaru used his shikai, but he aimed it at the unconscious bun head. Toshiro didn't have time to block it, which made Brielle face-palm, because he could've just used his sword and push Ichimaru's upward, but she'll let it slid, he's too upset to be really thinking straight. The Zanpakuto was blocked by a blond haired woman that just showed up out of nowhere._

 _'Where did she come from?' Brielle asked herself._

 _"I'm sorry, Captain, I know you ordered me to go home, but I just couldn't shake this bad feeling." She looked to Ichimaru. "Gin, please put away your sword," The blond woman said. Gin Smiled creepily – like always – and did what he was told. Toshiro was about to protest, but the blond woman told him that they needed to get Momo to the 4th Division._

 _"You're right, Matsumoto," He sighed. After they left, Brielle continued on her way back to the training grounds._

* * *

~end of flashback~

Ichigo and Shiro were surprised; they weren't thinking that things would get so complicated. "You think Aizen is behind all this?" Ichigo asked.

Brielle nodded. "Yeah, even the execution, since they mentioned the Sokyoku."

"Well, we'll just hafta ask the cat lady the best place ta hide is," Shiro said while lying back down to sleep.

"You mean I'll have to ask her, because you'll be too busy training Ichigo High-Speed Regeneration," Brielle stated, while following Shiro's example.

"Let's just get some sleep or else Shiro is going to kill me tomorrow in training," Ichigo yawned.

"I'm gonna kill ya anyway," The black masked Hollow said, smirking.

"Whatever; night guys." Ichigo rolled over so his back was facing them.

"Night, don't let the Hollow bugs bit," Shiro and Brielle said in unison.

TBC

* * *

 **I wanted Ichigo to know what was going on outside of what he was doing. Next time Renji will show up, and Ichigo will learn High-Speed Regeneration.**

 **Ichi: T^T**

 **Enj/Bri: You okay? :(**

 **Ichi: I'm going to lose an arm aren't I? *sigh***

 **Enj/Bri: What makes you say that?**

 **Aizen: Because Shiro likes to chop people's arms off.**

 **Enj/Bri: I wasn't asking you, but you do have a point. :/**

 **Shiro: Iiiiichiiiiii~**

 **Ichi: Eep! D= *runs away and hides***

 **Enj/Bri: *shakes head* Please review! ^-^**


	24. Chapter 23

**Please vote!**

* * *

 **23**

"AAH!" This scream was heard throughout the training ground. Shiro was cutting Ichigo up in multiple places.

"Ya know, ya could make this easier for yerself if ya just do it," Shiro said, he's been at this with Ichigo for hours and Ichigo still wasn't getting a good grasp on High-Speed Regeneration.

Ichigo glared at him. "I'd like to see you try when you keep getting cut up and trying to heal all the others while making sure you don't get cut up more," Ichigo shouted in reply.

Shiro face-palmed. "You're not supposed to _think_ about it, you're supposed to just _do it_. What I'd tell ya about listening to yer instinct?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know already, but it's not easy to do when _someone_ is trying to cut my ARM OFF!" Ichigo was so mad that his face was looking like his name sake.

"It's instinct; you're not supposed to think, focus, and pay attention to it. Yer job it to believe that yer wounds are healing. Now try again!" Shiro starts to cut up Ichigo again while Ichigo is trying to heal.

* * *

Shiro cuts a deep gash in Ichigo's shoulder, and Ichigo used his new ability to heal it. It takes five seconds to heal.

"It's better, but I want ya ta be able ta heal a wound like that in one second," Shiro stated.

Ichigo sighs, "You really want to put the 'instant' in Instant Regeneration, don't you?" Ichigo was panting from using the ability too many times in the span of five hours.

The white Hollow laughed, "I guess I do." There was a pause. "Enough jokin' around though. I think ya know what's gonna happen ta that arm of yours." Ichigo was starting to sweat bullets, but he's saved by someone crashing in from the ceiling.

"I thought I felt your spirit energy down here," A familiar voice says. Walking out of the smoke was Renji Abarai.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here to train; is there a problem with that?" The red head asked.

"No, I guess not." Ichigo crossed his arms; glad he still has them both.

"So, since you're fighting with your Zanpakuto, does that mean you're training for Bankai?" Renji questions.

"No, we're not. Shiro's training me for High-Speed Regeneration," Ichigo replies.

"Man, you're lucky. Hollows with that ability are a pain to fight, because they just heal themselves." Renji sighs, "Well, I'm here to train for Bankai; I'm so close to getting it that it should take me till tomorrow, which is a good think. Why aren't you learning it, Ichigo?"

"I'll explain that for you." All three turned to look and see that Brielle was the one that spoke. "But first, can you tell me what's been going on up there? I haven't been up there since yesterday."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, there was a new order about Rukia's execution." This got everyone's attention. "They moved it up to noon tomorrow," He said with dread.

Ichigo, Brielle, and Yoruichi were all shocked, but that didn't last long for Ichigo, because Shiro attacks him again and cuts his arm off. Instinctively Ichigo regrew it back and held onto it like it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

He snapped of his second shock of the day and shouted, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SHIROOOOOOOOO?! I WASN'T READY FOR THAT!"

Shiro smirked. "You need to be ready for everything. Beside, you need to be able to do what you just did all the time!" The Hollow laughed insanely.

Brielle, Renji, and Yoruichi watched with fear and pity for Ichigo. Brielle turned to Renji. "You want to know why Ichigo isn't learning Bankai?" When Renji turned to her she continued. "It's because his Bankai would crush him and everyone around him. If you want to know why, ask Yoruichi," Brielle explained, well, more like went straight to the point of it. Brielle went to a rock with something on top of it; the thing was a makeshift grill. She breathed fire under it and waited for it to get hot so she can put the chicken on top.

Renji looked at the chicken like it was a life saver, because he hadn't eaten since yesterday. Brielle wouldn't mind sharing some of the food with him too would she? He'll just have to find out later when it's done. The red haired Shinigami turned and started walking toward a good spot to start his training.

While Brielle was cooking she remembered that she wanted to ask Yoruichi something. She looked for were the cat lady was and found her by another rock watching Ichigo and Shiro train. "Yo, Yoruichi, I need to talk to you for a moment," The dragon called.

Yoruichi turned to look behind her and went to were Brielle is. She sat down and rested her head on her fist. "What is it you want to talk about?" Yoruichi asked.

Brielle checked the chicken before answering, "Who runs the Seireitei?"

This confused the purple haired woman. "That would be Central 46; why?"

Brielle shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to know where I could find them and see if this level of punishment is right for the crime that Rukia has committed," Brielle half lied, but it looks like Yoruichi might be on to her.

"You mean to tell me that you're planning to break into the Central 46?!" The cat lady exclaimed. Brielle just smiled. "They'll kill you."

"Oh, yeah, like they aren't going to do that anyways. Yoruichi, in case you forgot, I'm a Vasto Lorde," The dragon Hollow reminded.

Yoruichi sighed, "Fine…" She tells Brielle where to find the building and how to get in.

"Thanks!" Brielle grinned and went back to her cooking.

TBC

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I was doing so good at having long chapters, but this...this...*sigh* It's short. Sorry, next one will be longer.**

 **Ichi: It's not that short.**

 **Enj/Bri: It's not even in the thousands. :(**

 **Ichi: 970 words is close though. ;)**

 **Enj/Bri: You're right about that. :/**

 **Ichi: Don't worry; even if it is short they'll still love it. :)**

 **Aizen: It's a build up chapter; they can be short.**

 **Enj/Bri: I did not think of that. :/**

 **Shiro: I can't wait to kick some butts! XD**

 **Ichi: Shut up! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	25. Chapter 24

**I want to thank you all for following and favorite this story. I'm glad you all like/love it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please vote!**

* * *

 **24**

It was the day of the execution, and all Brielle and Yoruichi were doing was talking on a builder when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion coming from where Ichigo and Shiro were training for…something; they didn't know what that was, because Shiro never told them.

The two females turned to look to see what happened only to find two Shiros. Renji heard the explosion and came to see what happened as well, and saw the same thing as the girls did. After they got out of their shock Yoruichi and Renji demanded, "What happen to Ichigo, why did he turn into a Vasto Lorde?!"

Shiro could only laugh insanely at the demand and the look in his kings eyes, he looked like he was going to faint from fear or shock, whichever comes first. "King found his Hollow form is all," Was Shiro's explanation.

The black and red dragon, the red haired Shinigami, and cat lady sweat dropped. "So, that's what you were doing," Said Brielle.

"But why were you teaching him to turn into a Hollow for?" Yoruichi asked.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. "Since he's not allowed to learn Bankai I thought, 'why not teach him a form he could use as a replacement for the time being?'"

Brielle, Renji, and Yoruichi took a closer look at the twin Vasto Lordes. There was only two differences; one was their hair, Ichigo's was still orange while Shiro's is white; the second is Ichigo's mask was white with red strips going down the eyes and Shiro's black with white strips.

"He'll use this form until his body is strong enough to handle the strain of the Bankai's reiatsu," Shiro added.

Ichigo snapped out of it and said, "I should try and get use to this form before I go and save Rukia. It shouldn't take too long since this form it still human in shape."

"Yeah, you guys work on that. I'm going on a head to save Rukia and beat Captain Kuchiki," Renji called back to them while walking for the exit.

Ichigo and Shiro started to spar. Shiro pointed out to Ichigo that since he's got claws he could use them to rip someone's face off. Ichigo did not like the sound of that, but he did understand were his Hollow Zanpakuto was coming from.

It took about ten minutes for Ichigo to handle his new form, but he turned back into his Shinigami form so for when he got to where everyone is going to be for the execution he doesn't scare them…by much.

Yoruichi comes up to the orange head while handing him a cloak. "Here, you're going to need this," She said.

"What is it for?" Ichigo asked.

"It a device that allows you to fly. I know that Brielle isn't going to be with you when you go and save Rukia. She told me what her plan was, so you and Shiro are on your own for a little while."

Ichigo nodded his head and took the cloak and put it on. "Alright, Shiro, come back to me," The orange haired Shinigami demanded, and the Hollow Zanpakuto turned back into a sword and returned to Ichigo's back.

"Be careful, Ichigo. There are going to be Captains all over the place and Brielle won't be able to save you," The cat lady stated.

"I know," Ichigo turned to look at her. "But there is no need to worry, because Shiro and old man Zangetsu will be with me. If I really need Brielle I could just call her and she would be right there with using Shadow Travel; time does not move while she is in the void," He explained, and then turned to his soul sister. "You better be careful, and I'll be careful, okay, Brielle?" He asked.

Brielle nodded her head and used her own shadow to leave for the Central 46.

"I'm leaving; I'll see you there Yoruichi." Ichigo waved his hand and left.

* * *

Toshiro and Rangiku stepped in fort of the entrance to Central 46 when something came charging out of the water next to them. They jumped back and had their hands on the hilt of their Zanpakuto, ready for a fight. When the water went back down and revealed what came out the two Shinigami froze, because it was a dragon Vasto Lorde; they drew the swords.

Brielle landed and lied down on her side to show that she is not a threat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm not here to cause harm; I'm here to find if this Aizen guy is still alive and is the one giving the orders for Rukia Kuchiki's execution," She explained her plan to the Captain while being in a vulnerable position.

Toshiro is surprised that a Hollow of this level would summit to him and tell him her plan just to show that she means no harm. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Brielle Kurosaki, soul sister to Ichigo Kurosaki and leader of the Dark Forest in the World of the Living."

"I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division, and this is my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto," Toshiro introduced.

Brielle sat up. "Since I told you what I'm doing here, may I ask what you're doing here?" She asked.

"Aizen is dead, I don't know what makes you think he isn't, but I'm here because there is something wrong going on here," Toshiro explained.

"Tell me about it. The reason I think Aizen is still alive is because there is too much commotion going on over one guy's death. Then there was that letter that made the girl attack you even though you were her friend, it was like he knew what would happen if he did that," Brielle explained.

"How did you know about that?"

"I was just leaving from raiding the kitchen when I saw a fight going on. I stayed hidden from you and fox-face and watched the whole thing."

"Oh," Toshiro put his Zanpakuto away. "It appears that we are here for the same reason, so I guess you can come in with us."

"Are you sure, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro nodded, "Yes, I believe that if she really wanted to kill us she would have done it and not summit."

Brielle smiled and wagged her tail. "I see that you do listen to your dragon instinct." Toshiro turned and gave Brielle a weird look. "Dragons can tell who to trust and who not to, and since I submitted you knew that I was showing that you are the boss and I'll follow your orders," The Hollow dragon explained.

The Captain was surprised, but he didn't show it. All three go to the front door, but Brielle looked back with her eyes, knowing that someone was following them.

* * *

Ichigo saw a giant phoenix ready to pierce Rukia through the heart, but he thought he saw something within it's eyes. He shook his head and moved as fast as he could and blocked the attack. "Hey, Rukia…I came to save you."

TBC

* * *

 **Finally! Ichigo saves Rukia! If I had to say that again I have gone nuts. :(**

 **Ichi: Aren't you already crazy? :/**

 **Enj/Bri: What was that?! *glare***

 **Ichi: You're already insane. If you could control Shiro then you have to be at least a little insane yourself, right?**

 **Shiro: He's got a point! XD**

 **Enj/Bri: This is true, but you forgot something. :3**

 **Ichi: What's that?**

 **Enj/Bri: I'm more evil than Aizen is. So does that make me more insane than him?**

 **Ichi &Shiro: O.O Shoot, she's right! D8**

 **Aizen: Luckily she's not as bad as Yhwach.**

 **Ichi: Not so sure about that. :( Have you forgotten what she did to me?**

 **Aizen: ...Oh yeah...she turned you into a cat and gave you to Yhwach. Okay, so maybe she's close.**

 **Shiro: Nope, she's worse! ;D**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	26. Chapter 25

**Holy shoot, today's been a busy for me. I've been writing something, and I'm still not done. So, sorry this came out late. I've been working on Dark Dragon, like writing down what she's like and what her abilities are. Stuff like that.**

"normal speech"

'thinking'

 _'Ichigo talking inwardly'_

 ** _"Shiro talking while in inner world"_**

 _'Kikoo talking while in inner world'_

 _"Kikoo talking while outside"_

"Zangetsu talking"

{telepathy}

 **This is how it's going to be from now on.**

 **Please Vote!**

* * *

 **25**

 _Recap: "Hey, Rukia… I came to save you."_

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo floating in front of her and blocking the phoenix. "IDIOT, I thought I told you to not come here! Now, you're going to be killed!" Rukia shouted.

"I have to correct you on that; it wasn't me you said that to, it was Brielle. You told _her_ to tell me that," Ichigo mocked. Rukia glared hot daggers at him. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

The pressure on the orange haired Shinigami's back disappeared, this made Ichigo back away from Rukia a bit. He turned around thinking that the phoenix is going to attack again, but to his surprise it didn't. _"Who are you?"_ He – now that Ichigo heard his voice – spoke.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment in shock, but then after thinking about it, the creature is a Zanpakuto. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. What's your name?" He asked.

The fire bird stared at the orange haired being in front of him. He knows that the child isn't a Shinigami, even thought his dressed like one. No, the child is a new breed entirely. _"What are you?"_

"What do you mean?" Ichigo was confused, but then again, so is everyone else that can hear him.

"Um… Ichigo, who are you talking to?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo turned toward her and pointed to the phoenix. "This bird… Why are you asking, can't you hear him?" He replied.

This shocked everyone; the Sokyoku was talking to someone. They never knew that it could talk, because it never spoke to anyone before, so why now?

"That's not possible…" Rukia's mouth was slightly agape. Ichigo just shrugged and turned back to the fire bird.

 _"My name is Sokyoku, or in this form Kikoo,"_ Kikoo introduced.

Ichigo looks into Kikoo's eyes again and sees what he saw last time. 'So I wasn't imagining it.' He took a deep breath, feeling the sadness rolling off of the bird. "Why are you sad?" He asked.

Kikoo lowered his head a bit. _"I don't want to kill anymore. The Shinigami use me to execute criminals, but I can tell that this girl didn't do anything too bad. This makes me glad that you stopped me,"_ He said sadly.

Ichigo moves closer to the phoenix and put his hand on his beak. This shocked everyone including Kikoo, because Ichigo's hand wasn't burning. "You don't have kill if you don't want to," Ichigo said while petting the beak.

 _"Your hand isn't burning…"_ Kikoo said.

Ichigo looked down and took his hand off the flaming beak and looked at his palm; there was no burn mark. He put his hand back onto the beak. "I would say so. Is it supposed to mean anything?" The orange haired teen asked.

 _"Not really, it just means that you're strong,"_ Kikoo replied.

 ** _"Hey, King. Why don't ya ask him to join us? We're free spirited, and everyone has the rights ta be so as well."_** Ichigo knew Shiro had a point, and agreed with him.

"How would you like to join me?" This really shocked everyone. "If you join me, you could fight when you want to or not, and you could be free like my Zanpakuto. Shiro likes to be out in the real world a lot, so if you want, you could do the same," Ichigo said with a little grin.

 _"I wouldn't have to fight or kill anyone… and I could be free?"_ Ichigo nodded his head. _"Then yes, I'll join."_ Kikoo closed his eyes and his flames flowed into Ichigo's body. Just in time too, because Ukitake was about to use a device that was going to be used to destroy him.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment, feeling out for the flames that now live within his soul. _'How do you like it?'_ He asked.

 _'I've never seen anything like it. But I can feel your hope within these buildings, and your power within the wind,'_ Kikoo replied.

Ichigo smiled, "I'm glad. Stay in there for a little bit; get to know Shiro and old man Zangetsu. I'm going to save Rukia." He felt Kikoo nod his head in agreement. Ichigo turned back to Rukia and saw the funniest what-the-heck look on her face. He's starting to think he can see her jaw on the grown below. Shiro laughed insanely at the mental image; even Kikoo and Zangetsu couldn't hold in their laughter. With all three laughing, Ichigo is having a hard time trying not to burst, but is failing.

Rukia snapped out of her shock, face twisting into anger, and demanded, "What's so funny?!" Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore. "It's not funny!"

Ichigo wiped a tear that was about to escape from his eye. "Sorry, it was just the expression you were making," The teen said.

Rukia looked away. "Whatever…"

Ichigo heard someone shout from the grown, "Someone go up there and capture him!" He looked down to see it was a petite woman with two long braids bound in white cloth that have large golden rings at the ends.

 ** _"That woman's an idiot. Want me ta come out and distract them so ya can save the damsel in distress?"_** Shiro asked.

Ichigo tsked, "Go right ahead." He could see Shiro smirk at his reply. The blade on his back glowed black and red and formed into the white Hollow. Shiro fell down to where the Shinigami captains were and said, "Yo," Before firing a Cero at them. Ichigo stood on the stand and was charging a Cero himself and aimed his finger down at the wooden structure.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked urgently.

"Isn't it obvious? This stand is about to tumble down," Ichigo explained.

"Are you trying to kill us both?!" He ignored her and fired the Cero. The blast was blinding to the point where everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, everyone looked up to see Ichigo standing there with Rukia under his arm.

"You know, it's a good think I don't listen to you. But then again I hardly ever listen to anyone. I came to save you, so shut up." Ichigo stated.

{And you say I'm rude,} Shiro mocked.

{You are, you're just rubbing off on me,} Ichigo said with a mental smirk. He then heard grunts from the grown; he looked down to see Renji. "Took you long enough, Renji."

Renji looked up to where Ichigo is. "I'm here now aren't I?"

"That's true…" The orange haired Shinigami had an evil smirk on his face that made Shiro proud. "Alright, here you go." He lifted Rukia up above his head. "Ready?"

"Wait, Ichigo, you're not going to…" Rukia couldn't finish.

"Hold on now… You wouldn't dare…" Renji knew where this was going.

"He so would…" Shiro chuckled evilly.

"Look out below!" Ichigo shouted and threw Rukia, who screamed.

"AAAAHH, YOU'RE INSANE!" The red headed Shinigami yelled.

Shiro started laughing insanely. "That…..may….have…been…my….FAULT!" He said between laughs.

The screaming woman crashed into the scared red head and they both went flying back a few meters. Rukia was the first to pop back up. "Darn you, Ichigo!"

Then Renji. "You crazy maniac, what if I didn't catch her?!"

"If the captains don't kill you, we're going to do so ourselves!" Renji and Rukia shouted in unison.

Ichigo ignores them. "Take her and get out of here!" Renji's mouth fell open like he was about to protest. "Don't just stand there, get a move on. Your job is to protect her with your life," The orange haired Shinigami ordered. Renji saw where Ichigo was coming from and started running the way he came.

Soi-fon shouted to her lieutenant, "Don't just stand there; stop them!"

A few more lieutenants looked at their captains to see if they should stop Renji from getting away as well. When their captains nodded their heads they ran after Renji, but they didn't get very far, because Ichigo got in between them. The lieutenants unleashed their Zanpakutos and were about to attack, but Ichigo knocked them all out. After he did though, he sensed someone coming up from behind quickly, but he didn't have to do anything. Byakuya's sword was blocked by Shiro.

"Nice to see you again, Shinigami…" Shiro hissed.

* * *

Brielle, Toshiro, and Rangiku walked over to the door to Central 46. "This is Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Division, please open up!" Blades came down and blocked and entry way inside.

"They activated the security locks," Brielle said unamused. "What are you going to do now?" She asked the little captain. Toshiro didn't say anything; he grabbed his Zanpakuto and slashed the door open. "Good response." With the door destroyed, they went in and down the stairs.

On their way down Brielle started to smell something. "Hey, Captain Hitsugaya, I smell stale blood," The dragon Hollow told him.

"Yeah, I'm starting to smell the same thing. Both of you keep your guard up," Toshiro instructed.

When they got to the Assembly Hall they saw a shocking sight. "What happened here?" What they saw were the dead bodies of the Central 46 members.

BTC

* * *

 **Next chapter is Ichigo & Shiro VS Byakuya. Good thing I read a fanfic that made me angry with him, otherwise I might have had it with it just being Ichigo VS Byakuya. :3 That man is going to pay... *insane laughter***

 **Bya: What did I do? 0.o**

 **Shiro: I have no idea, but I love it! :D**

 **Ichi: You're only loving it because you get to fight as well. -_-**

 **Aizen: But what did he do? :/**

 **Enj/Bri: In the fanfic, Byakuya was willing to kill his wife! DX**

 **Bya: WHAT?! D8 I would never do that! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: Well, it was a different Byakuya, but it's still you. -_-**

 **Ichi: Why was he going to kill her? :(**

 **Enj/Bri: She was helping you.**

 **Ichi: ...That's it?**

 **Enj/Bri: *nods***

 **Shiro: *whispers to Aizen and Ichigo* I think she's angrier than she's letting on.**

 **Aizen: *whispers* We'll find out in the next chapter just how angry she is with him.**

 **Bya: I got a bad feeling about this... :(**

 **Everyone: *slowly turns to Byakuya***

 **Bya: What?**

 **Shiro: So you do have instincts...**

 **Ichi: Please review!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Please Vote!**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking'

 _'Ichigo talking inwardly'_

 ** _"Shiro talking while in inner world"_**

 _'Kikoo talking while in inner world'_

 _"Kikoo talking while outside"_

"Zangetsu talking"

{Telepathy}

* * *

 **26**

Byakuya stood there with eyes as wide as basketballs. 'When did the Hollow get there?' He asked himself. To him, the Hollow just appeared into thin air. 'Did it get faster?' When the Hollow hissed at him, he knew that this being was not happy to see him, but of course he didn't care what the Hollow thought of him. Byakuya backed away from the black masked Hollow and looked toward Ichigo. "How did you tame the Sokyoku?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at him confusedly. He thought about how it would have looked like to the Shinigami and realized that it would have looked like he tamed the fire bird. "I didn't tame Kikoo; he came to me, because he didn't want to be your tool to kill others anymore. With me he would be as free as the bird he is," Ichigo stated. "Which reminds me; why would you be so willing to kill your own sister?" He growled.

Byakuya didn't like how Ichigo speaks to him with such disrespect. He narrowed his eyes and said, **"Scatter, Senbonzakura."**

'Ignore me why don't ya,' Ichigo thought.

When Shiro heard and saw the Zanpakuto being released, he knew that he had only a second to attack. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Shiro fired at Byakuya. The raven haired Shinigami shunpoed mostly out of the way, but the energy hit his left hand, which was now dripping blood.

Byakuya was surprised, he was always fast enough to dodge an attack like that; why couldn't he dodge it in time?

Shiro saw the look Byakuya was making, and smirked. "If ya want to know, I'll tell ya. Ya see, when someone releases a Zanpakuto there's a split second pause. The moment ya said 'scatter' was when I fired that blast," Shiro explained, "If ya were movin', ya might have dodged, but since ya were standin' still, ya needed ta stand there till yer Shikai was fully released," He added.

Byakuya never once noticed that split second pause before. He thought back to when he moved away from the energy beam; he moved right when the blade of his Zanpakuto was completely gone. This brings up a question for him. "How would a Hollow like you possibly know something like that?" He demanded. He refuses to just simply ask a Hollow a question; he has to be demanding about it.

"I'm a Zanpakuto," Was all the black masked Hollow said before he fired another Getsuga at the raven haired Shinigami.

"Shiro, why are you stealing my fight?" Ichigo asked. 'Again...'

Shiro turned to his king. "Because this guy needs ta pay for hurtin' ya," He replied.

The orange haired teen face-palmed and shook his head. "Never mind that, you helped in my last fight with Kenpachi," Ichigo complained.

"Yeah, but ya would have run the moment ya found out how crazy the Shinigami is," Shiro pointed out. Both Ichigo and Shiro had to jump out of the way of pink flower petals. "Did Brielle say somethin' about flowers bein' this guy's powers?"

Ichigo frowned, "I forget. Though I think I heard her say something about 'flower power'."

"This must have been what she was talkin' 'bout." Zanpakuto and master saw another swarm of petals coming at them, but since they're in the air, they clashed swords and pushed themselves away so they could dodge by going left and right.

Ichigo landed on the ground and charged at Byakuya with a battle cry, but the Shinigami blocked him. The orange haired teen smirked and backed away quickly, because Shiro was right behind Byakuya and fired a point blank Getsuga at his back.

Byakuya got lucky. If he hadn't moved forward and blocked the beam with what little amount of petals he had, he would've been in two pieces on the ground right about now, but instead he has a gash on his back that goes from his right shoulder to the left side of his hip. He's starting to think that he should get more flower power, because with Ichigo and Shiro and with their coordinated attacks he's going to need more petals than he already does. So he does the smart thing and say, **"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."**

Byakuya believes that Ichigo doesn't have Bankai, because he and Shiro are fighting him at the same time. That right there proves that they don't, but what the raven haired Shinigami doesn't know is that he's dealing with a _transcendent being that defies all laws of logic._

Ichigo and Shiro rolled their eyes. They couldn't believe that Shinigami can be so stupid. Just because they don't have Bankai doesn't mean they aren't at the level; they are planning on showing Byakuya that the hard way.

Byakuya remembers what Shiro told him about him being a Zanpakuto. Since he's with Ichigo all the time, that would means that he's the orange haired boy's Zanpakuto. So if he kills Ichigo, this fight would be over. "Gokei," He said under his breath.

A cloud of pink petals surrounds Ichigo. The orange haired teen tries to find an escape, but doesn't see one. He takes a page out of his soul sister's book and fires a Getsuga Tensho at the pink cloud of death. It made an opening for only a moment before it closed up again. Ichigo knew that he wouldn't be able to get out in time if he did it again, so he just closed his eyes and waited for the little blades to bite and tear at his skin.

The blades charged at him at all angles, making Ichigo cry out in pain. Shiro heard his king's cries, and tries to get into the pink death cloud, but like with Ichigo, the petals only opened for a split second before closing again. The black masked Hollow was about to tear his way through, but before he could attempted, the cloud dissipated, and revealing Ichigo's bloodied body. Shiro sonidoed over to the orange haired teen and gently touched his face. It was faint, but he felt Ichigo still breathing. The Hollow Zanpakuto sighed in relief, and then turned to glare at Byakuya and snarled.

The raven haired Shinigami had a bad feeling wash over him, one that he has never felt before. If he ever felt a feeling like this ever again in his life, it would be too soon. Then he heard the Hollow mutter, "You're going to have a bad time."

Shiro roared loudly; loud enough that everyone in Seireitei heard it. He charged a Cero between his horns, and the moment he fired, Byakuya shot his Bankai at him. Red and pink collided, but the Cero was way more powerful, and cancelled out Byakuya's attack and kept going along it's path toward it's target. The raven haired Shinigami shunpoed out of the way in time before the Cero hit the ground, causing an huge explosion.

Byakuya stared in pure shock at the magnitude of the explosion; he would be in even more shock if some souls didn't see it throughout the Soul Society it was that big. The raven didn't have time to see the result of what that explosion did to the hill, because his left arm was grabbed and chopped off. He yelled out in pain and grabbed hold of the now form stump.

Shiro was charging another Cero when Ichigo came up from behind and upper cut his Hollow Zanpakuto in the jaw, forcing him to look up and fire the fully charged Cero into the sky. Shiro was in slight shock and slowly turned his head back down and look at Ichigo, who was standing to his left. "King…?" He studied his king for a moment, seeing that he looked good as new. "How…?"

"Am I up already?" Ichigo finished the question. "Hmm, let me think for a moment. Oh, yeah... HIGH-SPEED REGENERATION!" He shouted in anger, not believing that his Hollow forgot the torture that he put him through just to learn it.

Shiro scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Oh right, sorry about that."

Ichigo sighed and thought, 'If I want to be able to keep up with this guy, I'm going to need that form.' After that he transformed into his Vasto Lorde form.

This shocked Byakuya long enough for Shiro to run up and slash down the front, making a gash from the raven's left shoulder to his right hip. "Now you have an X on you," Shiro said while smirking.

"Shiro, return to me. I can handle it from here," Ichigo ordered. Shiro pouted, but did as he was told. "Let's finish this, Byakuya," Ichigo said while pointing Shiro Zangetsu at him.

"Those will be your last words, boy," Byakuya panted. He stood up straighter and said, " **Shukei Hakuteiken."** White wing-like energy formed around Byakuya, making him look like an angel.

 ** _"More like a fallen angel,"_** Shiro muttered with a smirk.

Ichigo laughed inwardly, but grinned on the outside. He returned his focused on his opponent. "I'll admit that's amazing. Zangetsu, or Shiro, didn't teach me anything that flashy. He only taught me this form and Getsugas," Ichigo said.

"It doesn't matter, you'll be dead anyway," Byakuya stated.

Ichigo put his Zanpakuto into a cross shape position, pouring energy into both blades and waited. Byakuya charged at Ichigo, and right when he was ten feet away, Ichigo shouted, **"Getsuga Jujisho!"** There were bright lights of pink and blue seen throughout the Seireitei.

When the smoke cleared, Ichigo and Byakuya were standing far away from each other with their backs facing them. Ichigo's Hollow form was starting to peel off his body, revealing his sun-kissed skin, while Byakuya's blood started to shoot out of the cross shape gash that is now on his torso. The raven haired man stumbled forward and lifted his remanding hand up and saw a few pink petals. He sighed, "You asked me why I was willing to kill Rukia."

This got Ichigo's attention. He turned to face his now unarmed opponent.

"One, who commits a crime, must suffer the consequences. If someone is sentenced to death, then the execution must take place. Those are our rules," The raven haired started to explain.

"For the rules you'll be willing to kill your own sister?!" Ichigo hissed.

"If you're talking about sibling bonds, it's a foolish notion."

"What was that…?!"

"When it comes to the law, personal feelings have no value. Besides, I never had those useless emotions to begin with." Byakuya started to turn to face Ichigo. "The Kuchiki family is one of the four great noble families. If we're supposed to be role models for all Shinigami and we don't obey the laws, then who will?"

"Sorry, but I still don't understand. If I were you, I would fight that law."

Byakuya's eyes widened. 'I see… I was never his real enemy. In the beginning he's been fighting the laws of the Soul Society. He's the same as that fool,' Byakuya thought. "Your attack shattered me sword. Therefore I can no longer try to kill Rukia. You won this battle, Ichigo Kurosaki," He said before he shunpoed out of there.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, and then he cried up to the heavens, "I WON!"

TBC

* * *

 **AN: Hoooooly. Cow. That. Was. My. Best. Fight scene. YET! XD There's no denying that that was my best one. That was the most longest and detailed fight I have ever done! I'm so happy right now! :D *doing the happy dance***

 **Oh, and yes, I put an Undertale joke in there. If you missed it, it's right where Shiro starts his blood rage.**

 **Ichi: Darn, when she said she was angry with Byakuya, she meant it. O_O**

 **Shiro: Yeah, she did. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! X'D That was so much fun!**

 **Bya: *trying to sneak away***

 **Aizen: And where do you think you're going?**

 **Enj/Bri: Let him go; he redeemed himself.**

 **Ichi: After letting Shiro beat him up?**

 **Enj/Bri: No, for making a height joke to Toshiro.**

 **Everyone: ...Byakuya made a joke? O_O The world is going to end.**

 **Enj/Bri: Well, if Yhwach wins then, yeah, it's going to end.**

 **Ichi: Oh shoot, you're right... I almost forgot about him.**

 **Enj/Bri: That's because there are very little amount of fanfics with him in them.**

 **Aizen: That's because I'm still everyone's favorite. ;)**

 **Ichi: Right... -_- Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Please vote! There is only two chapters left in this arc.**

* * *

 **27**

 _Recap: "I WON!"_

After Ichigo shouted, he froze and started to get dizzy. Before he fell over, Shiro caught him. Ichigo turned to look at him and smiled in gratitude.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Someone shouted. Ichigo and Shiro turned to look and see that it was Orihime who shouted, and the rest of their friends following right behind.

"I should be asking you guys that," Ichigo said while Shiro lied him down on the rocky surface.

Their friends got to them, and then Uryu pushed up his glasses and said, "Are _we_ okay? You're the one beat up and on the ground."

Shiro laughed, "He's got a point, King. They look fine while you were just about to pass out."

"Yeah, we're fine, Ichigo. I never even got into any fights," Orihime said proudly.

"This wasn't a stealth mission," Shiro muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something, Shiro?" Orihime wondered.

{Be nice,} Ichigo told Shiro.

"No…" Ichigo rolled his eyes at his Hollow Zanpakuto's answer. Shiro looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing…" Ichigo waved him off. "Anyway, we should get going. We need to find Rukia and get out of here," The orange haired teen said.

"But… what about Brielle and Yoruichi?" The burned-brown haired woman asked.

"Once we're about to leave, I'll tell Brielle where to meet us. Yoruichi should know that we're leaving," Ichigo replied.

 _'Need any help?'_ Kikoo asked.

 _'If you want to.'_ Ichigo smiled softly. Kikoo came out of Ichigo's soul, but instead of being the giant fire bird it was before, he was about the same size as Ichigo. "How can you change sizes?" He asked.

 _"I'm made out of fire. I can change my size at will. I can be as big a raging forest fire to the size of a candle light,"_ The fire bird explained.

"That's awesome," Ichigo said in awe. Ichigo heard his friends gasp. He turned to look to see what was wrong.

"Did that bird just talk?!" They shouted in unison.

'Kikoo can be heard now?' The orange haired teen turned to his new friend for an answer.

Kikoo didn't answer right away. He waited till they were closer to the stairs. _"I can be heard by others if I want to. I saw that since everyone was looking at you weird when talking to me the first time, I thought it best to talk so everyone can hear me,"_ He said with a shrug.

{You know you don't have to talk out loud all that time, right?} Ichigo asked.

{Yes, I do.} Kikoo smiled - well, as best as a bird could anyway.

They all left the hill.

* * *

 _"What happened here?"_ Rangiku, Toshiro, and Brielle said all at the same time. They walk into the Assembly Hall and toward one of the bodies. Toshiro touched the blood on the table and brought it up to his face for a closer look. "It's already dry. It even turned black and started to crack and flack. This wasn't done yesterday or the day before that. No, this happened much longer than that, but when." He looked over to Rangiku and then to Brielle, who lick a bit of blood on the table. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Brielle turned her head to look at him. "I can tell how old the blood is by taste. I'd say they've been dead for…" She licked again. "…Three months," She said.

Toshiro looked surprised, but then looked at the blood again and saw that the time was about right. Now the question is who did it? Who would kill the Central 46? 'Was it Gin?' The little captain thought. "Wait, but if they've been dead for three months, then that means that all the orders from here were all fake."

Brielle heard footsteps coming their way and hid in the shadows. She looked up to the entrance to see the blond emo guy.

"I thought you'd be here, Captain Hitsugaya," Kira said.

'Was he the one following us?' The black and red dragon thought.

"Kira, was this your doing?!" Toshiro demanded.

'No, it wasn't him; his scent is not the one I smelled. If he was the one following us, he wouldn't have shown himself,' Brielle realized. She wasn't really listening to what they were talking about.

Kira doesn't answer, but turns around and runs off. Toshiro and Rangiku run off after him.

'Well, they're gone.' Brielle was just about to poke her head out, but heard much softer footsteps coming from the entrance. She saw the crazy woman peek in through the entrance with a horrified look on her face. 'What was her name again? I think it was Momo… Yeah, that was it. But what is she doing here? Better question; why did she follow us?' Brielle asked herself.

"Did Toshiro do this?" Momo asked, and the Hollow dragon couldn't help but face-palm. "But… he looked surprised too, and Kira was here as well…and he didn't look surprised at all. Does that mean he did it? But then why would Toshiro go after Kira? Unless Toshiro really did do it!"

'Oh my dear Hollow King, will someone shut this woman up already?!' Brielle almost shouted out loud. She wanted to scream at how stupid this woman was. Then Brielle smells something. 'Huh, a snake? Who has a snake scent?' Brielle looks up to where Momo is and sees Fox-face right behind her. 'Oh, this is not going to end well,' The feathered winged dragon thought.

"Hello, Momo," Gin greeted.

Momo slowly turns her eyes a little to see him. "Captain Ichimaru… What are you doing here?"

Gin smiled and said, "Just come with me." He chuckled and walk toward…well, Brielle didn't know where.

'I should follow. I might find what I'm looking for.' The black and red dragon stayed in the shadows, climbed up onto higher ground, and quietly followed them.

It didn't take that long to get to where they were going. They were in a _huge_ room with tall, thin tower-like buildings. 'Where the heck are we?' Brielle asked.

"Have you ever been here before, Momo?" Gin asked.

"No, I haven't. Nobody's allowed down here, it's forbidden," She replied.

Brielle sighed, 'And she's not finding any of this suspicious? Just how dumb can one be?'

"Um, why did you bring me down here?" The stupid woman – as Brielle started to call her – asked.

They walk into one of the buildings before Gin replies, "There's somebody that wants to meet you."

"Who would want to meet me?"

'I don't know; maybe someone that wants you dead? That's all I can think of.' Brielle then smells another scent. 'Hmm, flowers…? No, butterfly.' Then she sees a man with brown hair, brown eyes with black rimmed glasses walk over to the door of the building that Momo and Gin are in. 'Oh no, he's one of the nasty butterflies. The one that eat from dead bodies.' Brielle knew that Momo is most likely going to die. Brielle didn't notice when the man went inside, but she did hear the crazy woman say the man's name. 'So that's Aizen. I knew he wasn't dead.' Brielle sees how close Momo is to Aizen and gets a really bad feeling. 'No time!' "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Brielle shouted, but it was too late, Momo was stabbed through the chest.

TBC

* * *

 **In the Manga, it's said that Orihime's hair was brown. And as you guys can see, I don't like Momo. There is a lot of Momo bashing in this chapter.**

 **Aizen: Did I kill her? :)**

 **Enj/Bri: Sadly no. :(**

 **Shiro: DARN IT! Why?! We all hate her! DX**

 **Ichi: You're all Heartless! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: Ichigo, name 10 people that like her. -_-**

 **Ichi: Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Izuru, Shuhei, Rukia...um...who else?**

 **Enj/Bri: There aren't even 10 people.**

 **Ichi: Give me a moment! :(**

 **Aizen: Times up. There's only 6.**

 **Ichi: Someone please tell me who I missed! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: If he did miss anyone. *eyeroll***

 **Shiro: Please review! ;P**


	29. Chapter 28

**Please vote! After the next chapter the poll is going to close.**

* * *

 **28**

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Was the first thing Toshiro heard after he got back to the Central 46 chambers. He ran as fast as he could to get to where the shout was coming from.

* * *

Brielle was hiding in the shadows closer to the ceiling while scolding herself. 'What the heck was I thinking? There were other ways of stopping that without telling them where I am.' She looks down and sees Aizen and Gin walk out, looking for her. 'I need to find a way to get out of here before they spot me.' Then she thought of something else. 'Then again, when does anyone look up?' Right after that thought, Brielle smelled ice. She looks down again to see Toshiro just running into the giant room.

Aizen lifted a hand. "Yo, Hitsugaya." This made Toshiro's eyes widened in shock.

'Aizen is alive? That Hollow was right? No, she couldn't have been… Aizen would never do something like this, would he?' The white haired captain thought. "What's going on? Are you really Captain Aizen?" He asked.

Brielle couldn't see the little captain's face, but she gets the feeling that he is denying the fact that Aizen may have hurt the stupid woman.

"What you are seeing is real." He turned to Gin, and whispered, "Captain Hitsugaya has returned sooner than expected and in better shape."

"Sorry, I guess I overestimated Izuru's ability to distract him," Gin apologized.

Brielle had to strain her hearing to hear what they were talking about. 'Is this Izuru with them or did they make a deal with him? He didn't feel untrustworthy.' She couldn't figure out if emo guy was going along with this plan or not.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brielle was snapped out of her thought when Toshiro spoke.

Aizen turned back to the little captain. "Just analyzing our strategies. The most basic of strategy is to spread out the enemy's forces, don't you agree?" He asked.

Brielle face-palmed. 'Shoot, he succeeded too. Everyone is all over the place.' She thought, remembering when she got there she smelled everyone's scent everywhere.

"Enemy?!" Toshiro demanded. He looked around from side to side. "Where's Momo?!"

Aizen looked smug. "Where indeed."

Brielle sighed, she knows that Aizen knows that she's still there. So why not tell the little captain? "She in that tower." She called out from her hiding spot. Aizen looked up and saw her.

"Ah, so that's where you were hiding. I must admit, your control of your reiatsu is admirable," He said. Toshiro looked up at her too, and then thought of what she said. He ran passed Aizen and saw Momo lying on the ground half dead.

"Mo…mo…" The white-head said in disbelief.

Aizen turned to Toshiro. "Oh dear, you found her. Or was it the Hollow, who saw me kill her, the one who knew where to find her and just told you?" He smirked. "Pardon me. It wasn't my intention to traumatize you." The brown-haired man looked thoughtful. "Before you returned to see this, I should have chopped her up into little pieces."

Brielle was on the grown not that far from them. "You're sick, you know that?" 'Then again, I have no room to talk. I can think of something far worse than that,' The dragon Hollow thought.

Aizen turned to her. "I find it funny that you say that. Aren't you a Hollow?" He asked.

"I may be a Hollow, but at least I still have a heart. Your heart on the other hand is as cold as the void," Brielle said, glaring at the man. "Or colder than _his_ intent to kill you." Brielle flicked her tail to point at Toshiro. Aizen turned back to him.

"Why, Aizen, Ichimaru? Since when did you two start working together?" The little captain asked.

"From the beginning," The brown-haired man replied.

"Was it before you faked you're death?" Brielle face-palmed – she's been doing that a lot today.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I think it was a longer than that," Brielle sighed.

"The Hollow is right. I said, 'from the beginning'. Since I became captain, there was no one else better to be my vice-captain," Aizen explained.

Brielle shook her head. "That's because you two have been working together far longer than even that."

Aizen turned to her. "You figured that out quickly."

"Well, you did say, 'there was no one else better to be my vice-captain'. That just said that you knew him for a long time."

Toshiro tensed. "Then that mean… from the beginning, you… to Momo… to me… to your division and other Shinigami… to everyone. YOU DECEIVED US ALL!" He shouted.

"You let yourselves be deceived," The feather-winged dragon muttered to herself while rolling her eyes. "Hold on, Captain Hitsugaya. Before you attack, you should calm down and not let your emotion control you. You could get killed like that." Brielle smelled two more scents heading their way. "Now there is somewhere I need to be, and there are two others on their way here, so I'm leaving. Don't let this guy mess with you before they get here; I can tell this guy loves to mess with people's heads." With that said, Brielle turns around and sonido out of there.

While moving, the Hollow dragon had a feeling that Toshiro was going to ignore her warning. How right she was when Toshiro went into Bankai, charged at Aizen, and then get cut down. By the end of that though, she was already at her destination; the computer room.

When Brielle walked in, she smelled butterflies. 'Aizen was here not long ago. Must of juts left it to go and try to kill Momo.' She thought. The black and red dragon walked over to the computer and turned it on. She was looking for what Aizen was planning when she found a video file that was still on. The dragon clicked on it, and on the screen was Ichigo, Shiro, some phoenix she never seen before, and their friends. 'Why would Aizen have a camera around Ichigo?'

She looks at past video records and saw that this camera was on Ichigo long before he met Rukia. She only stopped looking at how far it went around the time Ichigo was starting High School. She stared at the screen with eyes the size of basketballs. 'Notes; Aizen has to have notes somewhere,' She thought right before she started to look for said notes.

Brielle looks on the shelves, under the desk, even trying to see if there were any hidden doors. 'Come on, where could they be? I need to know why Aizen's been keeping an eye on Ichigo!' Brielle stopped in her tracks, and then face-palmed…again. "Oh for the love of all that is holy, I'm an idiot. If he's been watching Ichigo for that long, then he would have taken the notes with him. AAAH, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT SOONER?! He could have at least dropped a piece!"

Brielle stopped her ranting when she heard metal hit metal. She turned to look at the screen and saw that Ichigo was blocking Aizen's attack that he meant for Renji. "Oh, you've got to be KIDDING ME! How weak are these Shinigami if they couldn't hold off two captains? Aizen's already at the hill! God darn it!" Brielle threw her claws up in the air at the last part.

The dragon Hollow turns off the computer, blasts a hole in the ceiling so she can get out faster, and then fly out of said hole toward her siblings and try to save them. 'Don't do anything stupid, Ichigo!'

TBC

* * *

 **Yeah, another Brielle chapter. But that's because she's not going to be in the next one until the end of it.**

 **Ichi: You're a little mad in this one...**

 **Enj/Bri: That's because I've been going through annoyance after annoyance. -_-**

 **Ichi: How do you think I feel?**

 **Enj/Bri: Like you want to kill Someone?**

 **Shiro: I wish... :(**

 **Ichi: *eye-roll* Yeah, you would.**

 **Enj/Bri: You're going to want to kill Aizen in the next chapter.**

 **Ichi &Shiro: Why?**

 **Enj/Bri: Because he never shuts up! DX**

 **Aizen: *zzzzz jumps up* What, what I do?**

 **Enj/Bri: *not in the room anymore***

 **Ichi: I guess we'll have to wait for next week.**

 **Shiro: Please review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**The Poll is now closed.**

* * *

 **29**

Ichigo, Shiro, Kikoo, and the rest of Ichigo's friends were walking down the stairs from the hill when all of a sudden they could hear a female's voice. "All captains and vice-captains, as well as the ryoka, this is vice-captain of the 4th division Isane Kotetsu speaking. This is an emergency message. This emergency transmission is under authority of Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th division. Please listen carefully. Everything I'm about to say, is the truth. Captain of the 5th division, Sosuke Aizen, has killed all of Central 46 after he faked his death and tried to kill his vice-captain, Momo Hinamori, and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya with his power of Hypnosis."

This news shocked everyone in Soul Society except Ichigo and Shiro. They knew from Brielle that this might happen; didn't stop them from hoping that she might have been wrong just this once.

"What was that just now?" Ganju asked. This was the first time he spoke in front of Ichigo and his brother, so they never noticed him until now.

"Where did you come from? And who are you?" They asked in unison.

"Now's not really the time," Uryu said. "If you really want to know, he came with us to help Rukia." The brothers nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"I really don't know…" Chad answered Ganju's question.

"But isn't a captain killing another captain their problem? Why did they tell us this?" Ichigo asked.

"She told us because she thought we should know," Uryu replied. "Don't you see, Kurosaki? This Central 46 sounds like it's probably a high standing governing institute of the Soul Society, and this Captain Aizen just killed everyone in it. He might have done that to make people think that what he wanted is what Central 46 wanted. So now the question is, what does he want?"

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the execution," Shiro stated.

"Correct. Since we got here, Kuchiki's execution date has been pushed up again and again. I'm sure you all found that strange." Everyone stayed silent. "If what we heard about the 5th division captain, Sosuke Aizen, and our mission; if we add them together, then that means that he's after Kuchiki!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned his head to look back up the hill. He felt Rukia's reiatsu up there as well as Renji's and three others.

'Oh no, Rukia is back up there." Ichigo pushed Shiro and Kikoo off of him and ran back up the stairs as fast as he could. It took a good while, but he made it just in time to block Aizen's Zanpakuto from killing Renji. He let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Yo, Renji. Why are you on the ground? Is Rukia too heavy for you or something? Eh, it doesn't really matter. I've come to save you both," Ichigo said in an amused tone.

Ichigo pushed Aizen's sword away, and he and Renji with Rukia backed away from the brunette. After a moment of silence, Renji says, "Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry you had to come and save-"

"What the heck?!" Ichigo cut Renji off. "You're looking pretty beat-up for just carrying Rukia around. Was the load _that_ heavy to run away with?"

"Ah! Look who's talking? You look like you're about to fall over any second now. Shouldn't you be cuddling up with your little teddy in a bed somewhere?"

"WHAT?! Is that the way you thank the guy that just saved you're little backside?!"

"Idiot, I was going to thank you, but then you just…" They kept this up for a good minute before they hear a muffle coming from between them. They looked down to see Rukia's face flat on Renji's chest. He loosened his grip, and she pulled back gasping for air.

When she finished refilling her lungs, she punched the tattooed man in the face while saying, "YOU STUPID FOOL! Were you trying to have me break the world recorded for holding my breath?! That almost killed me!" She shouted at him.

Ichigo was having a very hard time trying not to laugh at the two of them. He took a deep breath to calm himself; luckily his friends didn't notice him doing anything.

"Sorry…" Renji said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Ichigo heard Gin say, "Sorry Captain Aizen, I was thinking of what to do and didn't notice that boy coming."

'That's a lie...' Ichigo sweat dropped.

"No worries. The difference between one speck of dust and two isn't something you can see with your eyes," Aizen said calmly.

'He reminds me of someone…but whom?' Ichigo mused. "I'm guessing that's Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, that's him," The red-head replied.

"So, do you have enough energy to run away, Renji?"

"I have enough to fight."

Ichigo snapped around. "What?! You can't-"

"Calm down, I have a plan." The red-haired Shinigami cut him off. "You see, Zabimaru while broken has its uses. I'm going to fight. I'm sure you know that it's not possible to just run. I'm not saying we have to beat them - that would be impossible - unless we can immobilize them somehow. If we just run now, they'll drag us back here without breaking a sweat."

Ichigo sighed, "Okay, I see your point." The orange-haired teen turned back to face Aizen. "Let's double-team them then!" Aizen just stood there looking smug the whole time.

"I can only do this once. But if it hits, it will create an opening. Captain Aizen is strong, so the opening may only last for a split second. You'll have to move as fast as you can," Renji told Ichigo.

The orange-haired Shinigami nodded his head. "Got it."

Renji looked at his sword for a moment, and then slammed it into the grown. "Let's go, Zabimaru! **Higa Zekkou!"** The red-haired Shinigami called out. The pieces of his Zanpakuto on the grown started to float up above Aizen, and then charge down to stab him.

Ichigo took that time to run toward the Shinigami captain while the pieces where trying to stab him. But when the orange-head attacked, Aizen blocked his Zanpakuto with his hand. This shocked Ichigo to the point where he just stood there and stare like an idiot.

Aizen grabbed hold of Ichigo's Zanpakuto and was about to cut him in half, but something, or rather someone, blocked him. He looks down to see a black-masked Vasto Lorde blocking his horizontal slash.

"King, I get the feeling I said this before, but if you wanted to die so badly, all you had to do was ask," Shiro said with a smirk.

Hearing his Hollow-Zanpakuto's voice snapped him out of his shock. Ichigo glared down at Shiro, wanting to hit him over the head for the comment. So instead, he said, "Shut up."

Shiro smirked and started to charge a cero. He fired it, but Aizen got out of the way.

Once Aizen landed, he heard Gin mutter, "Is that White?" He turned to Gin and nodded his head yes.

Thanks to Shiro's good hearing, he heard what Gin called him, and for some reason he _hated_ being called that. "Don't call me that!" He growled.

"Gin, White died 20 years ago," Tosen stated.

"No, that is where you're wrong, Kaname. White's body may have died, but his soul lives on within a child," Aizen replied.

Ichigo and Shiro growl in frustration. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLLOW KING AND SOUL KING ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" They demanded.

Aizen ignores them both, shunpo to Renji and cut him down, and then grabbed Rukia. Ichigo was about to attack Aizen to protect Rukia, but Aizen held his up Zanpakuto against her throat. "Don't move, you two. If you move, she will die," He addressed them. "And them as well," He added while pointing toward the trees.

Ichigo and Shiro turn to see that their friends were there and couldn't move thanks to Gin's reiatsu.

"You've been very helpful already," Ichigo heard Aizen say. He turned back to focus on him. "Your mission is over." His mission is over? Ichigo didn't understand; his mission was to save Rukia and she is still in danger. So what did Aizen mean by 'over'?

"What do you mean by mission?" Ichigo asked.

"All along, I knew you would show up here, and where your point of entry would be. I knew you would appear in western Rukongai. So I had divisions 3 and 9 patrol around there and in the inner wall that lowered immediately after you arrived. I also sent Gin there to keep you out, but that part failed. You and those two Hollows that came with you were able to get through, and survive a fight with a captain and also escape him. This caused the Shinigami in Seireitei to focus on you. The actual invasion was truly phenomenal. Thanks to you, even when a captain was killed, it didn't seem like that big a deal in comparison. You made it easy for us to make our move," Aizen explained.

{Holy shoot, this guy talks a lot,} Shiro said to Ichigo.

"Wait, how did you know where we were going to land?" Ichigo asked.

"That's an odd question. You work for Kisuke Urahara, do you not? His referential location was in western Rukongai. So the only place for his gate to open was there," The brown-haired man answered. Ichigo's eyes widened and he started to sweat a bit. "Why are you making that face? Didn't you come here to save Rukia Kuchiki because he ordered you to?"

"What the heck…? I didn't-"

"I see, so you don't know anything," Aizen cut him off. "That's fine. I'll tell you about it." The glasses-wearing man started to walk toward Ichigo and Shiro; they tensed. "Do you know the Shinigami's four basic forms of combat?"

"Yeah, Brielle asked Rukia about it when she mentioned something about a school here," Ichigo answered. He can't do much of anything other than answering and listening to this mad man.

"That's good, then you just saved me some time. But do you know that all of them are similar in that they have a limit? No matter how much innate capability you have, you can never overcome the limitation of a Shinigami's spiritual body. That's where the growth stops. In other word-"

"We get it already. It's a Shinigami's limit." Shiro cut him off.

"Yes, but is there a way to break that boundary? Is there no way to go pass the point of innate limitation? There is, but only one. I'm sure you can guess."

"A Shinigami-Hollow hybrid," Ichigo mused.

"Correct. When the boundaries of Shinigami and Hollow are removed, you create a new existence capable of achieving new heights. It was only a theory for a very long time. I focused on Shinigami-Hollows, and I had successfully created several Hollows that were close to Shinigami. Hollows that can hide their reiatsu…"

"Both me and Brielle can do that in our sleep," Shiro said.

Aizen ignored him. "A Hollows that could destroy Zanpakuto and fuse with a Shinigami." The last part caught Rukia's attention. "But all of them were fail test subjects, and not worthy of being called break-throughs. Others that have tried, are bound by stupidity and morality. So no one has ever made a break-through either. Well, no one except Kisuke Urahara. He created a substance that can dissolve the barriers between Hollow and Shinigami. The name of this substance is Hougyoku."

"This Hougy-whatever sounds dangerous," Ichigo stated. 'Thank god for Shiro, Brielle, and the old man; if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be able to talk to this guy so calmly.'

"Yes, the Hougyoku is dangerous, and Kisuke Urahara knew that; that's why he tried to destroy it. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find a way to destroy his own creation. So, in desperation, he did something else. He put a barrier around the Hougyoku and buried it within a person's soul. I'm sure you can figure out where I'm going with this," Aizen said.

Ichigo looked to Rukia and told Shiro, "When we get back, I want you to hold Urahara down so I can use him as a punching bag."

Shiro smirked. "You got it. But you better let me have a few shots at him."

"No problem." Ichigo looked back to Aizen and said, "Continue."

"The place where Urahara put the Hougyoku in was you, Rukia Kuchiki," Aizen finished while looking at Rukia. "By the time I-"

"WILL YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY?!" Master and Zanpakuto shouted in unison. "Jeez, I think Brielle would be proud that we lasted even that long," Ichigo told Shiro.

"I have to agree. I thought we would have snapped a lot sooner than that." The Hollow-Zanpakuto nodded his head in agreement.

They turned back to Aizen. "Hat-n'-clogs used Rukia to hide the Hougyoku and you found out about. So you made this big plan to get it, right? There was no need to TALK SO MUCH TO THE POINT OUR EARS BLEED!" They shouted the last part. "We can care less," They hissed.

Gin chuckled, "You know, it's scary how in sync White and Ichigo are."

A tick mark appeared on Shiro's head. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Why do you call him 'White'?" Ichigo asked.

"That is not important," Aizen said. "After I found out about you-" He was cut off when a giant wolf, man, thing showed up glaring at the brown-haired man.

"AIIIIIIZEEEEEN!" The wolf shouted while attacking him. Right before the giant blade hit its mark, Aizen shunpo out of the way. Shiro kept an eye on him and saw that he handed Rukia over to fox-face while Ichigo watches how the wolf reacts to Aizen moving away. When the smoke cleared, the sword was hovering over the place where Aizen was, but for some reason, the wolf kept his eyes on the spot; he didn't look over to where Aizen really was.

"I haven't seen your face in a while, Captain Komamura," Aizen said with a smirk.

"How can you still laugh, Aizen?!" Komamura shouted and slammed a fist on the ground at the spot where Aizen was. This is confusing Ichigo more and more. Didn't the wolf know that Aizen isn't there anymore? "For all the lies and betrayal, I'll show you no mercy!" The wolf-man looked at the blind guy. "And you, Tosen. Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" The man didn't answer. "Nothing to say…? I'm disappointed, Tosen. **Bankai!** "

Ichigo face-palmed, he couldn't take it anymore. "He's not over there; he's right in front of you!" He called out.

Komamura looked down to see that Aizen was indeed in front of him. He looked back to where he thought he was, only to see to him disappear. Aizen lifted his hand up in front of him and said, **"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi."** A black box surrounded the wolf, but Ichigo and Shiro couldn't tell what happened on the inside. When it dissolved, they saw that Komamura was bleeding, and he fell over unconscious.

'Not even another captain is strong enough to stop him?! Just how powerful is this guy?' Ichigo thought.

Aizen took hold of Rukia again and returned his focus back to the orange-haired teen and black-masked Hollow. "Sorry for the interruption, I haven't finished talking to you yet."

"No, I think you were done." 'Just don't start talking again,' Ichigo begged.

"There is still one thing you need to know." Ichigo sighed in defeat.

{Can't I kill him?} Shiro asked.

{He'll kill Rukia if you move an inch,} Ichigo replied. {So, sadly no, you can't.}

"I'm sure you remember hearing from Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu that after I faked my death I moved in secrecy, and then killed all of Central 46. That's incorrect. I killed them as soon as I found you, and then used Kyouka Suigetsu in the central underground conference room, to create an illusion to make it appear that they were holding a meeting, alive and well. Just to be safe if someone came in, they wouldn't suspect anything wrong. Though no one can go in without permission from the inside, not even captains may enter the conference room. So the three of us took turns going inside to play the role of the 46 chambers and giving out order to achieve our goals. To make sure of your capture, I had those of the 6th division retrieve you. I had your Gigai destroyed, to stop you from becoming human, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Aw, isn't that so kind of you," Shiro mocked.

"Just get to the point. We don't need to listen to all of this," Ichigo stated.

Aizen smirked. "I decided to use the Sogyoku for your execution." Aizen turned back to Ichigo and his Hollow-Zanpakuto. "For the possibility of your group causing the execution to fail, I needed to find another way to extract a foreign object implanted into a spiritual body," Aizen said while pulling out something from his uniform. "Therefore, I needed full access to the Great Hall of Records inside the conference room, where reports of important events in Soul Society are kept. I carefully researched everything that Kisuke Urahara ever did, because implanting foreign object into a spirit is a technique that he created. So, I knew that he had to have what I was looking for in his research records." He pushed a button on the thing he was holding. "And as you can see, I found that method." His hand turned green and he stabbed Rukia in the chest with it.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted and was about to charge over there, but Shiro held him back.

When Aizen pulled his hand out, he was holding a very small object. "This is surprising, it's awfully small. So this is the Hougyoku." He looked back down at Rukia to see the hole in her chest closing up. "Oh, and no permanent damage done to the soul. What an incredible technique this is." The brown-haired man grabbed Rukia by the collar and lifted her off her feet. "You are of no use to me anymore. Kill her, Gin."

Ichigo was still trying to get out of Shiro's hold on him, but the Hollow whispers, "Calm down, if you hadn't noticed, Byakuya is on his way." The orange-haired teen looked at him with worry.

Right when Gin's Zanpakuto was about to stab Rukia, her brother grabbed her and used his own body to shield her from it. "Nii-sama…" The blade pulled out of his side and he stood there for a moment, but then fell to his knees. "Nii-sama!" Rukia called out. "Why did you save me?!"

Ichigo was a little surprised. "Ha, looks like the Shinigami had a change in heart," Shiro said which resulted in Ichigo hitting him; making him let his king go. Ichigo turned back to see Aizen looking at his friend and her brother. Rukia held Byakuya closer to her chest in a form of protection.

Luckily she didn't need to do anything, because Yoruichi and Soi-fong show up out of thin air like magicians with a sword to Aizen's throat and a hand on his Zanpakuto. "Don't move. If you move one inch…" Yoruichi started.

"Then I'll cut off you head," Soi-fong finished.

Shiro whistled, "I like her." This made Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Very well," Aizen said with a smile. Jidonbo showed up from the sky with Kukaku riding on his shoulder. When he landed, the ground broke apart and a piece almost hit Gin in the face, so he batted it out of the way with his hand, but Rangiku caught it.

"Don't move," She said. Gin looked over at his leader.

"Sorry, Captain Aizen, I got caught," He said.

"This is the end for you," Yoruichi told Aizen.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb. You're completely surrounded." As if on cue, all the captains were surrounding Aizen and the other two traitors. They were all glaring at them while one of the vice-captains caught Tosen. "It's over, Aizen." Said man chuckled, and the cat lady narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Yeah…sorry, but…it's time," He answered.

Yoruichi's eyes widened and shouted, "Soi-fong, get away from him!" They moved out of the way as well as Rangiku and Shuhei. A Yellow light came out of the sky and surrounded Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. In the sky were menos grande coming out of a Garganta.

"You've got to be kidding…" Shiro muttered. "Why the heck are they here?" 'Wait, don't tell me that Aizen is the Shinigami that took over Hueco Mundo,' He mused.

The three traitors start to float up into the sky while the vice-captains were about to try and attack them, but Yamamoto stopped them. "Stop! That beam of light is called Negation. The menos use it to save their fellow Hollows. Once that light is cast, the area inside the light becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside. Everyone who has fought the Menos knows of this. From the moment that light came down, Aizen has gone out of our reach."

A slam was heard, and then a shout of, "Tosen! Get back down here, Tosen! Explain to me! Why are you doing this?!" Komamura demanded.

"I told you before, Komamura. The only path that I see with these eyes, are the ones not dyed with blood. Those are the path of justice. So whichever path I choose, is justice," Tosen replied.

Both Ichigo and Shiro were ready to pull out their hair because of this guy. "You're declaring war. How is that a path that isn't dyed with blood?" Ichigo asked himself.

"What are you trying to do?" A man with white hair asked Aizen.

"To stand at the top," The brown-haired man answered.

"Have you fallen so low, Aizen?"

"You're too arrogant, Ukitake. No one has ever stood at the top of the world. Not you…not me…not even gods," Aizen said while taking his glasses off. "From now on, I alone will sit at the top. Goodbye Shinigami. And before I forget." He turned his eyes to Ichigo and Shiro. "I'll be taking you two with me." Another light surrounded the brothers.

Ichigo started to panic. Both he and his Hollow started to fire Getsuga Tenshos at the light, but it wasn't working. Aizen smirked, but then he saw a red glow with an ocean amount of power behind it. The cero killed the menos within the gate way, letting Ichigo and Shiro go, and if Aizen, Gin, and Tosen hadn't moved, they might have been severely injured, but sadly they did.

"Change of plan, we need to get out of here now before she fires another one like that!" Aizen called out to his followers and they closed the gate; leaving Shinigami and Hollow behind.

Once the gate closed, Ichigo sighed in relief, but he did it too soon. "YOU STUPID IDEOTIC MORRRRROOOOOONNNNNNN!" Brielle shouted as she charged down at him. The orange-haired teen's eyes were popping out of his skull and his jaw was dislocated. He ran as fast as he could, but sadly for him, his soul sister was faster.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the ground with bumps and bruises all over his face, and one eye closed. Brielle forbade Orihime from healing him, saying that he needs to deal with it on his own, and Shiro just agreed with her. So Orihime went to help Unohana with healing Byakuya. "You're only agreeing with her because you don't want to be in the same boat as me," Ichigo whispered.

Shiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Haha, you got me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his Hollow-Zanpakuto and looked around at what's going on. A few Shinigami were helping the wolf guy and getting Renji to the 4th division. He saw Kikoo walking toward him.

"You okay? He asked.

"Yeah. By the way, Brielle, this is Kikoo. He's a new friend, and brother," Ichigo introduced. Brielle bowed her head in greeting.

Shiro's head snapped up and turned to look at Ichigo and Brielle. "I just remembered something." They turned their focus on him. "While I was in Hueco Mundo, I heard that a Shinigami has taken it over."

"And you didn't even try to find out who it was?! Shiro, if you knew who it was, you could have warned us," Ichigo yelled.

"Well…I was about to find out…"

"You were about to?!"

"Shut up and let me finish! Anyway, I couldn't find out because if I waited any longer at the time, you would have been killed by Byakuya," Shiro explained.

Ichigo fell silent after that. "Sorry for yelling at you," He apologized. "But at least we know who it is now. Who was going to tell you?"

"An old friend of ours, Ulquiorra," Shiro replied.

"Oh…" Ichigo then remembered something. "By the way, why did you hate being called 'White'? You do know 'shiro' means 'white', right?"

Shiro looked at his king. "Yeah, I know that," He sighed. "I really don't know; I guess I hate how it sounds or them calling me that. Why did they call me that?" The last question was said more to himself than Ichigo.

"If only I got those note, I might have had an answer," Brielle mumbled. She brothers turned to her and tilted their heads like dogs. Brielle realized what she said, and remembered that she hadn't told them about what she found out. "I found out that Aizen has known you longer than Rukia, and has been keeping an eye on you," She explained.

"How much longer, and how did you find out about that?!" The orange-haired teen shouted.

"While I was at Central 46 snooping around, I found out that there was a camera on you. I looked to see the past records and I only went back as far as you starting High School."

"That's not too much longer. I'm not saying that it's not creepy, but still, that means it's only been a few more months before Rukia showed up."

"But I think it might have gone back farther than that. Like I said I stopped looking right when you started High School," Brielle stated.

"Darn, do you think you could look again?" Ichigo asked, and Brielle shook her head in the negative. He sighed, "Well, now what?"

TBC

* * *

 **Holy SHOOT! O_O 4,607 words! Longest chapter EVER! Well anyway, this is the last chapter in this the Soul society arc. Next is the Zanpakuto arc! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't expect to see chapters this long again. I don't know if I can do that again. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to kill Aizen.**

 **Aizen: What did I do?**

 **Enj/Bri: You wouldn't shut up! DX**

 **Shiro: Wait, if you kill him that would mean we can mess with him anymore. D=**

 **Enj/Bri: I think you forgot that I'm God here. *kills Aizen and then brings him back to life***

 **Shiro &Ichi: Oh yeah, she can do that... OH SHOOT, SHE CAN DO THAT! D'X**

 **Enj/Bri: Hey, you guys can calm down. You tried to shut Aizen up, but he just kept on going and going.**

 **Ichi: I think Aizen likes to hear himself talk.**

 **Enj &Shiro: Agreed.**

 **Aizen: Please review! It might save me! DX**


	31. Chapter 30

**30**

For a week, Ichigo's been running away from Kenpachi. He got sick of it, so he let Shiro fight him. Kikoo pointed out to Ichigo that they might want to go to the 4th division and get a bed ready for the two fighters, who are going to kill each other. So now Ichigo was trying to find the 4th but couldn't seem to figure out where that is.

'Where is it…? WHOA!' The hybrid was snapped out of his thoughts when Kikoo grabbed him out of the way of a flying man, who was thrown through a set of doors. Ichigo looked back at the unconscious man on the dirt ground, and to the now open doors. He walks over to them and looks inside to see a bold-headed Shinigami with a wooded sword.

"Who else wants a fight?" The man asked around the crowd, but none of them moved. "Oh, come on, don't tell me none of you have the nerve," He said with a mocking grin.

Ichigo walked in. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Huh?" The man looked over to him and ask, "Who are you, and why are you here? Were you one of the Ryoka?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah, I was. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is Kikoo," He said the last part while pointing to the little fire bird on his shoulder. "I was looking for the 4th division, because Shiro and Kenpachi were fighting, but I got lost. Could you tell me where to find it?" Ichigo requested; remembering when he left them. Kenpachi was covered in blood and Shiro was laughing insanely. That was when Kikoo came up with the idea to find someone from the 4th.

"Ichigo and Shiro, huh? I remember my captain mentioning those names. Tell you what, if you fight me right here and now, I'll tell you where you'll find the 4th division," The man offered.

When he said 'my captain', Ichigo figured out that he's still in the 11th division. 'Give me a break; I was going around in circles?' He thought. But then he processed the rest of what the bold-guy said. "Um, sorry, but Shiro has both Zangetsus; maybe later."

Ichigo was answered by getting a wooden sword to the face. "Who said we'll be using our Zanpakuto? We'll just use these," The man said.

Ichigo rubbed his face while thinking he should let Kikoo burn this guy to a crisp. He grabbed the stick and got in a ready stance. "Fine then,"

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame of the Zaraki Squad, and going to beat you into the ground." Ikkaku made it sound like a promise.

The two of them clashed for a little while – 5 minutes – before Shiro opened the door with a bloody Kenpachi on his shoulder. Everyone turned to look at the Vasto Lorde.

"King, I thought ya said before ya left that ya were goin' ta the 4th. So why are ya still here?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I was, but then I got lost," He admitted. "I asked where to find it, but this guy wasn't going to tell me till I agreed to fight him," He said while pointing to a crazy grinning Ikkaku. Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Ikkaku started to chuckle. "I thought the captain was just saying it felt like he was fighting a Vasto Lorde. But now I see that he meant it." He looked to Ichigo. "Mind telling me how you become friends with such a creature?" The bold-headed man asked.

"He's my Zanpakuto – well, one of them. His real name is Zangetsu, but I call him Shiro because both spirits have the same name and it gets confusing," Ichigo explained.

"Captain Zaraki said he saw two Vasto Lordes. Where's the other one?"

"She's talking to the Head-Captain right now," Was all Ichigo said about that.

They all heard a groan coming from Kenpachi and turned to see he was smirking ever so slightly. "Ha, I'd love to fight her. Think you can get that to happen?" He asked before he passed out again. Though it looked more like he was talking in his sleep, so they weren't sure if he woke up at all.

Ikkaku shrugged. "We'll have to get back to the fight later. Right now we need to get Captain Zaraki to the 4th. Men, get a move on!"

"Yes, Sir!" The men all said while getting Kenpachi to where he needs to be before he loses too much blood.

Ichigo, Kikoo, and Shiro leave the 11th division and go for a walk around Seireitei.

* * *

"How did you destroy the Negation?" The Head-Captain asked the dragon-Hollow.

"Well, that's a funny story. You see, one day I was wondering what would happen to the light if the Gillian was killed. So both Shiro and I – along with some friends – put it to the test! The moment it died, the beam of light was gone," Brielle explained.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Yamamoto asked.

"I told Ichigo, and then later Kisuke Urahara."

"So just those two?"

"Not anymore; you would be the third," Brielle said while pointing a tail at Yamamoto.

The old man tried to think of another question; they been at this for hours now and it's starting to get dark out. He heard a low growl from the Vasto Lorde in front of him and looked up to see that she was looking toward the doors. He sensed five reiatsu signatures that felt familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it.

The five beings walked in; one wearing a cloak, two being twins, and the last two being women that looked like they would be mother and daughter.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto demanded.

"We're here under orders of Muramasa. We're here to capture you," The older woman said.

The Head-Captain turns to face Brielle. "Go and warn the others. I'll take care of these five," He ordered.

Brielle leaves to find Ichigo, Shiro and Kikoo, and if possible, one of the captains.

* * *

Ten minutes after Brielle left to find Ichigo. He, Shiro, and Kikoo heard an explosion coming from Sokyoku Hill. "What was that?" The orange-haired teen asked.

Shiro sniffed the air. "It smells like…" He couldn't finish because a red – almost black – creature with scythes blew up the building next to them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You dodged that well. But I think it's time for me to kill you!" The creature said while diving down to cut them in half. Ichigo and Shiro separated by jumping left to right.

'What is up with people and wanting to cut me in half these days?' Ichigo thought.

"King!" Ichigo turned to see his Hollow-Zanpakuto and nodded.

 **"** **Getsuga…"** Both wielder and sword spirit lifted up their blades. **"Tensho!"** They fired right at the creature, but he dodged out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill me!" He shouted.

{I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't kill him, King,} Shiro said. Ichigo almost tripped over a bit of debris from shock at what his Hollow brother said.

"Pay attention!" Ichigo jumped out of the way of the scythe.

{Did you just say NOT to kill someone?} Ichigo stared at Shiro. {Who are you and what have you done with Shiro?} He asked.

{Oh, shut up. I think I know what that is, but if it is what I'm thinking than we can't kill it,} Shiro explained.

{What is it?}

{I think now's not the time…} The Hollow-Zanpakuto said while catching a scythe. He used it to throw the creature into a wall of a building that is now rubble. {Let's get out of here before he wakes up.}

Ichigo nodded his head and followed his brother. Not knowing that the creature wasn't unconscious.

They kept on running into all these people that have powers like the Shinigami. Shiro is starting to think that his guess was right; but why would they be attacking? The beings all leave, and Ichigo, Shiro, Kikoo get to the hill.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Ichigo demanded.

"That's what I want to know!" Brielle said while finally finding Ichigo and everyone else. Ichigo turned to see his sister flying toward them and land right in front of them. "While I was talking to the Head-Captain, five beings came in and said something about capturing Yamamoto. The old man told me to warn everyone, but I couldn't find anyone!" She shouted out of frustration.

"Who would do that?" Ichigo asked. Captain Ukitake walked up to all four of them.

"It was the Zanpakuto," He replied to Ichigo's question.

TBC

* * *

 **This is kinda like a calm before the storm type chapter if you know what I mean. I don't know if I'll be able to write a chapter like the last one for a while. And now we have Zanpakuto going ballistic! XD**

 **Ichi: Oh god, we don't need Shiro losing it! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: You mean either Zangetsus? Because if that happens, the world is doomed. -_-**

 **Ichi: You're right; if both of them loose it, we're all going to die.**

 **Aizen: Why's that?**

 **Enj/Bri: Because that would be like fighting Yhwach and Ichigo in Hollow form at the same time.**

 **Aizen: Point taken.**

 **Shiro: THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! XD**

 **Enj/Bri: I don't know what I'm going to do yet about that... :(**

 **Ichi: To the reviewers, do you think she should-**

 **Enj/Bri: Ask them that question next time. I have a theory, and I'm putting it into the next chapter. We'll see what happens then.**

 **Ichi: Fine...**

 **Shiro: Please review! ;P**


	32. Chapter 31

**31**

There were Shinigami everywhere. Some that were too wounded to move thanks to the Zanpakuto and others that are bringing said too wounded to the 4th division. Ichigo is one of the ones bringing the injured to the medical division. He just handed an unseated officer to a 4th division member for healing when he went back to looking for more Shinigami that need help. He looked up into the sky to see a bird that is on fire searching the ground below. {See anything, Kikoo?} He asked.

{There is a Shinigami under some rubble near the wall I'm circling right now,} The bird reported while flying around a broken wall that is not that far away.

Ichigo runs over and sees an arm sticking out of the rocks that use to be part of the wall. He removes the rubble and spots a man unconscious and bleeding from his head. The orange-haired hybrid checks to see if he's still breathing. He felt, very faintly, little puffs of air coming out of him. Ichigo checks to see if he can be moved, but the man is too injured. {Brielle, can you get someone over here please?}

{One moment, I have a woman with two broken legs and an arm on my back,} Brielle answered, but after a few moments of silence, she came back. {Okay, I found Hanataro and are on our way towards you now.}

{Thanks…} Ichigo waited for only 10 seconds when Brielle showed up with Hanataro on her back. The orange-haired mutt waved them over and pointed out the man. "I don't think we can move him yet," Ichigo told the healer.

The blue-eyed healer nodded his head after checking the man. "You're right. I'll need to stabilize him before we get him to the barracks." After Hanataro healed the man, he had the others help carry him. The healer turned to Ichigo again. "Can I ask how you knew not to move him? And where's Shiro? I thought he would be helping you," He asked.

"Oh, well, my father runs a clinic. So I know a few things about medical knowledge. As for Shiro… Yeah, he'll help me, but no one else," Ichigo said while scratching his cheek with his pointer finger.

"Yeah, Shiro would put them out of their misery and say he _is_ helping them," Brielle's reply made Hanataro quake in fear.

"But since I told him he couldn't do that, he refused to help at all," Ichigo finished. The healer sighed in relief, and then Kikoo landed in front of them. "Did you see anyone else?" The hybrid asked.

Kikoo shook his head. _"No, I think that was the last of them."_

"Okay, let's get out of here. I need to talk to Ukitake and Kyoraku," After Ichigo said this, he, Brielle, and Kikoo left for the 4th division where the two captains are.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the room with Kikoo on his shoulder – he's the size of a blackbird – and Brielle following right behind him. Once he sat down at the table, Shiro came out and sat down next to him while his soul sister sat on the floor. The orange-haired teen faced the two captains. "So what happened again? And start from the beginning please," Ichigo asked.

Ukitake's expression turned serious. "We got a message, from who we thought was the Head-Captain, to meet at Sokyoku Hill. It wasn't just us captains though; there were vice-captains and a few seated officers. Someone saw Vice-captain Sasakibe walking across the bridge. But when he got to us, he collapsed from his injuries."

"After that while some of us were checking on him, someone else appeared. He calls himself Muramasa, a Zanpakuto. He said his goal was to release all Zanpakuto from their Shinigami," Kyoraku finished.

"Which reminds me; did anything happen to your Zanpakuto?" The white-haired captain asked.

Ichigo turns to his Hollow-Zanpakuto and asked the old man while he was at it. Shiro shook his head. "I didn't feel anything," He replied.

"Neither did I…" Zangetsu said with a shrug.

Ichigo turned back to the captains and shook his head. "The old man didn't feel anything either," He replied.

Brielle looked like she was thinking. "Maybe it's because they're a Hollow and Quincy?" Everyone in the room turned to her. "Think about it. Ichigo's Zanpakuto aren't normal. They're reiatsu would be different than all the others'. Ichigo's Shinigami powers is the base while his other powers became the Zanpakuto. So they're not 100% Zanpakuto," The dragon-hollow explained.

They all thought about it and realized that she had a good theory. _'What do you think, Zangetsu? Is she onto something?'_ Ichigo asked.

"She might be right. Also, you know the true bond between a Zanpakuto and Shinigami. That might be part of it as well," The elderly spirit pointed out. Ichigo nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Ichigo faced Ukitake and Kyoraku again. "Did anything else happen?"

"Well, one thing. Byakuya's missing," Kyoraku answered.

Shiro sniffed the air. "Well, he's not dead. If he was, I wouldn' be able to smell his reiatsu," The Hollow said. "I'm sure his fine. If he could survive me while I'm goin' on a blood rage, then I'm sure he could survive his own Zanpakuto."

Right after that, Brielle, Shiro, and Kikoo heard an explosion. They snapped their head to where it came from. Ichigo looked at them with concern. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"There was just an explosion; I think it came from the 6th's barracks," Shiro answered.

"We need to go! Sorry, we'll talk later," Ichigo said while running out the door, leaving a stunned Ukitake and a smirking Kyoraku.

"Reminds you of _him,_ doesn't he?" The pick flower-wearing captain said while looking at his old friend. **(AN: What is that thing Kyoraku wears, and the hat? I forgot.)**

The white-haired man nodded. "Yes, he does. I'm sure if Kaien was still alive, he and Ichigo would have been good friends," He said with a smile.

* * *

Rukia was fighting her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, but was failing really badly; so bad that Ichigo had to jump in and save her…AGAIN! The orange-haired mutt asks, "You okay, Rukia?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but I don't need it. This is my Zanpakuto, my fight," She replied.

"Then rest up a bit, I'll distract her while you do so. You're still recovering from the ordeal with Aizen taking the Hougyoku out of you," After Ichigo said this, he jumped up into the air and attacked the ice queen.

While Ichigo was fighting, he was starting to worry that he might have to go all out. But then he heard Shiro say, {Ya can' kill her! If ya do, then she'll be destroyed! Only the midget can defeat her.} Ichigo nodded his understanding. He tried to block an attack, but half of his face got frozen.

{That looked like it had to hurt. Just hold her off a little bit longer; I have an idea,} Brielle said while running over to Rukia. "I know how you can beat her. Wait for an opening and take it. We'll only have one chance at this. I can smell a Zanpakuto coming this way," Brielle explained her plan.

Rukia nodded and waited. When she saw the opening, she got right in front of Sode no Shirayuki and used a bakudo on both herself and her Zanpakuto. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!"

"What are you doing?!" The white-spirit demanded.

 **"Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui!"** Rukia shouted the rest of the spell. The impact was so strong that is knocked both sword and master away for each other.

Time seemed to have stopped for Sode no Shirayuki while she thought, 'What was I doing just now? Why did I attack Rukia? Rukia!' The Zanpakuto spirit ran over to her master and checked to see if she was alright. "Thank goodness…" She said after she found out.

Ichigo was about to relax but someone that he has never seen before show up right behind him. Ichigo spun around to face him. "Who are you?!" His demand caught his siblings and Rukia's Zanpakuto's attention.

"That's Muramasa. He's the one that was controlling me," Sode no Shirayuki said with wide eyes.

"So you're the one that's doing this, huh? Why?" Ichigo asked.

Muramasa smirked, "To take revenge on the Soul Society."

TBC

* * *

 **There is a reason why I had Sode come back to Rukia now instead of later. Since I killed Mayuri off a while ago, he wouldn't be able to fix the zanpakuto if Byakuya killed her. There is also a hint as to what I'm going to be doing, but if you didn't see it, then I'm not telling you. ;) Ichigo is going to fight Muramasa next chapter - half way. If you guys like to give me suggestions for this arc, by all means go ahead!**

 **Ichi: What are you planning? -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: What makes you think I'm planning anything? :(**

 **Ichi: You're going to do something that I'm not going to like aren't you?**

 **Enj/Bri: Well...maybe not me, but the reviewers might.**

 **Shiro: I hope they give you evil suggestions! C:**

 **Aizen: Same. *smug smirk***

 **Ichi: I'm surrounded by evil people... T^T**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	33. Chapter 32

**I need a break from fight scenes, I've been writing way too many of them. :( I say this, and I'm still going to write one in this chapter. Hopefully it'll come out good still! ;)**

* * *

 **32**

Ichigo sighed; he should have seen something like this coming. Muramasa said that he wants to take revenge on the Soul Society. Why? Ichigo doesn't know, but has a feeling that Central 46 has something to do with it. 'What did those morons do this time?' He thought with an unamused expression. The orange-haired teen turned to Shiro. "Shiro, return to me," He said while holding his hand out to him.

Shiro turned into a black flame and transform into his sword form. When Ichigo wrapped his hand around his Zanpakuto, the teen tuned to face Muramasa. The look on the Zanpakuto spirit's face was amusing. He looked surprised at the fact that Shiro, a Hollow, become a Zanpakuto.

Ichigo took a step forward. "Let's move this elsewhere. There are too many injured Shinigami here," The hybrid said.

Muramasa snapped out of his surprise and made a serious expression. "How did that Hollow turn into a blade?" He asked.

"He's part of my Zanpakuto and soul. That is all you need to know," Ichigo answered, and then shunpoed somewhere else.

The Shinigami and Zanpakuto were standing in a street way while Brielle and Kikoo where on either side of it on the roofs. Ichigo raised Shiro Zangetsu and pointed him at the make-up wearing man. The two started to fight the moment Muramasa summoned his blade to his hand.

The two clashed their blades together, and then pushed away. While Ichigo was backing away, he fired a Getsuga Tensho. The attack almost hit, but Muramasa used shunpo to move to the right just in time. He reappeared at Ichigo's left and swung his sword at him. The teen used his right Zanpakuto to block the attack, and then used the left to slash at his opponent's middle.

Muramasa kicked off of Shiro Zangetsu's blade so he can get out of the way. He lifted his hand while raising all his fingers one at a time. Energy came from the hand, and Ichigo knew that he needed to get away, but he was caught by something he couldn't see.

The orange-haired teen was turned upside down for a moment, just so he could lose his sense of balance. He was now pinned to the ground on his back; he tries to struggle to get out, but could barely twitch a finger.

Up on the roofs, Kikoo was about to jump down to help, but Brielle stops him. _"Why are you stopping me?!"_ He demanded.

"Ichigo will be fine. I don't sense any killing intent coming from the Zanpakuto, other than Shiro of course," The feather-winged dragon explained. "Let's just watch a little longer." She turned her eyes to look at the fire bird. "If Ichigo is in danger, then both of us can go down there and beat Muramasa from here to the World of the Living, to Hueco Mundo, and back here again," She said with a smirk. Kikoo looked like he liked that idea, but then they heard Ichigo screaming in pain. They wiped their heads to look and see that Muramasa had him hand through Ichigo. "Now's a good time to help him." They both jumped down to stop the Zanpakuto from doing whatever it was trying to do.

Brielle slammed her tail into the man's abdomen, sending him crashing into a wall a few meters away – more like sending him _through it!_

Ichigo coughed for a second, but then got back up. He shook of the weird feeling he now had in his soul, and thanked his soul sister and new brother for the save. _'Shiro, Zangetsu, you guys okay?'_ He asked.

 **"Yeah, I'm good,"** Shiro replied.

"I'm fine as well," Replied the old man.

 _'What happened? What did he do?' Ichigo was confused._

"He was trying to take control over us. Saying to follow our instincts," Zangetsu explained.

 **"But you know me, I already listen to mine!"** Shiro exclaimed.

 _'But why didn't it work? Not that I'm complaining,"_ Ichigo quickly added.

"It might be because we're not 100% Zanpakuto like Brielle said. Remember we're also a Hollow and Quincy," The Quincy Zanpakuto pointed out.

 _'So Brielle's theory was right. Well, that's a good thing.'_ Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've got a plan. I'm going to pretend that I'm under his control so he doesn't suspect anything," Zangetsu explained his plan. "This would mean we'll have to fight."

 **"That's a good idea! Why didn' I think of that?!"** Shiro Shouted.

"I can handle the two of you," Ichigo said aloud. The Quincy-Zanpakuto as well as the Hollow materialized in front of Ichigo and began to attack him.

For a moment, Brielle and Kikoo didn't know what was going on, but Ichigo explained it to them. The dragon-hollow and phoenix went back to fighting Muramasa.

After about ten minutes into his fight with both Zangetsus, Ichigo realized that Brielle made it look _easy_ _to fight the old man and Hollow._ True that they were fighting each other, but that's beside the point. They love to have their Battle Royals, but Ichigo himself doesn't ever want to get in the middle of one of those, and they tried to get him in on the action. At the moment, he was thinking he should have – Oh wait, he is!

Ichigo shook his head to throw that thought out of the fifty story window. He couldn't believe that he agreed to fight these two. He doesn't have a death wish! Most of the time anyway… This being one of those times.

Zangetsu was using his bow now and was firing the arrows at his wielder in rapid succession. Ichigo was stabbed by three of them while he was dodging. One in his left leg, another in his right shoulder, and the last one in his right foot.

Shiro kept firing Ceros and Getsugas at him while also getting close so he can claw him.

Ichigo needed to end this fight; he can tell that Brielle and Kikoo were doing a number on Muramasa, so they'll be there soon. He lifts up his hands and pointed it at the old man – since he didn't have either sword – and fired a Cero that was the size of a house.

Right when the attack hit its mark, Muramasa was blown through the wall by Kikoo's fire ball.

Muramasa stood up on shaky legs and turned to see that Ichigo "defeated" one of his Zanpakutos. The spirit started having a coughing fit all of a sudden. When he looked down at his hand, he saw specks of blood. The brown-haired Zanpakuto backed away from the three beings. "I'll retreat for now. Luckily you didn't defeat the other one, so I'll be taking him with me. Farwell, Ichigo Kurosaki." And with that, he was turning around to leave.

Shiro wasn't having any of that. While they were walking – which was only three feet – Shiro raised his sword and goes to stab Muramasa. Once it hit, the man froze and turned with wide-eyes when Shiro ripped his sword out.

Muramasa stared at Shiro in disbelief. He thought the spirit was under his control. So why did it attack him?!

Shiro laughed insanely. "You should see the look on your face!" He shouted while pointing at him. "Oh Hollow King, I think that was my best plan yet! Brielle, please tell me you have the camera."

Brielle's eyes widened, and then she smacked herself in the face. "Shoot, I forgot about it!"

"How…? You were under my control!" Muramasa demanded.

"Ever heard of a little thing called actin'? I _pretended_ I was under your control! Ya can't control me; I'm a hollow. We're already runnin' on instincts!" Shiro Shouted at the end of his statement.

Muramasa backed away. "You're saying that you're a Hollow and a Zanpakuto? That's not possible!" He hissed.

"Well, it is. Deal with it." The Hollow-Zanpakuto said with a smirk. "How about you run on home to your mommy?" Muramasa didn't say anything, he just left.

Old man Zangetsu came out of Ichigo's inner world. "Sorry about the arrows," The old man said.

Ichigo waved him off. "It's fine. But what are you doing out here? I thought you would want to return to my soul where it's quiet," He asked.

"Well, I couldn't leave to begin with, because you're not ready for bankai, and you couldn't materialize both me and your Hollow at the same time," He explained. "But since what Muramasa did still let me come out, I decided to stay out here because I was bored." This wasn't fully a lie; he was bored, and he also wanted to see how Yamamoto reacted to seeing him. But Shiro, Kikoo, Brielle, and Ichigo don't need to know that.

"Well, whatever, you can do whatever you want. But let's get back to the 4th division and see how Rukia is doing," Ichigo said, and then started to walk, but he hasn't been in this area before. "Do any of you know how to get back to the 4th?" All of his spirits face-palmed.

TBC

* * *

 **It's on the short side, but I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ I also noticed that I gave Ichigo a bad sense of direction. But hey, he hasn't been in the Soul society for very long, so he would get lost.**

 **Ichi: I'm not Kenpachi... :(**

 **Shiro: I love it! I love watchin' him get lost! XD**

 **Ichi: Shut up! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: Sorry, it wasn't intentional. It just happened. ^^'**

 **Aizen: Well, it was a good one, because it's funny. :)**

 **Shiro: And he's a moron! ;)**

 **Enj/Bri: Oh yeah, you just reminded me. *stares at Ichigo* What made you think it was a good idea to let Orihime help you fight Yhwach? -_-**

 **Aizen: He what?! :D**

 **Shiro: She finally annoyed ya enough to want her dead! X'D**

 **Ichi: What are you talking about?! She's strong!**

 **Enj/Bri: Um, let me see here... Uryu is fighting the second strongest enemy Quincy and is getting his butt kicked, and Yhwach is the strongest Quincy and stronger than Aizen, and yet you think that _Orihime_ has a chance at fighting someone like that? I'm sorry, you want her dead. :)**

 **Ichi: Do not... Though... when you put it that way... :(**

 **Shiro: Ya want her dead, just admit it. ;)**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	34. Chapter 33

**33**

Ichigo walked into a room of the medical division with Brielle, Kikoo, Shiro, and Zangetsu. In the room were Rukia, Renji, Sode no Shirayuki, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad; Rukia is on the bed while everyone else are around it. They turned when the felt Ichigo's reiatsu coming closer to the door.

Ichigo nodded his head in greeting to his friends, and then turned to the black-haired Shinigami on the bed. "How are you feeling, Rukia?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile and replied, "I'm fine; I wasn't badly hurt."

Rukia's Zanpakuto lowered her head. "I'm sorry for attacking you…" The ice queen said.

Rukia gave Sode a firm look. "I told you already, it wasn't your fault."

"Right, sorry…" Sode's master glared. "I-I mean thank you!" The white-haired Zanpakuto exclaimed.

Ichigo and the other sweat dropped. "Well, I'm glad you're okay," Ichigo said.

"Hey, Ichigo, who's that behind you?" Orihime asked, pointing at the old man.

The orange-haired teen turned to look at his Quincy powers, and then turned back to her while pointing his thumb back behind him. "This is Zangetsu. He's my Quincy-Zanpakuto," He replied.

Orihime jumped up over to the old spirit. "Hi! It's nice to meat you! I'm Orihime Inoue," She introduced herself, and then started to point at everyone else in the room. "That's Uryu, he's a Quincy too. That's Chad, he may look scary, but his really like a teddy bear. That's Renji, he reminds me of a pineapple. That's Rukia; we all came here to save her not too long ago. And that's her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki." Brielle and Shiro looked like they wanted to either kill themselves or the woman that didn't know the meaning of the words 'shut up'.

"Orihime, he already knows everyone here," Brielle said after taking her paw off her face.

"Just because you can't see him and hear him doesn't mean he can't," Shiro finished.

"Guys, be nice; that was rude," Ichigo scolded them.

{We don't care,} They said in unison.

"Apologize… now," He was glaring at them.

Brielle sighed, "Sorry, I was just saying." Shiro didn't say anything. Brielle gave him an unamused look and hit him over the head with her tail. "I had to do it, so you're doing it too."

"Why should I? I was statin' a fact," Shiro said while acting like a child.

"I know; just do it."

"Fine… I'm sorry. Hollow King, kill me," Shiro mumbled the last part under his breath.

Ichigo shook his head at his siblings, and then looked at all his human friends. "So guys, since we were supposed to leave today to go back to the World of the Living, do you want to stay here and help or go back? I have already decided that I'm staying," Ichigo asked.

The three looked at each other, and then turned to face Ichigo. "We'll stay. We can help around the 4th and find Byakuya Kuchiki," Uryu replied.

Renji coughed into his fist to get everyone's attention. "It might be best if you guys went back," He said.

"Why's that?" Orihime asked.

"Well, someone needs to keep the Hollows at bay. I know Urahara is there, but he would more than likely attract more of them to Karakura Town," Rukia explained.

"That's a good point. And there's also the fact that Muramasa could go to the human world and do something there," Brielle added. "He's strong; you guys might have to fight him together if he does show up." 'More like Uryu and Chad would be fighting anyway…'

"Brielle makes a good point too. Sorry guys, it looks like you're going to have to go back," Ichigo said sadly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, it's okay, don't worry about it!" The brown-haired girl said with a big smile on her face.

"You sure you'll be okay here, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

The hybrid waved his hand at his giant friend. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides Brielle is most likely going to be having an idea soon."

Brielle looked at her soul brother with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I have an idea?" She asked.

"Because you would have one anyway even if someone else beat you to it," The orange-haired teen said while turning to face her. Brielle didn't say anything after that.

 _"Shouldn't the gates be opening soon?"_ Kikoo asked. Everyone turned to look at the clock on the wall and saw that the gates were indeed about to open.

"You're right, but…um…where are the gate?" Ichigo asked.

Renji got out of the chair he was sitting on. "Just follow me," He said while moving his hand to strengthen his statement.

They all followed him – besides Rukia – and they got to the Senkaimon right as the gates were opening. Ukitake walked up to Ichigo. "Aren't you going with them?" He asked.

Ichigo turned his head to face the white-haired man, and then shook his head. "No, I'm staying here to help, along with my spirits," He replied.

"That's fine. There is something I want to give you." He handed Ichigo a wooden badge with what looked like a skull on it.

Ichigo grabbed it to take a closer look. "What is it?" He said while turning it over.

"It's a combat pass. It will tell anyone that you're a substitute Shinigami. We give this to them."

"Oh, okay…" Ichigo saw the looks that his spirits were giving the badge. Brielle looked like she wants to burn it, Shiro looks like he wants to feed is to a Hollow, Zangetsu looks like he wants to Getsuga Tensho it, and Kikoo looks like he want to obliterate it to the point where not even a speck of ash was left. "Thanks." He said with a smile, hoping that Ukitake doesn't notice the looks.

"You're welcome." The man smiled in return, but Ichigo can tell it was faked.

After that Ichigo watch his friends go through the gates, back to the World of the living.

TBC

* * *

 **1,000 words exactly. It's short, but it's a slow chapter, it's allowed to be short. ;)**

 **Shiro: Oi, has anyone seen King?**

 **Aizen: He's over there stuck in that pillar.**

 **Enj/Bri: How did he get there? *looks around* Wait... this isn't the Dark Forest... *looks over at Yhwach, who is sitting on his throne* I'm not even going to bother on asking how he did that.**

 **Shiro: How are we supposed to get King down from there?**

 **Enj/Bri: I'll get him. *starts moving over to Ichigo when Yhwach hit me* AAAHHHH! DX OW! OKAY, THAT HURT! Good thing I'm a dragon right now or else that would've killed me. *starts moving to Yhwach* If I can't get Ichi back that way, then I'll just have to do it this way.**

 **Shiro: I think we should worry, guys. I gotta bad feelin' about this. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Yhwach, I need Ichigo for my fanfics. If I don't have him, then no one will be able to watch him suffer. :(**

 **Yhwach: *thinks about that***

 **Enj/Bri: Here's that deal; if you let me have Ichigo back, then you can watch him suffer as much as you like.**

 **Yhwach: ...That's not a bad deal. But I have to make him suffer myself sometimes. *evil grin***

 **Enj/Bri: *evil grin in return* Oh, I have just the idea. *whispers the idea to Yhwach***

 **Yhwach: *evil laughter* It's perfect! XD When will you do it?**

 **Enj/Bri: Don't know yet. But I'll see what I can do. ;)**

 **Yhwach: *breaks the pillar Ichigo is stuck in* He's all yours.**

 **Enj/Bri: Thank you! ^-^**

 **Ichi: *getting out of the rubble and seeing me walk back over toward my computer* No...no no no no no no...no. To whatever god-like being that still loves me, please tell me she didn't do what I think she just did... 00;**

 **Aizen: She did. :)**

 **Ichi: NOOOOOOOOOO! DX**

 **Shiro: Please review! XD**


	35. Chapter 34

**Sorry! DX I was going to update a lot sooner, but my brother came up to my room and told me to get ready at that moment because we were going to my aunt's house. I completely forgot so I didn't bring my laptop with me. Just when we were leaving my aunt's I remembered that I needed to update today. Don't worry, it's not a rush job; I got this chapter done last week. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! ^-^**

* * *

 **34**

Ichigo was walking around the streets of Seireitei when he realized that he got lost again. "Where the heck am I?" He asked himself under his breath.

He turned a corner and bumped into the Captain of the 4th division. The teen jumped back with a small blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry, Unohana. I didn't see you there," He apologized.

Unohana chuckled, "It's quite alright. Are you lost?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am," Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Where were you heading?"

"Your division. My spirits and I were looking around the abandon areas to see if there were any Zanpakuto around, and then meet back up there. But I didn't find anything and got lost on my way back," Ichigo explained.

Unohana nodded her head in understanding. "You can get lost around here easily if you're not use to it. I was just on my way back to my division anyway, so how about you accompany me?"

"Sure, and thank you," The orange-haired teen said with a grateful smile. He thought back to when this started.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _"You want us to do what again?" Ichigo asked his soul sister._

 _"I said we should try finding where the Zanpakuto are hiding. They have to be around here somewhere," Brielle said._

 _"Yeah, but where?"_

 _"That's why I said we should split up and look around abandon areas," The dragon-Hollow pointed out._

 _Ichigo sighed, "But what if they're not in the Seireitei?" He asked._

 _"King's gotta point. They might not even be here," Shiro said._

 _"Well, they could, yet couldn't. Think about it, if we didn't look here first and looked out in the Rukongai, we would be looking forever. And what happens if they were here while we're out there?" Her two brothers didn't say anything. "See? I'm just looking small first, and if they're not here, then we'll look out there."_

* * *

~End of flashback~

'Well, it seems they're not in the area I was looking, maybe they had better luck,' Ichigo thought.

When he focused back on reality, he realized that he and Unohana were in front of the 4th division.

They walked till they found the room with Brielle, Shiro, Kikoo, and Zangetsu in it. Ichigo turned to face the captain. "Thanks for the help," He said.

"It was no problem. It's my job to help others in need," Unohana replied.

Brielle and Shiro started laughing at that. "He got lost again!" They shouted.

Ichigo had a tick mark form on his head and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"You're almost as bad as Kenpachi!" Shiro said after he calmed down a bit.

"You need a map, Ichi. Hey, Unohana, think you could give him one?" Brielle asked.

The braid-haired woman smiled. "Of course. I'll have it ready for you in the morning; it's getting late," She said.

"Thanks again, Unohana," The orange-haired teen said with a bow.

Right when Unohana was leaving the room she look at Zangetsu with a blank stare, but the old man was the only one that noticed it.

Once the door closed, Ichigo was the one to break the silence. "So, did you guys find anything, because I didn't?"

They all looked at one another before answering. "No…"

"I didn'."

 _"I looked from the sky and the ground, and still didn't find anything. I guess they really aren't here."_

"They still have to be close though. They wouldn't want to go from here back to wherever they are all the time," Brielle stated.

"True… But where could they be?" Ichigo asked while putting his finger under his chin in thought.

They were all thinking when Ukitake and Kyoraku walked into the room; making the spirits all jump. "Sorry for scaring you," The white-haired captain apologized.

"It's okay," The orange-haired teen said with a sigh.

"So, what were you kids thinking? Well… I guess some of you aren't children, aren't you?" Kyoraku asked.

 _"I think I'm older than this guy,"_ Kikoo said while pointing at Zangetsu with his beak.

"The old man is a part of me, so he should be the same age, but for some reason he looks old. No offence Zangetsu," Ichigo quickly added.

"None taken," The old man replied.

"Anyway, we were trying to see if we could find the Zanpakuto, but we're having little to no luck," Brielle said.

"At least we know that they're not here. In the Seireitei anyways," Shiro added.

"Ah, you guys came up with the same plan as Yoruichi. She's looking for them out in the Rukongai," The brown-haired man said.

"Looks like we won't have to look there anyway; if she's looking around there already," Brielle said.

"By herself? I don't think she'll find them," Ichigo mused.

"I wouldn't say that in front of her if I was you, Ichigo. She's good at tracking; she'll find them," Ukitake said with a little laugh.

"Alright…" Ichigo said, still unsure.

Shiro leans over to Brielle and whispers, "Remind me to tell the cat lady that Ichigo is doubtin' her." Brielle smirks before nodding.

"Anyway, you guys should get some sleep. It's getting late," The 13th captain said.

"Yeah, Unohana said that too," The hybrid said after he was done yawning. "Good night, Ukitake, Kyoraku."

"Good night, Ichigo, Shiro, Brielle, Kikoo, Zangetsu. Sleep well," The two captains said at the same time.

"You too," Brielle called out to them.

With the captains gone and the lights off, Ichigo and his spirits went to sleep.

* * *

Unohana was by the door leading to Ichigo's room watching Zangetsu.

"I know you're there, Captain. You may come in," Zangetsu said while opening one eye to show that he's still awake.

When the old man spoke, it startled the braided-haired captain. She walked in and stood close to the old man so she didn't have to speak too loudly; she didn't want to wake the others up. "Why are you close to Ichigo, Yhwach?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't like anyone, especially if they're a Shinigami. Yet you're close to Ichigo. I'm not sure it's because you're trying to see if he's a threat, or something else."

Zangetsu thought about how he was going to answer Unohana. "All my heart wants is to protect Ichigo. He's the only one I care about. Ichigo knows who he is, and has accepted it. I can't be more proud of him," The old man explained, sounding like a proud father.

"Does he know who you are and what you've done?" Zangetsu was able to hear the growl in her voice.

"The question that you should be asking is do you know who I am? I am, yet aren't Yhwach." That confused the captain. "Ichigo understands, and that's all I care about. I'm Ichigo as much as he is me." Unohana thinks she understands what the old man is saying, but she isn't sure.

"Does he follow Yhwach, or himself?" She asked.

"All I want to do is keep Ichigo safe. I don't like to see him hurt. Even if I have to protect him from that man," Zangetsu replied.

Unohana nodded and turned to leave. She stopped at a table and put the map for Ichigo on it, and then left; making sure to close the door quietly.

TBC

* * *

 **I thought that I should have a little back and forth between Unohana and Zangetsu. She was there when Yhwach showed up the first time, so she would recognize him. Oh yeah, and Ichigo finally has a map! XD**

 **Ichi: I have a bit of déjà vu in the latest chapter in the Bleach manga. But I can't remember where I heard it from. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Ask him. *points at the man***

 **Ichi: *turns to the man I pointed at* Where have I heard it?**

 **Aizen: Let me reenact. "I leave you here. You'll be devoured when this is all over."**

 **Ichi: Wha... *realization* OH, COME ON! DX What is up with everyone wanting to eat me?!**

 **Enj/Bri: I don't know. I'm not a Hollow or Yhwach. -_-**

 **Ichi: ...I need fresh air. *leaves the room***

 **Enj/Bri: Shiro...**

 **Shiro: Please review! XD**


	36. Chapter 35

**35**

Ichigo was walking with his siblings Shiro and Brielle. It's night out, and they wanted to get some fresh air. Kikoo and Zangetsu were within Ichigo's inner world taking a nap while it's finally quiet.

Ichigo spots someone up ahead and recognizes him as Ikkaku. "Hey, Ikkaku," He called out.

The bald-headed man turns to see who called him. "Yo, Ichigo. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just getting some air," The teen replied.

"It's quite stuffy in the 4th division," Shiro stated.

"We've been in there all day. If we stayed there any longer, I would've lost whatever sanity I have left," Brielle muttered.

"Yeah, I feel ya. I'm surprised that you didn't go crazy being there for that long," Ikkaku said with a raised eyebrow.

"So how about you; why are you out?" Ichigo asked.

"Hoping to run into my Zanpakuto. I've been itching to fight someone strong. Who better than my own sword, right?" The bald man answered with a giant grin.

Ichigo chuckled, "Good point. I fought Shiro and Zangetsu not too long ago, but I wouldn't call that fun."

"We should a had Brielle in the fight as well. That would a been an awesome fight!" Shiro exclaimed with an insane grin eating his face.

Ichigo turned to his Hollow-Zanpakuto. "No, it's not ever going to happen. I don't have that much of a death wish," Ichigo said firmly.

"Not only that but the Seireitei would be annihilated," Brielle pointed out.

Shiro cackled, trying to think of a way to get his king in one of their fights without him noticing. 'Brielle should be able to come up with somethin',' He thought.

{It would have to be somewhere where no one would get killed.} The feather-winged dragon read her Hollow brother's mind.

They spoke for a little while when they all heard two voices coming from the other side of the wall next to them.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro sniffed the air and said, "There're Zanpakuto over there. I also smell some Shinigami, but I don' know any of 'em."

"The one smells like rice crackers I think…" Brielle said.

Ichigo turned to Ikkaku. "Know anyone that might have that scent?" He asked.

"I think Omaeda. He eats rice crackers all the time," Ikkaku stated.

Shiro laughed, "I guess he ate so much of them that his scent changed."

Ichigo walks over to the wall, lifts his foot up, and kicks a chunk of the wall off; hitting Omaeda in the process. "Oops, I missed." Shiro and Brielle start laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my Hollow King, I wish I had a camera!" The Hollow-Zanpakuto shouted between laughs.

"Ichi, your either bad at aiming, or…!" Brielle started.

"You did that on PURPOSE!" Shiro finished.

Ichigo didn't bother answering his siblings and let them die laughing.

{You're so nice, King/Ichi,} They said simultaneously. The hybrid still didn't say anything.

"Who are you guys?!" A big, fat looking Zanpakuto spirit demanded.

Ichigo turns to answers, but Ikkaku and other Zanpakuto that looks like an orange beast charge at each other. 'I'm guessing that's Ikkaku's Zanpakuto,' Ichigo thought.

"Hey, partner. This must be my lucky day," The orange beast said.

Ikkaku looked confused for a moment, but then he saw the blade that the beast is wielding. "So, you are my Zanpakuto. You're right today is a lucky day. Lucky for me that is!" The two of them start fighting.

Shiro looks a bit disappointed that he can't fight the beast Zanpakuto; he doesn't want to fight the big one because he looks weak. And he was right when he saw him attack his king and Ichigo knocks the guy out when he split the spike ball and chain and send the attack right back at him; the two halves of the weapon hitting him in the face.

Ichigo brings the Zanpakuto back to Brielle so she can tie the spirit up.

Brielle, Shiro, and Ichigo watch Ikkaku fight his Zanpakuto when Brielle was done. Hozukimaru was in bankai, which doesn't surprise them at all. Just because the Shinigami didn't learn it doesn't mean the Zanpakuto can't use it. What they didn't know is that Ikkaku did learn it.

Ikkaku was getting his butt kicked when the 2nd division appeared along with Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Don't move, Zanpakuto. You're surrounded," Soi-fon demanded; all of her men around the Zanpakuto and Ikkaku.

Brielle grabs hold of the big Zanpakuto and hands him over to Soi-fon. She said a few things about that the Shinigami of the Zanpakuto have to be the ones to defeat it for them to return or else it will just kill them.

The dragon-Hollow turned to walk back over to Ichigo and Shiro when she finds out that they are both missing along with Hozukimaru. 'Where did they go?' She sighed. Brielle returns to Ichigo's inner world and comes back out next to her soul brother. "Why did you run off?" She asked.

Ichigo turns to Shiro. "You did see that, didn't you?" He asked.

Shiro nodded his head. "Yeah, but it was like he was helpin' the Zanpakuto get away."

"Guys, what happened?" Brielle asked.

Ichigo turned to face his soul sister. "I ran after Hozukimaru, but I lost him because Byakuya stopped me," Ichigo explained.

Brielle looked confused. "You sure it wasn't his Zanpakuto that did that?"

"Well, I saw him standing right over there." Ichigo pointed to the roof where he saw Byakuya standing.

"And I didn' smell any other Zanpakuto except Ikkaku's," Shiro said. "So it had to have been the flower guy."

Brielle grabbed her head with both paws. "Why would he do that? I don't understand idiots," She mumbled to herself.

"We got to tell the others. Come on," Ichigo said while turning to go back to the 4th.

TBC

* * *

 **Oh god, it's so SHORT! Don't worry, the next one will be longer. *sigh***

 **Shiro: Hey, King, look. :)**

 **Ichi: *looks at the picture that Shiro is showing him* What the... O_O Is that...?**

 **Shiro: That's you. :3**

 **Ichi: Is that still Shikai or Bankai?**

 **Enj/Bri: God only knows. That might still be Shikai. You didn't say Bankai, just waking this one up. *pointing at Shiro***

 **Ichi: Hey, Soul King, what happened here?**

 **Soul: How should I know? I'm dead, if you forgot! DX**

 **Ichi: Oh, right, sorry. ^^'**

 **Enj/Bri: Aizen, if you will.**

 **Aizen: Please review... -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: See? Now, was that so hard? :)**


	37. Chapter 36

**36**

When Ichigo got back to the 4th division, with the help of his new map, he spoke to Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana about what happened when he pursued Hozukimaru.

"Are you sure it was Byakuya that stopped you?" Ukitake asked unsure.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure." He pointed at Shiro with his thumb. "I asked him if he saw him too, and he did," The orange-haired teen said.

"But that make no sense," Brielle said while shaking her head. "Why would Byakuya betray us when he was willing to kill his own sister for the law?" She asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm just saying what I saw," Ichigo stated.

"Maybe he got tired of bein' told what to do," Shiro said with a giggle.

"I think we should find information about Muramasa. It's possible that we'll find the reason as to what happened to him for him to do what he's doing and why," Brielle mused.

There was silence for a few moments until Unohana started to speak. "I remember that Muramasa's master was Koga Kuchiki. Captain Kuchiki might have thought that this is his responsibility. I can't say anymore, it's not my place," Unohana said.

Brielle let out a low growl. "We're in the middle of a _crisis_ right now. I don't want to hear whose place it is to say anything when the enemy is trying to kill us. We need to know this enemy before it's too late." The dragon-Hollow didn't stop growling when she spoke.

The three captains turned to face each other and sighed in defeat. "She's right," Kyoraku said.

"We would have to ask the Kuchiki elders for permission to look into Muramasa. They're the one with the information you're looking for," Ukitake said.

"Well, I can' go," Shiro said. "They'll kill me the moment I try to step foot into that place, all because I'm a Hollow."

"Me neither," Brielle sighed.

"They would kill me for just being rude. If they're anything like Byakuya then I don't know if I would be able to stop myself from killing them," Ichigo said.

"They're not that ba-" Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro stared at Ukitake like he grew a second head. "Okay, they might be that bad."

"If not worse," Kyoraku said with a light laugh.

"So who would be going then?" Ichigo asked.

"We can't, because we have work to do here. Sorry, Ichigo, but you'll have to go," Kyoraku told the hybrid.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? WHY?!" He demanded.

"Because you're the only one free," All three captains stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But… I don't know how to talk to nobles…" Ichigo said in a child-like voice while bowing his head and pouting.

Brielle put her wing on her brother's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, I know what to do. I'll stay in your inner world and tell you what to do and say. Sound good to you?" The feather-winged dragon asked. Ichigo just looked at his soul sister in the eyes while his were child-like for a moment, and then nodded. "Good."

Ichigo breathed in deeply and set his face to that of determination. He turned to the three captains. "Where can I find the Kuchiki elders?"

* * *

Ichigo was looking at his map, and then look at the building in front of him. "This seems to be the right place. Now, how do I get in?" He said under his breath.

 _'Go to the guards in front of the gate, and ask him if you can see the Kuchiki elders,'_ Brielle instructed.

Ichigo did as he was told and walked up to the two guards. When the guards saw him they went into a defensive stance. "Halt, who are you and what are you doing here?" Guard no.1 demanded.

Ichigo bowed low, and then came back up. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I wish to speak with the Kuchiki elders, if I may?" He did not like how he had to talk, but if he wants to get in he'll have to listen to Brielle.

Guard no.1 and 2 shared a glance, and then guard no.2 ran off to the elders.

 _'Now, we wait,'_ Brielle sighed.

 **"This is gonna be the borin' part, isn' it?"** Shiro asked.

 _'Yup.'_ Ichigo could feel his sister nod her head.

They waited for about ten minutes when guard no.2 came back. "They said you may enter," He said.

Ichigo bowed again while saying, "Thank you." When the teen walked in through the gates, there was a servant waiting for him.

"If you will be so kind as to follow me to the meeting room," The old servant said. Ichigo and the servant walked for about five minutes till they were in front of the door leading to the meeting room filled with elders. "Here we are Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo nodded his head in thanks, and then walked in.

In the room was just what the hybrid expected, a room filled with old men and women. Ichigo had to hold back a sigh. He knew that this was going to drive him insane, more so than what Shiro has already done to him.

"Stat your name and business here," One of the men ordered.

 _'Just do it and get it over with,'_ Brielle told him.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm here to ask for permission to know about Koga Kuchiki and his Zanpakuto, Muramasa." The elders did not look happy at all.

"Denied. Now leave, and thank you for wasting our time." Ichigo was already about to murder these people. He calmed down and listens to his sister.

"Look, it's important that we know. Muramasa has returned and is destroying the Seireitei." This seemed to catch the old farts' attention.

"That is our business, not yours or the Gotei 13's."

 _'Brielle, what am I suppose to say now?'_ Ichigo asked.

The dragon-Hollow smirked. _'Tell them…"_

"Fine, I'll leave. But know that if Soul Society is destroyed by the Zanpakuto it will be on you, because one of your own is working with them, and you won't tell us anything on how to stop them." When Ichigo finished talking, he was almost out the door.

"Wait!"

"Don't leave yet!"

"We'll tell you what you need to know." The orange-haired teen grinned in victory. But the elders didn't see it. He turned back around and sat down on one of the cushions.

"Shall we, ladies and gentlemen?" Ichigo said with a kind smile.

* * *

Ichigo doesn't know how long he's been there listening to the elders, and neither does Brielle, Shiro, Zangetsu, and Kikoo. Brielle was listening to the story along with Ichigo while trying to ignore with what the other three were doing. She would rather play Go Fish at this point if it meant something fun to do. The other three would be having a Battle Royale if the feather-winged dragon hadn't forbidden it. She needs Ichigo headache free for this.

 _'Sounds to me like the man was framed,'_ Brielle acknowledged.

"So let me see if I understand this. Koga was sealed because he killed these people that were from a rival faction and they said that he killed them to show off… Sounds to me he was framed. Show off? Not the best way of saying he attacked. Sounds like he was the one attacked first," Ichigo pointed out. "Though I will admit that killing the people that set it up didn't help him. That would have just given you even more proof that he did it for fun… Or try to get pay back, but in the wrong ways. As for Muramasa, he would have been fine. There was no way he would have lost control unless he was ripped away from his soul. But all the same, Koga's an idiot," The hybrid finished his rambling.

"That's right," A woman elder said.

"Well, now I know why Muramasa is doing all of this. He's trying to find his other half while also getting revenge." Ichigo stood up and bowed one final time. "Thank you; you have been a lot of help. I'll take my leave now." Ichigo showed himself out the door and front gate all the while thanking every god that he got out of that place.

TBC

* * *

 **How much do you guys think Ichigo wanted to kill himself? I know that I would want to shoot my head off if it meant getting the _heck_ out of there! XD**

 **Shiro: Or Grin Ray Cero them! X'D**

 **Enj/Bri: Good point! ;) That manga chapter was AWESOME! X3**

 **Ichi: You two need to calm down, or find a doctor. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: I don't trust those docs. I'll trust Aizen _and_ Yhwach before I do that! O_o**

 **Ichi: What's so bad about them? They're just trying to help. :/**

 **Shiro: I never heard anyone leave that place once they go in. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Not only that, but insanity is contagious. I'm almost 100% sure it is. Have you seen some of the things they do? *shiver***

 **Ichi: You mean heard? Those aren't real.**

 **Aizen: No, they are. Look it up. Some of them even did Satanic rituals.**

 **Enj/Bri: This gives me more of a reason not to trust them. :(**

 **Ichi: Some of them are nice.**

 **Shiro: Yeah, THE NEW ONES! XD**

 **Aizen: And it's like talking to a robot from what I hear. They don't get attached to their patients. You of all people should know that that isn't going to work.**

 **Shiro: He's right, King.**

 **Ichi: I...I give up. :( I just looked, and their right. They're evil.**

 **Enj/Bri: No offense to psychiatrists. Though I believe none of those people are reading this or else most of us would already be in the mental hospital by now.**

 **Aizen: True...**

 **Shiro: Please review! CX**


	38. Chapter 37

**37**

The sun was going down when Ichigo finally got out of the of the Kuchiki mansion. Once he turned the corner and started making his way back to the 4th, Brielle, Shiro, Zangetsu, and Kikoo all came out and started walking with him – Kikoo wasn't, he was on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo turned to glare at his soul sister. "What?" Brielle asked.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to just let Shiro kill those old fool?!" The orange-haired teen shouted.

Brielle sighed, "Look, I hated it as much as you did. But you shouldn't complain to me, you should be doing that to the others. They were playing card games while we suffered."

The Hollow-Zanpakuto, Quincy-Zanpakuto, and phoenix all stared at the Hollow-dragon in disbelief. "Ya said that if we didn' do anythin' that would give King a headache, you wouldn' tell him that!" Shiro shouted.

"That was only if he didn't start complaining. And since he did, I was going to tell him. I just didn't tell you that."

"So cold…"

Ichigo turned his glare to his soul and brothers. "You mean to tell me that you three were playing and having fun while Brielle and I were having to listen to those old men and women for about an HOUR about things that were their own fault and that we're cleaning up their own MESS?! If something happens right now, you'll be the luckiest spirits alive, because I'll make sure that tonight will be the worst night of your lives…" Ichigo hissed at the end.

Shiro gulped and started to sweat bullet when they all hear an explosion coming from the 6th division.

Ichigo balled his hands into fists and trying to restrain himself from killing someone right now. How is it possible that right after he threatened his spirits that something actually happens? He growled, "You're the _luckiest_ beings on this _planet_ right now… BUT…you better pray that I forget this by the time it's over or else you three are _not_ off the hook. GOT THAT?!" All three spirits nod their heads up and down rapidly. "Let's go before I decide that the attack isn't imported enough to kill you." With at said, they all shunpo/sonido to the 6th.

* * *

When the five of them got there, they see Byakuya, Senbonzakura, and all the other Zanpakuto destroying the place. They don't understand how Byakuya could do this to his own division or his friends. Then again, he is pretty heartless.

They saw that Renji was fighting his Zanpakuto, Rukia fighting Senbonzakura, and Ukitake and Kyoraku fighting Byakuya. Everyone had someone to fight, so there wasn't anyone for Ichigo or any of his spirits to fight. That is until Rukia starts losing.

Ichigo was about to charge in to save her, but Brielle stops him. "What the heck, Brielle?!" He yelled.

The feather-winged dragon just gave a look. "Oh no, you and Shiro fought Byakuya already; now it's my turn," She said.

Ichigo was about to say something about that this is Byakuya's Zanpakuto, but then remembered that that's still Byakuya. Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Fine, he's all yours…"

Brielle smirked evilly, and then turned back so she can dash right on over to save Rukia from being cut in half by blocking the sword with her tail. "Hello, it's so nice to meet you. I'm sure you remember Ichigo and Shiro, right? Well, they wanted to fight you again, but I told them that you're mine this time." She has a pure evil look in her eyes. "And I can guarantee you that you'll be wishing it were one of them instead that you were fighting…" She said lowly while wrapping her tail around the blade and jerked it toward her so she can swipe at the Zanpakuto's face.

Senbonzakura twisted his body to evade the attack, and countered it by kicking Brielle in the back; sending her a few feet forward. He released his shikai and sends it at the Vasto Lorde.

The dragon-Hollow didn't turn around right away after she was kicked, she curled her tail to the left side, covering it with ice, and then snapped it to the right; freezing the pink petals in ice individually with a point to them. With her tail now on the right, she used it to fire the ice shards by flinging her body to the left; doing a 360.

Senbonzakura knew he wouldn't be able to block the attack or dodge it, since Brielle send some ice-petal shards to the right, left, straight, and above him. He did try to dodge by going backwards, but Brielle was already there to throw him back into the attack. Before she did though, he heard her say, "You shouldn't have attacked me with something that shatters into a lot of pieces." He was hit dead on.

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro flinched when they watched Byakuya's Zanpakuto get hit with his own attack. They're use to how Brielle fights, but to those that aren't... she can be quite the nightmare to deal with.

"That's gotta hurt," Shiro muttered.

"It's not fun to fight someone that can send your attack right back at you and not be able to avoid it," Ichigo said with a whimper. This is only one of the reasons why he fears his sister and never wants to fight her. Her reiatsu doesn't help either since it feels like fear itself. Ichigo flinches again. "Darn, I forgot you need to recover fast with her."

"Yeah, she doesn' like to wait. Does she ever pause in a fight?" Shiro asked.

"If she does, it's for a split second."

 _"Remind me to never get on her bad said,"_ Kikoo muttered under his breath to Zangetsu.

"Ditto," Zangetsu agreed.

* * *

Right after Senbonzakura was hit with the ice shards, Brielle flew on over to him and grabbed him by his legs with her back feet and did a back flip and slammed him into the wall across the courtyard. While he was flying through the air, the dragon-Hollow breathed blue fire his way. So when he hit the wall he was also scorched.

Brielle was stalking up to the down Zanpakuto with _steam_ rolling off her _fangs_! Not mouth, _fangs._ She jumps at him and was about to bite down, but Byakuya got in her way, and she bit down on his blade – which started to melt the moment lava touched it; lava was dripping down her fangs. The tip of the blade was on the ground when the raven-haired man jumped back and grabbed hold of his Zanpakuto spirit, and they - along with the others - retreated.

Ichigo, Shiro, Zangetsu, Kikoo, and Brielle gave chase; they weren't about to let them get away with what they did to Rukia – even though only Ichigo cared about that – and to find out where they have been hiding out at – Brielle is the only one that thought about that part sadly.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, I think you guys got a better idea on how Brielle fights, right?**

 **Ice Tail = Coats her tail in ice and can use it as a blade or freeze anything or anyone just by swinging her tail in the air within a Glacier or individually. She can also move the ice on her command.**

 **Lava Fang = When Darkness bites down onto something, lava comes out of her fangs like a snake's venom.**

 **By the way, if you guys can help think of weaknesses for Brielle, that would be great. I have something for the elements in her body, like if she uses them too much, she can fall to them like a normal human would. The difference is that she can take a lot more than humans. I started thinking she is a bit OP. So again, if you guys can help with that that would be beautiful. Thanks! ;)**

 **Shiro: I like Lava Fang. :3**

 **Ichi: Why does that not surprise me? :(**

 **Aizen: Because he likes anything that causes pain. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: That's the truth. :)**

 **Shiro: Why couldn' you give me that power? :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Because it's mine; you can't have it! DX**

 **Shiro: But you have all the good stuff! T^T**

 **Enj/Bri: Well, good comes with bad.**

 **Shiro: What happens with Lava Fang? :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Dry throat, like desert dry.**

 **Ichi: How do you fix that?**

 **Enj/Bri: Water Breath.**

 **Ichi: Gotcha.**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	39. Chapter 38

**Oh, it feels so _good_ to be home! My family and I went to the beach today and we got back around 11:30 PM, or closer to 12 AM. And I believe I have sun burn. LOVELY! :D Anyways, that's why this didn't come out earlier. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **38**

Ichigo, Brielle, and his spirits ran into the forest that was right next to one of the walls of the Seireitei. They lost sight of Byakuya, but Ichigo had his siblings sniff him out. "Anything?" He asked.

Brielle lifted her head that was close to the ground to face her soul brother. "No, well, kinda. You see… his scent is here, but it also ends here," She replied. "He must have used something to throw me off." The dragon-Hollow turned to Shiro. "Having any luck?"

Shiro shook his head. "No, but I do smell an Ice Tear Flower," He remarked.

"Is that even a thing, or do you just mean ice?" Ichigo asked confused. "What the heck is an Ice Tear Flower?"

"Oh, that was my creation; well, at least I thought it was," Brielle answered. "You see one snowy day I was bored and didn't want to make a snow angel. So, I made an Ice Tear Flower by accident."

"How do you do that?"

"Well, I can only do it when there is snow. I found a tear drop shaped ice crystal and planted it in the snow, but not the ground, and used the elements of ice and plant to make it grow. Shortly afterward, a flower grew. The stem was pure white, clear ice-leaf, an ice gem in the center, and ice petals that levitate around it. The scent smells like a flower, just cold," Brielle explained.

Ichigo just stared at her, not sure of what to make of what she just said. Though now he wished he could see one of these plants.

His soul sister smiled. "If there is snow on the ground, I'll show you." The orange-haired teen was okay with that.

Ichigo faced his Hollow-Zanpakuto and asked, "Which way is the scent?"

"This way." Shiro waved his clawed hand to motion the rest of the group to follow him.

They followed his lead, and jumped off a cliff that had a bit of an opening. The first thing they noticed is how cold it felt. The second thing was the roar from the ice dragon that was charging right at them. "Move!" When Ichigo shouted that, everyone scattered.

The hybrid turned just in time to see another ice dragon aimed at him, but instead of dodging, he fired a Getsuga Tensho at it. Once the dragon was turned into sparkling ice crystals, he saw a tall man with long, teal-green hair, gray eyes, and an icy blue, X-shaped mark on his face. He wears a pale blue kimono, and has ice around his neck, hands, and feet.

"Who the heck are you?" Ichigo asked.

The man was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "Are you my master?"

This confused the orange-haired teen by a lot. Shouldn't this Zanpakuto spirit know who his master is? {Shiro, this guy thinks I'm his 'master',} Ichigo said the last word in disgust. Zanpakuto shouldn't call their Shinigami half 'master'. They are one and the same. Do any of the Shinigami know this?! They should! What the heck have they been teaching in the Shinigami Academy?!

{Yeah, I heard. And calm down, I know yer upset 'bout what he said, but ya need ta remember that 99.99% of Shinigami are idiots,} Shiro stated.

Ichigo is now nervous. {Who's the .01%?} **(AN: Did I get that right? It's been a while since I dealt with that.)** He asked.

{You,} The Hollow-Zanpakuto said is a matter-of-fact tone.

{You are so nice to people,} The orangette groaned.

{Hey, hate to be a joy kill, but we still need to find Byakuya,} Brielle pointed out.

{You guys go on ahead. I'll fight this guy,} Kikoo said.

{Are you sure?} Ichigo questioned.

{I'm fire, he's ice. I have the advantage.}

Ichigo understood this and was about to comment on it, but he was brought out of his thought by the ice dragon Zanpakuto saying, "I don't remember my name. If you are my master then you should know it."

Ichigo sighed, "Look, I'm not you soul, and I don't know your name. If you want to know, then go look for a white-haired kid."

"I'M NOT A KID!" A male kid-like voice shouted. Toshiro landed a few meters away from the ice covered man and said, "Your name is Hyorimaru, and I am your master."

Ichigo had a tick mark form on his temple after hearing what the white-haired captain just said. He wanted to correct him, but he resists; he knows that the Shinigami have to figure it out own their own if they already have shikai and bankai.

"Go on ahead, Kurosaki. He's my Zanpakuto, so I'm the one that should fight him," Toshiro declared.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine." He turns to face the rest of his soul. "Come on, guys, let's go." With that, they left to find Byakuya, but they doubted that they'll find him now.

* * *

They were right; they have been looking all over the place and haven't found even a single strand of hair.

Brielle wants to kill Byakuya the moment she gets her claws into him. Then again, she wants to do that to a lot of the Shinigami. She can't stand idiots with no common sense. To her, Byakuya is one of those people. If he's doing what she thinks he's going, then he really is an idiot. If the Shinigmai is trying to help unseal Koga, and then kill him, why bother? He can't do anything while in the seal. Kill Muramasa, problem solved. It not that HARD!

Ichigo can see the look on his sister's face, and prays that they _don't_ find Byakuya, otherwise he will die a very slow and painful death. The teen and his spirits give the dragon-Hollow her space. By doing so, Ichigo sees a weird-looking flower. It's huge and blue with pink spots all over it. He doesn't know why, but he feels rather drawn to it.

Brielle and Shiro get a bad feeling around there brother and turn to see if he's still with them, only to find that he's walking over to a poisonous-looking flower! "Ichigo, don't go near that!" They shouted, but Ichigo didn't hear them. The two Hollows then notice that their brother is in a trance-like state.

Right when Ichigo was about to touch the flower, he is stopped by someone that grabbed his wrist and pulled him far away from it. This snaps the hybrid from his trance, and he turns to face the one that saved him – even though he didn't know that the plant could kill him.

The man that saved him has pale blond hair, dark blue eyes, and wears a shinigami shihakusho. It took a while, but Ichigo just so happens to know this man, but not a lot of people know that and he would like to keep it that way. "Akio-nii? Where the heck did you come from?!" He asked.

The man laughed, "Is that anyway to greet your older brother, Berry-chan?"

The orange-haired teen glared at the now named Akio. "Shut up. Anyway, mind telling me what just happened?" He asked while pointing at the weird flower.

"That flower is poisonous, if you haven't noticed, my sweet little strawberry. It gives off this sweet aroma that puts the victim into a trance and draws them near. Once the victim touches the plant, it will grab you like a Venus Fly Trap, poison you till you die, and then eat your bodily fluids," Akio explains while enjoying the look of horror on Ichigo's face. "Yeah, it's a nasty plant, and I love it. I have one back home around the 1st division." He put a finger under his chin and looked up to the sky in thought. "Then again, I have a lot of poisonous things back home. Some of them being worse than this flower," He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shut up! Stop talking! I'm sorry I asked!" Ichigo shouted. "I forgot how obsessed you are with dangerous things," He sighed.

"Oh sorry, I lost myself there for a minute," The blond said while rubbing the back of his head.

Brielle, Shiro, Kikoo, and Zangetsu don't know what to do. Kikoo doesn't even know this man, but the others do. Akio shows up to visit them from time to time, but the last time was when their mother died; they haven't seen him since. Brielle and Shiro start to think that maybe they should hide, because Ichigo is right about the man being obsessed with anything that's deadly, and that's what they are. When he comes over, they try to hide from him, or turn him into a crisp.

Shiro leans over to Brielle's ear. "I'm outta here," He whispered, and then disappears into his king's inner world. He's followed by Zangetsu and Kikoo after the old man told him about the man's obsession.

Brielle wants to join them, but she couldn't leave Ichigo to suffer this alone. Akio sees her, and grins evilly. "Why, hello, Brielle. It's so nice to see one of my favorite sisters. How's your Poison Feather ability working out?" He asked.

The feather-winged dragon gave Akio a blank look. "How about I hit you with it and find out for yourself?"

Akio holds his hands up in front of him in defeat. "No, I'm good. I may love deadly things, but I'm not willing to test to see how deadly on myself. I heard you killed Mayuri with those beautiful feathers of yours." The man looked like a kid opening presents. "I never really liked him. But now, I get to see what he has been cooking up in his labs!"

"Yeah, great for you, but I need to ask you something," Ichigo interrupted. "Did you see Byakuya run passed here? We're kind of looking for him."

Akio looked thoughtful. "No, can't say I haven't. I was busy with…"

"We don't need to know! But since you didn't see him, then we should head on back; it's getting late," Ichigo stated.

"You're right; you should stay at my place. It's closer after all."

"Just to get eaten by something? I don't think so."

"Kill joy."

"Besides, we need to keep the fact that we're brother a secret. I'm sure everyone knows that you're the grandson of Yamamoto. It won't end well for anyone here."

"That's true, not a lot of people would guess that we're really distant cousins. Well, anyways, where have you been staying?"

"The 4th."

Akio looked shocked. "What? For how long?"

"A few days now; why?" Ichigo was confused.

"I've been working there thanks to all the messes the Zanpakuto have been causing. How in the world did we not bump into each other once?" The blond said baffled.

"Thank Soul King we didn't. Let's just go," Ichigo muttered the first part under his breath, and then tried to ditch his brother.

"So mean…" Akio said while sadly keeping up with his little brother. Brielle just right behind them.

TBC

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the new OC so far. If you remember Yuka, This is her twin. He's going to be like Mayuri, but funnier. Also, if you guys want to see what Ice Tear Flower looks like, you can go to my deviantart page to see it. You can find it by typing in the search: enjali29. It's under its own name. I hope you like it! ;)**

 **Ichi: T^T**

 **Aizen: What's wrong with him?**

 **Enj/Bri: He just showed his new bankai form, but Yhwach broke it before he could use it. -_- That shocked me, because I didn't see that coming.**

 **Aizen: He broke it? O_O I thought that someone said that if you don't 'love' your Zanpakuto enough it break easier. Ichigo knows that it's him. So how did that happen?**

 **Ichi: I don't know! D'X**

 **Enj/Bri: I think I got something. What if it's because you hate Yhwach? Old man Zangetsu is in a way Yhwach.**

 **Zangetsu: That sadly might be it... :(**

 **Shiro: Who knows and who cares?**

 **Enj/Bri: Ichi isn't doing too well. He's in shock and getting his butt kicked.**

 **Aizen: He'll be fine. This isn't the first time that happened.**

 **Shiro: That's true! :D**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	40. Chapter 39

**I liked this one weakness for Brielle that a guest made. It'll be explained at the bottom of the chapter, and in the AN. Happy reading! ^-^**

* * *

 **39**

Once Ichigo, Brielle, and Akio got back to the Seireitei, they went their separate ways. Akio went home – which is next to the 1st division – and Ichigo and his soul sister went back to the 4th to see what happened after they went after Byakuya.

When they got back, it was to something they weren't expecting. The soul siblings just stared at the scene in front of them with a what-the-heck look on their faces. What they were seeing was Renji chasing after a boy with a snake tail. Off to the side was a woman that looked like a monkey. Ichigo and Brielle looked at each other and then back at the scene, wondering what to do.

The snake boy ran over the table, and so Renji slid on it and stopped right in front of Unohana. The woman gave the red-head a 'sweet' look, and threatened him – even though she didn't say it, you can hear her thoughts saying, 'If you don't knock it off, I'll kill you'. Ichigo and Brielle shivered.

Once Renji got off the table, the others took notice of the soul siblings at the door. "Ah, Ichigo, Brielle, come in. Did you find Byakuya?" Kyoraku asked.

The two shook their heads, and Ichigo said, "No, but we did find Toshiro's Zanpakuto. Last we seen of those two were when they were fighting. Did he come back yet?" Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, he did. Hyorimaru had to carry him back, because Captain Hitsugaya was badly injured in the fight," Unohana answered.

"Will he be okay?"

Unohana smiled sweetly. "He'll be just fine. With a little rest, he'll be back on his feet in no time."

"That's good." Ichigo sighed in relief while taking a seat at the table.

Once everyone sat down, Ukitake asked, "So, Zabimaru; are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"

"I got nothing. Though I get this feeling that Renji got his butt kicked," Monkey said with a smirk.

"That never happened! You don't know what you're talking about!" Renji shouted.

{Says the guy shouting,} Brielle said to her brother to which Ichigo snickered.

Kyoraku turned to Ichigo. "How about your Zanpakuto; did he have any memory from when he was taken over?" Ichigo was confused at first, but then realized that they must have see and felt their fight for when they did fought. He also remembered that they never did asked.

"Well…the truth is they never really lost control in the first place," Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Brielle was right in her theory. But the reason why we were fighting was so Muramasa didn't suspect anything, and it worked. Until Shiro stabbed him in the back," The orange-haired teen looked unamused.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you can't even lose your Zanpakuto while the rest of us do and have to fight to get them back?!" Renji yelled.

"Oh soooorrrrry, it's not my fault that I…" Ichigo apologized sarcastically, but was cut off.

"Are a mutt," Brielle said.

"That I have a Hollow and a Quincy for a Zanpakuto…" The said mutt growled.

"The Vasto Lorde is right, you _are_ a mutt," The red-haired Shinigami teased with a smirk.

"What was that, Pineapple?!"

"Are you deaf, Strawberry?! I called you a mutt!"

"You look more like a mutt than I do!"

Brielle was enjoying this. "Well…at least he admitted it," She said under her breath, but she had to stop the three captains from stopping the fight. "Not right now, this is amusing me. And since it was partly my fault that they started to fight, I'll be to one to stop it," She told them.

She watched for a little bit more before she had enough. She let her reiatsu out and aimed it to the two arguing Shinigami. The two stopped dead, and painfully slow, they turned to look at the Dark Dragon. The Vasto Lorde dragon is glaring at them, and with a low growl said, "If you two don't stop this foolishness. I'll send you two to Hueco Mundo where you'll be fighting Hollows without your Zanpakuto, and those Hollow with be Adjuchas class or higher…"

Ichigo and Renji shivered in fear, they know for a fact that the dragon-Hollow wasn't bluffing. They nodded their heads in understanding and sat back down.

While the meeting continued, Ichigo couldn't help but feel that he'll be having nightmares tonight.

And how right he was; he was having nightmare about all different types of Hollows trying to eat him while Brielle and Shiro laughed and would try to slow him down by sending ceros at his feet.

Little did Ichigo know that Renji was having similar nightmares. The two red heads would not be having a good night's sleep this night.

* * *

 _~extra scene: 10 PM before Ichigo went to bed~_

Ichigo was walking down a hallway looking for his soul sister. After the meeting, she left the room and hasn't come back, so he went looking for her. 'Not like she's in danger or anything. Though you may never know,' He thought. The orange-haired teen has been having a weird feeling for the past four minutes, and he knew it had to do something with Brielle.

Ichigo turned a corner and bumped into Hanataro who fell on the floor. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Hanataro looked up while rubbing his head when he heard the hybrid's voice, and had a look of relief. "O-oh, Ichigo. Yes, I'm fine. Are you lost?" He asked.

"Kinda... I'm looking for Brielle; have you seen her?"

Hanataro looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then snapped his fingers. "Yes, I did! I saw her in the kitchen about to eat a bowl of ice cream."

This worried Ichigo. He knows what happens when his sister eats ice cream. "Hanataro, I need you to bring me to her, now," He said urgently.

The healer was hesitant at first, but leads the way to the kitchen. Once they got there, they didn't see Brielle anywhere, but they did hear a young female voice. "Darn it... This always happens. But I can't help it, it's _so good!_ " Ichigo and Hanataro walked over to the other side of the table to see a small dragon the looked like Brielle eating chocolate ice cream. Brielle heard their footsteps and turned to see who was behind her; only to see her soul brother and their friend. "Oh, hi guys. Hanataro, do me a favor, don't tell anybody about this," She said with a glare, and released her reiatsu, but she forgot that while in this form, her reiatsu isn't fear, it's cuteness.

Hanataro couldn't help himself, he dived toward the little Brielle and scooped her up into his arms and hugged her. "AW, you're so CUTE!" He exclaimed.

Brielle had the look of pure horror on her face when the healer grabbed her, and that she forgot the most important thing ever, she can't control her energy while in this form. She tries in vain to get out of the boy's death grip without hurting him with her now small claws. The feather-winged dragon turned to Ichigo with a look that said, help-me.

Ichigo wants to laugh in amusement, but he knows that Brielle would not kill him later; she'll mutilate him. "Okay, Hanataro, can you let her go? She's not able to breathe," He told the small healer.

The black-haired boy looked to see that Brielle stopped breathing - or rather she's holding her breath, but he didn't need to know that - and put her down while apologizing and bowing rapidly. The baby Vasto Lorde pretended to be woozy and taking in deep gulps of air. She lifted up her right paw. "It's okay, that was just the effect of my spirit energy while in this form. It gives you the urge to huge me because I'm _cute._ " Brielle didn't sound all the happy when she said that.

Ichigo bent down to pick his sister up and hide her in his shihakusho. "Come on, so you can sleep this off," He said. Brielle nodded her head in agreement. The hybrid turned back to Hanataro. "Thanks for helping me find her. Good night."

"Night!" The healer called out after them.

TBC

* * *

 **The chapter was really short, so I added that part to it. To the person that suggested the weakness, I don't need to be put into a trance to want to eat ice cream; I'll just see it and want to eat it. But I'll have it like this for the OC, that way there is a difference. Let me explain this weakness.**

 **1\. Brielle goes into a trance if she hadn't have ice cream in a while.**

 **2\. When she eats it, she turns into a chibi, but still has her memories.**

 **3\. Like in the chapter, her reiatsu when in her normal form is fear, but in her chibi form it's cuteness. Her reiatsu was like this when she was young too.**

 **4\. Again like in the chapter, she can't control her reiatsu like Ichigo. It just flows out of her.**

 **And 5. The only way for her to turn back is if she sleeps. Kinda like when you're drunk.**

 **Shiro: Aw, that's cute! :3**

 **Enj/Bri: SHUT UP! DX**

 **Aizen: You're a sucker for ice cream to begin with, so this is a very good weakness. *looks over to the one that suggested it* You did a great job. :)**

 **Enj/Bri: I would call Aizen a traitor, but it's too late for that. -_- By the way, has anyone seen Ichigo? *looks around at everyone***

 **Aizen: No.**

 **Shiro: He's over there. *points into a very dark corner***

 **Enj/Bri: He's been like that since yesterday, hasn't he?**

 **Shiro: Yup!**

 **Aizen: Why?**

 **Shiro: Because Yhwach is wiping the floor with him.**

 **Enj/Bri: I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that Ichigo gave up. Either that or he's faking it again. He's become quite the little actor. :)**

 **Shiro: Wait, he could be pretendin'? Is he lurin' Yhwach into a trap? :D**

 **Enj/Bri: If he is, I will never doubt him again.**

 **Aizen &Shiro: Same.**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	41. Chapter 40

**40**

Ichigo and Brielle were having tea with Ukitake while Kyoraku was drinking sake, and Shiro was just groaning from boredom. "Dear Hollow King, please let somethin' happen. At this rate I'll go on a killin' spree," Shiro whined.

Ichigo looked at his Hollow-Zanpakuto. "Well, if you were up last night, you would have saw Brielle as a chibi," He told him.

Shiro tsked, "Yeah, I hate it how I missed that." Brielle growled in warning, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, can I go kill somethin'?"

"No," Ichigo stated calmly while taking a sip of his tea.

"But I'm bored!" Shiro complained.

"No one cares," Brielle said.

Shiro was about to say something else when Zangetsu came out of Ichigo's inner world and knocked the Vasto Lorde out. Ichigo and Brielle sighed in relief, thanked the old man, and went back to drinking tea when Yoruichi appeared in front of them.

"Ah, Yoruichi, it's so good to see you back. Did you find anything?" Ukitake asked.

The cat lady nodded. "Yes, I have. I have found where the Zanpakuto as well as Yamamoto are," She replied.

Brielle perked up at this. "Where are they in Reikongai?" She voiced the question that was on everyone's mind at this point.

"I'll lead you there. But first we need to find others to bring with us so we can raid the place."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, I may have someone in mind already. He would be annoying if I don't offer the request," Ichigo said while looking annoyed now.

"Oh, and who's that, if I may ask," Kyoraku voiced.

"You'll find out." They knew that was all Ichigo was willing to say. They wondered who this person is.

"Alright, I'll go find Kenpachi. Is there anyone else that comes to mind?" Yoruichi asked.

"I think we should leave the rest here to defend the Seireitei incase some of the Zanpakuto show up here to destroy it," Ukitake suggested.

"I second that," Brielle agreed. "I, Ichigo, and Shiro – someone wake him up – will go and find our friend, and we'll meet you at…what gate?" The feather-winged dragon looked at the cat lady with child-like curiosity. Once she got her answer, the soul siblings as well as Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit went to the area next to the 1st division.

* * *

Old man Zangetsu went back into Ichigo's inner world while Ichigo, Shiro, and Brielle went to the house that is surrounded by things that have been trying to kill them the moment the stepped foot in the yard.

When they finally got to the front door, Ichigo knocked and they waited. Akio answered the door to see his brothers and sister. "Ah, I didn't think you guys would show up around here. What made you come anyways? And why are there bubbles on your heads?" He asked.

Ichigo sighed, "Well, to your first question, we came here to ask if you want to come with us to the Zanpakuto's hideout. As for the second question, so we don't die from your poison gases. Some of the plants around here have been spitting gas at us the moment we walked in," Ichigo replied.

Akio rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Right…sorry about that." He held up the hand he was using to rub his head in front of him. "I'll be right back. Let me grab my Zanpakuto and I'll be right there." After he said that, he closed the door.

Ichigo turned to his siblings. "I was kind of hoping he would say no, but with these plants trying to kill us while trying to get to the front door, I'm glad he accepted," He told them.

The two Hollows nodded their head in agreement. Ichigo seen something jump up in the corner of his eye toward the forest and turned to face it; it was a big, white cat, at least the size of a cheetah.

Ichigo was about to say something about it to his two siblings, but Akio opened the door again and stepped out while closing the door again behind him. "Okay, let's go. Do you think grandfather is there too?" He asked.

The orange-haired teen nodded. "That's was Yoruichi said."

"Alright. Here, let me show you the safe path out of here." The blond-haired man leads the three siblings out through the back which led to a training ground at the 1st division. Sadly, Ichigo forgot about the cat back at Akio's house.

The four met up with Yoruichi, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Kenpachi who had Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Alright, is everybody here?" The cat lady called. Everyone nodded their head. "Good, let's go!"

It didn't take too long to get to where they needed to be. In front of them is a cave that most likely has sekkiseki stone throughout it since they can't feel really any spirit energy coming from it. Brielle looked into the cave. "So this is where they've been hiding. I was right about them not being too far from the Seireitei," She said.

"Yup, this is where they are, as well as the Head-Captain," Yoruichi voiced.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's fight these suckers!" Kenpachi shouted, and then ran into the entrance of the cave.

"There he goes. We may as well follow," Kyoraku said.

Ukitake laughed, "Yeah, we should." The two other captains walked in.

"We should go too." Akio was about to walk in when Yoruichi stopped him.

"There is a back entrance that will allow us to sneak right on in. We should go through there instead." Akio sighed, but saw the woman's point.

On their way there, Yoruichi leaned in toward Ichigo and whispers into his ear. "I didn't know you knew Akio-chan. May I ask how?"

Ichigo debated to tell her or not. He sighed. "We're distant cousins, but Akio-nii and his twin were adopted into our family since theirs' passed away," He answered.

"Oh, that makes sense," She said while looking back and forth from Ichigo to Akio. "Come on, we're almost there."

After a bit more walking, they found the entrance. "Okay, don't kill any Zanpakuto. Just find Muramasa and beat the heck out of him," Brielle said the plan.

Shiro grinned. "I like that plan. I call dibs on the first shot at him!"

"I call second!" Akio called while holding his hand up in the air.

Shiro turned to glare at the blond. "He's mine..." He hissed. Akio just smirked.

Ichigo and Brielle shook their head at their brothers' childish behavior.

"Let's just go," Ichigo said while walking into the cave.

TBC

* * *

 **Next chapter will have some action in it, but not a lot. I'm going to get Ichigo to Muramasa in it, though he's not the one fighting him. I don't know if Shiro is going to fight him in the chapter or in the next. And oh my god, someone shut that MUSIC UP! DX**

 **Ichi: Whoa, what the heck?! What happened?**

 **Enj/Bri: You mean, "What's happening?" You know snapchat? Well there is this one that plays music - it also has a shark eating your head - and someone has is playing on repeat.**

 **Shiro: Who's doin' that?**

 **Enj/Bri: My 4 year old niece. -_- She has my sisters phone. Oh, thank god, it stopped.**

 **Shiro: Is the song that bad?**

 **Enj/Bri: I'm trying to work here and it's loud. It's a good song to dance to, but not when you're trying to think.**

 **Aizen: Well, other than that, I heard Bleach is ending.**

 **Ichi: WHAT?! But Yhwach took my powers, and is winning! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: This is 4 times you lost your powers. You'll get them back.**

 **Ichi: But what happens when it does end?**

 **Enj/Bri: Don't worry, Kubo may be done with you, but _we're not_. *evil grin***

 **Shiro: Oh shoot, she's right. Not only that, but the people here are evil.**

 **Aizen: Could be worse. Kubo could end the story where Yhwach wins.**

 **Enj/Bri &Ichi: HE BETTER NOT! DX**

 **Shiro: Please review!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, guess what, I was wishing for the fanfics that I was following for a while now to update, AND IT CAME TRUE! TODAY! XD I'm so happy right now. C: Anyway, here's the chapter that you all been waiting for. I see that today is a good day for updates. ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

 **41**

Ichigo, Shiro, Brielle, Akio, and Yoruichi were trying to find their way around, but they were having a little problem – well, some of them. "Darn, this cave is dark. Hey, Brielle, do you think you can help with that?" Ichigo asked his soul sister, who he had no idea where she was.

Brielle looked at her brother with her blood red on dark purple eyes, seeing how if he didn't duck he would face-plant the lowered ceiling. "Fine, but you might want to duck first," She said.

"Huh? ARGH!" The orange-haired teen should've just listened instead of questioning his sister, because now he doesn't know if he broke his nose or not. "Ow… who put that there?" He asked.

"Mother Earth," Brielle answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'll make some light now." The feather-winged dragon had glow-in-the-dark-pebbles surface in the walls of the cave, lighting up the place with a soft, blue glow. "There we go. Now you can see."

Ichigo and Yoruichi were staring at the pebbles in awe of their beautiful light. "How do they glow like that?" The cat lady asked.

"I don't know for sure, but the pebbles are probably phosphorescent, meaning that they absorb radiation and then emit it over a period of time, but at a lower wavelength that is visible to the human eye. This shouldn't be confused with fluorescence, which is where radiation is absorbed and emited at a lower wavelength quickly, usually in the span of a few seconds or less. Phosphorescent materials emit the radiation they absorbed over a longer period of time, but in nature, this effect only lasts a couple minutes at longest. So, in a nutshell, they work kinda like glow in the dark toys, but they glow for a shorter amount of time, which is just sad because they are so pretty," Brielle explained. **(AN: Thank you, Sakamaki Suzuku!)**

Yoruichi nodded her head at that and started moving forward again. They all followed the path that led to a cavern with glowing water. Ichigo turned to his sister. "Did you do that?" He asked.

The Hollow-dragon shook her head. "No, they must have been here to begin with," She replied.

Shiro starts jumping on the stalagmite, but after jumping to the forth, he turned to look at the others. "Ya guys comin' or what?" He turned forward again and continued. Ichigo and Akio were next to go, and then Yoruichi; Brielle didn't have to jump from stalagmite to stalagmite, because she can just fly over. She was able to catch up to Shiro and fly right passed him while hitting his head, making him fall into the water below.

Ichigo and Akio couldn't stop themselves from laughing, and because of that they fell right on in as well. Shiro saw that and pointed and laughed at them in return.

"Now that was karma!" The Hollow-Zanpakuto continued to laugh, but then stopped. "Wait, why isn't Brielle gettin' hit with karma?!"

"I didn't forget…" Brielle said lowly, remembering about the time they were in the sewer system when Shiro woke her up by saying that Ichigo was dying. She still hadn't gotten him back for that, but now she did. It was his karma that she was happy to deliver.

Shiro is happy that his sister is in a good mood or else it could have been a lot worse. He along with Ichigo and Akio jumped back up onto the stalagmites, but before they could move forward, a fireball came flying at them. They were able to dodge in time and looked to see who was attacking them. It was two female Zanpakuto; one looked like a neko, and the other looked like a princesses with giant bells that are on fire. Yoruichi attacked the two women.

"Go on ahead! I'll hold them off! You need to find the Head-Captain," The cat lady called over her shoulder to the three males and female. Ichigo, Shiro, and Brielle nodded their head and turned to get out of there, but Akio stayed. "That meant you too, Akio," Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, I know, but two against one is a little unfair, don't you think," He said with a smirk. The goddess of flash just sighed in defeat.

* * *

Ichigo and his siblings were running down the pathway of the cave until they found another cavern. Ichigo pointed up at the ceiling. "There, that's got to be where they are," He said.

Brielle smiled. "You're getting better. Yes, you're right; I scene Muramasa up there as well as Yamamoto."

"Well then, let's go!" Shiro shouted with insane laughter and kicked off the ground hard so he can propel himself upward toward the opening. Brielle and Ichigo followed.

Right when they were just halfway there, chains wrapped around Ichigo, making him fall back down. While falling, the orangette was struggling to get the chains off of him, but it was in vain. Some of the chains turned into Kazeshini. "It's time for you to die, Shinigami. I wanted to kill you for throwing me into a wall and running off!" He exclaimed with an insane smirk.

Ichigo didn't want to kill the Zanpakuto, but luckily he didn't have to. Brielle dived back down and tore the spirit away from him. Kazeshini landed on the ground, but Ichigo landed on Brielle's tail so she can throw him back up. The hybrid looked to see that his sister wasn't following him, but instead went to the ground and started fighting the Zanpakuto.

Shiro made it to the opening, when he turned around to see if Ichigo and Brielle were still behind him, he only sees the turf of orange come out of the hole. "Where's Brielle?" He asked only to see Ichigo point down. The Hollow-Zanpakuto looks to see an explosion of flame burst throughout the ground below. Shiro shrugged his shoulders. "Guess there's nothin' to worry about then; she's got that."

"Shiro…" At the mention of his name, he turned to face his brother and sees what he's pointing at. In the center of the opening in a barrier, is Yamamoto, but in front of that is Muramasa. Shiro grinned. "Good, Akio isn't here. So that mean I have this guy all to myself," He chuckled.

Ichigo shook his head. "He's all yours. While you're fighting him, I'm going to try to get the old man out of there," The orange-haired teen said.

"You don't hear me complaining. LET'S DO THIS!" The insane Hollow half of Ichigo's soul exclaimed maniacally while charging at the long finger nailed Zanpakuto.

Muramasa blocked the large sword that was aimed at his head, and then tried to kick Shiro in the gut, but the Vasto Lorde used his clawed hand to catch his foot and throw him to the other side of the open cavern.

Shiro charged up a Cero and fired it at where the leader of the Zanpakuto would land. If it wasn't for his great sense of hearing, he wouldn't have heard the man's cry of pain over the blast.

Shiro sonidoed behind Muramasa with his blade ready to strike. Muramasa wasn't able to dodge his attack on time; the sword licked his left arm, tracing a red trail of blood down it. Shiro was disappointed, he was hoping to cut off the arm, but he could always try again. With that thought in mind, he smirked and waited for Muramasa's next attack.

The brown-haired Zanpakuto brought up his hand and tried to capture the white-haired Hollow-Zanpakuto, but Shiro wasn't going to fall for that; he seen it used on Ichigo before. He brought the black blade back and fired a Getsuga Tensho straight ahead. Muramasa was able to get out of the way this time.

Muramasa shunpoed next to Shiro and slashed at his head. The attack only bit a little into his mask and skin, but only because Shiro leaned back. The Hollow's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting this _weak_ Zanpakuto to be able to get under his defenses. 'Looks like I was wrong. Maybe he isn't so weak after all,' Shiro thought. He jumped into the air and put his Zanpakuto in between his horns with a little bit of blood in the mix.

"Another Getsuga? Fine by me. Give me everything you got!" Muramasa shouted.

* * *

Brielle jumps out of the way of another 'scythe tornado' as she has come to call it. She didn't know the name because the Zanpakuto never said it, so she gave it one. Other then naming attacks from her opponent, she jumped into a shadow and popped out of the one under Kazeshini's feet, biting his leg and tossing him into a stalagmite.

'This feels too easy…and I'm not even using my full strength. Something's not right here… They didn't even stop Ichigo or Shiro from going on ahead two times now. Did they want them to get to Muramasa? But why?' Brielle couldn't figure out what is going through Muramasa's head. That is until she feels Shiro's reiatsu. 'Wait, that's where Yamamoto is, if Shiro hit the cage – if it is one – it will be destroyed. That would mean that Muramasa didn't capture Yamamoto, but it was really… Oh, god darn it…' She groaned.

Brielle slammed the Zanpakuto she was fighting and knocked him out. After that, she flew up to the gap in the ceiling. When she got into the cavern that her brothers are in, she shouted, "Shiro, STOP!" But it was too late; Shiro was already firing the attack.

"Grin Ray Cero." The attack was fired at Muramasa, but somehow the Zanpakuto caught it. He was having a hard time holding the Cero, but he flung it at Yamamoto's barrier; breaking it on impact.

Once there was nothing in the way of Muramasa getting what he wanted, he went over to Yamamoto and stole the information of how to get his master out of his seal.

"I must thank you, Hollow. You made my job so much easier." Muramasa turned to Ichigo. "You have my thanks as well, Ichigo. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have come here." He turns to leave. "Now then, it's time for my leave. I have no need for the Zanpakuto any longer."

Yoruichi, Kyoraku, and Ukitake all try to attack Muramasa, but a huge flame erupted from the walls and blocked them.

"Goodbye; we will not see each other again." Those were the last words the Zanpakuto said before leaving.

TBC

* * *

 **The other four got there the same time Brielle did. If you're wondering where Akio is, he's checking Ichigo, because he almost got hit by Shiro's Grin Ray Cero. I hope you guys enjoyed Shiro's fight! :D**

 **Oh yeah, before I forget for the thousandth time, can someone find a translation for: monk of a hollowed death? I want a name for Ichigo's kind. Don't worry; I'll give credit where credit is due. Thank you! ^-^**

 **Zangetsu: Is Yamamoto going to want to kill me next chapter?**

 **Enj/Bri: I'm not saying. :)**

 **Ichi: Good place to have the new move shown.**

 **Shiro: That was awesome! XD**

 **Enj/Bri: Ichi, there is something we need to talk about.**

 **Ichi: *gulp* What is it?**

 **Enj/Bri: ...STOP GETTING YOUR BANKAI BROKEN! I WANT TO SEE WHAT THE BABY CAN DO! DX**

 **Ichi: EEP! *ducks under a table***

 **Shiro &Zan: She's got a point. -_-**

 **Shiro: You're still pathetic...**

 **Ichi: Sorry...it's not my fault that Yhwach is strong.**

 **Aizen: You beat me, and I was stronger than you before you trained in the Dangai. Oh, and one other thing. *kicks Ichigo across the room, slamming him through the wall* That was for getting to the Soul Palace before me.**

 **Ichi: When did you get out of the chair?! O.O**

 **Enj/Bri: He just got out, but he's still under my mercy. :3**

 **Ichi: Then why did you let him kick me?**

 **Aizen: The kick was for what I told you, the going through the wall was for Enjali.**

 **Enj/Bri: I told him to kick you for the both of us. ^-^**

 **Ichi: WHY?! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: Did you forget already? -_-**

 **Ichi: ...Oooohhh...right...sorry... :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	43. Chapter 42

**42**

Ichigo was just getting back up after the Grin Ray Cero that Shiro fired a few minutes ago. The shockwave of the attack hit him full force, knocking the air out of him. So he was stunned for a bit, but he did see Muramasa make his escape. Where, he didn't know.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Ichigo then noticed his brother, Akio, kneeling next to him. He can see the look of concern in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Not only that, but his brother only calls him by his full name when he's worried about him.

The orange-head nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, just got caught in the blast. When did you get here?" He asked.

"Not too long ago, right when Shiro fired his attack. We tried to stop him."

"Why?"

"Because Muramasa didn't seal the old man away, Yama-jii put that barrier around himself. I don't know why, you'll have to ask him that."

Ichigo nodded his head in acceptance. He looked to see Shiro getting scolded by Brielle for not using his head when fighting Muramasa. If he did, they may not be in this mess. The hybrid sighs, "Well, let's find out what happened." He got up from his sitting position and walked over to Yamamoto. "Where did Muramasa run off to?" He asked.

This question got everyone else's attention. Yamamoto answered, "He went to the World of the Living to free his master, Koga."

"So that's where he was sealed…" Ichigo muttered under his breath in realization. "Where in the human world is he sealed?" He asked.

"Karakura Town," Yamamoto replied.

Ichigo, Shiro, Brielle, and Yoruichi sighed, "I should've guessed..."

Ichigo looked up at the flames. "Well, we can't stay here, and I don't think this stove fire is going to let us go either."

"Ichigo!" Akio shouted, trying to think of a way to save the mutt from being killed by his grandfather.

Yamamoto's eyebrow twitched. "My Zanpakuto isn't a stove fire…" He growled while letting his reiatsu press down on Ichigo.

Ichigo shivered in fear and gulp. "Right…sorry…" He was sweating bullets, but he would never admit it that it was from the fear he was feeling at the moment, and blamed it on the heat of the fire. Unfortunately for him, Brielle and Shiro can smell that he's scared of the old man.

Ichigo looked back up to the exit that Muramasa left through. He shrugged. "Oh well, you never know until you try." After he said that, he jumped for the opening, only to get pushed back by Ryujin Jakka. Once Ichigo barely touched the ground, there were too many fireballs aimed at him to block or dodge. Luckily he didn't have to do either, because old man Zangetsu and Kikoo blocked them for him.

Once the smoke cleared, Yamamoto saw someone that he didn't think would put himself in front of an attack to _protect someone!_ Either way, it had to be _him;_ no one else looks like that. The man that saved Ichigo from being turned into a roasted chicken was Yhwach; Yamamoto attacked the Quincy King.

Zangetsu sensed the incoming swing, so he threw Ichigo away so he wouldn't get hurt and blocked the old Shinigami's sword with his own. The old Quincy-Zanpakuto smirked, surprising Ichigo, Shiro, and Brielle, he never smirks, and Ichigo and Shiro almost had a heart attack with how wide the smirk was, it was almost eating his face.

'Who is he, and what has he done with old man Zangetsu?' The Shinigami and Hollow thought simultaneously.

"I knew you would react like that; you're so predictable," Zangetsu mocked.

"Why did you protect that boy? What are you planning for him?!" Yamamoto demanded, thinking that Yhwach wouldn't have saved Ichigo for any other reason than to have seen a use for him.

The answer that the old Shinigami got was unexpected. "I protected him, because I wanted to. I'll protect Ichigo no matter what, even if it's from myself." This confused everyone in the area. Ichigo doesn't really know anything about Yhwach himself, so he doesn't know why Zangetsu would have to protect him from his original soul, same thing goes for Shiro. For everyone else, they didn't understand what Zangetsu meant my 'himself'.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm no longer a part of Yhwach; I'm a part of Ichigo now. Meaning I will not allow Yhwach to harm him," Zangetsu stated firmly. He turned to face Ichigo. "I'll explain later," He told him.

Ichigo accepted that; he knows that his father figure would keep his word. He then hears Ryujin Jakka attacking something, so he looks up to see what, or who. Toshiro and Hyorimaru got passed the flames and landed in front of the others.

"Sorry we're late, we would have been here sooner if we didn't have to sneak out of the 4th division barracks," Toshiro explained.

"You're going to be okay? You should be resting still," Yoruichi said concerned.

"I'll be fine, I'll help get Kurosaki out of here, so he can get to the world of the living," The short captain said.

"Why me?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro looked him straight in the eyes. "Because you're the only one strong enough to fight him and not have your Zanpakuto stolen," He stated.

Brielle leaned into Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Don't complain, and don't ask questions, just go with it."

"Fine…" The hybrid whispered back. He turned to his spirits. "Alright, let's get out of here and stop Muramasa," He said determined. Brielle and Shiro grinned while Zangetsu and Kikoo nodded in agreement.

Toshiro jumped into the air while going into bankai, and Hyorimaru doing to same, turning into an ice dragon. Ichigo thought that was cool – no pun intended. They somehow froze a part of Ryujin Jakka, and Toshiro made a hole for Ichigo and his spirits to fit through.

Ichigo asked if Akio was going with them, but he said that he's going to help his grandfather get his Zanpakuto back first. So Ichigo, Shiro, Kikoo, and Brielle jumped/flew for the hole in the ice, but Zangetsu was stopped by Yamamoto.

"If you hurt Ichigo, I'll hunt you down and burn you till there is nothing left, understood?" He demanded quietly enough that only Zangetsu heard. The Quincy-Zanpakuto nodded his head in understanding. Yamamoto let him go. Zangetsu jumped up through the hole after Ichigo.

TBC

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted Yama's reaction to Zangetsu, and get Ichigo out of that place so he can chase after Muramasa in it. When Ichigo gets there, Koga will already be unsealed. YAY! :D**

 **P.S. Robotdocter found a translation from last week. Ichigo's kind will be called, Chuku shi no Monku.**

 **Shiro: Do I get to kill Muramasa? :)**

 **Enj/Bri: No. -_-**

 **Ichi: Do I have to? *whispers* Please say no. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: I'm not saying who's killing him. I have a plan, don't worry. By the way, I was hoping for a reaction from you, Ichigo.**

 **Ichi: For...?**

 **Enj/Bri: I was hoping for something like, "WHAT THE HECK IS AIZEN DOING OUT OF PRISON?!" in the manga.**

 **Ichi: Oh, you're mad about that? Well sorry for not seeing that as important than killing Yhwach.**

 **Aizen: I could kill after you kill him.**

 **Enj/Bri: You're not off the hook either, Aizen. What were you thinking making yourself look like Ichigo and almost getting killed?**

 **Aizen: I...don't know... :( Well, anyways, I now know what Ichigo has to go through.**

 **Ichi: Yeah, it's not pretty. -_-**

 **Shiro: I hate Yhwach. He took me away from King. *hissing***

 **Enj/Bri: Something tells me that's not going to last for too long; so, Ichigo, have fun while it lasts.**

 **Ichi: Will do! ;)**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	44. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, I want to ask you something. You know how a lot of people love to read fanfics, right? Well, that got me thinking; blind people can't read them, so why not make an audio for them on youtube? It would be my own stories, because I can't read other's, that's copy right. So let me know what you think, should I do it or not?**

 **Anyways, ON TO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

 **43**

It took Ichigo, Shiro, and Brielle a while to get to the World of the Living, but Brielle face-palmed herself when she realized they could've just used a Garganta to get there. So now that they are in the living world, they have to find where Muramasa went. It didn't take too long thanks to the explosions coming from a lake that for some reason is always surrounded by a thick fog.

It was too late though, they got there just when Muramasa unsealed his master, Koga. Ichigo went over to Rukia to see that she was okay since she was thrown down once she couldn't stop the Zanpakuto from doing what he pleased.

Ichigo, Rukia, and the orange-head's spirits looked up to see Muramasa happy to see his master again, but three of them got a bad feeling that Koga wasn't feeling the same. Ichigo, Rukia, and Brielle became shocked when Koga stabbed his own Zanpakuto spirit with killing intent. Shiro though became angry at this man, because he had some respect for Muramasa. He was strong, and did what he pleased; he kinda reminded the Hollow-Zanpakuto of Ichigo in that regard.

Shiro's anger got Ichigo out of his shock and also become angry. "Why did you attack your own soul?!" He demanded.

Koga turned to Ichigo and looked at him like he was stupid. "My soul? Stupid child, he is nothing but a tool to be used. I could always get a replacement," He's replied made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This made Shiro, Ichigo, and the other two spirits living inside the orange-haired teen's soul furious. What this Shinigami said felt like an insult toward them. "King, I'm gonna kill him, and you can't stop me…" Shiro hissed venomously.

"That won't be necessary," A voice said from behind them. All four of them turned to see that the voice belonged to none other than Byakuya. Brielle looked like she was going to kill him, but stopped herself when she didn't get any bad feeling from him.

"Why's that?" The feather-winged dragon asked.

Byakuya still kept his eyes on Koga when he replied, "I only helped Muramasa to free Koga so I could kill him for dishonoring the Kuchiki name."

Brielle sighed, "I'm not going to question it, I'm just going to go with it. My brain will hurt less." Ichigo and Shiro nodded their heads in agreement.

Then they all heard a scream of pain coming from where Muramasa was kneeling. They turned to see that he has black reiatsu swirling around him, through it were Menos Grande. "Why the heck are those thinks comin' out of him?! Did he eat them or somethin'?" Brielle exclaimed sounding like Shiro with the way he speaks.

"Yes, yes he did," Shiro answered her question.

Ichigo didn't know what to do; he wants to fight Koga, but there are so many Gillians that his friends are going to need help with killing them. Oh, and not just Gillians, there are normal Hollows showing up through the Garganta as well.

"Go help your friends, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo turns to face Byakuya. The man still didn't turn away from the former Kuchiki. "I've planned to deal him myself. If I had any help in defeating him, then I'm also dishonoring my family's name," He continued.

Ichigo's face turned into understanding, and nodded. "Alright, I'll leave him to you, but give him an extra beating for me." He turned to his soul and friend. "Rukia, Brielle, Shiro, let's go," He ordered. All four of them jumped up into the air and started fighting the Hollows along with their human friends.

Shiro got an idea pop into his head and called out, "Hey, King; I just thought of somethin'! Whoever kills the most Hollows wins! Kinda like what you and Quincy boy did to see who's better!"

Ichigo snapped his head to look at his Hollow brother. "How do you know about that?!" He asked puzzled, because he remembers that Shiro wasn't there when that happened. He was in Hueco Mundo last time he checked.

"I know I didn't tell him," Brielle said, also confused.

They see that Shiro rolls his eyes; Ichigo can feel Zangetsu and Kikoo shaking their heads. "Jee, I wonder…It's like I'm a part of your soul. I LOOKED INTO YOUR MEMORIES!" The Hollow-Zanpakuto said sarcastically.

Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tensho while Brielle fires a Cero at him for basically calling them stupid. Shiro was able to dodge the attacks, but by doing so, the attacks hit into five Hollows each. The soul siblings smirked. "Five for us, Zero for you, Shiro…" They said in a sing-song voice.

Shiro growled, and fired a Gran Ray Cero at the Hollows killing ten of them. He smirked evilly. "You were sayin'?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed insanely, and then charging at the Hollows to bathe in their blood.

Thirty minutes later, Brielle killed about 78 Hollows and 19 Gillians, Ichigo killed about 80 Hollows and 15 Gillians, and Shiro killed about 100 Hollows, and 20 Gillians. Brielle and Ichigo are so mad that Shiro is winning. But then again, they're not as insane and bloodthirsty as him, so they let it slide just this once.

They felt Koga's reiatsu disappear in the next minute. Ichigo thought it would be over then, but that was just wishful thinking. Everyone in the area heard Muramasa's screams of agony, and saw that the remaining Hollows and Gillians are being sucked up into him.

Muramasa's spirit energy was so thick that they couldn't see what was going on within it, but once it died down, they no longer saw Muramasa, but a Vasto Lorde.

TBC

* * *

 **Sorry that you didn't get to see Byakuya fight Koga, I was not really a big fan of that fight. But next chapter, Ichigo, Shiro in blade form, and Brielle are going to fight Hollow Muramasa, hopefully that'll come out good! ^^'**

 **P.S. I'm not doing the second part of this arc. It would be too long, and I'm sure some of you want to get back to the war, right? It's better than the second part of the filler arc anyway.**

 **Ichi: Leave it to Shiro to kill the most Hollows. -_-**

 **Bri/Enj: You're telling me... I came in second place.**

 **Ichi: Oh come on, I was a few Hollows off from you. :(**

 **Shiro: KING'S BECOMING BLOODTHIRSTY! XD I'm so proud of him! :')**

 **Ichi: AM NOT! DX**

 **Shiro: Then what is with the sad look, hmm? You don't look happy that you killed the least Hollows.**

 **Ichi: I- I just don't like losing challenges. ...That's all! DX**

 **Shiro: Sure... whatever helps you sleep at not. *eyeroll***

 **Bri/Enj: Please review! ^-^**


	45. Chapter 44

**Please vote**

* * *

 **44**

Ichigo, Brielle, Shiro, Rukia, and the rest of Ichigo's human friends were staring at the new Vasto Lorde that was once a Zanpakuto named Muramasa. One of them, Orihime, said the new Hollow's name just loud enough that everyone near her heard it.

Ichigo thinks that Muramasa also heard it, because he charged to attack the chestnut-haired girl. The orange-haired teen managed to block the incoming attack on time, and was glad that Brielle and Rukia grabbed Orihime to pull her out of the way, because he wasn't able to stop the momentum.

"Ichigo!" He heard all his friends cry out at the same time, but didn't hear Brielle or Shiro in there. Ichigo felt a weight on his back and saw that it was Shiro Zangetsu's sword form.

He smirked, switching the smaller sword to his left hand and then grabbing the larger one with his right. He swung Shiro Zangetsu at Muramasa, but the Vasto Lorde dodged it.

It would appear to Ichigo that his friends snapped out of whatever it was they were in, because Uryu and Chad fired attacks from their bow and arm.

Muramasa blocked the arrow and dodged out of the way of the beam. He charged up a Cero and aimed it at Orihime, Rukia, and Brielle; the latter of the three breathing water with enough pressure to cut clean through a house to counter the Cero, stopping is in its tracks.

Brielle followed up the attack by running at blinding speeds at the Zanpakuto turned Vasto Lorde and head butting him in the gut, sending him flying back towards Ichigo. The orange-haired teen got into a ready stance and charged up a Getsuga Jujisho; once Muramasa was close enough, he fired, hitting the Hollow spot on.

For some reason after the getsuga hit it's target, Muramasa's reiatsu started to go out of control. Ichigo, Brielle, and their friends stared in awe and confusion at what was happening in front of them. The spirit energy started to solidify and grow bigger into what looked like a mushroom. Everyone, but Ichigo, was able to get out of the way, the hybrid being the only one to be swallowed up by the mushroom.

* * *

When Brielle, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad got out of the way, Brielle realized something, or rather someone was missing. She looked to her left, and then to her right not seeing the person the dragon-Hollow was looking for. Red on purple eyes turned to meet with violet, blue, brown, and gray. "Has anyone seen where Ichigo went?" Brielle asked.

They looked around to see if they could find the mutt, but he was nowhere in sight. Just then they realized that he must have been swallowed up by the weird looking thing that Muramasa's reiatsu made. "You don't think he's in there, do you?" Rukia asked.

Brielle tried to sense Ichigo's spirit energy from within the monstrosity; it was small, but it was there. The feather-winged dragon let out a groan. "Leave it to Ichi to make things complicated."

"Could you try and get into Ichigo's inner world to get to him?" Rukia asked, remembering that Brielle could do that if she needed to get to Ichigo the fastest.

"Let's find out." Brielle tried to get within the orange-haired teen's soul, but for some reason she couldn't. It felt like something was blocking her connection, or that he's in someone else's inner world. The last one is just a theory though. She shook her head. "No, I can't reach him."

"D-d-do you think he's d-dead?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

Brielle turned to face the young woman. "If he was I wouldn't be here. Since I'm his soul sister, I would die along with him," She explained.

Orihime sighed in relief. "Oh thank god."

"So what do we do now?" Chad asked.

Just then another Garganta opened up and more Hollows came out of it.

"We kill more Hollows till Ichi gets out of there," Brielle replied.

There was a crash landing behind Rukia and Orihime, they turned to see a Hollow about to crush them, but they were saved by Haineko and Rangiku.

'When the heck did that happen? Since when were the Zanpakuto the good guys again? Did Muramasa release his control, or did some of the Shinigami follow us? AHH! So many question, but no answers!' Brielle shouted in her head.

"You okay?" Uryu asked, seeing Brielle trying to get her mind back together from being put into a blender.

"Let's…just…kill these god darn Hollows…" Brielle said, sounding exhausted, but luckily wasn't.

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was falling, he opened his eyes to see that he was indeed falling toward a huge body of water, and falling fast. His eyes widen. "Holy shoot!" He crashed right into the water with a belly flop, and it sounded painful.

Ichigo jumped out of the water and found a pillar to land on. Once on top of it, he began to rub his stomach and chest, hoping to sooth the pain.

"Man that hurt… This is why I hate going to pool parties with Keigo. He always pushed me in and somehow make me do belly flops," He muttered to himself.

After he was done soothing his hurting front, he looked at his surroundings. It was just a lot of water and broken pillars. Something on one of the pillars caught his eye; he looked again and saw that it was Muramasa. He was no longer a Hollow, which to Ichigo was a good thing.

Muramasa was staring at him, and once he knew he had the boy's attention he began to speak, "How did you get here?"

Ichigo looked confused, and shrugged. "I don't know; I don't even know where _here_ is. Where are we?" He asked.

"You are within Koga's inner world; my home. But it's falling apart now that he's no longer here." Muramasa sounded sad when he mentioned his Shinigami being dead.

Ichigo sighed, "Look I don't know how I got here, or how this world is still here with Koga being dead and all. But how can you feel sympathy for a man that tried to kill you and see you as a tool that can be replaced?"

Muramasa didn't say anything. It's not like he was ignoring what Ichigo was saying, but more of that he doesn't know what to say or how to feel about it. "That is none of your business," He said while standing up. The long finger-nailed Zanpakuto materialized his blade and attacked the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo blocked it with Shiro Zangetsu. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. But know that you can still have a second chance." He could tell that his words confused the Zanpakuto, but he has a feeling that he'll understand them at the end of their fight.

TBC

* * *

 **I thought Bleach was ending yesterday, but then I see that it's next week along with an extra. I want to know what that is! It could be saying something about a sequel; sorry, that's wishful thinking on my part. ^^'**

 **Ichi: I didn't show up in the latest chapter. What happened to me? :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Dude, you do know that you know 27 in the manga, right?**

 **Ichi: Wha- I'M OLD! D=**

 **Enj/Bri: You're still a baby to all the Shinigami! Not only that but 27 is still young!**

 **Ichi: You're not even 20 yet. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: I sadly will be in a few months...literally. It's the beginning on this month still, and my birthday is at the tail end of the 3rd.**

 **Ichi: Funny how your OC - who is you - doesn't have the same birthday.**

 **Enj/Bri: By two days. Since she's the Dark Dragon I thought making her born on the day of spirits is a good idea, but that's Halloween. Not my fault that my real birthday is two day's before it.**

 **Aizen: *whispers* To the viewers, you just found out when Enjali's birthday is.**

 **Ichi: You have another reason, don't you?**

 **Enj/Bri: I want to stay as a Scorpio; I'm a proud scorpion, god darn it!**

 **Ichi: It's the only sign that fits your character, but aren't there November Scorpios?**

 **Shiro: Yes, but October ones are worse! I looked it up. :)**

 **Ichi: Makes sense...**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	46. Chapter 45

**Please Vote!**

* * *

 **45**

Ichigo and Muramasa locked blades with each other. They stayed locked for ten seconds, and then pushed back away from the other.

Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tensho, following it up by shunpoing behind the Zanpakuto and firing another. Muramasa jumped up into the air to dodge the incoming attacks, and then dived back down to clash blades with the orange-haired teen again.

Ichigo pushed Muramasa back a little with his sword, and then kicked him with a roundhouse kick to the gut. He charged at the Zanpakuto with his large sword above his head and swinging it down, trying to cut Muramsa in the shoulder, but the man blocked it. Ichigo saw this coming, so he brought his smaller Zanpakuto from the left, cutting into the long finger-nailed man's side.

Muramasa grunted in pain while jumping away from the orange-haired mutt. He brought up his hand and bound Ichigo.

'Shoot, not this again.' Ichigo remembers the first time this happened to him. He tries to think of a way to get out of the invisible binds until he sees something in the water. '…Is that…?' He sees hands wrapped around his body and holding him down. 'That must be what he's using to bind me. Now how to get out of it…' He starts thinking of ways to get out of his situation, but he keeps coming up with nothing.

When Ichigo see Muramasa walking closer to him, he wonders where Brielle is.

 _'_ _Why isn't she here? Hey, Shiro, where is our sister?'_ Ichigo asked.

 **'** **I'll try to contact her.'** Shiro did just that, but he wasn't getting anything. **'Sorry, King, but I don't think I can reach her from in here,'** He said.

 _'_ _That's fine; I know she'll be okay. Now I just need to find a way to get out of this.'_

Muramasa walks closer to Ichigo, getting ready to end the fight, but a piece of one of the pillers breaks off and land in the water creating ripples below him. Thanks to the waves distorting the reflection of the hands, Ichigo was able to move his right arm. Now that he knew how to get out of his restrains, he fired a getsuga at the water below, freeing the rest of his body.

Muramasa had to bring up his sword to block an attack that Ichigo delivered with Shiro Zangetsu. He backed away to gather his bearings. The Zanpakuto sees Ichigo chagering in again, but instead of the hybrid hitting him, he went _through_ him.

'What the heck?' Ichigo thought. While in his confuestion, he felt a blade bite into his back. The teen swung his sword to hit Muramasa, but it just went through him again. 'What's going on?' "How are you doing this?" Ichigo asked.

"It's one of my powers to create illusions. I can make it look like I'm there, but the truth is that it's really an after image," Muramasa replied, and as an example he threw a stick at Ichigo. Said teen swung at it, but it did the same thing with what happened to Muramasa. While confused, the stick hit him in the chest shortly after.

Once the example was over, Muramasa attacks Ichigo. The hybrid tries to parries it, but the result was still the same. Shortly after, Ichigo got a gash on his shoulder. 'Darn it! I need to find a way around this ability of his,' Ichigo mused.

"Ichigo, do you trust me?" Old man Zangetus asks.

The question confused the orange-haired teen. _'Of course, why are you asking?'_

"Then I need to close your eyes and allow me to see for you," He replied.

Ichigo did what he was told. Out of nowhere, Shiro yelled at Ichigo to duck, to which he did. **'I'll be you tellin' you if you're in danger. The old man won't be able to tell you in time,'** Shiro explained. Ichigo mentally nodded his head in thanks to his two spirits.

Ichigo blocked an attack from Muramasa that was from behind, surprising the Zanpakuto. Ichigo was able to keep up with the brown-haired spirit again. They kept exchanging blow after blow until the orange-haired teen knocked the Zanpakuto into the water.

Ichigo became worried when Muramasa didn't come up right away. He waited for a few seconds to see if he will, but when he didn't still, he called out, "MURAMASA!"

* * *

"MURAMASA!" The name of the Zanpakuto heard, but is sounded far away.

'Who is that calling me?' He wondered. He heard his name being called again, but this time it was louder. 'It's not Koga, it doesn't sound anything like him.'

Each time Muramasa heared his name being called out, the louder and clearer it got. When it was clear enough he knew who it was that was calling him. "Ichigo…so that's what you meant…" He said with a soft smile.

* * *

The world around Ichigo was falling apart; pillers crumbling, and the sky falling.

"Ichigo, we can't stay here any longer. If we do we'll be trapped here forever," Zangetsu said firmly.

 _'_ _I know that, but I'm not leaving without him,'_ Ichigo said determined.

Just then something – or rather someone – broke the water's surface.

"Muramasa!" Ichigo called out in relief once he saw who it was. Brown eyes meeting blue for a moment before Muramasa spoke.

"I understand what you meant by second chance, and I accept. But first we should get out of here," The Zanpauto said.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement with a smile.

There was a bright light that engulfed the two fighters, leaving the decaying world behind them.

* * *

On the outside, everyone saw the mushroom disappear, revealing the tree that was once there. Brielle sensed Ichigo and Muramasa's reiatsu and flew over to them. When she got there she saw the Zanpakuto hand over his blade to Ichigo; she smiled at the sight knowingly.

Ichigo accepted it, pouring his spirit energy into the blade and allowing Muramasa into his soul. When he sensed him there, he – along with Brielle, Shiro, Zangetsu, and Kikoo – said, "Welcome home."

TBC

* * *

 **Yes, Muramasa became a new "Family member". The guy doesn't have a lot of moves so Ichigo doesn't become too OP. Someone asked me to let him live and I wanted him to live anyways. I hate Koga; he is a jerk.**

 **This is the end of this arc... Well, there is one more chapter, but that chapter will end with Ichigo going back home.**

 **Shiro: We're gettin' closer to kickin' Aizen's butt! :)**

 **Ichi: *sigh* You would be happy with that. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: But it doesn't stop the fact that he's right.**

 **Muramasa: Who's Aizen? :(**

 **Aizen: Me. *smug grin***

 **Ichi: Aren't you dead?**

 **Aizen: Do I look dead to you?**

 **Ichi &Shiro: *looks to me***

 **Enj/Bri: I don't know what happened to him in the manga.**

 **Aizen: While I'm here, I'm alive.**

 **Ichi: Can't you kill him?**

 **Enj/Bri: Only if he's dead in the manga.**

 **Shiro: You could just bring him back.**

 **Mura: Why do you want him dead?**

 **Ichi: Because he's evil.**

 **Mura: Oh.**

 **Enj/Bri: He did saved you though...twice. Well, then again, the first one could have been an accident.**

 **Aizen: It was.**

 **Ichi: Great...I owe him. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	47. Chapter 46

**Please Vote!**

* * *

 **46**

The Zanpakuto spirits returned to their blade forms, and the Shinigami – along with Ichigo – went back to the Soul Society. Brielle went into Ichigo's inner world so she can talk to Muramasa with Shiro, Zangetsu, and Kikoo. Ichigo and the captains are now in the meeting room to discuss about the Zanpakuto in question.

Yamamoto slammed his staff to the ground. "This meeting is now under way." He looked straight ahead at Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki, thanks to you the Zanpakuto have returned to their owners, but that is not why we are here."

Ichigo didn't like how the old man made the Zanpakuto sound like they are something to be owned. He would think that Yamamoto of all people would know that the Zanpakuto are more than that by now. "Then what are we here to talk about, old man?" Ichigo asked.

Yamamoto didn't comment on the name the orange-haired teen just called him, but he can see that the other captains want to say something about it. He spoke up before anyone else could. "We are here to talk about the Zanpakuto Muramasa. I was told by Captain Kuchiki that you have accepted him into your soul, is this true?" Ichigo nodded his head to confirm this. "Then I have just one question: can you control him?" The old man asked.

Ichigo sighed, "Yes, I can. _But…_ I just need to say that everything that Koga did was not Muramasa's fault. He had no say in what his soul told him to do. When Koga was sealed away, Muramasa wanted to free him, wanted to be seen as something other than a tool. But when he did and the jerk tried to kill him, he became lost," Ichigo said, trying to get the Shinigami to understand that the Zanpakuto are their souls, but he sees that they missed the whole 'soul' thing.

They have been in the meeting room for a few hours with Ichigo telling them what happened while he was fighting Muramasa inside Koga's rotting inner world. When Unohana heard that Ichigo was within some other's dead soul she went over to him to see if there was any side effects; luckily she found none.

After the meeting was finally over, Ichigo left the room, and his siblings, Shiro and Brielle, came out into the real world. They didn't get too far before Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika showed up from behind them, scaring Ichigo when they said, "Yo, Ichigo!" right into his ear.

Ichigo snapped his body around to face the three Shinigami. "What the Heck, you guys?! Why did you sneak up on us like that?!" He snapped while the ones he was yelling at were laughing. He also sees that his traitorous siblings were also laughing – Shiro more insanely than anything else.

"Sorry man, it's just that you didn't even notice us that we saw an opportunity that we just couldn't pass up," Renji said while wiping a tear away, his two friends doing the same thing.

"Ha, never knew you could scream like a little girl, Ichigo," Ikkaku mocked. He isn't wrong though, Ichigo did make a _very manly_ yelp.

The orangette blushed. "Sh-shut up!" He shouted, and then turned away from them.

Brielle stopped laughing. "So why did you come here? I can see that you're up to something," She asked the three Shinigami.

Yumichika is the one to answer. "We're here to drag you three to a pub to celebrate our win against the Zanpakuto."

"As well as giving ourselves closure on our bonds with them," Renji said. "Now come on, we ain't got all day." The red pineapple grabbed Ichigo and started to drag him.

"Hey, I don't remember agreeing to this! Let me go, darn it!" The mutt protested.

* * *

Ichigo feels like he was betrayed. Old man Zangetsu came out of his inner world just so he can get drunk, and thanks to that Shiro wanted to as well. The orange-head tried to stop him while also trying to get either Brielle or Zangetsu to help, but neither one of them are doing anything. Brielle said that he's just wasting his time, and the old man said that if the Hollow wants to, then he should just let him, he'll regret it later.

To make things worse is that the Shinigami are also trying to get the Hollow to drink so they can see what it looks like when a Hollow is drunk. Ichigo didn't know what to do and just gave up. The reason he was trying to stop Shiro from drinking is mostly because they are underage.

Renji and a few others started to try and get Ichigo drunk as well, but he refused. They try to force him to drink, but it would appear that Brielle hasn't 100% betrayed him. The feathered-winged dragon grabbed him and shoved him behind her, and then bared her fangs at them and swiped with her claws.

Once the Shinigami moved away, Ichigo looked to see if he can find Shiro; once he did, he saw that the Vasto Lorde was very drunk. Brown eyes meet red on purple once. "So, you have a camera?" He asked.

Brielle nodded, but then a smirk of pure evil crossed her muzzle. "I just got an awesome idea. Though it's funny, it felt like a voice told me it… weird… oh well." She shrugged. The Hollow-dragon walked over to a table, jumped up on it, and roared. Once she knew that she has all of their attention, she said, "How about a contest? You're all going to cross-dress, and whoever looks the most convincing and could pass up as the opposite gender wins. Only those that are drunk may participate. HAVE FUN!" She shouted. "THAT MEANS YOU TOO, SHIRO!"

Brielle jumped off the table, and walked back over to her soul brother. Ichigo saw her lift her paw and summoned black flames with dark purple outlines – well, it looked like flames, but it was really just her reiatsu that takes on the form of the darkness itself. The darkness was replaced with the camera that he asked for. Brielle found out that she could bring inanimate objects into his inner world as long as she covers it with her own spirit energy a few years back. The feather-winged dragon looked at him to see the grin that he knew was eating his face.

Brielle handed the orangette the device, and then Ichigo turned to see that the drunken Shinigami looked a little put off with the idea that his sister mentioned. But once the hybrid said that they were cowards, it got the males moving to dress like females.

Both Brielle and Ichigo didn't have the slightest idea where they got the clothes from, but decided that they didn't want to know. Shiro handed Brielle his mask after she mentioned that with it on, he would lose every time; all the while Ichigo was recording the whole thing.

At the end of the contest, it was no surprise that Yumichika won; he looked girly already. Shiro coming in second place. Said Hollow was asleep, so Brielle brought him back to Ichigo's inner world – Zangetsu return long before Brielle mention the contest. Ichigo himself saw that it was late out now, so he went to the 4th division and to the room he'd been staying in during the Zanpakuto rebellion.

After he got there, the orange-haired teen moved over to the bed and lied down to sleep. But before he did, he went within his inner world to check up on Muramasa. When he got there, he found the new resident of his soul quite quickly. "Hey Muramasa, how are you liking your new home?" He asked.

"It's peaceful for the most part, but I was warned that it rains sometimes, because you get upset. Since that's the case, I don't want to see it rain all that much," He said.

Ichigo laughed nervously as well as rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah… why do you seem a little surprised by this?" He asked.

"The weather never changed within Koga's inner world when it came to his moods. I could just tell what he's feeling," Muramasa replied.

"Oh…" Ichigo seen Brielle arrive to the building that they are standing on. "Shiro still asleep?"

"Yeah, he'll be sleeping till morning," She answered.

Ichigo turned back to face Muramasa. "You've been getting along with everyone here?"

The brown-haired Zanpakuto smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact I was talking to Kikoo before you showed up. I see that you have soft spot for Zanpakuto that have no master."

Ichigo sighed, "Okay, I need to correct you on that. You are now a part of my soul. I am not your master; I am _you_ just as much as you are me. Do you understand?"

Muramasa was shocked about this. Thanks to Koga saying he was nothing more than a tool he forgot the true bond between a Zanpakuto and Shinigami, and thanks to Ichigo he remembered that bond. A single tear slid down the side of his cheek, and a smile on his face. "Thank you, Ichigo."

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo and Brielle recorded Shiro's reason to watching the video they recorded of him last night. The poor Hollow was horrified at what he saw. He made a vow to never get drunk again.

Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro went to the Senkaimon shortly after. Ichigo asked Rukia if she was going to come with them. "No, I'm staying here. Why? Do you need me to hold your hand still?" She mocked.

"Why you little…" The mutt growled.

"Ichigo, it's time to go," Brielle said.

"Yeah, King, let's go. Later, midget!" Shiro called out while running through the Senkaimon.

"What he said!" Brielle and Ichigo said in unison and jumping in right behind Shiro.

"Hey, you…" Rukia cut her protest off, knowing that they won't hear her now.

* * *

Ichigo and his siblings were running away from the cleaner… again. "Why is this thing chancing us still?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh, shut up and run!" Brielle shouted right back at him.

"If you two don't stop yellin', I'm gonna toss ya right back at it!" Shiro yelled at the both of them.

"Not if we do so first!" The soul siblings shout together.

"Yer the ones that are askin' for it! After the embarrassment you put me through I'm not ever takin' my mask off _EVER_ again!"

"Well that's what happens when you get drunk!" Brielle shouted.

"Not only that, but I told you not to drink, but you didn't listen to me! So that was pure karma!" Ichigo pointed out.

"He's been getting a lot of that, hasn't he?" The dragon-Hollow asked.

Shiro was about to say something in return, but they realized that they were no longer touching the ground. They looked down to see that they are at least a few thousand feet in the air. "HOOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYYYY SSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOTTTTTTT!" They screamed while they fell. Luckily Kisuke was there with a magic carpet.

"Welcome back, you guys," The shop keeper said. "I hope you had a fun time, Yoruichi told me everything."

"Oh, did she tell you about that Aizen guy taking the Hogyoku that you never told us about? Did you think I would have run away?" Ichigo demanded.

Kisuke had a stupid grin on his face and wiped out his fan. "Exactly right!" Ichigo elbowed him in the face, followed up by Brielle hitting him upside the head with her tail, and Shiro kicking him in the gut.

"Glad you have so much faith in us," All three said at the same time.

"But you were taking it so well. I didn't think you were going to hit me," Kisuke muttered behind his hand.

Ichigo looked down, seeing that they are above the river. "Drop us off here." They landed on the ground and the three waved goodbye and ran like they were free back to their home.

TBC

* * *

 **Holy shoot, this took me forever! 2 and half hours is how long this took me to finish. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are now going to the Arrancar arc, YAY! XD**

 **P.S. Big thanks to Verteller, is it wasn't for her suggesting the getting Shiro drunk or that whole part as a matter of fact, this chapter would have been really short. So thank you, Verteller! You are awesome! ;)**

 **P.S.S. I can't believe that Ichigo is with Orihime! DX I'm waiting for there to be a lot of IchiHime fanfics to start piling up! Okay I'll admit the kid's cute, but why Orihime? Not only that, but did that kid save everyone without knowing it? What the heck? I'll shut up now. You guys can do what you want till I get back. *walks out the door***

 **Ichi: Did she say I'm Orihime?! D=**

 **Shiro: Oh Hollow King, that's not right. :(**

 **Ichi: She's like YUZU! DX**

 **Shiro: That's why I said that it's not right. *facepalm***

 **Aizen: And I'm back in Muken. -_-**

 **Ichi: Darn, he didn't die. :(**

 **Mura: Your son looks just like you. *looking at a picture of Kazui***

 **Kikoo: He's cute... :3**

 **Shiro: *stares at Kikoo* ...Since when do you act like that?**

 **Kikoo: I have a soft spot for kids. Besides, I may be old, but I need to show that I'm not some wise old man all the time. Oh, wait... I'm not; I'm a phoenix.**

 **Ichi: Hmm, I see Rukia and Renji have a kid. I'm in shock that Byakuya didn't kill the pineapple head for that.**

 **Bya: Why would I do that? He's done everything he needed to prove himself.**

 **Ichi: Whatever. Who's going to say it?**

 **Rukia: I will! Please review! :3**


	48. Chapter 47

**47**

Ichigo told his siblings that he would race them home, betting that he would win. Brielle and Shiro took on the challenge; if Brielle won, Ichigo gets her ice cream, even though she turns into a chibi because of it, that doesn't stop her from wanting it. If Shiro won, his king would have to let him have the fight with the next powerful being. If Ichigo won, the Hollow siblings would have to kill all the Hollows for a week, so he can have that time to relax. With the bet on the table, and the rule to not use shunpo or sonido, they took off toward the house.

It took them ten minutes to get there, with Shiro being the winner. Ichigo sighed from disappointment, and Brielle wasn't taking it so bad, because she could just ask Karin to ask Yuzu to get some ice cream for her.

Since Ichigo was in soul form, he couldn't walk through the front door, so they tried to go through the window; the key word being tried, the window was closed. Inside they saw Kon asleep with his hand down his pants. Ichigo was getting ready to knock, but Shiro stopped him.

Ichigo can tell that the Hollow-Zanpakuto was smirking under that mask of his. "I have a better idea, King," Shiro said. He turned back to the window. "Hey modsoul, if you don't get up, you're Hollow food!" He called through the glass.

The orange-haired teen knows that his soul sister couldn't resist adding, "In fact there're two out here already!"

Ichigo saw Kon jump up out of bed and ran to the window to open it in a panic. "Please don't eat me!" He begged.

The orangette and his two siblings walked into the room, and Ichigo said, "You better not have done anything to or with my body, or else I will let them feed you to a Hollow."

Kon looked nervous after hearing that. "No, what makes you think that? Anyway…" The modsoul looked out the window and asked, "Where's Rukia, didn't you go to save her? Why isn't she with you? And what was up with the spirit energy yesterday…" Ichigo cut Kon off by hitting him on the head with the combat pass that Ukitake gave him, sending his pill form to the floor.

The hybrid looked at the wooden object. "Huh, it does work," He muttered to himself. He put the pass on the desk for the moment, and then jumped back into his body. He sighed, "It feels so good to be home, don't you guys think so?"

Brielle stretched out her limbs like a dog. "Yeah…" She yawned.

Shiro stole Ichigo's bed. "You don't know the half of it," He said annoyed for being away for so long.

Ichigo laughed, "Well, since we're home, let's have our new members have a look." _'You guys can come out.'_ Not long after he said that, Kikoo and Muramasa materialized inside his bedroom, looking around. "I know it's small, but that's where my inner world comes in handy. You guys can come out anytime you like. You can walk around town, but you wouldn't be able to do much since people can't see you; I'm sure you know that already. I'm just telling you guys this so you don't feel like you have to stay within my inner world," Ichigo explained.

"Thank you, Ichigo. This means a lot to me. Not even Koga would let me wonder around all the time," Muramasa said.

 _"Same here, thank you. But what about Zangetsu?"_ Kikoo asked.

"The old man doesn't like to come out much, I don't know why though. I tried to ask before, but he didn't answer, so I didn't push further," The orange-haired mutt said.

The two Zanpakuto spirits accepted that, but then nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard, "GOOOOOOOD MMMMMOOOOORRRRRNNNNIIIINNNNGGGG, IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOOO!" A man comes flying through the door, passing everyone in the room and the still open window. The man screamed and fell down to the ground below.

Muramasa's eyes were so wide that they took up most of his face. "Who was that?!" He tried to voice, but only air came out.

Ichigo sighed, "That was my father. Don't worry about him, he's always like that."

"Yeah, he comes in like that every morning ta wake King up. He calls it trainin'," Shiro said.

"It actually is. Ichi has great reflexes because of it, and if someone tried to kill him in his sleep, they'll have a foot kissing their face," Brielle said with humor.

Ichigo rolls his eyes at her, but while doing so, he saw something on the ground. He looked to see that it was Kon now in his stuffed body that is torn to bit. "Uhh…" Shiro, Brielle, Muramasa, and Kikoo looked to see what he was looking at to see the same thing, but Shiro started laughing insanely. Kon jumped up and hit both Shiro and Ichigo in the face, but Shiro didn't feel it with all the pain he feels in his side from his laughter.

"What's with the dumb look, and you, STOP LAUGHING!" Kon shouted.

"Sorry…it's just that I don't know what to think," Ichigo said, but Shiro didn't stop laughing, instead he just laughed harder.

"What happen to you?" Brielle asked, trying to hold the feeling of laughter that's in her gut.

"Your evil sister Yuzu!" The stuffed lion shouted. Brielle couldn't hold it in after that. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The feather-winged dragon couldn't get enough air to comment on that, because she needed whatever air she could get to breathe.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his sister and brother. "I'll bring Uryu here when I get back from school to have you fixed up," He told the modsoul. "Kikoo, Muramasa, if you want you can go have a look around town so when you're out to kill Hollows you won't get lost trying to find your way back here," He explained to the two Zanpakutos.

They nodded their heads in thanks.

"I'll go with them, so they don't get lost now. Shiro, you're coming too," Brielle said.

"What? Why?" Shiro asked.

"So you don't get bored. Ichigo is just going to school. Let's go." All four of the spirits left the room, leaving Ichigo to dress in peace.

Once Ichigo was dressed, he heard something fall onto the ground. He looked down to see that it was the good luck charm that his father had him hold on to. He picked it up and held it in his palm. 'I should give this back to him,' He thought.

The orangette went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey dad, I'm giving this back to you," He said.

Isshin looked at it for a moment, and then said, "I don't want it."

Ichigo looked back confused. "Huh?"

His goat-face father jumped out of his seat and turned to face him. "Instead I'm giving it to you!"

"What?! But isn't it the charm that mom gave you that you wanted back the moment I did?!"

"Yes, but I have no need for it anymore." Isshin was looking down when he said that. Once Ichigo did too, he saw that his father sewed the charm onto his school uniform.

"What the heck, old man?! Why did you sew it onto my uniform?!" The orange-haired teen tried to get the charm off, but it wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Ichigo gave up with a sigh. "Fine… I'm going to school," He said with a wave and walked out the door.

TBC

* * *

 **For a moment I thought this was going to be a lot shorter, but it wasn't! ^-^ I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **P.S. I was watching something and it had a peacock in it. Now this is that funny part; you know what their feathers look like, well, I thought of Yhwach, because of the eyes. The feather markings looked like eyes. I know, weird.**

 **Ichi: You would think that. -_-**

 **Yumichika: Do NOT compare such beauty with that UGLY thing! DX**

 **Shiro: Where did he come from?! O_O**

 **Enj/Bri: I don't know... :( But I wasn't saying they were ugly. I was saying that the way they have their feather fanned out, they looked like they have lots of eyes around them like Yhwach does.**

 **Yumi: I DON'T CARE! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: *snaps fingers***

 **Yumi: *poof***

 **Shiro: That's one way to get rid of him. Though, I'm sad I wasn't allowed to kill him. :(**

 **Ichi: Shut up, Shiro. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	49. Chapter 48

**Please Vote! I forgot to say this last time.**

* * *

 **48**

Ichigo made it to school, and was on his way to his classroom when he heard, "IIIIIIIICCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIGGGGGOOOOO!" The hybrid sighed and lifted his arm so he could close line his friend, Keigo.

"Hey, Keigo, how are you doing," He said while walking pass his other friend. "Morning, Mizuiro."

Mizuiro looked up from his cell phone. "Morning, Ichigo. How was your summer?"

The orange-haired teen looked over his shoulder. "It was fine, I guess." After that, he walked into his classroom. He saw his friends that went to Soul Society with him to save Rukia standing at his desk. "Hey, guys. How are you after Muramasa?" He asked.

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "I didn't even get a scratch. But I think I do feel his spirit energy wandering around the town though. Is there a reason for that?" The raven-haired Quincy questioned.

Orihime smiled. "Yeah, we're all fine, but Uryu does bring up a good point. Though, I'm glad he's still alive," She said.

All three of them heard Chad grunt as his reply.

Ichigo nodded with a smile. "That's good, I'm glad. As for Muramasa, yes, he's alive and wandering the town. Don't worry, he's with me now. He won't hurt anyone," The mutt explained.

The Quincy sighed, "Well, I'll just trust you on that. So did anything else happen?"

"No, other than the fact that the Shinigami are crazy."

"I could have told you that myself."

Ichigo laughed. Of course Uryu would jump on the chance to insult the Shinigami.

Out of nowhere, Keigo starts flipping out. "Aahh! Why are you hanging out with them, Ichigo?! And why is Chad with Orihime and Uryu?! Are you replacing me, Ichigo?!" He whined.

Ichigo and the rest of them ignore him, but Orihime couldn't ignore someone that snuck up from behind and grope her. "How are you, my sweet Orihime?" Chizuru exclaimed.

The red head wasn't there for long thanks to Tatsuki kicking the crazy woman off of her friend and across the room. "Get lost!" The spiky, black-haired teen shouted.

"A-are you okay, Chizuru?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, my dear." Chizuru got up into Tatsuki's face. "What is your problem?!" She demanded.

"Don't lay a hand on Orihime, or else you'll be kicked through the window next time!" The second strongest woman in all of Japan yelled.

Ichigo thought that it's time to stop the two females before it gets bloody. "Hey, Tatsuki," He greeted.

Tatsuki turned to greet him as well. "Hey, Ichigo." She looks done at his waist. "What's that?" She pointed at the thing at his hip.

The orange-haired teen looks down to see the charm that his dad sewn on. "Oh, that…? It's a lucky charm that my dad gave me," He replied.

"I know that. Only your dad would give you something as goofy as that. What I want to know is that skull-looking thing."

Ichigo now sees that his long time friend was pointing at the combat pass. "Oh, that. Well, I got it from…" Then realization dawned on him. "Wait, Tatsuki, you can see this?"

"Huh? Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's just…" Just then, Ichigo's teacher walked into the class.

"Alright class, take a seat. I would like to welcome you all back, and with exciting new, too," Ochi-sensei said with a big smile on her face. Everyone took their seats while she spoke.

Ichigo toned her out and looked at the combat pass that Ukitake gave him. He remembered that the long, white-haired Shinigami said that no normal human can see it. 'Is it broken or something?' Ichigo thought. An idea struck him, so he used his reiatsu to see if he can feel any from Tatsuki; he did, and quite a bit of it. 'So her reiatsu is building. But why now for all these years?'

He couldn't think any further on the subject when the eyes of the badge started blinking and screeching, "HOLLOW, HOLLOW!" Ichigo jumped with a quiet yelp. He looked to see if his teacher saw him jump, but luckily she didn't. She was walking to get the new student from outside the door. The orange-haired teen waited for her to open the door, so he can try to sneak passed her, but when he did, she caught him; he ran down the hall.

"Hey, where're you going, Ichigo?!" Miss Ochi demanded.

"To the bathroom!" The hybrid called back.

* * *

He found a Hollow that looked like pig, and it seemed that it couldn't make up its mind between beef and pork; it was starting to annoy Ichigo. "Pick pork! You're a Hollow; don't they eat their own kind anyway?" He shouted while running at it with his small Zanpakuto ready to strike.

"Beeeeef…Poooorrrrk!" The Hollow said in reply.

Ichigo jumped up and brought his sword down through the Hollow's mask. He sighed, "That was more annoying than it should have been."

{You okay? You seem annoyed about the Hollow you just killed,} Brielle asked from wherever she and the other are.

{Yeah, I'm fine. That Hollow just couldn't make up its mind between two different types of meat,} Ichigo told her.

{Maybe he was a butcher,} Shiro said.

{What's a butcher?} Kikoo and Muramasa asked.

{…People that cut up meat?} Brielle replied. She was pretty sure that there were butcher from their time.

{Oh…}

{Oh yeah, Ichigo, I just remembered that we missed your birthday,} The feather-winged dragon said.

{So we went into the Dark Forest to get you somethin'!} Shiro exclaimed.

{Thanks guys, but you didn't have to, you know?} Ichigo said.

{Yeah, but was kind of siblings would we be if we didn't? You'll love it!} Ichigo could feel their grins through their connection.

{Right…I'll see you guys back home,} The orange-haired teen said with a smile, and started walking back to class, but stopped because he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up into the sky, but saw no one. That was because whoever was there left to also go back to school.

TBC

* * *

 **Oh, Shinji. You're going to need as much help as you can get if you think you're getting Ichigo. *evil grin***

 ***whisper* P.S. Uryu lost his powers slowly like how Ichigo did after using Final Getsuga Tensho. He only had enough to fight the Hollows when Muramasa was there. Just so you guys know.**

 **Shin: Why? :(**

 **Shiro: Because I'm goin' NO WHERE! XD**

 **Ichi: Shiro isn't trying to eat me, so I have no need for you guys. ;P**

 **Shin: He's tricking you! D=**

 **Shiro: How are we getting rid of him?**

 **Enj/Bri: I'm still thinking. :(**

 **Shin: Hey! D:**

 **Ichi: Well, while she's doing that, please review! ;)**


	50. Chapter 49

**Please Vote!**

 **(Spoiler Alert! I was watching Assassination Classroom, and when Koro-sensei died and Nagisa started crying, I lost it; I'm not ashamed to admit it.)**

* * *

 **49**

"Thanks for coming to fix him," Ichigo said to Uryu.

The Quincy pushed up his glasses. "It's no problem." The two walked into Ichigo's room, and Uryu got to work on Kon's stuffed body.

When he was done, Kon was wearing a dress. "What have you done to me?!" The stuff lion shouted. "You were supposed to fix me, not put me in a dress and replace my mane with these frills! I look like a girl!"

While Kon was yelling up a storm, Ichigo noticed the back on the modsoul's head. 'He has a Quincy cross on his head….Eh, I'll tell him later,' he mused.

Uryu pushed up his glasses, fixed his school uniform, and sighed, "There, is that better?"

Kon was looking through the mirror at himself; he was back to being a lion. "Yeah, now this is more like it." The stuffed lion gave Uryu thumbs up. "Thanks, man!"

The Quincy put his sewing stuff away and was about to leave, but Ichigo stopped him. "Wait, Uryu. I need to ask you something."

Uryu turns to him. "Okay, what is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" Ichigo started, but then remembered what Orihime said. 'He's not going to want to talk about it,' he thought. "Never mind, it's nothing." He lets Uryu leave his house. 'His reiatsu is so low that I could barely feel it. That mean he really did lose his powers, all because he went to Soul Society with me." Ichigo sighed at the thought. 'But he had it when the Zanpakuto were attacking. Maybe he just lost it slowly,' He finished.

Since the orange-head was thinking he didn't notice the presences that were coming up from behind him until they shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO!" Ichigo spun around with a yell and saw that the ones that were behind him were Brielle, Shiro, Kikoo, and Muramasa, but only Brielle and Shiro shouted.

"God darn it, guys! Was it necessary to sneak up on me?!" Ichigo demanded. "Wait… did you say, 'Happy Birthday'?"

Brielle giggled. "Yes, we did. Since we missed it, I thought we could get you something." She handed him a Sapphire crystal. Ichigo's eyes immediately widened in happiness. Brielle smirked. "I knew you would love it. I got that from the World of Darkness, since you can find crystals like these like it's an everyday thing. You know the spiritual meaning of Sapphires, right?" She asked.

Ichigo didn't answer right away; he was too busy with happily examining the crystal that his soul sister gave him. No one really knows about his love for the beautiful gems, except for Brielle and Shiro. He has quit the collection of different types, and he learned the meanings behind them, even the ones he didn't have yet. So yes, he did know the answer to his sister's question. "A Sapphire is a stone of intuition and meditation. If you use one while meditating it can enhance ones innate intuition and bring to light all manner of creative expression that can be locked within one's self. It can also be used to bring joy, peace, and beauty through meditation into reality, like bringing fulfillment of dreams and prosperity. They have been used many times for protection in psychic and ritual works, as well as in the everyday realm. It has strong energy for general protection, as well as protection from evil." After he was done he had a happy smile on his face.

Brielle was grinning. What Ichigo just said was the reason she got him one in the first place. It suits him.

"Darn, King. That was a lot of info," Shiro said after he whistled impressed.

Ichigo blushed from the praise. "Thanks. Wait, I thought you went to the Dark Forest."

"Well, I did, but then I went to Darest to find the right crystal for you," Brielle explained.

"That makes sense since the Dark Forest was named after Darest, so you didn't lie completely. Oh, I need to get back to school, lunch is almost over." Ichigo grabs his bag and starts to walk out the door, bring the Sapphire with him so he can have his spirit energy put into it. "You guys can do whatever you want," he called from over his shoulder.

* * *

Lunch is over, and Ichigo is sitting at his desk. The new student was there this time, and for some reason the orange-haired teen thought he felt the guy's energy from somewhere, but couldn't quite figure out why.

The new student has straight cut, blond hair, brown eyes, and a piano-like grin. He was wearing the school uniform, and he wrote his name…backwards? 'What the heck?' Ichigo thought.

"Hei as in Henheisoku, ko as in Onameimoko, shin as in Shinseikouahi, and ko as in Kamoshimentaiko. Shinji Hirako! It's great to meet you." The now named new student introduced himself.

"Um, Mr. Hirako, it's the other way around," Ochi-sensei said.

"It's a real talent of mine. Pretty good, right?"

'This guy is a fool of himself,' Ichigo thought and started to tone him out. He turned his eyes to look at Uryu. 'Now how to get Uryu his powers back. Is it even possible?' He focuses inward toward Zangetsu. _'Is there a way to get Uryu's powers back?'_ He asked.

"Yes, it is, but it's not pleasant. You would have to use force to get them back. Kind of like with when you were training with Shiro on how to use High-Speed Regeneration," The Quincy-Zanpakuto explained.

 _'Thank you. I'm going to ask him later if he wants help to get his powers back. I might need your help if he does.'_

"That is fine. I'll be happy to help. After all, I could teach you both since you yourself don't know how to use Quincy abilities."

 _'That's true. Thanks, Zangetsu.'_

"You can sit right next to Kurosaki. He's the one with the orange hair." Ichigo heard the teacher say.

"Okay!" Shinji said and practically skipped over to the desk next to him. "Hey, looks like we're neighbors. I hope we can be friends, Ichigo."

"Huh? Oh, right." 'Wait…how did he know my first name? Ochi-sensei only said my last name.' Ichigo was about to ask Shinji how he knew his name, but his combat pass started screeching. He jumped. 'That's going to take a while to get use to,' he growled in his mind.

He got up and ran out the door shouting, "I need to use the bathroom!"

TBC

* * *

 **Before I knew what Sapphires meant I thought of giving it to Ichigo anyway. It just popped into my head. While I was writing this, I looked up the crystal and put it in my own words of what it meant. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

 **Shiro: So, what are we gonna do about blondy?**

 **Enj/Bri: I got something, don't worry. ;)**

 **Ichi: You sure? You have this evil look in your eyes. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Okay, at least Ichi doesn't have to worry about it. Shiro on the other hand... :)**

 **Shiro: Wait... what are you planning? =(**

 **Enj/Bri: :) *walks to leave the room***

 **Shiro: Hey, get back here! D= *chases after me***

 **Ichi: ... *looks around* Hmm, everyone's gone. Wait. Since when did Aizen leave? :(**

 **Shin: Aizen was here?!**

 **Ichi: For a bit, yeah.**

 **Shin: Well, we could ask Enjali later.**

 **Ichi: Yeah, she should know. Please review!**


	51. Chapter 50

**I think I'll do this two more times after this, so PLEASE VOTE! ;)**

* * *

 **50**

Ichigo, Shiro, and Brielle are sitting around in their room reading - more like Ichigo and Brielle are, but Shiro is just relaxing. Its night time now and everything was quiet and peaceful till Kon started yelling. "I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The hybrid and two Hollows turned to glare at the stuffed lion. "I want to go out and see all the beautiful girls and be smothered in their embrace!" Kon shouted some more.

"Shut up, you're annoying. And quit your yelling, Yuzu and the others will hear you," Ichigo growled out.

"How can I not yell?! I can't stand being locked up all the time! I should sue you for stuffed animal abuse!"

Brielle made an un-amused face. "That doesn't exist. If it did then a lot of children would have been sued a long time ago."

"Which they can't since they're kids," Ichigo finished.

"I don't care!" Kon sighed, "Life was so much better when I was in your body. I could be peeping and stalking and it would be you getting in trouble, so I didn't have to worry about a thing."

"Wha- you better not have done any of those things. They're illegal…" Ichigo was trying his hardest not to kill the modsoul, but Brielle looks like she might beat him to it. She's protective of her brother in every shape and form, so if he went to jail for something that Kon did, she would kill him after making him suffer and be afraid of girls in the next life.

"Kon, you do know that some men are terrified of the female species for a reason, right?" Brielle asked, trying to hide the growl. Kon didn't seem to understand what she was talking about. 'Of course he doesn't, he's a pervert. His kind doesn't know that females are deadlier than any male. Come on, even Ichigo knows this!'

Ichigo sends Kon a pointed look. "There is a reason why I'm afraid of females, but that's mostly because of Brielle. But I have run into others that I don't want to think about."

"Girls aren't scary! You're just a cowered!" Kon mocked.

Shiro, who has been quiet this whole time, smirked evilly, knowing what Brielle is about to do. But sadly before she could do anything, Ichigo's badge went off.

The feather-winged dragon glared at the screeching piece of wood with murder. She needs to kill something or at least watch that something die.

Ichigo sighed, "I'm getting use to that thing screaming." He grabbed the badge and pressed it to his chest and jumped out of his body. He did the same for Kon and put him into his human body. "I hope I don't regret this." The orange-haired teen opens his window, and before he jumped out he told Kon, "If you do anything stupid, I'll leave you to Brielle, and she can do whatever she wants to you. Know now that you'll fear females for a long time…" He said the last part with an evil grin.

Shiro turned into his sword form, wanting to teats blood from his prey, and Brielle flew right next to Ichigo toward the Hollow. "Are you sure you should have put Kon in your body after what he said?" She asked.

"No, so we'll have to kill the Hollow and get back as quickly as possible," Ichigo replied.

They see the Hollow up ahead. Ichigo grabs Shiro's blade and slices the mask in half. Brielle was a little disappointed that he didn't drag it out, because she wanted something dead still.

Suddenly they hear a shout from behind them. "Ahh! Who are you?! And why aren't you killing that Hollow that's right there?!" The voice belonged to a Shinigami with an afro.

Brielle didn't want to have to explain things, so she decided that they would make it look like she was trying to sneak up on Ichigo to eat, but since she's been caught, she leaves. The Shinigami thought that Brielle went to Hueco Mundo, but she really just went into Ichigo's inner world.

Ichigo turned to face the Shinigami. "I didn't notice it. I'm sure you noticed that you couldn't feel it's reiatsu. Now who are you?" _'Sorry for calling you an "it",'_ He told Brielle.

 _'I understand why you did it, so I'm letting it slide.'_ Ichigo was glad that his soul sister understood that if he said _she_ the Shinigami would want to know how he knew the gender of the Hollow that tried to _eat_ him.

"Eh? Me? My name is Kurumandani Kennosuke! I'm the Shinigami that his replaced Rukia Kuchiki after she was brought back to Soul Society for some crime she committed! Impressive, right?"

"Not really…" Ichigo said under his breath. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami." He brought out his combat pass to show to the Shinigami. "This is my seal of approval."

Kennosuke looked confused. "Seal of approval?" He started laughing. "I never even heard of something like that!"

Ichigo stared at the pass. "This thing is useless," he muttered.

 _'Well, don't that say something. If it really is what it's supposed to be, then every Shinigami should know what it is. Those guys are liars,'_ Brielle said. Ichigo can feel Shiro nodding his head in agreement.

Before the hybrid could say anything back or even think, he felt like someone is behind him about to attack. He turned around and blocked a sword from the new student named Shinji Hirako.

"Hirako?!" Ichigo shouted in surprise. "That's a Zanpakuto. Who are you?!"

Shinji puts a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't be so loud, Ichigo Kurosaki. With reiatsu like yours, you can't get so riled up so easily. Otherwise you'll be found out."

Ichigo didn't know what he meant. "Found out? By whom?" But before Shinji could scold him, he felt the reiatsu of a Hollow that he knows all too well. "Grand Fisher…"

TBC

* * *

 **Cliffy! :) Since Ichigo learned how to control his spirit energy, he can sense things way better. Oh, and I'm still going to kill Kon; I just have to think of something to do it.**

 **Ichi: You mean scare the heck out of him, right?**

 **Enj/Bri: How do you know? :(**

 **Ichi: Well, you have let my hot-headedness, Shiro violence, and Aizen's smarts. You're not going to kill Kon, you're going to make him suffer.**

 **Enj/Bri: You know me so well. :')**

 **Shiro: She have my violence? :/**

 **Ichi: She does have some of your cleverness as well, but only a little.**

 **Enj/Bri: Just get me into an evil mood and I'm the cleverest one here.**

 **Ichi: Kon is even more worst off if that happens. He might have better luck if someone else thinks of what to do to him first before you.**

 **Shiro: That bad? :(**

 **Ichi: You never seen her at her worst, have you? :/**

 **Enj/Bri: He did, but I think he forgot. Hey, Shiro. Remember the time we killed Central 46?**

 **Shiro: Yeah, I remember.**

 **Ichi: Why aren't you scared then?**

 **Enj/Bri: It's because the anger wasn't towards him. -_-**

 **Ichi: Shiro, what would you do if her anger was?**

 **Shiro: *stares* I don't plan on making her that angry.**

 **Ichi: That's what I thought. You want nothing to do with it. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	52. Chapter 51

**Please Vote!**

* * *

 **51**

 _'There's another Hollow by the park,'_ Brielle said from within Ichigo's inner world. He sensed out to it and realized that she was right, but that was not all, the Hollow was too close to where Uryu is.

Ichigo scowled. "Darn!" He growled under his breath. He turned to leave to go help his powerless friend, but Shinji stopped him.

"I told you. It's because of your reiatsu that they're here." Ichigo turned to glare at the blond-haired man. He knows that it's not because of his reiatsu, because he's keeping a tight hold onto it.

"Just who – and what – are you?! Are you the one that sent those Hollows?!" Ichigo demanded. "Are with Aizen?!"

"No, I'm not with that jerk!" Shinji shouted, but then he sighed, "Fine, I'll show you. But I'm not the one that sent them." He reached his hand up to his face and pulled reiatsu to it to summon a Hollow mask.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "A Hollow mask?"

Shinji smirked. "That right." He lifted his Zanpakuto up. "A Zanpakuto and a Hollow mask. Don't you get it? You're one of us, Ichigo. I'm something that is called a Visard." Ichigo didn't know what to say. He knows that he can't be one of them since the reiatsu is wrong and that he doesn't feel any Quincy spirit energy coming from the Visard. Shinji continued, "Like I said before: join us, Ichigo, let's be friends, or else you're Hollow will kill you, and then everyone you know and love."

Before Ichigo could argue, Brielle said, _'Ichigo, we don't have time to fight with him right now. We need to save Uryu, and then save Kon; Grand Fisher is chasing him. You can demand answers from him tomorrow at school. I'm sure he'll be there.'_ The orange-haired teen didn't want to wait, but know that his soul sister is right. He turns and runs off toward the park, ignoring Shinji's protest.

* * *

It didn't take Ichigo too long to get there, but it would appear that he didn't have to save Uryu after all since Ryuken – Uryu's father – already did it. He heard Ryuken say to his son that he'll train him if he severs all ties with the Shinigami.

Ichigo lands right next to Uryu, and bows to Ryuken in a show of respect – he wanted to stay on the man's good side. "Good evening, Mr. Ishida. I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted Uryu to have no contacts with the Shinigami anymore for in exchange for Quincy training," He greeted.

"Only the Shinigami. You're not a Shinigami," Ryuken explained. "Your only part Shinigami, but also Quincy and Hollow."

"Oh, well, I was going to help Uryu get his powers back with old man Zangetsu's help," Ichigo said.

"You never said anything about that, Ichigo," Uryu stated.

"I was going to talk to you about that, but there was no time. You left school before I could even get to you."

"Do you even know how to use Quincy powers?" It was Ryuken that asked this Question. Ichigo was silent. "Thought so."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Zangetsu was going to teach me along with Uryu. He said that I should start learning to anyways."

"If you're going to learn, then you might as well train with us." Both Ichigo and Uryu were in shock at what Ryuken just offered.

"What's the catch?" Ichigo asked.

"You're Masaki's son. She asked me a long time ago to help you out with your training," He explained.

"She did? I didn't even know you two knew each other."

"We were cousins."

"…Wait…then does that mean…"

"Yes, Ichigo, we're cousins," Uryu said.

"No wonder why you stopped hating my guts so quickly," Ichigo mocked.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ichigo, you should take Ryuken up on his offer." Zangetsu said.

Ichigo turned to face his now known cousin, and his father. **(AN: Someone please tell me if I got that wrong, or any of that wrong. Thank you.)** "Can you two hold on for a moment? Zangetsu wants to talk to me," He asked. They nodded their head to say, "Go ahead".

 _'Why should I take it?'_ He asked.

"Ryuken could teach you the basics and how to use some of the tools the Quincy use. I could teach you the things about our history, and some abilities that he doesn't know himself."

 _'Alright, but do I really need to know about the history?'_

"To understand our powers correctly, yes."

Ichigo sighed, _'Alright.'_ He turns back to the others. "Zangetsu said that I should take you up on your offer, and that he'll teach me things that you couldn't."

Ryuken nodded his head. "That's alright. But know this, I'll be making Brielle's training look like a walk in the park."

"I doubt that. I know for a fact that your training is not going to be nearly as brutal as Shiro's, but Brielle can get pretty bad herself."

"Well, once we're at the end of our training, you can tell me if I'm worse or not."

"That I can do," Ichigo said with a smirk, but deep down he hopes that Brielle's and Shiro's training are worse, because if not, they'll make sure it is. "Anyway, I need to go and save Kon. He's being chased by Grand Fisher. After that I'll have to find a way to get these 'Visards' off me back." He didn't even wait for them to say anything; he just turned and left in the direction of the reiatsu of Kon and the Hollow that has been on his hit list for years.

TBC

* * *

 **I know...it's short. :( I was just not in the mood to write a lot. I'll try to make sure that the next one is longer. By the way, I was thinking of going back and forth with this story and 'It Just Keeps Getting Worse'. That way I can get it done. Kinda like what I did when I first started writing this story.**

 **Ichi: That would be a good idea. You also do need a break from this story. It's been going on for quite some time now.**

 **Enj/Bri: That's why I'm going to be doing it.**

 **Shiro: But I want to see King tell Shinji off! D:**

 **Enj/Bri: He's not really telling him off. -_-**

 **Ichi: You're not going to like it anyways. -_-**

 **Shiro: What are you two planning? :(**

 **Enj &Ichi: Nothing... :)**

 **Shinji: You're up to something.**

 **Ichi: You'll love it, Shinji. ;)**

 **Shin: I will? :/**

 **Enj/Bri: You'll die laughing. :D**

 **Shiro: I'm not going to like it, am I? :(**

 **Enj &Ichi: NOPE! XD**

 **Shin: Please review! ;)**


	53. Chapter 52

**This is the last time, please vote!**

 **P.S. Uryu starts his Quincy training the next day, but Ichigo starts his when he gets rid of the Visoreds. So by the time he does start, Uryu already has his powers back. Okay? Okay? Good, okay. On to the chapter!**

* * *

 **52**

Ichigo was running as fast as he could. Why did Kon have to be on the other side of town? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'Doesn't matter right now.'

Ichigo was halfway there when he felt reiatsu that he could have sworn he felt before, but couldn't quite think of where. _'Brielle, Shiro, do you know who that is?'_ He asked.

 _'I think I felt that reiatsu before, but just like you I don't remember,'_ Brielle replied.

 **"How should I know if you two don't?"** Shiro asked. **"It could be someone we just bumped inta while we were in Soul Society."**

 _'That's true, but why would they send someone who is as strong as a captain? Nothing happened so far,'_ Brielle pointed out.

 _'We'll just have to find out who it is when we get there,'_ Ichigo said, and then shunpo as fast as he could to where he felt Grand Fisher died. 'It's sad that whoever killed him is going to be hearing it from me; that Hollow was mine…' He growled mentally.

Ichigo found the spot that Grand Fisher, Kon, and whoever it was that killed the Hollow were, but none of them were there anymore. Brielle and Shiro come out of Ichigo's inner world. "I sense Kon going back home," The feather-winged dragon said.

"What about the other one?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't sense him," Shiro answered.

"Or smell him," Brielle added. "Whoever it was, they know how to cover their tracks."

"You think it's a he?" The orangette questioned.

"I don't smell any scent that is from a female. There were only males here."

"Do you think we know them?" Ichigo asked.

"If they know ta cover both scent and reiatsu, then it's possible," Shiro said.

The teen sighed. "Great, we just missed him too."

A voice from right behind them said, "Yeah, but you'll meet them in the near future." All three of them yelped and turned to glare at Kisuke.

"Darn it, Urahara! When did you get there?" Ichigo demanded.

"I've been here the whole time." The sandy-haired man replied. "I was just waiting for you to get here because there is something I want to talk to you about."

This confused the three siblings. 'What does he want to talk about?' They thought simultaneously. Ichigo then thought he could use this time to talk to the man about the Visoreds. "Alright, are we talking here, or at your shop?" He asked.

Kisuke flipped open his fan in front of his face and said, "At my shop. So come along." They all followed.

* * *

When they got there, they went into the back room that they use for meetings. They all sat down on cushions, and then Kisuke asked, "Tea?"

The siblings shrugged, "I guess," They said. Once tea was in front of them and they all took a sip, Ichigo asked, "Were you there to see who it was that killed Grand Fisher?"

Kisuke was taking a sip from his cup. "Hmm, I was, but I'm not telling you who it is." Ichigo was about to protest, but the gray-eyed man cut him off. "He asked me not to."

"So I _do_ know him," The orange-haired teen said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe…or maybe not~. Who knows~?" Ichigo glared at the man.

"You do know you just confirmed that we do, right?" Brielle asked.

"You're good," Kisuke muttered. "But I'm still not telling you who it is."

Ichigo and Brielle sighed, "Fine…"

Shiro turned to face his brother and sister. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're just gonna give up like that?!" He exclaimed. "I could make him tell us who it is! Heck, _you_ could make him tell us, Brielle!" He shouted while pointing a clawed finger at the dragon-Hollow.

Brielle face-palmed. "I could, but he could lie about who it is. I would be none the wiser," She pointed out, flicking her tail to point at Urahara.

Shiro saw the Dark Dragon's logic, so he kept quiet.

Ichigo's eyes met gray ones. "What about the Visoreds? Could you tell me about them?" He asked.

Kisuke snapped his fan open. "That I can~!" He said in a sing-song voice. "The Visoreds were Shinigami that gained Hollow power thanks to Aizen experimenting on them. There are eight of them in total. Four of them were captains while the rest were vice-captains. Which one did you meet?" He asked.

"Shinji Hirako," Ichigo answered.

"He's their leader. He was also captain of the 5th before Aizen. As a matter of fact, Aizen was his vice-captain before he betrayed them." Kisuke informed. "Anyway, back on topic. Central 46 thought I was the one who experimented on them since they were found in my labs, but I was trying to help them by turning them back to normal. As you could have guessed already, I failed." He took a sip of his tea before continuing. "Both me and Tessai were put on trial. I say that, but they already decided on what to do. My powers where to be sealed, and then banish me to the living world, and for Tessai, imprisonment. Luckily Yoruichi showed up just in time and got all of us out."

"When you say all, you mean the Visoreds too?" Brielle asked.

"Yes." He took another sip. "I made gigais for all of us and left for the World of the Living. The Visoreds stayed with me for a little while to control their Hollows, and then find their new home. The rest is history," Kisuke finished.

Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro where silent for a bit, letting all that they heard to sink in. Once the information processed, Ichigo said, "Shinji said I was one of them, but I don't think that's true since I also have Quincy powers."

"Not only that but he said that I was tryin' to kill my King. I'll kill him first if I'm killin' anyone!" Shiro shouted.

"Calm down, Shiro. I'll think of something to get them off our tails," Brielle said.

"I'm sure you could," Kisuke said, tapping his fan on her wing; she tried to grab his wrist with her tail so she could hold the fan in place and burn it, but he was faster than she thought. "And you would be right, Ichigo. You're not a Visored. You're a new breed entirely," He said while fanning himself.

"Okay, then what am I?" The orangette asked.

"It took me a while to come up with a name," he snapped his fan shut and pointed it at him, "But I thought up just the right one."

"Just tell us already!" Shiro was starting to get impatient, but so were Ichigo and Brielle.

"The name I came up with is: Chuku shi no Monku. It means monk of a hollowed death."

"Fitting," Brielle said impressed.

"A little long. How come Visored is shorter?" Ichigo asked.

"Well that just means masked army," Kisuke explained. "The shorter the meaning, the shorter the name."

Ichigo sighed, "I could live with it. It's just going to take a while to remember. But how did this happen?"

"Well, it's mostly Aizen's fault, but that's all I can really say. It's not my place," Kisuke explained.

"Whose place is it then?" Ichigo asked

"…You'll find out," The blond man giggled.

The hybrid couldn't believe that he's not even going to get a hint as to who it is. He looks at the time to see that he should have been in bed two hours ago. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, that was all." Ichigo got up to leave. "Oh, one more thing Ichigo." He turned to face the shopkeeper. "Be careful; Aizen is going to make his move soon."

"Yeah, I know. I'm guessing that it was Aizen's fault that Grand Fisher was here."

"It was."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled. Thanks for the talk and the tea." After that Ichigo bowed and left the shop, planning to go home and sleep.

"I'm still killing Kon." Ichigo almost forgot that Kon signed his death warrant with Brielle.

TBC

* * *

 **That's better. I noticed that I spelled Visored wrong in the last chapter, so I corrected myself in this one. This does have a lot of talking in it though, but at last Ichigo knows the name of what he is. How does Kubo come up with names like Visored or Arrancar? I tried look up the meaning, but I'm sure you guys saw what happens when you do that on Google translate.**

 **Ichi: Kubo may have just made words up, like you do sometimes.**

 **Shiro: Why didn't you do that?**

 **Enj/Bri: I needed a Japanese name for it, but I don't know Japanese. :( The words I came up with were from English words.**

 **Ichi &Shiro: Point taken.**

 **Ichi: You still killing Kon?**

 **Enj/Bri: Yes, it's in the next chapter.**

 **Shiro: I hear a "but" in there.**

 **Enj/Bri: You'd be right. I plan to update "It Just Keeps Getting Worse" next week instead of this one.**

 **Ichi: So you're going to do what you did when you first started this fanfic.**

 **Enj/Bri: Yup! :)**

 **Shiro: Why though? :(**

 **Enj/Bri: I haven't updated in a while and it's not working out like this, so I'm making it easier on myself.**

 **Ichi &Shiro: I see...**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	54. Chapter 53

**53**

 **Brielle's POV:**

"Alright, I'm out of here. Brielle, makes sure Kon doesn't do anything," Ichigo told me before he left for school.

I gave him an innocent smile and replied with, "Don't worry, I'll make sure of it."

He turned to give me a look that said, 'I know you're up to something'. He would be right. Today is the day I plan to make Kon fear women. But Ichigo doesn't need to know that right now.

He left and I have the house mostly to myself – dad's downstairs in the clinic.

While Ichigo is at school and Shiro is in Ichi's inner world, I could do whatever I want and no one can stop me. I can feel my evil grin eating my face at this point. I've been planning on what to do to Kon all night last night. He's going to wish he was never born by the time I'm done with him; too bad for him that that kind of thing is my specialty.

Anyway, I need to go and talk to Urahara before I do anything. I need to get my claws on a gigai for me and Kon if I want my plan to go right. So I fly over to hat-n'-clogs as soon as I knew Ichigo was at school.

When I got there, I opened the door and saw Jinta and Ururu sweeping the floor. "Hey, you two. I need to talk to Urahara please," I greeted.

"Hey, Urahara! Brielle wants you!" Jinta called.

Urahara stuck his head out of a room that he's in with his fan in front of his face – like always. "Ah, Brielle, perfect timing! There was something I wanted to ask of you," He said.

"Can it wait? I need two gigais for me and Kon for the day," I told him what I needed. Hopefully whatever he wants can wait.

"Oh, well then this is perfect! You see I needed you to test out the new gigai that I made" Urahara pulled out a small, black ball. He smirked and blew into it like a balloon and it turned into him. "I call it the portable gigai! Whoever blows into the ball, the gigai will turn into them. Or in your case, Brielle, turn into what you would look like as a human."

'So that's what he wants me to do… I'm impressed,' I thought to myself. "Okay, but I need two of them," I said while pointing at the gigai with my tail.

"Of course, whatever you need!" He handed me two of them. "How long do you plan on using it? I need to know how long I have to wait to know how well they do," He asked.

"At least till late tonight, or the most being 24 hours," I replied.

"Why so long?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," I said with an innocent smile. Only Ichigo knows the truth behind my _innocent_ smile. People need to know me well to know not to trust it. Urahara never saw my dark side…yet.

"Alright then, I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow." With that, I left the shop with two of the portable gigais. Good thing they're small, because I don't want Kon seeing one of them.

I got home to find Kon looking at a magazine that I'm sure shouldn't even be in this room. I'll have to burn it later. "Hey, Kon, I got you something."

He snapped his head my way while trying to hide the girl's swimsuit catalog – he must think I'm blind, because I can still see it. "Oh, and what would that be?"

I pretend that I didn't see the catalog and handed him his gigai. "Blow into this," I told him. He looked confused, but did what I told him. He blew into it and it turned into a teenage boy with carmel brown hair, black eyes, and tan skin. Thank god that there're clothes on him. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans that had a chain attached to the belt loop. I looked a little more at the face, it looked like he would be a pervert; good. I slammed my tail onto Kon stuffed body and knocked his pill form out of it, and then put him into the gigai. Once his eyes opened, I told him, "You can go out, but watch yourself." If Kon was smart, he would have noticed the double meaning behind my words.

Kon was happy. He was jumping for joy and hugged me while thanking me. After that, he left the house. Yeah… he won't be thanking me for long. I grabbed my own little ball and blew into it. It turned into an average teenage girl, which is fine with me. The hair is black with red tipped bangs, and I think I see a little bit of orange high-lights, but they're very light. I hopped into the gigai and looked into the mirror so I could see the eyes, they're brown with specks of red in them. I smirked, there is nothing there that said I was a Hollow.

A bird showed up at the window, it was a raven, but he had red eyes. I walked up to him. "Hello, Jet Black. I need you to do something for me," I said.

 **"What is it you need, Dark Dragon?"** Jet asked.

"I need you to go back to the Dark Forest and get everyone to influence the people of the town to make them favor my side over my victim's."

 **"Who's your target?"**

"Kon. He's a Mod Soul." I give him a mental picture of what Kon looks like in his gigai. "Follow him and make sure there are a lot of people around; don't do anything till I get there," I ordered.

Jet bowed and flew away. I grabbed my purse that I stole at a store on the way back home and left the house, tracking Kon's reiatsu. It didn't take me long to find him, he was peeping at the other women in the area while he was hiding in an alley. I smirked. "Good, this will make things easier," I whispered to myself.

I walked over to him, making it look like I was going to walk right passed, but then "accidentally" trip over my feet and drop my purse in front of him.

Kon bends down to pick it up for me, but I wasn't going to let him do that so easily… I never liked saying this word, but it's the best way to trip him up and get people's attention. Sigh…here goes nothing. "RAPE!" I shouted as loud as I could. He lost his balance and I used a shadow that was behind him to push him to make him fall on top of me.

Kon tried to explain what he was doing, but it was too late, my wararks were doing their jobs well. Two of the women got their boyfriends to rip Kon off me and pin him to the wall. They were demanding answers for why he did what did, but Kon couldn't talk because he was in too much shock. He turned to look at me, only to see me smirking like Shiro does when he's fighting and having a good time with it.

Before anyone else saw the smirk, the two ladies that "helped" me walked up to check to see if I was okay. I told them that he was also trying to steal my purse. I also told them that I thought I saw him before peeping at me and stalking me. The ladies had their boyfriends punch Kon in the face and knee him in the gut; he fell into a puddle that I had one of my wararks, Aqua, put on the ground behind him. Before I walked away, Kon saw me evilly smirking again. I'm sure he knows by now that I'm doing this on purpose.

Since there were so many people that saw all that, they been keeping an eye out, but since Kon is so stupid, he didn't notice and kept peeping. Some of the women in this town are not to be messed with. They didn't even need a boyfriend to kick Kon where the sun doesn't shine.

It was getting late, and Kon was about to go home, but I wasn't going to let him. I snuck up from behind and knocked him out. I dragged him into an abandoned house and into the basement, locking the door behind us.

When he woke up, he looked around the dark room. I'm sure he's having a hard time seeing, so I turned on the light. He squinted his eyes, and waited for them to adjust to the lighting, and looked around till he saw me still in my gigai. His eyes widened in horror at seeing my psychopathic grin that even Shiro would be very proud of.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Kon shuddered.

I giggled, "Why am I doing this?" I asked with child-like innocence while putting my pointer finger on the side of my chin in thought. "Oh!" I snapped my fingers. "It's because I don't like your kind," I said cheerfully and with a happy smile. I can see Kon becoming more terrified by the second.

"Wh-what do you mean 'my kind'?" He asked sounding scared.

I leaned down to his level on the floor and petted his head gently like a mother would to her scared child. "I hate perverts. I saw how you were looking at all the kind ladies out there, and couldn't pass up the opportunity. Men, like you make me want to… _kill…"_ After I said that, Kon's eyes took up most of his face and his skin looked like Shiro's, and I let my reiatsu loose and made claws out of dark matter and started tearing into his flesh.

* * *

 **3rd person POV:**

The next day, Kon woke up with a start. He was panting and patting his stuffed body. He sighed, "Oh, thank goddess, it was just a nightmare."

When he got downstairs, he saw Brielle, Shiro, and Ichigo on the couch watching TV. He ran over to Ichigo and was about to ask what they were watching, but he found out because the News caught his attention.

 _"The police have found the body of a young man in an abandoned house brutally murdered. They don't know what or who did it, because it looked like some animal did it, but the people of the town say that the boy was stalking others and peeping at the girls of the town, and that he even tried to rape a teenage girl, but luckily for her others where there to save her. No one knows if the girl is the killer, but some say that she left town long before the boy was killed,"_ The reporter said.

Kon was horrified; his nightmare was real!

"So _that's_ what you did last night…" Ichigo said. "I think I'm more scared of you than I was before."

Shiro was laughing like a maniac. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped ya!"

Brielle smiled sweetly. "I wanted to make him afraid of girls. I couldn't have a guy help me."

"Afraid…? Brielle, Kon's going to have nightmares for YEARS after that! He's going to be terrified of the female species after that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Brielle turned her head to look at her soul brother, and then tilted her head like a curious dog. "So? That was the point."

Ichigo sighed, he knows that there is nothing he can do now; the damage was already done. He then noticed Kon standing in front of him shaking like a leaf, but frozen to his spot. "Oh, no…"

"Y-y-you're the o-one that d-d-did that…?" Kon shuddered, asking Brielle.

Brielle smiled innocently, Kon now knows to never trust that smile. "Yes, it was. Didn't I tell you that I was going to make you fear females? I'm sure I did…" She said the last part like she was trying to remember saying what she claimed.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm going to school. I still need to get Shinji off my back." Ichigo grabbed his bag and left the house. Shiro went into his inner world so he could spar with Kikoo.

Brielle turned to a still frozen Kon. She bent her head down so she was face to face with him. "If you do anything that I don't like ever again, I'll hand you over to Yuzu after I get rid of that mane, and tell her that you're a girl and to put you in a dress and take you out everywhere with her on that day. Are we clear?" She questioned.

"T-transp-p-parently…" He squeaked.

"Brielle smiled. "Good." And then she left to go to Ichigo's school roof.

Kon fainted.

TBC

* * *

 **Holy shoot, two chapters that are around 2,000 words long in two weeks straight?! I'm in shock right now. O.O I had a fun time writing this one. C: Thanks to Verteller for the idea, but the portable gigais and the last part of the chapter were my own touches. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I did. Is that wrong? :(**

 **Ichi: Just a little...**

 **Shiro: That was AWESOME! XD**

 **Shinji: This woman needs help. O_O**

 **Ichi: Don't worry, she's not like this in real life. Thank god.**

 **Shiro: Her mind is still the same to come up with something like that one fanfic.**

 **Ichi: True... :(**

 **Enj/Bri: I have a good heart, but an evil mind. I know how to use it for good things.**

 **Ichi: Like being able to predict Aizen?**

 **Enj/Bri: Yup! ^-^**

 **Shiro: Hang on, Enjali is a nature lover, right?**

 **Ichi: Yeah...?**

 **Shiro: Is it just me, or does anyone else notice that a lot of villains are nature lovers?**

 **Enj/Bri: In started noticing that too. :/**

 **Ichi: Same...**

 **Shinji: What are you talking about?**

 **Ichi: If you weren't listening, then I'm not telling you.**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	55. Chapter 54

**54**

'Argh, how am I going to get rid of Shinji?' Ichigo is sitting at his desk at school with his chin resting in his hand while looking outside, thinking. 'It's not just Shiro I have to worry about, Brielle is a Hollow as well; Shinji would think that they're both trying to _eat_ me, but that's not true. So how do I convince him?' He closed his eyes and started rubbing his forehead. 'I guess I'll let Brielle think of something. Knowing her after what she did last night, it's going to be bad, for Shiro at least.'

The door to the classroom opened and Shinji came in saying, "Good morning, Ichigo!" Ichigo sighed; he didn't know why the guy won't leave him alone. He tried already yesterday by saying that his Hollow is not a threat, but Shinji just said that Shiro's just going to take over and kill everyone. "How was your morning?" Shinji asked after he got closer to Ichigo's desk.

"It would be better if you weren't here…" The orange-haired teen said under his breath, but the Visoreds heard him.

"Aw, don't be like that," Shinji said is a sing-song voice. "I'm just trying to be your friend." He sat at his desk while saying that last bit.

Ichigo tisked, and turned his head away from Shinji.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were on the roof with Brielle who just got up from taking a nap while waiting for them. After they got their lunches out and took the first bite, Uryu was the first to ask, "Why is that Hirako guy bothering you?"

Ichigo sighed, "Shinji's a Visoreds and claims that I'm one too, but Hat-n'-Clogs says I'm a new breed all together."

"What's that?" Orihime asked.

"I'm called a Chuku shi no Monku. I'm the first of its kind. That's what Urahara says anyway," The hybrid replied.

"Not surprising; after all Hollow reiatsu is like poison to Quincies, and Shinigami, Quincies, and Hollows all hate each other. It's a miracle that you're even here right now," Uryu stated.

"He's got a point there," Brielle pointed out. "It might be that that's the reason Aizen is keeping an eye on you."

"But how did he know?" Ichigo asked.

"God only knows," The feather-winged dragon sighed.

There were a few moments of silence before Ichigo spoke up again. "Brielle, I need you to come up with something that would get Shinji off my back."

"So you couldn't get rid of him? I thought I smelled him here still. I already got something, but I'll have to get it ready, and you'll have to show it to all of the Visoreds. Is that a problem?" Brielle asked.

"If it gets Shinji and them to leave me alone, I'll take it."

After that, the bell rang. Ichigo and his friends left to go back to class.

* * *

Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro are walking home from school. When they got there, the two Vasto Lordes jumped up in through Ichigo's bedroom window while Ichigo himself walked in through the door, dodge his father's flying kick, and walk upstairs to his room. When he opened the door, he found Shiro and Brielle being cornered by Karin – who was demanding them to tell her what Ichigo's been doing.

"He's been running off at odd times when those creatures that look like you two show up and leaves this weird thing in his place! What's he been doing, and why hasn't he told me anything?!" Kairn exclaimed.

While being interrogated, Brielle noticed Ichigo walk in. So once Karin was done with the question, she said, "Why don't you ask him yourself? He just walked in." The black-haired girl looked like she didn't believe her, but that changed when Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin, you shouldn't be asking things like that behind my back. It's rude," Ichigo said teasingly.

Karin snapped around and demanded. "Well then, start talking!"

Ichigo didn't want to say anything, but then Brielle said, "We should tell her. With how much she knows, an enemy could use it against us."

"Like Aizen, I wouldn' put anythin' passed that guy," Shiro added.

The hybrid sighed, knowing that his Hollow siblings were right. He nodded his head. "Okay, Karin, you might want to sit down for this. It's a long story."

Karin sat on Ichigo's bed while Brielle lied down with her head next to her, but the rest of her body was behind her sister, and Shiro sat on the floor near the guitar. Ichigo himself sat on his computer chair. After everyone was seated, Ichigo told her almost everything about what happened when he first met Rukia to when he stopped Muramasa from destroying everything for a master that didn't even care about him.

He did tell her that he gained Muramasa and Kikoo's blades after everything went down. But he didn't tell her much about Hollows. Note the word _much_.

"So Hollows eat souls. But I never saw Shiro or Brielle do anything like that. So what are they?" Karin asked.

"I'll answer that one," Brielle said. She told her about how she became a Hollow before hatching from her egg and that Shiro was a Zanpakuto that was also a Hollow for reasons they still don't know. **(AN: We already know this. Everything was said at the beginning of this story.)**

"That's a lot of information to take in," Karin said while scratching the back of her head.

"Understatement of the century," Brielle said.

Ichigo laughed a bit at that, but before they could say anything else, they all heard a loud boom, and felt the heavy reiatsu of powerful Hollows from near the park. "We'll be back, Karin. We need to deal with these guys and we'll be right back." Ichigo hopped out of his body and was about to jump out the window. "Tell Yuzu that I'm sleeping and I'll be down when dinner's ready!" After that, he jumped, followed closely by Brielle and Shiro on their way to fight the two Arrancars in the park.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, that's short. :( Oh well, it's still in the thousands. Don't worry, I still remember about what I'm doing with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. So next chapter is going to be a fight scene with Shiro and Yammy, and Ichigo and Ulquiorra. I'm thinking of killing Yammy off right here. Ulquiorra can think of something. ;) Well, I do have something; you'll just have to see.**

 **Ichi: Okay, so how long do you think this arc is going to be?**

 **Enj/Bri: I'm not too sure. I think I'll still have Grimm show up but that's so Aizen doesn't think of anything is different with him.**

 **Shiro: And the Visoreds?**

 **Enj/Bri: Stop asking, I'm not telling until we get to it. Besides, it's not that long from now.**

 **Ichi: How far do you think?**

 **Enj/Bri: *starts counting with fingers* We fight scene next chapter, after that we run into the Shinigami group as well as the Ichi and Grimm fight - I'm not showing everyone fighting, since it's the same as in the Manga/Anime. After that, I tell you what to do the get rid of the Visoreds and you do it. It should be a funny chapter. So 3 chaps at least.**

 **Shiro &Ichi: Holy shoot... O_O You know how to plan things out.**

 **Enj/Bri: I have things planned out till the war. trust me; I know what I'm doing.**

 **Ichi: We're just going to believe you. -_-**

 **Shiro: Please review! *insane laughter***


	56. Chapter 55

**55**

Ichigo is using shunpo while Brielle and Shiro are using sonido to get to the park, but right when they were about to pass some man, they stopped, because they saw that he looked like he was in pain as while as some other people that were around. Then the people started to fall and their souls leaving their bodies.

Ichigo snapped his head around to face his soul sister. "Brielle, can you stop this?!" He asked in a panic.

Brielle turned her red on purple eyes on her soul brother. "I don't know, but I'll try." While she was saying the last part she ran over to one of the humans - a male - that was losing his soul. She grabbed the man's soul and put it back into his body. She did this with a few more people, but she needed to use some of her reiatsu to keep the soul in place, so she could only save five of them before whoever was sucking out souls stopped.

Brielle let go of the souls knowing that they will stay in the body, but the humans she saved were asleep; not surprising since they were dead for a second. She turned to Ichigo. "Sorry, I wish I could have saved more, but at least I saved some," She said. Though she did scenes that one of the people that died wasn't really nice, so she avoided them.

"That's okay, we need to keep going, but we shouldn't leave them hear…" Ichigo said, trying to think of what to do.

"No, we should leave 'em here. That way it wouldn' look weird for 'em when the cops show up," Shiro said.

"He has a point. I was just thinking of moving them, but if I did, the cops might think it was them that killed the unfortunate ones," Brielle pointed out.

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, and then the three of them started running for the park again.

* * *

They got to the park, and Shiro saw a really big, ugly Arrancar and charges at him, blocking a punch with his sword. "Yo there, big guy; I've been itchin' for a good fight, and I hope you can scratch it for me," Shiro said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Huh, who the heck are you?!" The big guy demanded.

"Name's Shiro Zangetsu, I'm King's Zanpakuto," He introduced.

"A Zanpakuto? Ha! There is no such thing as a Zanpakuto spirit!" The Arrancar said while punching down at Shiro, but he dodged it. "My name is Yammy Llargo, and I'll be the one to kill you!" He said while trying to get him again, but Shiro jumped back.

Shiro smirked, knowing that Yammy was getting angry at him, but he lost his train of thought when he heard someone say, "Thank you, Shiro."

The Hollow-Zanpakuto turned to look behind him to see that the voice belonged to Orihime. He had a confused look on his face. 'Why is she thanking me?'

{When you attacked Yammy you blocked his attack that was meant to kill Orihime,} Brielle said, using telepathy.

{Darn it! If I knew that she was here, I would have waited a few seconds longer for her to be killed! I don't want to save her when I would rather her to be DEAD!} Shiro shouted.

{Well, she would have been saved anyway. Ichigo wouldn't sit by when someone is about to be killed, even if he doesn't know who they are yet,} Brielle stated.

{I hate you sometimes.}

{I'm only stating a fact here.}

"Hey, Shiro, I was about to fight him!" Ichigo shouted.

The Vasto Lorde smirked. "Oh~ did you forget, King? Remember that bet we made? The one where we race to see who gets home first?" Ichigo didn't say anything. "I won, and said that I would fight the next strong opponent that shows up," Shiro finished explaining.

Ichigo crossed his arms and pouted. "Shut up…" Ichigo looked over when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You know that there is that emo-looking guy right there that you can fight, right?" Brielle said while pointing at said Arrancar. "He's stronger than that Yammy guy."

{Why does he look familiar?} Ichigo asked.

{That's Ulquiorra,} Shiro replied.

{Oh, right, I forgot that he and Grimmjow are spying on Aizen.} Ichigo walked up to Ulquiorra while grabbing his Quincy-Zanpakuto. "Why are you here?" He asked, both for the sake of acting and curiosity.

"Lord Aizen sent us here to test your strength, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra replied.

"Test me, huh? I bet," Ichigo said while remembering that Aizen had kept an eye on him. He pointed his sword at the pale man. After a moment, they attacked each other, locking blades.

"We can talk, but quietly. Aizen will only be able to see what I saw," Ulquiorra told Ichigo.

"Was Aizen the one sending those Hollow here a few months ago?" The hybrid asked.

"Yes, it was, but like I told Shiro, I don't know why. I did hear him say something about a powerful human here. I'm starting to believe it was you he was talking about now." The two pushed each other back and clash a few more times in rapid succession before locking again.

"Yeah, Brielle found out that he was keeping an eye on me for quite some time, starting high school even, but she thinks it went back farther," Ichigo said.

"I hope not too far since we knew each other. Aizen might know I'm spying on him, or something," Ulquiorra didn't like either thought. He didn't want Aizen to know he wants him gone, or him watching Ichigo for so long that he was a child; that's just weird.

The black-haired Arrancar gave Ichigo a gash, but the orangette didn't heal it. He doesn't know if Aizen saw him being able to use High-Speed Regeneration, if he didn't then Ichigo wasn't going to let him know.

Ichigo was getting his butt kicked, but he was letting that happen, he wants Aizen to underestimate him. He fell to the ground and stayed there, but blocked another attack, and the two were locked again. "Is there anything you can tell me about Aizen's plan?" The hybrid asked.

"I think he wants you and Shiro to join him, and take over the Soul Society, but that's all I know for right now." Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. The two continued their fake fight, but they were no longer talking.

* * *

Shiro cut Yammy's arm off which made the Vasto Lorde happy, but the Arrancar enraged. The big guy pulled out his Zanpakuto and started swinging it at the demon-looking Hollow.

Shiro started laughing insanely. "HAHAHAHAHA, you call _that_ attacking?! Even Ichigo was better than that when he first started!" He mocked. "Here, let me show you a _real_ attack!" He sonidoed behind Yammy and stabbed him in the back. The Arrancar cried out in agony, but before he could do anything, Shiro shouted, " **Getsuga…Tensho!"** The blast turned Yammy into a pile of mush and a whole lot of dead.

Now that the big Arrancar was dead, Shiro sent a small, but still powerful Cero at Ulquiorra. It hit, but didn't kill the much smaller Arrancar. After the dust cleared it showed a badly burnt Ulquiorra.

The black-haired Arrancar knows that he could never beat Shiro, so he looks over to Yammy, or at least he thinks it was Yammy, and then leaves through a Garganta.

Just as the Garganta closed, Kisuke and Yoruichi arrive. They look around to see that Ichigo and Shiro – they can tell that it was mostly Shiro – took care of the Arrancar attack.

Kisuke walks over to Chad to see how he is, and Yoruichi goes to Orihime. Out of the two, Orihime was fine since she didn't fight, and that Shiro had unintentionally saved her.

Shiro checks Ichigo and see that after a few moments after the Garganta closed he use High-Speed Regeneration to heal himself. He guessed that Ichigo waited to guess that it was clear to do it, so Aizen didn't see.

Ichigo and Shiro then remembered that Brielle was there, just sitting there watching the whole thing while eating…Popcorn? When and where did she get that? Shiro threw that thought out of his head, it didn't matter, and as a matter of fact he was grateful that Brielle didn't step in, because if she did, he wouldn't have had that much fun fighting.

"Thanks for lettin' me have my fun, Feathers!" Shiro called out from across the park.

"No problem!" Brielle replied while eating the last of the popcorn, and then burning the bag till there was nothing left.

Ichigo asked Kisuke how Chad was doing. "He'll be fine; he just needs some more healing and rest. He should be alright by tomorrow." Now that Ichigo had his answer, he, Shiro, and Brielle went home.

TBC

* * *

 **I went back to some of my older chapters, as I'm sure you could tell with the info Ulquiorra told Ichigo. Sorry that I didn't let Shiro torture Yammy, but at least he got the death he deserved! ;)**

 **Shiro: If you had him killed now, that means that you hated his guts.**

 **Enj/Bri: Yes, yes I did. But if I really _really_ hated him, he would have suffered for as long as possible.**

 **Ichi: That sounds about right. -_-**

 **Shiro: Yeah, he didn't make her go crazy.**

 **Ichi: And we don't need her going insane. It tends to end badly for those she hates. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Well...it takes a lot of hate to get me like that. They would have to had to do something that is unspeakable.**

 **Ichi: That's bad. =(**

 **Enj/Bri: It's also a good thing. :)**

 **Shiro: True... Please review! ;)**


	57. Chapter 56

**56**

It was the next day after the fight with the Arrancar, but Ichigo and Brielle had been busy with putting things together that Ichigo couldn't go to school. They needed to convince the Visoreds that Shiro isn't a threat to Ichigo. They don't think the Visoreds know about the dragon Hollow, but they weren't going to chance it, and put the proof in there as well.

Brielle gave Ichigo a camera after she was done sorting through it. "Okay, here's the plan: you're going to show the Visoreds the videos on this camera. By the time they saw at least half of them, they'll think that he couldn't be a threat to you. They shouldn't bother you after this," Brielle explained.

Ichigo nodded his head, but paused after a thought crossed his mind. "But what if they think he's still tricking me?" Brielle gave a look that said you-do-remember-what-kinds-of-videos-we-record-of-Shiro-right? Ichigo read the expression and almost started laughing. "Okay, I see your point."

Speaking of Shiro, he came through the window that was by the small TV in what looked like a hurry, the soul siblings didn't know why though.

"You okay, Shiro?" Ichigo expressed what he and Brielle were thinking.

Shiro looked his king in the eyes. "I was just out for a walk when I sensed Shinigami reiatsu, but I only know of two of them. The red pineapple and the midget," he said.

Ichigo was going to asked Brielle to see if she could sniff out the others, but she couldn't because they heard noises coming from the ceiling. "What's that?" The feather-winged dragon asked.

All three heard whatever it was hit the light, and it opened to show the bold guy Ikkaku, The blond Rangiku, feather face Yumichika, the red head Renji, and the midget Rukia. Ichigo was trying to think of a way to kill them without the Soul Society finding out, but couldn't really think of anything.

Shiro on the other hand didn't care about the Soul Society, and was about to kill the Shinigami right then and there.

Brielle just looked shocked that it was the Shinigami that came from the ceiling, and not a rat or something.

After the five Shinigami came out where the light used to be, Renji said, "Yo!"

Ichigo balled his hand into a tight fist and looked ready to punch the already dead people in the face. "What the heck is wrong with you people? Don't you know how to use a darn door?!" He exclaimed while swiping his hand in the air.

Rangiku tried to lighten the mood. "If you need a new light bulb, here you go," she said while pointing at Ikkaku's head that is still popping out of the ceiling.

"That's not very funny," Ikkaku said annoyed, and the blond woman smacked his head to the side which made him fall out of the ceiling the rest of the way.

Brielle would have chuckled at the bold guy's pain, but she was too annoyed by the fact that they _came through the ceiling!_ "What are you doing here?" She asked with a huff.

None of the five Shinigami answered, because the window next to the bed opened and Toshiro popped in. "We here because of the Arrancar attack yesterday," Toshiro answered.

"Captain, you should have come through the ceiling with us. It was fun!" Rangiku said in excitement.

Ichigo had at least ten tick marks forming on his head. "DON'T ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A DOOR AROUND HERE?!" He demanded.

Rukia pointed at Brielle while still looking at Ichigo. "Brielle comes through the window all the time and you never complained," she pointed out.

"That may be true, but at least I didn't damage any of the wires in the ceiling," Brielle shot back.

"Let's just drop it, it's too late to fix it now," Toshiro sighed.

"Not really, they could pay for the fix in the ceiling," Shiro stated.

Ichigo sighed, "Why are you here? We were able to handle the Arrancar just fine on our own."

"We learned that Aizen has been keeping a close eye on you, Ichigo, and that's not good," Toshiro answered.

"We already found that out a long time ago. Jeez, you guys are slow," Brielle said.

"So you're babysitting King?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I don't need it," Ichigo finished annoyed.

"We're not babysitting, we're still trying to find out what he wants from you," Rukia explained. "But I guess you could call it babysitting since you still need a babysitter."

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted.

{Didn' Ulquiorra tell you anytin', King?} Shiro asked.

{He did, but I can't tell the Shinigami right now; they'll want to know how I know,} Ichigo replied.

{We can't anyways, because Aizen might be watching right now,} Brielle pointed out.

{We need to find that camera, or whatever it is he's usin',} The Hollow-Zanpakuto said, and the orangette sighed.

"Something wrong?" Renji asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…Aizen might know you're here," Ichigo said after a bit of thought. He didn't want Aizen to know that Brielle found out that he uses some type of camera to keep an eye on him.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He just sent two powerful Hollows here yesterday. He knows that the Soul Society would be sending someone." Toshiro shrugged.

"Well, like King said, we don't need a babysitter. I was able to kill that Yammy guy like it was nothin'. I did cut him up into little bits while King was fightin' Emo," Shiro said. He didn't want to be around so many Shinigami.

"Anything you could tell us about the Arrancar?" Brielle asked.

Toshiro nodded his head and starts to explain, "The Arrancars are Hollows that remove their mask. A normal Hollow, like the ones you're use to would be no problem. But if Aizen is going to war then he's going to need Hollows that are at least Menos class. I'm sure you know the classes since you live with two of the strongest – Vasto Lordes. They're rare as I'm sure you know, and very powerful. Their fighting capabilities are above that of our Captains."

Ichigo knew all of this already, if he didn't, he would have known after saving Rukia, because Brielle killed a captain without breaking a sweat.

Toshiro continued, "We don't know how much more powerful an Arrancar gets. We're short of three captains. If the Arrancar are much stronger than their Menos selves…then all I can say is this: If Aizen has ten Arrancar that are Vasto Lorde level…then the Soul Society is doomed."

Ichigo, Shiro, and Brielle knew all of this already, but they know more than that about Arrancars. The orangette turned his brown eyes to Brielle. "You might want to fill them in on the gaps," he said. The Shinigami were confused.

The dragon-Hollow nodded and turned to face them. "I'm sure you know that Arrancar have Zanpakutos right? Well, when they release their powers increase like a Shinigami, but they don't have a Bankai. When they release though, all the wounds they had before doing so are healed, and they appear to look like what they did before becoming an Arrancar." Brielle thought for a moment. "There is a rumor that there is a second form they can take, it is like Bankai I guess, but I don't know how much stronger they can get. They said that there was only one Arrancar that was able to do it, but it was gifted with it. I don't know how they could get it, but I don't think you have to worry about it," she finished explaining.

"How can we not worry about something like that?! What if one of Aizen's Arrancar have this power?!" Renji demanded.

"Because it's very unlikely the rumor is true, and even if it is, Aizen would have to be the luckiest son-of-a-gun in this world…literally. It's like a once in a hundred life time's deal to find a Hollow with that gift," Shiro explained.

TBC

* * *

 **Okay, Grimmjow is going to show up in the next chapter, and I'm going to have Ichigo fight him with Shiro in his sword form, so Ichigo can fight him with ease. After that, you will see what is going to be on the camera, even though I gave a hint in this chapter, but that isn't going to be in chapter 57. Speaking of 57, that is going to be a long chapter. I started writing it yesterday, and I still need to finish it today, but it's already in the 1,000 some words. It might get to the 2,000s, but I could be wrong. All I have to do in the chapter is Ichigo VS Grimmjow fight. That's going to be fun. :)**

 **Shiro: Aw...I want to fight Kitty. :(**

 **Ichi: You took the last fight.**

 **Enj/Bri: No, you both had a fight last time. Speaking of fights...Who do you think I should have me/Brielle fight?**

 **Shiro &Ichi: ...No clue...**

 **Ichi: When do you think the fight is?**

 **Enj/Bri: When the Arrancar attack again after Grimmjow.**

 **Shiro: Well, Yammy's dead, so we're going to need a new Espada for that. Then there's Luppy, Grimmjow, and that weird kid...I think that's it.**

 **Enj/Bri: Well, I have an OC for that, but it's been a while since me and a friend made her that I forgot her name. But I do know that Ichigo saw a glimpse of her already.**

 **Ichi: I did? :(**

 **Enj/Bri: That cat you saw when getting Akio.**

 **Ichi: Oh.**

 **Shiro: Please review! ;P**


	58. Chapter 57

**I'm going to skip next week, because of the Holidays. I'm going to be going crazy that week, so I'm not going to be in the mood to write anything by then.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **57**

Ulquiorra was walking to the throne room where Aizen and his fellow Arrancar are at. When he got there, he bowed and said, "I have returned, Lord Aizen."

Aizen smiled evilly. "Ah, good Ulquiorra, but I must ask: what happened to Yammy?"

The pale Arrancar pulled out his eye and held it out. "I'll show you," he said before crushing the eye like it was made of glass. The power that came from the eye floated around the room while everyone had their eyes closed to see what Ulquiorra saw.

"I see, so Ichigo Kurosaki was able to keep up with you and that Vasto Lorde was able to kill Yammy," Aizen said.

Ulquiorra nodded his head. "Yes, the Hollow was too powerful for me to have stopped from killing Yammy, but as you saw, I was fighting the Shinigami at the time."

"You're SOFT!" A voice shouted. Ulquiorra turned to look to see that it was Grimmjow that shouted. "You mean to tell me you couldn't kill that brat, and that the Hollow was too powerful for even you to take on? Okay, yeah, he's a Vasto Lorde, but the kid could have been taken out like he was nothing but trash."

"It is true that the boy is weak right now, however that Hollow wouldn't have let me just kill him. The boy is powerful, but only with that Hollow's help," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Either that, or the brat is stronger than you. It would explain why you couldn't kill him." 'Good going, Strawberry. I knew you could do it!' Grimmjow mentally said the last part. "And beside, why are we testing him anyway? He doesn't seem that much of a threat."

Aizen chuckled. "It's not to see how powerful he is now, but to see how much he's grown from the last time I saw him. From what I gathered, he's grown quite a bit."

"You want to see if you could get him to join you, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes, if I could get him, then those two Vasto Lordes would surely follow," Aizen said while resting his head on his hand.

"What other Hollow? I only saw one," Grimmjow asked curiously, but it was just for show; he knew who Aizen was talking about.

"That is not important right now. I have the information I needed, you all may go," Aizen said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, sir," All the Arrancar said before leaving.

Grimmjow smirked. 'I should test the Strawberry myself, he's a lot stronger than the last _I_ saw him.'

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH! GET YOU HAND OUT OF MY THROAT!" A shout was heard coming from Ichigo's room from a lion plushy, who is trying – and failing – to stop Renji from sticking his hand down his throat so he can reach the soul candy that in the stuffed body. Once the Shinigami found it, he took it out and both he and Rangiku took a closer look at the little green pill.

"Wow, who would have thought that you can use Soul Candies like this?" Renji wondered. "A little thing like this can get something that doesn't even have bones and muscles to move. That's just weird."

"You just inserted a Soul Candy into a stuff toy? I think the R&D would have a field day with this," Rangiku said.

"Hey!" Ichigo said harshly from behind the two Shinigami.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked slightly annoyed.

"When are you guys leaving?" The hybrid asked.

"What? We're not leaving till the whole thing with the Arrancar is settled," Renji explained.

"You're staying?!" Ichigo, Shiro, and Brielle said in unison. "There is no way in heck that I'm allowin' any of ya to stay here; FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Shiro roared while holding a fist up with a vain popping out of it.

"We weren't going to stay here anyway. There is no way that I would trust a Hollow to not eat me while I'm trying to sleep," Toshiro stated.

"Aww, even me?" Rangiku asked with a puppy-like look on her face.

"No, you're the last person we would want here," Ichigo said. The blond Shinigami reached up to the buttons on her shirt and was about to undo them, but Brielle saw what she was trying to do, and stopped her before Shiro just out right kills her – even though she wish she could do the same.

"If you continue what you are doing, I'm going to burn them off…" Brielle growled. Ichigo is the only male she knows that isn't a pervert, and she want to keep him that way, even if it means keeping him away from females that are like the one she just threatened.

Rangiku shivered in fear and took her hands away from her chest and just pretended like nothing happened.

* * *

Rangiku and Toshiro went to stay at Orihime's house, Renji at Urahara's, and god only knows where Ikkaku and Yumichika are staying, but Shiro didn't care as long as it's nowhere near him.

"So where you staying?" Ichigo asked Rukia, who froze for a moment, and then ran straight back into Ichigo's house. "Wait, Rukia!"

Shiro and Brielle looked over at the two who just ran back into the house. "Isn't it obvious? This is the only place that's right for me!" They heard Rukia reply.

"Hey, but family saw you! What are you going to tell them?!" Ichigo shouted.

Shiro turned to Brielle. "Is she really stayin'?"

Brielle turned to face Shiro. "She did while you were gone. I just hope she is getting a room this time," she mumbled the last part to herself, but Shiro still heard, but he didn't understand what she meant.

When the two walked in, they found Rukia crying and telling a made up, ridiculous story that hardly sounded believable. But with their father and sister, it wasn't that surprising that Isshin and Yuzu fell for it. After their father told Rukia that she could stay for as long as she likes, she turned to Ichigo and gave him a thumbs up.

Later on Isshin gave Rukia her own bed in Yuzu and Karin's room. "So they gave me your sisters' room," she complained.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought I was going to have your dirty old closet!"

"Don't complain to me, it was my dad that gave it to you," Ichigo said while picking at his ear and started walking away.

Shiro gave Brielle a confused look. Brielle sighed. "While she was staying here the first time, she was sleeping in Ichi's closet without his permission," she whispered.

"Oh…" Shiro was about to say something about it, but then he felt Hollow reiatsu coming from outside. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell how many there are though, their too far right now."

"We need to tell, King. Oi, King! There are Arrancar here!"

"What?!" Ichigo spread out his senses. His eyes widened shortly after. "One of them is going to after Chad!" He hopped out of his body and put it in his room and on the bed and ran out the house with Shiro, Brielle, and Rukia following.

* * *

It was a close call, but Ichigo was able to save Chad from being stabbed by an Arrancar that has something blue wrapped around his head. The orange-haired teen grabbed the Arrancar's hand to stop it from piercing through Chad's chest, and tried to break he's arm while he was at it. Sadly though, the Arrancar was able to get out of Ichigo's hold and back away.

Ichigo turned his head a little to face Chad, but still keeping his eyes on one of Aizen's followers. "Chad, you okay?" He asked. The big teen snapped out of his shock and nodded his head. "Good. Get out of here; you're still recovering from your last fight. We'll handle this guy," Ichigo offered, and he can tell that this hurt Chad a bit, but it had to be done.

Chad sighed, but nodded and ran away to find some place to hide.

Shiro walked up to Ichigo while staring at the Arrancar with a thoughtful look on his face. {He looks like one of Grimmjow's followers. Now that I think about it, I think I smell the kitty,} Shiro said.

{So we don't kill him? How are we going to do that without Rukia knowing that something is up, or Aizen for that matter?} Brielle asked.

{Let me deal with that.}

{If you say so, Shiro,} The dragon-Hollow sighed. She wondered what Shiro has planed.

Rukia made it to them and beats Ichigo to fighting the Arrancar that is named Di-Roy. Before she could kill him though, Shiro stops her. "He's not all that powerful, we should use him as a massager back to Aizen," he suggested.

"And have him say what?" Rukia asked.

"I got this." The Hollow-Zanpakuto winked at her. He then kneeled down to Di-Roy and whispered in his ear. "Find you friends at get out of here. I'm sure that Kitty is here to test King's strength, so there is no need for you to be here and get yourselves killed, right?" Di-Roy was confused. "Unless of course ya want ta die," Shiro said while holding up a clawed hand with a cero forming in it.

"No, I'll do it! I don't want to die!" Di-Roy shouted in panic.

Shiro smirked evilly. "Good, then get out of here." He didn't have to tell the Arrancar twice, he just got up and ran to find the others. "Well, that was easy, but I feel something much stronger coming this way," he said while pointing to the sky to show an Arrancar with blue hair, blue eyes, and has a hole in his gut. "Hey, Midget, I suggest you get out of dodge. It's going to get messy around here," Shiro said.

"And leave you to fight that thing on your own? I don't…" Ichigo cut Rukia off.

"We can handle this, just go. Brielle, force her if you have to." It would seem that Brielle had to drag the Shinigami away, because Ichigo and Shiro hear Rukia kicking and screaming. They waited till they couldn't hear her anymore.

Shiro smirked. "How's it going, Kitty?"

Grimmjow sighed and said under his breath, "I hate that nickname…" He smirked while looking at Ichigo. "I'm here to beat you up till you nothing more than a puddle of blood."

Ichigo and Shiro smirk and said evilly and lowly in unison, "Bring it on, Kitty…" Shiro turned into his sword form, and Ichigo caught him. He pulled out the Quincy-Zanpakuto next from his hip and jumped in the air to meet with Grimmjow's already drawn sword.

Grimmjow had a surprised look on his face; he knew that Ichigo was much stronger than the last time they met, but he didn't expect him to be this strong. "So…, "King". Do you have Bankai? Because you're going to need it to beat me!" Grimmjow shouted in excitement.

Ichigo smirked in reply. "I don't, but I'm not going to need it to beat you!" Ichigo jumped back and pulled back his dual-wielding swords. **"Getsuga Jujisho!"** The cross-shaped Getsuga went flying at Grimmjow who dodged out of the way of the attack and lifted his hand in front of him.

 **"Cero!"** The red beam of the cero hit Ichigo, and nearly took his arm with it, but it just got burnt to an almost black color.

Grimmjow wondered why Ichigo isn't healing the wound, but then figures out that he probably doesn't know that Aizen knows about his Hollow powers. "Come on, Shinigami! I know you have High-Speed Regeneration! If you want to win this fight, then use all your Shinigami and Hollow powers!" 'That should tell him that Aizen already knows,' the blue-haired Espada thought to himself.

 _'Aizen know?!'_ Ichigo shouted mentally.

 **"It would seem so. He must have seen it while you were fightin' Byakuya,"** Shiro said.

 _'Great…just what I needed. Oh well, this will just make the fight easier.'_ Ichigo shrugged at Grimmjow. "Your funeral," Ichigo said, and then turned into his Vasto Lorde form while healing his burnt arm. After he completed his transformation, he fired a cero at the Arrancar.

"Ohshoot!" Grimmjow said fast while getting away from the attack as fast as possible. The cero hit the street and made a decent sized crater – that is most likely going to be on the News tomorrow. 'Jeez… The sad part is that I know he was holding back with that attack,' Grimmjow thought. 'So glad he knows I'm on his side.'

Grimmjow smirked. "This is more like it." He grabbed his Zanpakuto and made his hand look like claws, and was about to release his resurreccion, but _someone_ just had to show up right when thing were just about to get good. And that person was none other than Tosen; one of the Shinigami that left with Aizen. "Tosen…" Grimmjow hissed.

"You disobeyed Lord Aizen's orders, Grimmjow. I'm here to take you back," Tosen said with no change to his facial expression.

Grimmjow tsked and put his Zanpakuto away. "Fine, let's go." He turned to walk through the Garganta.

"Come back sometime so we can finish our fight. Shiro is disappointed that he didn't get the chance to taste some of your blood," Ichigo said a little childishly while waving.

Grimmjow turned to face Ichigo. "Oh, don't worry. I plan to come back and finish what I started. Right now you're lucky to be alive." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. You better remember it when we meet again!" With that said, Grimmjow walked through the Garganta.

Ichigo sighed and turned back to his Shinigami form. "Well, that was a letdown."

Shiro came out of his King's inner world. "Tell me 'bout it. Though, I find it weird how they stopped the fight right when he was 'bout ta go inta his release form."

The orangette turned his brown eyes to Shiro's gold ones. "I'm sure that was a coincidence." Ichigo yawned. "Let's go home, I'm tired."

"Same… Let's go," Shiro said with a yawn of his own.

TBC

* * *

 **I hope you like the fight. Don't worry, they're still going to have that show down in Hueco Mundo. I just cut this short because that's what happens in the anime/manga. :) Not only that, but this chapter is a long one! ;)**

 **P.S. I forgot to mention, but joe63129 asked me if I would adopt some of their story ideas, but I only knew of one, so I took 'Harry Potter Fairy Tail Challenge'. So since I only took one, I was asked to ask if any of you guys would take up 1 or more of their ideas. If you can, then thank you! :)**

 **Ichi: I hate Tosen. -_-**

 **Shiro: Not a lot of people do...I think. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: I don't really care about him all that much, but I do feel bad for the guy. :(**

 **Shiro: He's annoying. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Do you want to kill him off? *to the reviewer* Or someone else? If you say it's any of the captains then I might not show it, but if it's like Ichigo, Shiro, Akio, or Brielle, then I'll show you.**

 **Shiro: Please pick me... *giving you puppy eyes***

 **Ichi: I don't like to kill, so don't pick me.**

 **Enj/Bri: Akio won't mind at all; he's insane.**

 **Ichi: That's true. :/**

 **Shiro: Please review! :D**


	59. Chapter 58

**58**

The next day, no one could find Ichigo. Rukia tried getting Brielle to talk, but the Hollow-dragon used one of the oldest tricks in the book; she told Rukia that Chappy was behind her, and the moment the Shinigami turned to look, Brielle got out of there and went to the Dark Forest. No one has seen her since.

They tried to find Shiro too, but they think he went with Ichigo, but they won't find out thanks to the only person that knows has run off.

Where Ichigo is though, is on the other side of town at the abandoned warehouses trying to find the thorns in his sides - the Visoreds. He was thankful to Brielle since she taught him how to sense out for other people. So finding the Visoreds wasn't that hard.

He walked into one of the warehouses and found eight people inside. There's the one that Ichigo had to deal with in school, Shinji Hirako. The one next to him is a girl – or is it a boy? Ichigo couldn't tell. She has blond hair pulled up in spiky pigtails. There was another girl with short, green hair that acts just like a little kid. The last girl has black hair and is wearing a girl school uniform. There's also a big guy next her with pink hair that has crossbones in it. A guy with a star-shaped afro is standing next to a long, blond haired man. The last man that Ichigo can see has silver hair and a piercing on his eyebrow. Ichigo was not impressed.

"Ah, I see you were able to find us, Ichigo," Shinji said with a smug look on his face. "Does that mean you're ready to become one of us?"

Ichigo didn't say anything at first, but that's because he's waiting for something that Shiro wanted him to say to them. **"King, say…"**

"You would have to be the dumbest person in this universe, if you think I'm ever joining you when I would rather _die_ than ever do so!" Ichigo got louder with each word he said.

"HUH?!" Shinji gasped and almost fell over in shock. He was not expecting that answer.

"I'm only here to prove to you that Shiro isn't a threat to me." Ichigo pulled out the camera that Brielle gave him to show to the Visoreds. "This is filled to the brim with proof that Shiro isn't going to kill me."

The Visoreds all went over to Ichigo to see what kind of 'proof' he was talking about. How can you get something to show you a Hollow isn't going to kill you?

Ichigo turned on the camera, and showed the video. It was the time when Brielle had all the Shinigami cross dress along with Shiro, and with him coming in second place. The Visoreds couldn't help but laugh at what they saw. While they were laughing, Ichigo had Zangetsu, Kikoo, and Muramasa keep Shiro far away so he doesn't know what he's showing them. It was a good thing too, because Shiro would kill them right then and there.

Ichigo showed them the next video. It was after they got back from the Soul Society.

~Inside Video~

Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro were looking for some dirt they could get on Urahara. They were in his lab and were recording everything so they don't miss a thing. Shiro was getting thirsty. He looked around and found a glass of what looked like apple juice.

Ichigo and Brielle heard glass breaking and snapped around to see what it was only to find that Shiro is no longer there. "Shiro?" They called quietly.

"Waa!" A cry from a baby sounded. The soul siblings jumped at the noise and ran over to it to see where the baby came from. The baby turned out to be Shiro.

Ichigo went into big brother mode and picked up the crying Hollow and rocked him so he will calm down. "Shh, shh, it's okay, you're okay," Ichigo said to his now baby Zanpakuto. He turned to face Brielle. "Turn off the camera for now."

~End Video~

After Ichigo in the video said to Brielle – who ever that is – to turn off the camera, the video went black.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Mashiro squealed.

Ichigo went to show them pictures they took of Shiro, Ichigo and Brielle being in some of them.

"Is that another Hollow?" Rose asked.

"Another Vasto Lorde, yes. That's Brielle, if you're wandering," Ichigo explained.

"Oh…" The Visoreds all said in unison. Ichigo brought up a new video.

~Inside Video~

Urahara came out of his lab with a vile that should turn Shiro back to normal. Ichigo held Shiro and gave it to him after putting the stuff inside a baby bottle. After a few moments, there was a puff of smoke and Shiro was back to his normal size, but that was all that happened.

"WAAHHH!" Shiro started crying over the fact that whatever he drank made him big. Brielle and Ichigo stared in horror while Uryu - who was the one holding the camera - was laughing. Shiro was still a baby on the inside.

"Make it stop!" Brielle shouted to Ichigo. When it comes to kids, she's at a complete lose.

Ichigo did what he did when Shiro first turned into a baby and rocked him the best he could. Since Shiro was bigger, he pushed Ichigo down and slept on top of him. Brielle grabbed another camera and took a picture of it.

~Video End~

The video turned black again.

"So… Is he still like this?" Shinji asked.

"No, thank god," Ichigo said while showing them more pictures of Shiro as a teenager with a pacifier in his mouth while holding a teddy bear. "This is the last video of him like this." Ichigo started the video.

~Inside Video~

"Okay, this time this should fix him," Urahara said while putting the cure inside a bottle again and gave it to Ichigo.

"Why did it take you a month?" Ichigo asked before giving the bottle to Shiro.

"I had to find out what I did wrong and fix it."

Ichigo nodded his head at the answer and gave the bottle to his inner Hollow. Shiro went to sleep after that. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Is this supposed to happen?"

"He's getting his memories back; this just makes it easier on him," Urahara explained.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Okay." The video cut for a moment and came up again. Shiro woke up and looked around. "Morning," Ichigo said.

"What… happened…?" Shiro's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, god, no…" He turns to see Brielle with an evil smirk and Uryu with a camera. He gets up, but the two already ran for it. "GET BACK HERE…! I need to destroy that monstrosity!" He shouted while chancing them.

~Video End~

The Visoreds were laughing so hard that Ichigo needed to make sure they were still breathing.

"That is the funniest thing I have seen in a very long time!" Kensei shouted between laughs.

"I can't argue with that since I would do the same thing!" Shinji said.

"There is more I want to show you. This is before I went to go save Rukia," Ichigo said while starting the camera again. "And this time, it's Brielle's fault." The Visoreds got up to watch the next video.

~Inside Video~

Brielle hid a camera on the bookshelf, because she came up with a very evil plan, and got Ichigo and Zangetsu to agree to help. She was just looking out the window lost in thought, or so it seemed to those who don't know of the plan.

Shiro came up to her wanting to know what she was thinking about, but when he called her, she jumped from surprise and turned and slammed Shiro with her tail so hard that he passed out and made a dent in the floor. "Oops…" She said, not sounding sorry at all; didn't help that she had an evil smirk on her face. "Okay, boys; he should be out for a whole day. I hit him very hard."

Ichigo came out from his hiding spot. "No kidding. Just so you know your fixing the floor."

Brielle waved him off. "I'll fix it after he wakes up. I'm not missing this." They got to work on Shiro's long hair. They put braids, pigtails, ribbons, dyed some parts pink and blue to make his hair look like cotton candy, and everything else you can think of.

They stopped the video for a moment, but then it came back to Shiro waking up. Brielle, Ichigo, and Zangetsu were hiding so that once he found out, he can't find them and kill them. Shiro rubbed his head, not noticing the stuff in his hair yet. "Darn, guess that Feathers was really out of it. Next time I'll call her from a distance," Shiro said.

When the Hollow-Zanpakuto took his hand away from his head, a strain of his hair with pink, blue, white, and in a braid with a ribbon in it came into view. Shiro stopped moving for a moment, and then ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Shiro's bangs covered his eyes in a shadow and his shoulders shaking. Ichigo, Brielle, and Zangetsu could feel the murderous intent coming off of him in waves. "BRIELLE! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!" He shouted.

Brielle got a shadow ready for her to jump into. "IchigoandZangetsuhelped!" She said really fast, but it was slow enough for all 3 of them to understand, and then jumped into the shadow and went to the World of Darkness before he could find out where her voice came from.

"ICHIGO, OLD MAN! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU!" Zangetsu hid inside Ichigo's inner world and Ichigo tried to run, but was caught, and Shiro put makeup on him, did his hair, put him in a dress, high-heels, and took lots of pictures. "Now, King… show this to anyone, and I'll show this to you father, are we clear?"

Ichigo looked horrified. "You wouldn't…"

"Are. We. Clear?"

"...So clear you can't even see it…" Ichigo said in defeat.

"Good." After Shiro left, Ichigo turned off the camera.

~Video End~

The Visoreds were laughing before the video ended, but once they saw Ichigo's horrified face, they were rolling on the ground.

Ichigo thought he deleted that part of the video, unless Brielle had another camera set up and he didn't know about it. He wouldn't put it passed her to do something like that. He also forgot about the warning Shiro gave him. He hopes he didn't see that.

Ichigo sighed, "Still think he's going to kill me?"

Shinji calmed down. "After seeing all that, I don't think so. He could have kill you in the last video, but he didn't. We'll stop bothering you now. But by all means, come over if you have more of those, and bring this Brielle next time, she seems to know how to have fun."

"Wait, speaking of Brielle, she's a Hollow too, right? What if she's trying to kill you? She seems smart enough to be acting," Kensei pointed out.

Ichigo sighed, "I don't really have videos of her, but I do have some picture of her thanks to my little sister, Yuzu." The orange-haired teen showed them pictures of Brielle in dog outfits, and there was one from Christmas a few years back where she's dressed up like Rudolph. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Brielle, really hates that last picture."

Shinji nodded his head in agreement. "If someone did that to me, I would beat them up. But again, bring her over sometime."

"Sure, I can do that. Well, I'm out of here. I need to meet up with someone." With that said, Ichigo left to go to Ryuken's Hospital and start his Quincy training.

TBC

* * *

 **So, I asked for help on this chapter, and Sakamaki Suzuku gave me the two ideas in the middle for Shiro, but I changed up the last one just a bit. She - sorry if I got that wrong - wanted me to put Shiro into a coma, so his hair would grow out, but his hair is already long, so I just knocked him out. Hope you guys had a good laugh! ^-^**

 **Shiro: How could you? T^T**

 **Enj/Bri: Hey, I put myself in a Rudolph costume; that's embarrassing! DX**

 **Ichi: You did it to yourself. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: It's just to show I'm willing to do something I don't want to do. :(**

 **Shiro: Yeah, but I got it the worse! DX**

 **Ichi: That's because people love to see you suffer. Not only did you get it anyways, I also got hit. :(**

 **Enj/Bri: We all suffered, so shut up. -_-**

 **Shiro: But I still got it the worse! D:**

 **Ichi: That's because we needed to get those idiots off our tails. That meant this needed to happen.**

 **Shiro: Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to like it! *glares at us***

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	60. Chapter 59

**59**

Ichigo makes it to the Hospital and runs into Uryu. "Hey, Uryu. So where exactly are we doing this?" He asked.

Uryu was confused for a moment, but then remembered why Ichigo was there in the first place. "The training grounds are this way," he said while waving for him to follow.

They go to the elevator and start to go down into the basement.

"So, did you get your powers back?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu nodded. "Yeah, I did. It sucked though, because I was stabbed with an arrow," he replied.

"Sounds painful."

"The moment it hit me I was unconscious." The doors to the elevator opened up again, and they walked out.

The room was huge; there seems to be a lot of platforms all over the place, and it was dark.

"This training better not be like Brielle's or Shiro's," Ichigo said with dread.

Uryu turned he blue eyes to look at his cousin. "I wouldn't know what their training is like," he stated.

They walked over to Ryuken who was standing there waiting for them. "Good evening, Ichigo. I assume you're ready for your training?" The older man asked. Ichigo nodded his head. "Good, then you'll need this." He handed the hybrid a five pointed Quincy pendant. "This was your mother's. She asked that I give it to you if you ever awaken your Quincy powers."

Ichigo took the pendant and looked it over. It was a pretty silver color that has blue high-lights to it. He put the pendant around his wrist. "Thank you, Ryuken," he said sincerely.

"Let's get started. I know that you got better at controlling your reiatsu thanks to your soul sister, so this shouldn't be too hard for you to do." Ryuken pointed to the pendant. "Pour your reiatsu into the pendant and it should form a bow," he instructed.

Ichigo did as he was told, but he was only able to make the pendant glow. He kept trying all evening, but still nothing. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Ichigo said. Just then, old man Zangetsu came out of Ichigo's inner world. "Old man?" He questioned.

Zangetsu turned to face his wielder. "Ichigo, I know what's wrong." This surprises Ichigo, Uryu, and Ryuken. All three listen to what the old man has to say. "My blade form can turn into a bow. So you really don't need that pendant," he explained.

Ichigo and the other two Quincies' eyes widened and their jaw agape. "Ichigo's Zanpakuto can turn into a bow?!" Uryu exclaimed.

Zangetsu nodded. "Yes." He then looked back at Ichigo. "You should try that instead."

Ichigo jumped out of his body and grabbed the smaller sword by his hip. He looked at it for a moment, but then turned to the spirit. "Do I do this the same way as the pendant?" Zangetsu nodded. The teen turned to look back at the blade and held it vertically. He poured his spirit energy into the blade and the bottom part of it extended, mirroring the upper part. This made the sword look more like a bow.

"Good, now for how to put it back to normal, all you have to do is take the energy you put in it and suck it back up into your body." Ichigo did as his Zanpakuto told and that blade went back to normal. He turned to face Zangetsu.

"Thanks, Old Man," Ichigo said. Zangetsu went back to his home.

Ryuken nodded his head in approval. "Good work. I say that we wrap it up for tonight. Come back here tomorrow after school and we'll be doing target practice." Ichigo nodded his head at that, and left the training grounds for the night.

* * *

It's been a few days since Ichigo started his Quincy training, and he can now fire arrows without any problems. Uryu thought that it would be a good idea to see how well Ichigo could kill a Hollow with his new power, and to their surprise, Ichigo's arrows purify them just like a Zanpakuto. They guessed it was because the bow is a Zanpakuto.

Ichigo and Uryu were on their way back to Ryuken from school when Orihime stopped them. They turned to see why she was there. "What's up, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime stopped right in front of them and panted to catch her breath – she had ran from her house to find them. After she got her breath back, she stood up straight and looked at the two males in front of her. "I was at my house when I saw that Toshiro and Rangiku were talking to the Head-Captain. They were talking about what Aizen's plan was," she started to explained. "Aizen plans to use our town to create something called the Oken, and it will allow him to go to the Soul Palace were the King of the Soul Society lives. He wants to kill the king and take his place," Orihime finished.

Brown eyes turned to meet blue ones, and then they turned to look back at the gray ones. "What would happen to the town?" Uryu asked.

"It would no longer exist," Orihime said sadly.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment to let this new information sink in. "Alright, thanks for telling us, Orihime," he said.

"Sure, but are you okay? You both seem calm about this," she pointed out.

"Yeah, we're fine. It might be because we're not going to let Aizen do what he wants," Uryu said with determination.

Orihime smiled. "Right, I'm sure we'll beat him," she said. "Well, I got to get home now; homework and all that." She turned around to face the way she came. "Well, see you later, Ichigo, Uryu." Orihime walked away while the two Quincies turned to go to the training grounds.

* * *

On her way home, Orihime was stopped by Yoruichi. "Oh, hey, Yoruichi!" She waved.

"Hey, Orihime. I need you to come with me to the Urahara Shop," Yoruichi requested. The two started walking for the shop.

At the shop were Brielle, Urahara, Renji, Chad, and a kid that looked like Akio, but this is Akio's child form and slight split personality named Loki. They were having a cup of tea when Yoruichi and Orihime came in through the door.

Urahara pulled out his fan and started waving it in his face. "Thank you, Yoruichi," he said. "Orihime, if you would please have a seat."

When Orihime sat down, she asked, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"…I don't want you in this fight," Urahara said bluntly.

"What?" Orihime was confused.

"Wait a minute, why can't she be in it?" Renji asked. "She could be our healer or something."

"That's what the 4th division is for," Urahara said to Renji, and then turned back to the girl in question. "I'm just saying that she'll only get in the way." This saddens Orihime.

"Hey, that's uncalled for," Chad said defensively.

"No, he's right," Loki said, and then turned toward Orihime. "Listen well, girl. I'll only say this once… you're going to get yourself killed by those creatures known as Arrancar. You are strong enough against the low-class Hollows, but you'll probably get yourself killed by Hollows with special reiatsu, even worse if you're against an Arrancar. Or they could use you as their hostage to get an advantage. You're only useful thanks to the gift your late brother gave you, but you're weak against them, 'cause your reiatsu is not high enough against certain Hollows. Even Aizen himself could hypnotize you or kill you instantly," he finished stating.

No one said a word for a moment, but then Renji snapped, "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Before he could say anymore, Orihime cut him off.

"No, it's okay…really." She was looking down, trying to keep her face hidden. "I understand... I know I'm weak. I know I'll only just be in the way." She took a deep breath, and then looked up at the people in the room. "I know you're all just looking out for me. So thank you for doing so." After Orihime said this, she ran out of the shop.

Once she was gone, Renji turned to Brielle. "Why didn't you stop him?!" He shouted while pointing at Loki who was drinking his tea like nothing happened.

Brielle sighed, "Because it's the truth." She left for the Dark Forest after that to continue her own training.

"I wasn't looking out for her, I just don't like weakling," Loki said. "I'm going home." He got up and left for the Soul Society.

Only Chad, Renji, Urahara, and Yoruichi are in the room. "…Well, I didn't want to be that harsh with her, but Loki did get my point across. So…how about we all go to bed. It's getting pretty late," Urahara suggested.

Renji rubbed his face with both his hands. "After that, I'm in need of sleep," he said. Everyone in the Urahara Shop went to bed.

TBC

* * *

 **Okay, I'll admit, that was a little harsh. But that wasn't my idea, just so you know. Anyway, as for Ichigo's Quincy bow, this was a theory I had about it. I kept looking at the smaller Zanpakuto, and thought to myself, "That looks like a bow that's missing the bottom part." So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ;)**

 **Ichi: Why the harshness? :(**

 **Enj/Bri: You do know that not everyone likes Orihime. Heck, even you know she's weak.**

 **Ichi: ...Okay, yes, I do, but at least I'm not being mean about it.**

 **Shiro: I didn't think that he was being mean at all. It is the truth after all. :)**

 **Enj/Bri: What he said.**

 **Ichi: There is nothing in this world that will change the way you think of her, is there? :(**

 **Shiro &Enj: Nope! :)**

 **Ichi: *sigh* I give up. -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review! ^-^**


	61. Chapter 60

**60**

It's been a month now, and Ichigo has learned a technique that his mother specializes in. Ryuken wasn't surprised about it at all, but Uryu never even heard of this ability. This ability is called Blut, and he knows all three of its forms. Uryu asked his father why he never heard of it, but the older Ishida didn't know himself.

Ichigo also learned how to use Hirenkyaku. Thanks to learning this, Shiro decided that Ichigo should combine all three of his high-speed movements to see if he could go faster - it turned out that he could. Once Ichigo mastered the technique, he challenges Yoruichi to a race. To both of their shocks, Ichigo won. But he did try to race Brielle, but that ended in a tie.

There is one equipment that Ichigo learned to use, and that was Seele Schneider. Ichigo and Uryu learned how to help each other on using the weapon, so one will distract the enemy while the other sets the trap. But when Brielle saw this, she came up with an idea that could help Ichigo if he's alone and needed to use the trap on his own. So once he heard of this idea, he started practicing. Ryuken gave Ichigo Masaki's Seele Schneider when he learned how to use them.

Ichigo and Uryu were taking a break when they felt multiple large amounts of reiatsu. Only one of the Arrancar's reiatsu Ichigo recognized was Grimmjow's. He didn't know the others. But he did sense Grimmjow coming closer to where he was at, so he got up and left the training grounds.

Uryu wanted to go with him, but Ichigo told him he could handle the over-grown house cat.

* * *

Ichigo is in Shinigami form, and Shiro is in his blade form. Ichigo did think about using his new Quincy powers, but decided that he'll wait on that; he didn't want Aizen knowing about it quite yet.

Ichigo only managed to make it a few blocks before running into Grimmjow. He looked like he was waiting there for him. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Grimmjow," Ichigo said mockingly, but he wanted to call the Arrancar by the name Shiro likes to call him by. He couldn't call him _Kitty_ , because he's pretty sure that Aizen is watching right now.

"At least you didn't keep me waiting for too long, Shinigami. Now we can finish what we started!" He shouted that last part while charging at Ichigo.

Ichigo brought up Shiro Zangetsu and blocked the attack, and then swung up from the bottom left to the upper right with Quincy Zangetsu. Grimmjow saw the attack and knew he wouldn't be able to block it when he doesn't even have another arm, which Ichigo just noticed, so when Grimmjow backed away to dodge the swipe, he asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Grimmjow smirked. "I got rid of it."

 **"Hahahahahahaha! Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs start flying!"** Shiro exclaimed. Ichigo thought back to the time he fought Grimmjow last time and thought that maybe Aizen did it as punishment for going against him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Ichigo said with a shrug, and then Shunpo behind Grimmjow. **"Getsuga… Tensho!"** It happened too fast for the Arrancar to dodge or block, so now he has a nice new scar that's going to be on his back.

Grimmjow turned around with a Cero charging in his hand and fired it at Ichigo. Ichigo countered the Cero with his own, and then charged at Grimmjow with Shiro Zangetsu held high above his head only to bring it down upon his opponent.

The fight for the most part was in Ichigo's favor since he kept being the one to give wounds than receive them. This angered Grimmjow, and you can see it on his face. So he was about to go into his release form, only to be stopped by Ulquiorra. Ichigo is starting to think that no one wants Grimmjow to go all out in the human world.

"We're leaving, Grimmjow. Our work here is done," Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow snorted, but put his Zanpakuto away anyways. "Fine." He looks over to Ichigo. "You must be the luckiest guy in this world, because this is the second time you've been saved. But the next time, you won't be as lucky." With that said, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra left through that light from the Menos.

After they were gone, Ichigo couldn't help but think that something's missing.

* * *

~A few minutes before Ulquiorra went to get Grimmjow~

Ulquiorra stopped just outside of the tree line of the Dark Forest waiting for one of the Darklings to notice him. A all black with blue high-light wolf came out from behind a bush and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here, Arrancar?" The wolf asked.

"I would like to speak with Dark Dragon, if I may," Ulquiorra replied.

The wolf looked at him for a few moments, and then turned and told him to follow. When they got to a clearing, Ulquiorra say Brielle on a big, flat, gray rock in the middle of the clearing. They walk up to her, and she turns when she heard them come closer.

 **"This Arrancar would like to talk to you, Dark Dragon,"** The wolf said in the Dark Language.

 **"Thank you, Midnight Ice."** Midnight left to leave the two of them alone. "What is it, Ulquiorra?" Brielle asked.

"I came here to tell you that Aizen became interested in Orihime Inoue, and he ordered me to take her to him while having the others from this world be distracted by the Espada," Ulquiorra explained.

Brielle looked to be thinking, but he didn't know what she was thinking about, but he thought he heard her say, "And I should care, because…?" She looked back to him. "Thank you for telling me this," She said.

Ulquiorra nodded. "I'll take my leave then." He Sonido to go get Grimmjow.

With Brielle though, she was wondering if she should tell Ichigo about what she heard or not. "He might find out anyway…" She muttered to herself. Midnight came back.

 **"What was that about?"** He asked.

 **"Nothing."**

TBC

* * *

 **I know, the fight scene sucked, but I didn't know how to have Grimmjow keep up with Ichigo when Ichigo has a lot of powers that fire out of nowhere at his disposal. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Ichigo about to be ready to go to Hueco Mundo - After Yamamoto says that he shouldn't go after the women. So, yeah...**

 **Ichi: You really hate her, don't you? -_-**

 **Enj/Bri: Oh, gee, what gave that away?**

 **Shiro: Ya okay? :(**

 **Enj/Bri: I hate Google Drive. It's so slow...!**

 **Ichi: I bet.**

 **Enj/Bri: And it's so hard to type when people are talking. I can't block them out. :(**

 **Shiro: You're also upset because of the fight scene, aren't you?**

 **Enj/Bri: I don't even care anymore. ...WHY THE HECK AM I ACTING DEPRESSED?! AHHH! I'M NOT EVEN SAD! DX**

 **Ichi: There she is! :)**

 **Enj/Bri: I need to stop typing when people are depressed and next to me. Please review! ^-^**


	62. Chapter 61

**61**

Ichigo went home that night after seeing if everyone was okay. Though, he didn't see Orihime anywhere, but he didn't think much on that. She was most likely at home; Brielle did tell him that she was to stay out of the fighting after all. Once he got home he dodged his father's flying kick, ate dinner, and went to his room to go to bed. It was just him and Shiro for the night, Brielle was still at the Dark Forest.

Ichigo awoke by falling out of bed which woke Shiro up. Shiro looked over to see him on the floor tangled in his blanket. Shiro started laughing, he didn't even try to resist. But after the Hollow calmed down, he paused and started sniffing.

"What's up, Shiro?" Ichigo asked after getting up off the floor.

"I smell that girl's scent in here, but it was hours ago," Shiro growled angrily. Ichigo didn't know who _she_ was that Shiro was talking about, but he didn't have to wait for long.

"It was most likely Orihime Inoue," a voice said. Ichigo and Shiro both turn to see Toshiro in shinigami form in the window. "I need you two to come with me."

Ichigo and Shiro looked to each other in confusion, but went with the little captain anyway.

* * *

The three of them went to Orihime's apartment which confused Ichigo, because he didn't feel her reiatsu in there at all. He turned to Shiro to see if he smelled anything, but he said that the scent was stale.

They walked into the apartment and into a room that had a weird, purple TV thing covering the back wall. Ichigo saw that all the Shinigami that came to the World of the Living were in the room as well.

"Rukia, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're about to find that out," she told him. The TV cleared up to show Ukitake.

Toshiro looked surprised at this. "Captain Ukitake? Where Head-Captain Yamamoto?" he asked.

"I took Captain Yamamoto's place, because I was the last to see Orihime Inoue," Ukitake explained. Everyone in the room was in shock by this.

Ichigo was both shocked and confuse; wasn't Orihime supposed to be here in the living world? Why was she in Soul Society?

"I'm guessing by your reaction she didn't make it over there," Ukitake stated.

Ichigo took a step closer to the screen. "What are you talking about, Ukitake? Where is Orihime, and why was she in the Soul Society in the first place?" he asked.

"Not only that, but you know something, don't you?" Shiro pointed out.

Ukitake closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll tell you what we think. There were two guards that we sent with Orihime came back, and according to them she was either taken by the enemy or killed," he explained dreadfully.

Ichigo's eyes widened. 'Killed…? No, that can't be right. She was there yesterday!' Ichigo balled his fists.

"Captain Ukitake, you can't assume something like that!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ukitake sighed, "I know, I know… I didn't want to say it, but it is a possibility. All we know is that she was confronted by the Arrancar, and-" Ichigo cuts him off.

"Don't say anything like that when you don't have proof of it!" he shouted. "Before Toshiro showed up at my house, Shiro smelt her scent in my room from last night! So don't go saying that she's dead when-"

"I see… that's unfortunate," a voice cuts Ichigo off, but it might have been a good thing, because he didn't know what to say after that anyway. The voice belonged to Yamamoto who comes on the screen while Ukitake moves out of the way.

"…Unfortunate?" Ichigo asked. "What do you mean by that?!" Shiro came up to his side in hopes to keep him calm; it's working, but only a little.

"What you say does tell us that she's alive, but it also mean an act of betrayal. If she was taken then she would not have been allowed to see you again, but if she was in your room last night then that means that she joined them on her own free will," Yamamoto said.

Ichigo was about to shout at him, but before he could do anything the door opens up and Brielle walks into the room. "Have any of you heard something called 'blackmail'?" she asked. Ichigo never thought he would be so happy to see his soul sister right now. "It's a little thing that makes you do things willingly, but deep down you really don't want to. From what happened yesterday, I think I know how they did this." She paused so she could take a deep breath. "While she was going through the gate they ran into the Arrancar like you said, but I'm guessing the Shinigami that went with her were knocked the heck out so they didn't even hear the blackmail that was to come. Now, if I wanted to make her willingly join the evil side, I would show her friends getting their butts kicked – shut up, everyone in this room." Everyone were about to protest before she told them to shut up with no room to say anything. "Back to what I was saying… after showing her friends getting their butt cheeks handed to them on a silver platter, I would have told her that if she wanted her friends to live, then do as I say and they'll be fine…"

"Wait a minute! Orihime should know better than to think we would lose to them!" Ichigo protested.

"Yes, but did you forget that she wanted to help in any way she could? She's stupid. She may be smart in school, but out here? I'm in shock that she's still breathing. This is what was most likely was going through her head: 'Everyone is fighting so hard and I can't do anything. If I go with this Arrancar then maybe I could save them them'." Brielle looked ready to kill herself. She mimicked Orihime as best she could, which was by making her voice high-pitched and annoying. "Like I said: blackmail."

Ichigo could understand that. Orihime wanted to help, but was denied it since she wasn't strong enough. Then an Arrancar shows up and gave her a way to help save her friends by saying that they'll let them live if she went with them willingly.

"Okay, but why would she show up at Ichigo's house?" Ikkaku asked.

"What do you think? The old man said it himself," Brielle said annoyed now.

Renji turned to Yamamoto. "Head-Captain, even if Brielle is right or wrong, allow me to go to Hueco Mundo to make Orihime open her eyes," he said. Ichigo looked at him in thanks.

Yamamoto open one of his eyes. "I forbid it." Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia widened their eyes. "Aizen is getting ready to make his move. We need all Shinigami here and ready for battle," he said.

"You mean you're just going to just abandon Orihime?" Rukia asked in shock.

"Indeed. One life is not worth the whole world."

"I'm sorry, Head-Captain, but I can't obey that order."

Yamamoto sighed, "I had a feeling you would say that. I'm glad that I prepared for this head of time." As if on cue, a Senkaimon gate opened right in the room with them, and out came Byakuya and Kenpachi.

"This is a pain…" Kenpachi said.

"Do not resist, if you do, we are ordered to use force," Byakuya said.

Ichigo lowered his head. "Fine, but just one thing." He turned to Yamamoto. "Tell me out I can get into Hueco Mundo," he said, but it sounded more like an order.

"No," Yamamoto said which shocked Ichigo; he's not even part of the Gotei 13. "We're going to need your strength in this war, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Brielle and Shiro start laughing. "I'm sorry, but are you saying that you're all so weak that you can't even fight your own battle?! This isn't even our war to fight! The only reason we're in it is because Aizen is after OUR TOWN!" they shouted in unison angrily. Yamamoto ignored them, which just angered them farther, and disconnected.

Before the Senkaimon closed, Rukia said, "I'm so sorry," before looking away.

* * *

Ichigo goes to school after he went home from the meeting. After class he was confronted by his childhood friend Tatsuki.

"Ichigo, where is Orihime?" she asked.

Ichigo tried to play it cool, and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" she snapped. "I know you know where she is!" She paused for a moment. "I looked everywhere for her. She not home, she not here, and she not at any of her favorite places… You know where she is so tell me!"

"Why the heck would you think I would know?!" Ichigo demanded.

"I can't feel her presence at all anymore. Yesterday it felt like it was behind a wall, but last night it disappeared all together! You know something, don't you?!"

"Look I don't know anything, alright?!"

"You really think I don't know anything? I've seen you running around in that black outfit with a sword on your back and another at your waist. I've seen you fighting monsters that look like the one that are behind you right now! Just tell me where Orihime is!" Tatsuki shouted.

Ichigo was about to say something, but Brielle and Shiro step in. "She knows too much about our world now. It'll be too dangerous if we don't tell her," Brielle explained.

"Your two other friends also have a lot of reiatsu as well. They seem ta be aware, and know what Tatsuki's talkin' about. We should go home and tell them," Shiro said while pointing at Keigo and Mizuiro.

Ichigo didn't want to, but when those two put it that way it leaves him with no choice. "Fine, I'll explain back at my house." With that said, he, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Brielle, and Shiro leave to go to his place.

Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro explain everything they can to their three friends, and by the time they were done it was getting dark out. Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro all go home, while Ichigo, Brielle, and Shiro meet up with Chad and Uryu at Urahara's shop. They all go down into the training ground, and Urahara gets ready to open a Garganta so they can go to Hueco Mundo.

Urahara explains how to pass through the Garganta, and once that was done they all jumped in.

TBC

* * *

 **Dear god, I said Orihime's name so many times that I'm sure I'm going to have nightmares. Now this is almost 2,000 words, that's better than last time. I'm glad I was still able to write this and not make this depressing, because I'm sad. :( I just lost one of my cats on Wednesday around 2:30 AM. I cried myself to sleep since I hadn't gone to bed yet. I knew she was going, so I stayed up with her. I MISS HER! D'X**

 **Ichi: May she rest in peace... *looks around the room.* Where is everyone?**

 **Enj/Bri: I didn't want them in here right now. :(**

 **Ichi: Oh... I understand.**

 **Enj/Bri: Please review.**


	63. Chapter 62

**62**

Shiro was in the lead while Ichigo and Chad were behind him. Brielle and Uryu on the other hand were flying behind them, or more like Uryu is surfing and Brielle flying.

Shiro was growling to himself. "Why is it that I didn' just open a Garganta myself? This would have been MUCH faster!" he complained.

Brielle flew up next to him. "Now that you mentioned it, why didn't we do that?" she asked.

Ichigo face palmed. "I can't believe that we forgot that we have Hollows that could just open a way to get to Hueco Mundo!" he exclaimed to himself.

Uryu smirked. "Nice going you three," he called to the siblings that were scolding themselves.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" they shouted simultaneously. While this was going on, Chad didn't say anything.

"Wait a minute, I just remembered something," Brielle said. "That old man didn't tell us why Orihime was in the Soul Society in the first place."

Shiro looked at her. "And you're complainin'?" he questioned.

"No…" Brielle said lowly while glaring at him.

Uryu went up to Brielle. "Wait, Orihime was in the Soul Society?" he asked. She nodded her head in confirmation. "Who the heck allowed that?! I know she wanted to get stronger, but she's not the type to fight in a war!" he exclaimed.

Shiro looked like an idea popped into his head. "Does that mean we can blame the Shinigami for it?" he asked.

"Well, they were the last ones who saw her, so yeah, we can," Brielle said.

"HA! Told you they were useless, Ichigo!" Uryu told Ichigo while pointing at him.

"We told him that before you did, Uryu," Brielle and Shiro said together.

"How about you three SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted; he then turned to Chad. "Thank you for not making fun of me, Chad," he said, and Chad gave him a thumb up.

They continue running for a few more minutes when Shiro and Brielle smell an opening. "We're almost out," Shiro stated. Not long after saying it, they jumped out of the portal and in a hallway.

Ichigo looked around. "Where are we?" he asked and turning to face Shiro for the answer.

"I have no idea…" Shiro said. "I have never been here before." He turned to Brielle.

Once she noticed that he was looking at her, Brielle said, "Don't look at me, you came to this world more times than I did." She looked around some more. "Let's just walk around, I'm sure we'll find something," she suggested.

Ichigo got an idea. "Hey, is anyone there?" he called out.

"Ichigo!" Uryu said in warning.

Ichigo turned to him. "What? I thought it would make things go faster if we find someone to beat up, and ask them where Orihime is," he said.

"He's right," Chad said while Brielle and Shiro nodded their heads in agreement.

"No, not you three too," Uryu said in dismay.

They wonder around for a bit, and Uryu noticed that they have not come across any windows. "Is it just me, or have any of you notice that there are no windows?" he asked.

"No, I noticed too," Shiro said while Chad nodded.

"I wasn't looking for that," Brielle admitted.

"Okay, so there's no windows, I don't see the point," Ichigo said. They all looked at him like he's the dumbest idiot on earth. "What?"

"Are you even thinking?" Uryu asked. "If there aren't any windows it means that we're underground," he explained.

Ichigo made a child-like face. "Oh…" While that was processing, he stepped on a tile that pressed down under his weight; he looked down. "Eh?" The others all came over to look.

"That looks like a button," Brielle said.

"A button for what though?" Shiro said. Everyone started to hear something coming toward them.

Uryu looked over toward the noise. "What is that sound?"

"I hope it's not what I think it is…" Ichigo said, waiting for the source of the sound to show itself, and it does in the form of a perfectly round boulder. "We're doomed."

"Wow, that's so cliché," Uryu said while pushing up his glasses.

"Um, should we run or what?" Brielle asked, but it seems she's going to get her answer soon from Chad.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Just stand back," Chad said. He stood in front of the boulder waiting for it to be in front of him. Once it was, he stopped it with his hand, but he was pushed back a little from the weight of the stone. When it was no longer moving, Chad pulled his fist back and punched the rock, breaking it to bits.

"Whoa, nice work, Chad," Ichigo said while snapping his figures, and Chad gave him the thumbs up.

"Yeah, Chad, that was a close one," the rest said all at once.

They walked a bit more when Shiro started to get frustrated. "Isn't there anyone here or a way out?! I can't take all this walkin' around with nothin' to do!" He punched a wall, but it was right where there was another button. Everyone stared at him while he stared at the wall where his fist hit. "Oops…"

"Good job, Shiro," Brielle said with a smirk. "Something tells me we're going to have to run this time." As if on cue the floor started to cave in, and underneath were spikes.

"Brielle was right, let's run!" Ichigo said while running along with the others.

"Why is it that they're using these old traps?!" Uryu asked.

Brielle and Shiro couldn't help but laugh. "The reason why these old traps are still here is because they still work," they said.

Ichigo saw another hallway. "Guys, make a sharp left," he called back to them, and they all listen, but Chad didn't make the turn in time. "Chad!" Ichigo jump toward the edge of the floor, and caught his friend, but he would have fallen in as well if it wasn't for Shiro grabbing hold of him and pulling him up. Ichigo panted for a bit and then turned to face Shiro. "Thanks, I owe you one," he said.

Shiro just looked at him before saying, "I only saved you because if you die, I die too."

Brielle chuckled, "Friendly as always, I see."

Everyone started hearing what sounded like footsteps. They turned to see a giant hand come out from around a corner and touch the ceiling. They look down to see a shadow. "Who are you?" The giant asked.

Ichigo smirked. "Oh, finally showed up," he said while going for his Zanpakuto that's on his hip, but Uryu grabbed him, and he and the others start running. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" he demanded.

Brielle looked back at him. "Did you forget that we're underground!? We can't fight him in this small space," she said.

"Oh, yeah, I did forget," Ichigo said with a sweat drop. They make it to a really big open space, and saw a big staircase.

"That leads to the outside, I can smell it," Shiro said. They all started running for it, but they were blocked from getting closer by an Arrancar that has four arms and a mask that looks like a bird's skull.

"I won't allow you to pass," the bird-head said. Ichigo, Brielle, Shiro, Chad, and Uryu all turn to see that the giant caught up to them.

"He's bigger than I thought he was," Shiro said.

Brielle stepped forward. "You guys stay out of this," she said.

"Wait, WHAT?! Brielle, you can't mean that you're planning on taking these two on by yourself, are you?!" Ichigo questioned.

She looked back at him. "I am. I'm fighting them, so you guys can save your strength for the Espada. Besides Shiro, I'm the strongest one here. I can waste some energy," she explained while looking at both Arrancar.

"A Vasto Lorde, huh? You're kind is old news. We Arrancar are more superior," The bird-head said.

Brielle smirked. "Has anyone ever told you to never underestimate your opponent? How I see it, I'm giving you two a fighting chance. So if I were you, I would not hold back," she said the last part more seriously. "Now come at me." She flicked her tail to tell them to do just that.

The bird-head's eye twitch and spread out his four arm while aiming the fingers at her. "You'll regret that decision. My Name is Aisslinger Wernarr," he said.

The giant stepped forward while Ichigo, Shiro, Chad, and Uryu all moved toward the wall. "My name is Demoura Zodd," he said while aiming a punch at Brielle, but she stopped it with a wing. This shocks the two Arrancar. "What…How?" Demoura asked in shock.

Brielle looked up at him. "Is that really your strongest punch, because if it is you'll be dead in less than 5 seconds," she said calmly. Before she was able to attack him, she had to dodge what looked like a bullet made of light.

"I hope you haven't forgotten me," Aisslinger said.

"Of cause I haven't forgotten about you. I just thought that you were still in shock to stop me from killing your friends here," Brielle said off handedly. She saw more of the bullets coming at her, so she took to the air. She had to fly fast and skillfully as to not get hit by one of the bullets, but some got lucky and hit her, they weren't painful, but they felt like sand hitting her at blinding speeds. She was trying to take out the big guy, but she couldn't get close to him, because of the bullets. 'I'll have to deal with him first. I can't use Shadow Travel, because those bullets are glowing. If the light hit my shadow it would still hit me. I'll have to use my earth element to deal with him,' Brielle mused.

Brielle flies higher, and then dived down while spinning. She looked like a black and red blur heading for the ground with a vale around her, because of the speed; she was breaking the sound barrier. Once she hit floor, she drilled into it. While she's in the ground, she felt out for Aisslinger's shadow; she found it and popped out from below it. She clamped her jaws on one of his arms and grabbed hold of the one beneath it and kicked off the Arrancar while taking the two arms with her.

Aisslinger cried out in pain, but Brielle wasn't going to let him recover, but Demoura tried to stop her by slamming his hand down where she was, but she encases her claws in ice with her water element and sliced his hand while continuing to go after Aisslinger.

Demoura screamed in pain while holding his hand. He saw that the wound was turning to ice, and that his arm is going cold. He didn't know why, but he does know that the Vasto Lorde did something with that attack.

Brielle knows that everyone in confuse with what she did to the giant, but she'll explain it to her friends and siblings later, right now she has an Arrancar to kill. Aisslinger tried to use his other arms to fire the bullets at her, but she was already on top of him, pinning the two remaining limbs and bit down onto his throat and twisted, killing the Arrancar quickly. She dodged out of the way of Demoura's hand, she noticed that the one she attacked was not moving and is looking blue. She smirked. 'He doesn't even know that he's blood is turning to ice.'

Brielle takes to the sky again, and uses white fire on the ground around Demoura, so she can turn it into lava. Now that the Arrancar had nowhere to go, Brielle covers all of her claws in ice as well as her tail, and then dives toward the giant. She does a front flip, hitting him with her tail, slicing deep into his shoulder. She moves a little away from him and starts flying around him while every now and then slicing bits of his body with her claws, making the freezing processes go quicker. Demoura is moving slower than he was before till the ice freezes his heart, he stopped moving, and so did Brielle, who landed once she knows that the Arrancar isn't going to move again, and waited. Demoura fell over and lied on the ground dead.

Ichigo, Uryu, Shiro, and Chad all walked over to her. "Is he dead?" Ichigo asked.

Brielle nodded. "Yes, his blood is frozen. The ice just reached his heart," she explained. The building that they were in started shaking.

"Great, nice one, Brielle; you made the building start to cave in on us!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's not my fault! I only made that one hole!" Brielle shouted back. She's not doing too well right now; she has a fear of being trapped underground.

"Let's get out of here," Uryu said while running for the stairs; the others following.

They almost didn't make it out since the sand came out of the hole that was the entrance to the underground building and also the exit before they did, but they were able to dig the rest of the way out. Once out, Ichigo turned to Brielle, knowing about her fear. "You okay?" he asked.

Brielle was shaking a little and panting, but she waves her paw at him. "I'll be okay. Just give me a few minutes," she whispered back, but her voice was slightly high pitched.

Ichigo and his friends looked around. "So this is Hueco Mundo. It's so empty, and all the trees are dead," Ichigo said.

Shiro turned to face him. "They're not really trees, they're crystals in the shape of trees," he corrected.

Ichigo turned his brown eyes to Shiro's gold on black ones. "Since you've been here before, do you know where they would be keeping Orihime?" he asked.

Before Shiro could answer, Chad said, "Guys, you might want to turn around."

"What's up?" Ichigo asked while he, Uryu, Shiro, and Brielle turned around to see what it was. Ichigo and Uryu were in shock at what they were seeing since their eyes were the size of dinner plates, Brielle was surprised since she has seen something like it before, but it wasn't that big, and Shiro wasn't shocked at all since he went there before. "What is that thing?"

TBC

* * *

 **Holy shoot, this chapter is long! O_O 2,000+ words! I'm proud of myself right now. :) Now, the reason I had Darkness fight in this chapter is because I don't think I'm going to have her fight any of the Espada. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because it _might_ be my last for a little while. My family and I are going to be moving soon, so we have a lot of work to do. If I can write a chapter for 'It Just Keeps Getting Worse' I'll do it. ;)**

 **P.S. In 'IJKGW' I asked for a new name for Brielle (aka Darkness). I'm writing a book with her in it, and I needed a different human name for her. And we have a name. After this story and the other, her name would be from then on: Tenebris. It means 'dark' in Latin. :) Thank you Verteller! ^-^**

 **Ichi: You're going away for a while? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Calm down, I'll put these on hold for now, but if I can write something, I will. The longest I'll be gone might be 2 months.**

 **Shiro: That's a long time. O.O Who's going to allow me to mess with King?! D=**

 **Enj/Dark: There are a lot of people out there. Besides, 2 months isn't really that long.**

 **Ichi: And she did say she might be able to update before then.**

 **Enj/Dark: Yeah, but the stories are still going to be on hold.**

 **Shiro: I'm not going to be able to mess with King for 2 months... T^T**

 **Ichi: Shut up... -_-'**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review, and see you peeps next time! ^-^**


	64. Chapter 63

**If you haven't seen the latest chapter for 'It Just Keeps Getting Worse', then you didn't see that I'm back. Sorry it almost took 3 months. ^^' I'm also going to try to make this chapter 2,000+ words, but I'm writing this AN before I wrote the chapter, so I don't know how long it is yet. Please enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 **63**

 _Recap: "What is that thing?"_ The thing that Ichigo and the others were wondering about was a huge, white structure that looked like a palace.

"That would be Las Noches," Shiro answered their question.

Brielle turned to look at him in surprise. "That's Las Noches?" She faced the palace again. "It changed from the last time I saw it; it looked more like runes." She finished saying.

Shiro shrugged. "Yeah, I know. When I was here tryin' to find out what was goin' on, it was already like that," he said.

"Do you think that's where Orihime is?" Ichigo asked Shiro.

Shiro sighed, not wanting to say what he was about to. "Yeah, most likely since that's where Aizen is."

Ichigo hummed in thought. "Then let's go. Judging by the trees it's very far away even though it looks like it's right there," Ichigo said. Brielle, Shiro, and Uryu turned and gave Ichigo a funny look. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Since when did you become so smart?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo made an un-amused face. "Oh, shut up… It's thanks to looking at Brielle's landscape drawings that I can tell the distance between where we are and that fort by looking at how small the trees are. We're a few miles out," he explained.

Brielle shook her head. "You shouldn't of need to look at those to know how far away we are, Ichigo. You should have just known," she said.

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever…" he rolled his eyes, "let's just go already." They took off running towards Las Noches, so they can fight the Espada and save their friend, even though Brielle and Shiro aren't too happy about that last part.

They were already running for about 20 minutes, and they still looked no closer to the palace. 'This is going to take a while,' they all thought as one.

* * *

Aizen was walking down the stairs to the meeting that he called for about some intruders with the two Shinigami that came with him to Hueco Mundo. He got to the room and sat down at the head of the table while Gin and Tosen stood by the doorway.

"I'm sure you have already heard by now that we have intruders." The Espada nodded their heads to confirm. "Tosen, bring up the image," Aizen ordered. Tosen did as told and pulled a switch that made a video image show in the center of the table that showed three kids and two Hollows that looked to be Vasto Lordes. "These five here are Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Shiro Zangetsu, and Brielle and Ichigo Kurosaki," he introduced.

"These five are the intruders?" One of the Espada asked.

"Pathetic… when you said we had intruders, I thought you meant an army. These are just some kids and weak Hollows," an old Espada said.

"I don't see any danger here," a pink-haired Espada stated.

Aizen put down his tea that he was drinking. "I wouldn't underestimate these "kids" and "Hollows". The Soul Society did the same thing, and yet all six of them were able to beat them."

"Six of them? But there are only five of them. Where is the sixth?" a dark skinned Espada asked.

Aizen smirked. "That would be Orihime Inoue."

"Aw, so they came here to save their friend. I'd like to see them try, they look so weak I bet I could defeat them in my sleep," a tall, skinny Espada said mockingly.

A blond Espada looked at him. "Didn't you hear what Lord Aizen just said? He told us not to underestimate them," she said.

"Sound like someone is scared of some little kids," the skinny Espada said while smirking.

"What was that…?" The blond growled.

"That's enough," a new voice said. The Espada that said this had really long black hair and blue eyes.

"You're not the boss of me…" The skinny one hissed.

"You'll do as I say, unless you want to find out why so many Vasto Lorde, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra fear me." The two mentioned Espada tried to hide a shiver, but the others still noticed it.

"Ha, their just weaklings and cowers if they're scared of some girl."

The female Espada chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find out what happens when you anger the devil's mistress. Not even he would want to anger her, and she has blessed some of the females in the world that make men bow down to them if they value their lives," she said, and then turns to Aizen. "When the intruders get here to Las Noches, may we fight them?" she asked.

Aizen nodded his head. "You may, Serena."

* * *

Ichigo fell onto the ground with a huff and looking toward the sky. "It feels like we've been running forever, and we're still nowhere close to it," he said.

"Well, we're trying to run miles. Of course it's going to feel like forever," Brielle replied to Ichigo's complaint.

"I know that, but…do we really have to run at normal human speed? Why can't we just shunpo, sonido, and Hirenkyaku to get there?" he asked.

Brielle points to Chad with her tail. "He doesn't have a high-speed movement," she stated.

"Oh… sorry…" Ichigo sweat dropped while rubbing the back of his head, and smiling a crooked smile. He got an 'hmm' in reply by his giant friend. He turned to look at the landscape only to see that nothing changed. "Where are all the Hollows? I haven't seen one since we got to this sandy part."

"They're all below us," Shiro answered while pointing down. Ichigo turned his attention to him with a look that said continue. "Below us is the Menos Forest. That's where the Hollows that we see everyday live as well as the Gillian. Some low level Adjuchas live down there too, but the more stronger ones and the Vasto Lorde live up here. You already know why you don't see many of them," he finished saying.

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, but then felt something touch his leg. He looked down to see a small lizard Hollow. He turned to face Shiro again. "I thought you said only strong Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde live up here." He point to the lizard. "Then what's this?"

"I forgot 'bout those little guys. They're so small, and they hide in the sand and stay outta the way that I forgot 'bout them. They're harmless," Shiro said.

"Then what do they eat?" Ichigo asked.

A different voice answers. "They probably eat the reishi in the air. Since they're so small that's most likely all they need. They must get it just by simply breathing," Uryu said.

"The four-eyes is right," Shiro confirmed. "They even eat a bit of the sand to get more sometimes."

"Shh, guys, I hear something," Brielle shushed her brothers. The two turned to face her.

"What do you hear?" They asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…" She listens for the noise. She couldn't tell what it was, but she did found out where it was coming from. "Over there!" she said while pointing toward her right.

Everyone turned to look, but didn't see anything at first, not until the sand exploded and out come three Hollows and a child.

"A human?!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock.

"No way, there can't be a human here!" Uryu replied just as shocked.

"There shouldn't be!" Shiro said.

"I don't think-" Brielle started to say.

"Forget about that, we need to help them!" Ichigo said while charging toward the Hollows, and hit the colorful on in the face with the back of his Zanpakuto.

"Dondochakka!" The small, bug-like Hollow called out, but he had to dodge an arrow from Uryu, and Chad grabbed hold of the big, eel-like Hollow. Before any of them could kill the Hollows, the child that they saved stopped them.

"Stop that, leave them alone!" the child shouted in distress. The shout surprised them, and so they turned to face the child. "What did we ever do to you? Stop picking on us, will ya? Why can't you just leave us alone?" she said, but her hood fell off her head to show that there is a mask on the top of her head.

"A mask? Are you a Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

Brielle sighed, "I was trying to say that she couldn't be human, but is probably an Arrancar since she looked like a human. Did you guys already forget that detail?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah… That makes a lot more sense," Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head.

The four Hollow were on their knees with their hands on the ground, and with their face almost touching their hands. "Please forgive us, we're really sorry." The child came back up to face Ichigo and the others. "We never thought that our game of eternal tag would cause such a big misunderstanding. It'll never happen again," she said.

Uryu looked confused. "You guys play a game called eternal tag?" he asked.

"Well, there's nothing else to do here, so we made up this game to past the time," the child answered.

"But why were you crying?" Brielle questioned.

"Oh, Nel's a masochist; it's no fun until they chase me till I cry," the child – now known as Nel thanks to her talking in 3rd person – said.

Ichigo got mad at that answer, and so hits the closest of the Hollows, which turned out to be the polka dotted one. "Why are you teaching this kid words like 'masochist'?!" he shouted in anger.

"Nel…is Nel your name?" Uryu asked.

"Nel's the name, Nel Tu, and these are my brothers." Nel points to the bug-like one first.

"My name is Pesche; I'm Nel's older brother." Nel pointed to the other, colorful one.

"I'm the other older brother, Dondochakka." Nel points to the eel-like Hollow.

"And this is our pet! He's name is Bawabawa!" Nel finished with the introduction.

Ichigo was going to ask about Arrancar having siblings, but then he remembered that he has siblings that are Hollows, so why can't they be siblings? Instead he said, "You guys don't act like the Arrancars that went to the human world."

"Well, of course! They're like the fighters here, and we're the trash-bugs. We're like heaven and earth," Nel said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't call myself trash," Brielle said. "Meaning someone else gave you that name. Who was it?" she asked.

"We don't know," Pesche replied.

"Let's hope I don't find out…" Brielle growled lowly.

"You guys don't look like Arrancar even more than we do." Nel points to Ichigo. "You don't have a mask, and your wearing black robs. You look more like a shini…" Nel froze along with her brothers and pet. "What are you guys?" she asked, sounding scared.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a Chuku shi no Monku. A Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy hybrid," he answered.

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Uryu Ishida, I'm a Quincy."

"Yasutora Sado, I'm human," he said simply.

"Shiro Zangetsu, I'm a Vasto Lorde/Zanpakuto hybrid for Kingy here," he said while pointing to Ichigo.

"Brielle Kurosaki, and I'm a naturally born Vasto Lorde." She ended the introduction.

The four Hollows scream in fear, and ran behind Brielle, since she looked the less intimidating between her and Shiro. If she wasn't hiding her reiatsu, they would have hid behind Shiro. "Save us! They're going to kill us!" They shouted.

Brielle didn't know what to do; she wasn't good with kids, and there was only one, but the others acted like kids too. She turned to Ichigo with a look that said that she wanted help.

Ichigo sighed. "We're not going to kill you."

Nel pointed at him before saying, "But you're a Shinigami."

Brielle now knows what to say. She turned her head to look at Nel. "He isn't just a Shinigami, he's a Hollow too. Not only that, but if he was going to kill you, he would have killed me and Shiro a long time ago," she said. "You can trust these guys, they have a soft spot for kids."

"What about us?" Pesche asked.

"You two are Nel's brothers, Ichigo values family over anything else," Brielle explained.

Nel looked back to Ichigo. "Prove that you're not going to kill us by playing eternal tag with us," she said, but is sounded more like an order.

"But we really don't…" Ichigo started to say. He was going to say that they didn't really have time to be playing, but he saw Brielle shake her head.

{Just do it, but give me your Zanpakuto,} she said telepathically. Ichigo sighed and gave Brielle his Zanpakuto, scaring the others behind her a bit, but they calmed down when they saw Brielle take them. "Now you can play," she said, and turned to Nel, "but don't play for too long; he has a friend to save." They all nodded and started playing with Ichigo, who didn't look like he wanted to be playing right now, but that only made watching this more enjoyable for Shiro, who was laughing at Ichigo's misfortune.

* * *

It took about 20 minutes for Nel to be satisfied with her playtime with her new friend. Ichigo wasn't too sure if it was worth it since he's now exhausted from chasing the little, green-haired, Arrancar child. He looked up to glare at Shiro, who was laughing. "If you don't shut up over there, I will turn you into a pile of ashes," he hissed.

Shiro grinned at him. "How are you going to do that, hmm?" he mocked while tilting his head.

"I'll have Brielle breath fire at you, if not, I'll use a cero," Ichigo replied after pointing to his soul sister.

Brielle chuckled at the brotherly love at was happening in front of her. "Okay, you two, that's enough. We need to be going now," she reminded them.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. "Let's go, we still have a long ways away." He got up from the ground and started walking towards Las Noches again, but was stopped by Nel's voice.

"Hey, wait up, Itygo!" she called out. Ichigo and the others turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "If you wait for us, we'll take you to Las Noches. It'll be a lot faster to get there if we ride on Bawabawa." Said pet made a noise that sounded like it was saying 'yeah'.

Brielle faced her friends. "She's right, it would be faster." The other agreed, so they got on Bawabawa's back and they made their way to the white palace.

Ichigo was looking at Nel, who was sitting on his lap. "Why are you sitting on me?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "Because you're comfy," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Brielle and Shiro laughed. "That's cute," they said in unison.

"It won't be cute for long. I'm going to crush you like bugs," a huge voice said, but no one could see the owner. They didn't have to wait for long to find him though, because he came out of the ground – more like forming from it.

Brielle raised an eyebrow. "What the heck? Is that a sand castle?" she questioned. The Sand Hollow's head looked like the top of a castle, which is why she asked.

"More like sandman," Shiro replied.

"Sandman isn't supposed to be a giant sand monster," Ichigo remarked. This thing looked like it came out of some kid's nightmare, and sandman is suppose to give kid's good dreams.

"I know that," Shiro snarled.

"We don't have time for this!" Uryu shouted at the three siblings, and took out his bow and pulled back an arrow and then let it fly toward the Hollow, but it didn't do anything – well it did, but he just reformed himself.

Brielle sighed, "This is going to be a pain to fight, I can just tell." She turned to Nel. "Do you know how we're supposed to fight this thing?" Nel was tumbling in fear of the sand Hollow, but she heard Brielle's question and nodded in reply. "Then can you tell us?"

"It's water, but since we're in a desert there's no water to be found. Runuganga can't be beaten," Nel explained.

"Good thing I have the water element," Brielle muttered, but Ichigo heard the whole thing. He, Uryu, and Chad were trying to kill the Hollow, but now Ichigo realized that they were just wasting their time and energy on this thing.

"Hey, Brielle, if you're done talking, then give us a hand here!" he shouted. But before Brielle could to anything, a wave of ice came from the left and slightly behind them and slammed into the Hollow. Brielle decided that she was going to make sure that this thing was dead by making a spike out of harden sand and stabbed the ice and the Hollow with it, breaking it to pieces.

Once the Hollow was nothing by ice cubes on the floor, Ichigo, Brielle, Shiro, Chad, and Uryu all turned to see who it was that sent that wave of ice; it turned out to be Rukia with Renji next to her. The siblings and friends were happy to see them, but also surprised since they didn't know that they were coming. They thanked the head-captain for that since he ordered everyone back to the Soul Society.

Ichigo jumps down from Bawabawa to greet his two shinigami friends, but once he got close enough, Rukia extended her fist out for Ichigo to run straight into face first. While Ichigo was trying to get his bearings, Rukia high-fived Renji, who also punches Ichigo right in the face, making the poor Chuku shi no Monku to fall on his back while holding his face and groaning. The whole display made both Shiro and Brielle laughed so hard they also fell on the ground while holding their sides.

"You idiot! Why didn't wait for us?" Rukia exclaimed, looking down at her in pain friend.

Ichigo got up while rubbing his sore nose. "Because I didn't know you guys would be coming…" He didn't get the chance to finish explaining himself, because Rukia cut him off.

"Of course we were! We wouldn't leave Orihime to stay in to hands of the enemy, and let you get yourselves killed! I thought we were friends, Ichigo," she ranted at him.

Ichigo smiled warmly. "Thanks guys."

"Don't make me have to do that again, got it?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo nodded. "By the way, who are those Hollows over there?"

Nel gasped, "What kind of question is that? I'm…" Brielle cut the little Arrancar off.

"The green-haired one is Nel Tu, the bug-like one is Pesche, the colorful one is Dondochakka, and the eel is their pet Bawabawa," she introduced the four Hollows, knowing that if she let them do it, they would be there forever and she would get annoyed.

Rukia sweat dropped; she remembers that Brielle has no patience with kids. "Right… So, shall we get going then?" she asked.

"Let's," Brielle said and hopped on Bawabawa again, not giving anyone time to say anything. She knows that this whole mission is going to make her want to kill someone, since the mission is to save someone she hates.

Everyone follows the dragon-Hollow and they continue on their way to the palace.

* * *

It took about an hour for them to be right outside the wall of Las Noches. Nel said that it would take a three days walk to the entrance of the palace, but Ichigo told her that they didn't have that kind of time, and then he and Renji broke down the wall, and they all walked through the hole and into the palace.

Ichigo noticed that Nel and her brothers were still following them and told them to go back, but they didn't want to do that, because Nel wanted to stay with Ichigo, and her brothers go wherever she does. Ichigo sighed, knowing that he's not going to be able to convince them otherwise and just kept on walking.

After breaking down some more walls and walking up some stairs, they made it to a well lit crossroad with five paths.

"Which way do we go?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's split up," Brielle said. "Ichigo, Shiro, and I will take the middle path." Brielle allowed everyone else to pick their own paths, and once that was down, Renji made them to some kind of chant, and then they split.

It was about ten minutes of running down a straight hallway when Shiro heard running footsteps. "Hold on, stop for a moment, King," he said.

Ichigo stopped and backed up a bit. He was about to ask what was wrong, but then he also heard the sound. He turned to look the way they came only to see Nel running right at them shouting, "Itygo! Nel wants to come too!" Ichigo made an un-amused face. 'Why did she follow us?'

Nel all of a sudden blurred out and slammed right into Ichigo's gut, knocking the air out of him. Shiro was about to kill the kid, but he held himself back, because he knows that Ichigo wouldn't be too happy with him if he did, so he let Ichigo catch his breath so he could deal with the cub.

Ichigo got back up and glared at Nel for slamming into him, and asked, "Why are you still here? Go home, and where're your brothers?" he asked.

"Nel wanted to come with Itygo, and Nel's brothers are right behind her, see?" she said while pointing the way they came, but there was no one else there. "AHH! THEY'RE MISSING! NEL NEVER GOES ANYWHERE WITHOUT THEM! THIS IS BAD!" Nel shouted in panic.

Shiro growled at her to shut her up, and it worked, but he got a glare in return from Ichigo. Ichigo then turned his attention back on Nel. "I guess you can come with us, I'm sure we'll find your brothers along the way," he said.

Nel thanked him and turned to look where she was, but noticed something was missing. "Hey, where's Bwielle?" she asked.

Ichigo looked confused. "What are you talking about? She right…" he looked behind him to point his soul sister out, but didn't see her there. He looked to where Shiro is, but she wasn't there either. "Um…she was here a moment ago, right?" he asked.

Shiro was also wondering where and when Brielle disappeared. "I hate it when she does this," he growled. Brielle would just take off without anyone knowing, and by the time they find out she isn't there, she is long gone.

Ichigo and Shiro didn't have any more time to think about where, when, and why their sister took off, because someone landed right in front of them while laughing like an idiot, and standing in a weird pose. "I'm Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, and I'm here to kill you, Niño~"

TBC

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was a lot more talking than anything else. Who do you want to fight Dordoni? Either way, the fight would be quick; remember Ichigo does not have a Bankai, but has his Vasto Lorde form to make up for it, and it took him 10 minute in that form to beat Ulquiorra in the anime, so I don't see this fight taking too long at all.**

 **This chapter is 3,833 words. I'm making way longer chapters, but that's a good thing.**

 **P.S. I made up the part about the devil's mistress. I'm thinking of having Darkness fight Nnoitra, because I want a girl to beat him to a bloody pulp, or kill him. Let me know what you guys think about that. I don't want to see Kenpachi fight him; that always happens, and I already made this too close to the Manga already.**

 **P.S.S. I GOT A GRAMMAR WORKBOOK! XD I've been wanting to improve my writing, so I got one. I haven't started on it yet, but I did look at it, and it has a lot of things it teaches you in it. So, yeah, you should see some improvement in sometime. ;)**

 **Ichi: Where'd you go?**

 **Enj/Dark: What do you mean? :(**

 **Shiro: He means where did Darkness go?**

 **Enj/Dark: OH! Why would I tell you that? -_-**

 **Ichi: Because I asked…?**

 **Enj/Dark: These lips are sealed. If I wanted to say where she went, I would have mentioned it in the chapter.**

 **Shiro: She's… got a point… sadly. :(**

 **Enj/Dark: You'll find out next chapter. :)**

 **Ichi &Shiro: I guess… *sigh***

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	65. Chapter 64

**You guys aren't going to believe me, but the addiction for fidget spinners has spread to my cat. Yeah, my cat! Let me tell you how I know she likes it. Okay, so we had a party last weekend and there were some kids; my niece and her friend. They were playing with the fidget spinner on the floor, and what I mean by that I mean they put the thing on the floor and spun it. My cat watched it. She didn't try to attack it – like I thought she would – bat at it, but no, she just stared at it, not moving. When it stopped spinning she tried to get it to spin again, so people spun it for her, and she went right back to just staring at it. I have a weird cat.**

* * *

 **64**

Shiro and Ichigo stared that this new Arrancar not sure what they should have been thinking, but after a while Shiro started rolling on the floor laughing. A few moments after he started laughing, Ichigo and Nell started. Dordoni had a tick mark form on his forehead, which only made the three of them laugh harder and him angrier.

"Why are you laughing?! I'm here to kill you, and all you three do is LAUGH?! Are you mocking me?!" Dordoni shouted, but this made Ichigo fall on the floor this time while still laughing and holding his stomach.

"HOW…HAHA…ARE…HAHA…WE…HAHA…SUPPOSED TO…HAHA…NOT…HAHA…LAUGH?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Shiro said between laughs, but his laugh disturbed Dordoni, because it made Shiro sound like a psychopath, more so than Grimmjow and Nnoitra combined.

Dordoni decided that he has had enough and fired a cero at the three laughing, Hollow hybrids. Ichigo for once – or twice – was glad that his father attacked him while he slept, because if his father hadn't, then he would not have been able to do what he did; he grabbed Nell and shunpoed way from the cero. Thanks to this attack, Shiro also stopped laughing, but instead of being shocked, he got angry. That's when a thought appeared in his head.

{Oi, King. I just thought of a fun idea,} Shiro said through his mind to Ichigo's. Ichigo turned his head a little and moved his eyes the rest of the way to look at Shiro nervously, because he could hear an evil undertone to his voice. He still waited for Shiro to tell him what his idea is though. {Ever played tennis before?} Shiro already knew the answer to this.

Ichigo has gone to summer camp before when he was younger, and one of the activities was tennis. Shiro and Brielle were there to watch and make sure Ichigo didn't get hit in the face by the ball, because the kid he was up against was one of his bullies. The bully did try to hit Ichigo, but Brielle sonidoed over to the ball, got her tail between the ball and Ichigo's face, and knock the ball right back to the bully's face, knocking a few teeth out in the process. No one knew how the ball went for almost hitting Ichigo's face to the bully's, since they all saw it get hit by some force a few inches away and slam into the guy's face. Some thought that Ichigo was the reason, but he was just as shocked and confused as they were, and they did see that his eyes moved to look at something that wasn't there, which made them think that he made a deal with a demon or something. Shiro couldn't blame them for that thought though, because Brielle can be a bit like a demon at time – or worse since she even scared one a few years back, but it was a weak one, but that was after the whole summer camp thing.

After Shiro was done thinking about the good old days, he continued, {Let's use our Zanpakuto as tennis racquets and use Dony here as the ball.} Shiro saw Ichigo thinking about it, and he knows that he's in an impy mood right now, because he had an amused gleam pass through his eyes.

{You know…that does sound like fun,} Ichigo said with an evil smirk. They both turn to face Dordoni with the smirk still on their faces, making the Arrancar shiver in fear.

The two of them brought out their blades with the wrapping off, and got ready. Shiro sonidoed as fast as he could in front on Dordoni and sliced him, but with a little of his strength so he doesn't chop him in half, but enough to send him flying done the hall. "King, go down the hall and send him back!" Shiro called out.

While Shiro was about to hit Dordoni, Ichigo told Nell that she could play as ref for their little game. He then took off down the hall when he heard Shiro tell him too, and when Dordoni was close, he slices him with the same strength as Shiro to send him back. "He's coming back for more, Shiro!" Ichigo shouted because he was far from where his Hollow Zanpakuto spirit is.

Shiro saw the Arrancar flying back at him. While waiting for him to get closer, Shiro charged up a Getsuga Tensho. He fired the energy beam at Dordoni to send him back to Ichigo.

"Shiro just hit the Privaron Espada with a…um…I'm not sure what it was, but it was awesome! What will Ichigo do next to send him back?" Nell said. She didn't really sound like a ref, but more like an announcer. Ichigo and Shiro didn't care, because it just made this game a whole lot more fun.

Ichigo cut himself with his blade so his blood would drip down on it, and then aimed the point of it at Dordoni while charging a cero and Getsuga mix. **"Gran Ray Cero!"** He fired, and thought he saw an arm go flying when the Hollow tennis ball was sent back. 'I probably did. I know that this poor Arrancar isn't going to be in one piece by the time Shiro's done with him. And with Nell making this sound like a competition… Yeah, this guy will be lucky if he just died before Shiro's even satisfied,' Ichigo mused.

* * *

It took a few minutes before Dordoni got lucky. Shiro hit him too hard, and he was able to grab hold of the rafters with his remaining arm. He looked like a train wreck. He was missing an arm, his whole was red with blood, a chunk from his said was missing, and so was an eye. Before Ichigo or Shiro could do anything to get to him, Dordoni went into Resurrección, healing his open wounds in the process.

Ichigo knows that they should stop wasting time and just defeat the Arrancar and put him out of his misery. He can see that it won't take long, because Dordoni lost a lot of blood, and it's showing. Dordoni is panting and looks to be barely standing. Ichigo was about to shunpo over to him, but Shiro beat him to getting to him.

Shiro sonidoed right behind Dordoni, grabbed him before he could run away, and whispered, "Aw, little wind birds. That's cute… You may not have had a lot a reiatsu compared to the other Espada, but I think you'll do for now." Ichigo didn't know what Shiro said, but he didn't need to; the look on Dordoni's face was enough to tell him that it wasn't good, and he was right. Shiro started eating the Arrancar. When he was done, he went back to Ichigo and wiped his mouth. "That didn't taste as bad as I thought it would," he said.

Ichigo felt like he could gag a little if it weren't for the fact that he had seen Shiro do this a few time before now. "Let's just go before someone shows up," he said, and then turned, picked up Nell, and started running down the hall again with Shiro not far behind.

* * *

~Meanwhile before Ichigo and Shiro noticed Brielle missing~

Brielle snuck away from her brothers so she could find the control room that belongs to Aizen. While she was looking for it, she wondered if Shiro and Ichigo noticed her missing by now; she is far enough away from them to have known that she's gone. 'If they didn't then the enemy would be on them before they're even aware of it,' she mused with an eye roll.

Brielle found a few rooms, but none of them had Aizen's scent. After a few minutes, she finds the scent of butterflies and follows it. 'The most gentle creature in the world is the scent for an evil man like Aizen. What is wrong with this picture?' Brielle thought with amusement. It was a faint trail, but she didn't care, because she wasn't looking for Aizen himself, just the places he's been to.

There weren't many places he's been to, but then she found the one that he must have visited to the most, because his scent was not leaving the place that easy. She peeks in to see that she found the control room that she was looking for, but there was an Arrancar inside. So, Brielle got into the hunter position and stalked over to him. Once she was close enough, she knocked him out. She would have eaten him if it wasn't for the fact that he was weak and looked human.

She tied him up and gagged him, and then put him into a corner, so when someone walked in they wouldn't see him right away. After she did all of this, she turned to the computer in the room.

Brielle was trying to find records of Ichigo, but couldn't find anything. She found out a few minutes later that what she was looking for was overly protected. It would appear to her that Aizen didn't want just anyone knowing what he did about Ichigo. That to her isn't a good sign.

When people acted like that it meant that they saw the person or thing as a prize that is worth more than gold, or for the devil it would be worth more than 1,000 demon souls. basically, they're obsessed, or becoming obsessed. Aizen knows more about Ichigo than Ichigo knows himself, and that is really not good. She really hated when people keep others in the dark because they think it's protecting them when it's really putting them in more danger. She would know, because she has seen it happen one too many times.

Brielle did find what was happening at the moment with Ichigo; he and Shiro were fighting an Arrancar. 'Why does it look like they are using the guy like a tennis ball?' she asked herself, but then an idea came to mind. 'It was probably Shiro that came up with this one.'

Brielle knows that she should be looking for a way to get into the over-protected file, but she couldn't help but watch the Hollow game of tennis happening in front of her on the screen. She was so into it that she didn't hear someone walk into the room with her.

"I had a feeling I was going to find you here," A female voice spoke. Brielle snapped her head around to see who snuck up on her, only to be surprised to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Ichigo - while carrying Nell - and Shiro were still running down the same straight hallway since they defeated Dordoni.

"Just how long is this hallway?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"I may have seen Las Noches, but I never went in even before Aizen took over. So, I don't know how long this thing is," Shiro replied.

"Well, it can't be too much longer, right? We've been running for like an hour now," Nell said.

Ichigo and Shiro stopped running, and the orange-haired one looked down to see the one he's holding. "First of all, only I and Shiro are running, you just coming along for the ride," he said.

"Second, it's only been ten minutes since I and King here defeated…what was his name again?" Shiro said.

"Dor-something? Dorponi? I think that was it," Ichigo thought out loud while looking up.

"Whatever, doesn't matter since he's been made into my snack recently." Shiro shrugged the topic dismissively.

"How do you know how long it's been since you eat him?" Ichigo asked when he turned to look at his Hollow-Zanpakuto spirit.

"When I eat a Hollow at that level it takes about ten minutes for the reiatsu to settle. It did just that not long ago," Shiro explained.

Before Ichigo or Shiro could say anything else they felt Rukia's reiatsu go down too low. "Rukia!" Ichigo said worriedly.

Shiro concentrated on Rukia, trying to see if she is still alive. "It's faint, but Rukia's reiatsu is still there," he said.

"Then we need to go save her! Do you know where she is?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it's too faint, and this place is so big that we wouldn't find her."

"Doesn't matter, we have to find her!" Ichigo shouted, and then started running.

It took them three more minutes to find an opening. The room was dark, and there were pillars everywhere. There is another doorway on the other side of the room, but there was someone there, but Ichigo couldn't see and neither can Shiro, but he didn't have to, because he could sense who it was.

"Yo, Ulquiorra. It's been a while since we last saw ya. How have ya been?" Shiro said, but both Ichigo and Ulquiorra could hear the smirk in his voice.

"It hasn't been that long. Maybe a month for you, but Ichigo saw me two days ago," Ulquiorra said.

"Since you didn't call me _boy_ means that Aizen isn't…?" Ichigo didn't finish, because he wasn't sure if Aizen was watching or not still, and he didn't want Aizen knowing that he knows he's watching.

"Yes, he isn't watching right now," The raven-haired Espada said.

"Then why ya here?" Shiro asked.

"I'm here for two reasons. One: Aizen ordered me to kidnap Orihime, but luckily he also put her in my care, because you wouldn't be able to trust anyone else with that job. She would have already been dead otherwise."

Ichigo wasn't happy that Ulquiorra kidnapped Orihime even if he was just following Aizen's order to keep him trusting him. "Why did you kidnap her!?"

"You know that I need to get close to Aizen to kill him. Aizen may be an evil man, but I think that Brielle is worse than he is. I wouldn't kidnap one of your friends if I knew she wouldn't be under my care" Ulquiorra replied.

"Then why are you here if you should be protecting her? What if someone attacks her while you're not there?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Calm down, King. Let Batty talk," Shiro said.

Ulquiorra sighed, "I hate that nickname…" He took a deep breath before continuing, "If anyone attacked her, then they would be stupid, because everyone here was ordered by Aizen to not harm her or else they will be punished, or even killed." He let that sink in for a moment. "The second reason why I'm here is to test you, Ichigo."

"Why do you need to test me?" Ichigo asked.

"I need to make sure you're strong enough to take on Aizen or not." Ulquiorra pulled out his Zanpakuto from its sheath.

Ichigo looked at Shiro and nodded, and then Shiro turned into his blade form. Ichigo put Nell down and told her to hide somewhere safe. Ichigo then went to grab Shiro Zangetsu, and then he turned to face Ulquiorra again. "What happens if I fail this test of yours?" he asked.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to play dead for a bit until Grimmjow shows up to have you 'healed'."

Ichigo nods his head in understanding. "And if I do pass?"

"Then I'll play dead till Aizen leaves to go to the World of the Living."

Ichigo smirks like Shiro. "Let's do this then." The two of them charge and clash their Zanpakuto together.

TBC

* * *

 **Not as long as the last one, but it's still 2,000+ words. I'd say that still pretty good. :) I had Shiro eat Dordoni, because I felt like he was too friendly for most of this fanfic. So, I'm going to try to make him a little more evil. As for who it was that caught Darkness red handed; I'm going to have you guys guess that one. *evil grin***

 **P.S. I'm going to have a picture up on my Deviant Art page of a sculpture I made of a snake. I want you guys to check it out tomorrow or later tonight, because that's when I'll have it up, and if you like it and wish you had one, don't worry I plan of making more snakes like it for sale! :D And if you want that type of snake just tell me and I'll make it. :) That is all.**

 **Shiro: I LOVE SNAKES! :D**

 **Ichi: Why do you love snakes?**

 **Enj/Dark: That was a dumb question, Ichi.**

 **Ichi: ?**

 **Shiro: They're deadly! :) Why else would I like them?**

 **Enj/Dark: Because they're also beautiful creatures. Like the rainbow snake.**

 **Ichi: Isn't that one black, but when the sun hits its' scales it look like rainbows?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup! ^-^ They're just so cute! X3 Just look at their faces!**

 **Ichi: Is that why you're making sculptures of them?**

 **Enj/Dark: Partly yes. The other reason is because they're easy to make. Making the scales if the fun part. :) That takes a long time.**

 **Ichi: Right.**

 **Shiro: Please review! XD**


	66. Chapter 65

**The snake that I told you guys about is up. So, please go check that out. It'll make me happy.**

* * *

 **65**

Ichigo and Ulquiorra clashed with their Zanpakuto locked together for a moment, and then back away from each other. They use their speed and clashed a few more time, but if anyone was watching – Nel – they wouldn't be able to see them. The two back away from each other again, and stand there facing the other.

Ulquiorra stood up straighter. "You're fast, but not fast enough to match Aizen, and your skill is a little lacking, but then again you did just start doing all this fighting months ago, not even a year." He paused. "But that isn't what I was looking for. I want to see you at your full strength," he finished saying.

Ichigo knows all of what Ulquiorra said already, since there wasn't ever any time to really master the art of sword fighting; he could thank Aizen for that. Ichigo used his Quincy reiatsu to push his Hollow reiatsu to the surface. His hair was out of his face, but still spiky everywhere else. His one eye was normal, but the other was that of his Hollow. He has a white horn on one side of his head to match his now pale skin, and on the same side of his Hollow half are stripes going down his face. Then the last thing that changed was that there is now a hole in his chest. **(AN: It could have been a marking, but I forgot.)**

If Ulquiorra was shocked he didn't show it, but he did ask, "How did you go into that kind of form?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I just pushed my Hollow reiatsu to the surface with my Quincy powers. It pushed me into this form. If you want to know how I knew I could do this, well, it was by accident. I was fighting my uncle when I noticed I was absorbing his reiatsu, and the result is what you're seeing now," Ichigo explained.

Ichigo lifted his Zanpakuto, cut his arm, and lifted the now blood covered blade to his horn and charged up a Getsuga Tensho and Cero. The cero Getsuga looked wild since it was lashing out at everything. Ulquiorra and Nel can tell just by how the power acted that Ichigo is a soul that can never be tamed.

 **"Gran Ray Cero!"** Ichigo called out after he finished charging the energy of death, and fired it at Ulquiorra. He hopped that this won't kill his secret Arrancar friend.

Ulquiorra knew that he would have to dodge the attack or else he would be ripped to shreds, but the attack is too fast, and he was too slow to dodge completely; he lost his arm, but luckily that was it.

When Ichigo saw that he didn't kill Ulquiorra, he sighed in relief. "You okay, Ulquiorra?" he called out.

Ulquiorra checked what remained of his arm to feel the power coming from it. It was enough to defeat Gin, but with the Hogyoku, Aizen could become more powerful. So, he would have thought that the power was enough to defeat him too, but that is if he doesn't fuse with the orb. 'I'll have to keep that as a possibility. If that becomes the case then Ichigo isn't strong enough,' he mused.

Ichigo wanted to know what Ulquiorra was thinking, but the look on his face told him that something was troubling him. 'Was that still not enough power to defeat Aizen? How? I held nothing back!' he thought to himself, but it would seem Shiro heard him.

 ** _"It might be because of that orb thingy. It could give him more power; so much power that he could be as strong as a god,"_** Shiro explained.

 _'Is that what Ulquiorra is thinking about?'_ Ichigo asked.

 ** _"Yeah, most likely."_**

Ulquiorra cleared his throat to get Ichigo's attention. "Let's fight a little more so we could be in a different area, before you have to play dead," he said. He lifted up his pointer finger and fired a cero at Ichigo, but Ichigo just remembered that Nel was behind him. He shunpoed to her, grabbed her, and then dodged the attack. He jumped out the wall that was destroyed, but before he could get far, Ulquiorra was next to him with another cero.

Ichigo was blown back and into a red pillar-like thing with a big chunk of the wall on top of him. He released his half Hollow form to get back to his shikai, and then hold onto every last drop of his reiatsu for as long as he can, so that people would think he died. The only thing he's sorry for is for scaring his friends that are fine and can still felt his reiatsu.

Ulquiorra came into the room, and saw that Ichigo moved the rock off of him and then looked at the Arrancar. "Before I leave to allow you to play dead, I'll tell you that your one Shinigami friend is still alive. I'd say her time limit would be in a few hours. Knowing the Shinigami, they'll come here to get you while the others hold off Aizen," the raven-haired Arrancar reassured.

"What if they don't go to help Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Then I'll go and save her myself if I have to. Don't worry, she won't die."

Ichigo bowed. "Thank you, Ulquiorra." He got back up. "I hope Grimmjow doesn't make me wait here too long or else I'll hunt him down myself."

Ulquiorra chuckled a little. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that either. After all, he's been waiting for a rematch with you so bad, because he could never finish his other fights with you."

Ichigo laughed, and so did Shiro and Muramasa. **(AN: Thought I forgot about them, didn't ya? XD)** "Can't blame him. I was a little upset myself when we were interrupted." He looked Ulquiorra in the eye. "Now, go before Aizen does start watching. I'm sure he's going to want to see if I really died or not," he said.

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement and turned to leave. "I'm going to get some food for Orihime. Just so you know she's a bit annoying." Before Ichigo could protest, Ulquiorra was already gone.

 ** _"He's right you know,"_** Shiro said.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

After Brielle saw that the one that caught her snooping wasn't an enemy, she was told the same thing as Ulquiorra told Ichigo, but with a little more. "Once Aizen leaves for the World of the Living, I, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra will meet up with you guys. What you need to do is keep the Shinigami from killing us," The Arrancar said.

Brielle could see how this plan could go wrong since they were hoping that they could get the jump on Aizen, but she wouldn't be surprised if Aizen already knew. "And the chances of this plan working? Let's face it, Serena; it's not going to be that easy. We're dealing with Aizen after all," Brielle said.

The Arrancar – now known as Serena – rubbed the back of her head. "You got a point, but it's the only plan we got."

Brielle sighed, thinking that at least they would have some help. "Fine… Do you know what Aizen's plan is?" Serena put a finger under her chin in thought.

"I'm sure you already know that it is to get to the Soul King and kill him so he could take his place. I'm new here, so Ulquiorra might know more," Serena explained.

Brielle nodded in understanding, but even she knew more than that. "Did you know that Aizen has been watching Ichigo?" Serena shook her head no, but looked unhappy about it. "I'm trying to find out how long he's been doing that, but I can't seem to get into the file."

"There might be a way in. We might just have to look in other places to find the password. Ever played that game where you go into the deep web and have to keep a look out for people breaking into your house to kidnap you?" Serena asked.

"I've heard of it, but never played it. But I see where you're going with this," Brielle said while turning to the computer, and started looking through it.

It took about 20 minutes to find a live video of what's going on in Orihime's room. What's going on is that Orihime was being attack by two female Arrancar, and not doing anything about it. Brielle face palmed, and started to rub her head in frustration. "What is WRONG with this woman?! Yeah, I know that it's a good thing to be nice to others, but there is a LIMIT! If someone is trying to kill you, then you fight back otherwise you're going to die an embarrassing death! This is WHY I can't STAND this woman!" she ranted.

While Brielle was ranting, Serena saw on a different camera that Grimmjow was on his way to Orihime's room. She pointed it to Brielle who looked at the screen after calming down.

"Good, at least Grimmjow will kill them," Brielle said while waving a paw in the air.

"If he gets there in time. He's still a little far," Serena pointed out.

Brielle looked to her friend and partner in crime. They knew each other a long time. Serena is best friends with Akio and his sister, so Brielle and Ichigo met her when they were young. They've been friends ever since. "You do know that if she dies, I'm not going to care, right? Heck, I'll been dancing in joy," she said with a hopeful smile.

Serena shook her head at Brielle, already knowing that she was going to say something like that. "Yeah, I know. From what Grimmjow says, she even annoys Ulquiorra, and you know how hard it is to get under his skin," she said. "I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet."

"I would if it wasn't for Ichi. Since, after all, they're friends. It's the same reason for Shiro," Brielle explained.

"Ah, I see your point." Serena looked back to the screen to see that Grimmjow is now running to the room. She looked to the camera with Orihime to see she is already on the ground, bloody and beaten. The two Arrancar keep stomping on her chest and head while laughing. Orihime doesn't look to be moving, but it's hard to tell. So, she tried to sense out her reiatsu, only to not feel it. Brielle did the same thing, only to not feel it either.

The two Arrancar must have felt Grimmjow coming, because they froze. They then sonidoed out of there before he got there. He made it a minute after they ran. They were also hiding their reiatsu, so he couldn't follow them. Brielle and Serena were shocked that Orihime just died without even putting up a small fight.

"…Aizen is going to be mad…or not." Brielle looked to Serena with a questioning look. "He was probably done with her already. He was using her power to awaken the Hogyoku," Serena explained.

"Oh…" Brielle said, but the two them froze this time. They could feel Aizen's reiatsu moving their way. "We need to leave, now." Serena nodded in agreement. The two checked to make sure Aizen wasn't close enough to see them, and ran out the room while dragging the Arrancar that Brielle tied up earlier.

* * *

At the same time as Brielle and Serena, Grimmjow also left the room with Orihime's dead body still inside. There was no point in dragging it with him. He went to where he last felt Ichigo's reiatsu and saw that Ichigo was taking a nap with Nel curled up next to him.

Ichigo opened his eyes and turned to look at him and saw the look on his face. "Why are you making such a sad face?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow sighed, "I'm guessing you still suck at feeling out reiatsu, don't you?" Ichigo glared at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it. The only reason I'm 'sad' is because you're going to be sad." Ichigo was making an even more confused face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Orihime is dead."

TBC

* * *

 **YES! ORIHIME IS DEAD! WHOOOOOO! XD**

 **Ichi: D=**

 **Shiro: WHOOO, HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! XD**

 **Ichi: She…she really did it… She really killed Orihime… :(**

 **Enj/Dark: No need to thank me. I was more than happy to do it. :)**

 **Shiro: Now it's time to PARTY! =D**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! XD**


	67. Chapter 66

**66**

Ichigo's eyes widened in horrified shock; Orihime was dead. He failed his mission to come here to Hueco Mundo to save her and bring her home. Now, she's dead, and it's his fault for not making it in time. How is he going to tell Tatsuki? She's going to hate and blame him, he just knows it.

Before his thoughts could go any farther down to a black void, Grimmjow and Shiro slam him on the back of his head…as hard as they could.

"OW!" Ichigo shouted in pain, but that shout became muffled by the ground that his face found it attractive. He came back up from the ground while holding his face in white, hot pain, hissing all the way. He glared up at the two Hollows. "What was that for?" he growled. The two others saw this as a good thing.

"Well, we're not good at comfortin' people – not as well as Brielle, but she's no better either – so you're gonna fight, and you're gonna let out all of your anger and frustration out on Kitty here," Shiro said while pointing at Grimmjow when he came to the last part of his sentence. "While you're doing that, I'm going to sit here and watch. Don't worry 'bout the brat, I'll make sure that not one of you stray attacks hit her."

Ichigo was a little comforted by the thought that Nel won't get hurt in his fight with Grimmjow. He took up his Zanpakuto, and got ready to fight. Grimmjow did the same, and the two of them jumped off the pillar. Once they were on some roof of a small, house-like building, or in Grimmjow's case the sandy ground, they started their fight.

 **"** **Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo started off. He fired the Getsuga right at Grimmjow, who blocked it with a swing of his sword. After the throw away, Grimmjow charged at Ichigo, and the two crossed swords, but they were sent flying back. Ichigo was gritting his teeth in frustration. 'What's wrong with me? I know I could fight Grimmjow on more equal footing than this!' he yelled in his head.

{Really…? You forgot that you suck at fighting when you're depressed?} Shiro asked in annoyance.

{How about you shut UP!} Ichigo shouted back in reply, and while at the same time pushing Grimmjow back and firing a cero at him. With all his anger taking control, it started to turn his skin white as snow.

{Fine have your way. Don't come cryin' ta me if ya lose.} Shiro send a mental image of him tossing his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. This just made Ichigo even angrier; Shiro just had to bring up to 'losing' part, didn't he?

"ARGH!" Ichigo roared in pure anger. His reiatsu sky rocketed, causing the sand to explode and completely cover him. He didn't give time for Grimmjow to know what happened to him by firing a huge cero at him.

Grimmjow's eyes widened when he saw the attack, and as quickly as he could, he dodged it at the last second. When the sand settled down, Ichigo became visible, but he wasn't in Shinigami form anymore; he was now a Vasto Lorde.

Ichigo just stood there for a moment, not moving. His reiatsu started to go up again from zero to a hundred in 0.5 seconds. "RRRRAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!" He roared loudly. Once he was done, he charged up another cero.

Grimmjow saw the cero, and charged up his gran ray cero in hopes to counter it, but when the two beams collided, Grimmjow's was devoured, and he had to move or else he would have died.

* * *

~Shiro's POV~

This is bad. I never once saw King get this angry before. If this keeps up Grimmjow will really die, and King would be upset knowing that he was the one to do it. I'll have to make sure that it doesn't come to that.

Grimmjow was, of course, getting his butt handed to him on a golden platter. He's being thrown around like a rag doll by a kid on steroids. I heard a gasp from next to me, and remembered that Nel was here with me. I know for a fact that even though she's a Hollow, she's still a kid and shouldn't be watching the brutality that is happening in front of us, so I covered her eyes once I put her onto my lap.

I look back at the fight to see that King threw a huge chunk of stone about a 1,000,000 times his size at Grimmjow. The Kitty was already in his resurreccion form, and was able to shatter that stone to way smaller chunks, but King was right there, in his face, waiting.

King brought down his sword and gave Grimmjow a nice looking gash on his chest. He's lucky that King is just playing with his food otherwise he would have been dead. Oh, there goes an arm. What's up with him and arm? Hmm…he must have gotten it from me. I like cutting arm off, but even I don't know why I do.

Oh, dear…Kitty's pinned to the ground by King's foot, who's charging a cero with the intention of a point blank hit. I should stop him, because that will kill Grimmjow and there will be nothing left of him. I sonidoed down there and right behind King; I grab hold of one of his horns and snap it like a twig. The cero exploded to the side, but it hit no one. King just stood there for a moment, but then his mask started to crack, and then break completely. Once his face was visible, King fell to the ground face first. His long hair turn into spirit energy and covered the hole in his chest. Good, he'll be fine then.

I looked over at Grimmjow who was hardly standing. It would seem he found his arm, but he would need a healer to put it back on, and I don't see one anywhere near here.

King shot up with a confused expression. He looked around like he didn't know where he was. He then turned to look at the both of us.

"What happened? I blacked out for a bit. And what happened to Grimmjow?" King asked. Huh, so he didn't remember.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, where to start… You lost control of your anger which resulted in you becoming an instinct driven Vasto Lorde. While in this state you tried to kill anything that you saw, and that was Grimmjow. I had to stop you from killing him or else you would have been very upset," I explained.

I could see King's eyes widen in shock, but I think I see some guilt there… So, before I could hit him over the hit, Grimmjow beat me to it. "This wasn't your fault, Ichigo. If you friend wasn't killed you wouldn't have lost control. If anyone is to blame it's those two-" He was cut off, because an 8 shaped blade slammed into his side.

"You're so weak, Grimmjow. Hurry up and die, so I can have him all to myself."

* * *

~No one's POV/With Ulquiorra~

Ulquiorra left Ichigo about 5 minutes ago to get some food for Orihime, but he turned around and sprinted down the hall toward her room when he couldn't feel her reiatsu anymore. On the way there, he was just about to pass a hallway to his right when he almost crashed into Brielle, who was dragging someone behind her, with Serena following.

"Why are you dragging this guy around, Brielle?" he asked. Brielle turned to look at the Arrancar that she had tag along unwillingly if the ropes were any indication.

"When I found Aizen's computer room, this guy was inside. I knocked him out, tied him up, and stuffed him in a corner, but I couldn't leave him there when Aizen was about to show up. I didn't know where I could put this guy while I was trying to find where Orihime's room was, and I couldn't just blow the walls off, because I would have had the other Espada on my tail then," Brielle explained. "Know where I can stuff him?"

Conveniently there was a door behind Ulquiorra that led to another unoccupied guest room. He opened the door and tossed the Arrancar in, and then shut the door, locked it. "There, that solves that. Now, we just need to get the Orihime's room," Ulquiorra said while turning to go down the same way he was going before running into the other two Hollows.

"Let's go," Serena commented.

It took them about another 5 minutes to reach Orihime's room. They go in and see that nothing else has happened to it, and that Orihime's body is still lying where Brielle and Serena last saw it. They go up to her and see if she was indeed dead or not, but they couldn't find a pulse.

"Maybe we could still shock her heart back up?" Serena asked.

Brielle shook her head in the negative when she had a paw on Orihime's head. "No, her brain is already dead, there is no way to save her," she replied.

"Well, we can't leave her here," Ulquiorra pointed out.

Brielle looked at him. "We know that, but I'm not going to bury her here. Ichigo would want her to be buried next to her brother." As much as Brielle wanted Orihime dead, she also didn't, because she knows that Ichigo would be very upset about it and blame himself. She really hates it when he does that.

"I'm going to kill those two Arrancar when I see them – after I'm done playing with them…" Serena growled.

"No, we'll leave those two to Ichigo. That way he could at least avenge her." Brielle stood up. "We'll come back for her body. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't feel very comfortable with carrying a dead body around," she said.

"Yeah, says the one that was willing to drag someone while their tied up while kicking and scream – even though their screams were muffled since you found tape to put over his mouth," Serena said.

Brielle rolled her eyes. "At least he was alive." A few moments after she said that, all three felt Ichigo's reiatsu go dark and out of control with rage and blood lust. "Let's take our time getting there…" Brielle said. Serena nodded her head in agreement, but Ulquiorra had other ideas.

"You two go on ahead; I have to tell Aizen that I failed at protecting the girl."

"Just try not to die," Brielle said while walking out of the room to get to where Ichigo is with Serena tailing behind her.

* * *

Ichigo, Shiro, and Nel stared in shock at what happened. Ichigo, Shiro, Brielle, and Ulquiorra know that Grimmjow isn't the enemy, but the rest of the Espada shouldn't know that. The only thing that Shiro could come up with was that this new Arrancar doesn't like 'weak links'.

Ichigo and Shiro heard a groan from Grimmjow, and are relieved that he was still alive.

"What is this…still alive?" Nnoitra looked over to the downed sixth Espada, and brought up his blade. "You're pathetic!" He brought it down, but it was blocked by Shiro, but Shiro went down with the force of the swing.

'Darn, King really must be drained if I'm pushed down by this weak attack,' Shiro mused.

"Shiro!" Ichigo shouted. Shiro's body is becoming transparent.

Shiro looked down at his body and cursed under his breath. "Sorry, King…" The Vasto Lorde/Zanpakuto was replaced by a sword.

Ichigo didn't know what happened. He didn't know why Shiro turned back into his blade form. Ichigo shook his head to clear it, he'll think about that later. He ran over to his other Zanpakuto, and tried to fight Nnoitra, but he was too drained – he started to think that might be why Shiro wasn't there anymore. Nnoitra was able to push him back and send him flying into a rock.

Before Nnoitra could hit Ichigo again he was able to move his orange-covered head out of the way. Ichigo got up and shunpoed away from the Arrancar, but Nnoitra was right in front of him a moment later.

Nnoitra was about to bring his Zanpakuto down on Ichigo again, and Ichigo would have been too slow to stop it in time, but they both heard a shout and feel a spike in reiatsu increase. Before either could react, a green-haired woman kicked Nnoitra in the side sending him into a pillar, and then grabbed Ichigo so he would be out of the way in a safer spot.

Ichigo looked up at the green-haired woman and recognized her. "Nel?" he asked.

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, Ichigo, it's me, Nel," she replied.

"But…how?"

Nel smiled warmly. "This is my true form. It's thanks to you that I was able to turn back to normal, Ichigo," she explained.

"I…helped with that?" Ichigo was trying to keep up, but there was just too many things going on at once.

Nel stood up when they both heard Nnoitra get out of the rubble a few yards away. She turned to face the Espada and took out her Zanpakuto, so she could be ready to fight.

"Wait, Nel! There is no way you could fight him!" Ichigo shouted. Nel turned her head to look back at him.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over," she turned to keep an eye on her enemy, "before you know it." The wind blew to move Nel's hair out of the way so Ichigo would be able to see the 3 on her back.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Nel already charged at Nnoitra. **(I'm skipping through this, because it's the same as in the manga.)**

Nel was in her resurreccion form and was about to pierce through him, but before she could she was turned back into her child form.

Nnoitra smirked evilly. "Looks like your luck has run out, Nelliel!" He was about to kick her, but a feathered wing blocked the kick, and a cheetah-sized white cat slammed him in the face with its paw with claws out. Nnoitra was send flying again, but this time he didn't crash into anything, but the ground.

Nnoitra got up to see what happened, only to see a dragon and a big cat.

The dragon turned to the cat and said, "Serena, stay out of this." The voice was female, so Nnoitra wasn't too intimidated. It didn't matter if she was something else; to him if it's a girl, she's weak. The dragon turned back to face him with a glared that would make anyone think she heard his thoughts. "He's mine…"

TBC

* * *

 **Since Ichigo was out of reiatsu, he couldn't help hold onto Shiro's form. Yeah, I know that Shiro was still out and about when Ichigo was passed out in the beginning of this story, but Ichigo's reiatsu wasn't drained. Since his reiatsu is drained here, Shiro couldn't fight since he is a part of him. I hope that explained what happened.**

 **Ichi: Nnoitra is going to die, isn't he?**

 **Shiro: What makes ya think he isn't?**

 **Enj/Dark: He died in the manga, the anime, and now he's going to die here, but this time, I'm doing it, because he kills my woman pride.**

 **Ichi: Because he thinks they're weak? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: That is one of them, but I know he thinks that girls are slaves for men. Men like that make me want to teach them a lesson.**

 **Shiro: Yeah, I think we know what lesson you're talkin' 'bout.**

 **Ichi: Oh, she is going to make Nnoitra look like he's as weak as a new born puppy.**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	68. Chapter 67

**67**

Brielle was able to stop Nnoitra from kicking Nel while she's down, which to her is one of the lowest things a man could do; attack a girl while she is nothing, but a child. All this did was make Brielle shake in anger. She plans to make this guy pay. But to do that, she needs to do this alone. So, she told Serena, who was the big, white cat, to go and stay by Ichigo and Nel, so none of the attacks reach them.

"Just be careful." Serena was about to turn around, but thought of what she just said. "Now that I think about it…you wouldn't need to be careful. If anyone needs to be careful, it's that guy," she said while pointing at Nnoitra with her tail.

Brielle smirked with an evil, cold look. "I was about to say, Serena. This guy is going to be wishing he was never born. Even if I kill him here, he'll still not escape me." Serena knew what Brielle was saying, and she feels very, very slight pity for Nnoitra. Brielle knows that's what she's thinking, because of the tiny flinch that went through her body. "Just make sure no one interferes with my play time," she finished saying, before turning to face Nnoitra again while sitting down.

"You're going to fight him like that?" Brielle nodded her head. Serena had a look of realization. "Oh, I see what you're going to do," she said with an evil smirk. She grabbed Nel and walked over to Ichigo, all the while flicking her tail up in a way that said, 'have fun'.

Brielle smirked again. 'That was the plan…' she thought to herself. She looked Nnoitra in the eye. "I'll allow you to have the first move," she said with the smirk still on her face, but in a more mocking kind of way.

With Brielle sitting while telling him to attack her, only made Nnoitra angry. He knew that she was mocking him. So, he plans to put her in her place.

'I like to see you try,' Brielle mused in a sinister way. She can read Nnoitra like an open book.

"I'm going to make you regret mocking me!" Nnoitra shouted. He readied his Zanpakuto, and charged at her at full speed. Once he was right in front of her, he brought his blade down, but it was blocked at the last second by Brielle's left wing. She moved it so fast that no one even saw it.

Brielle swung her wing outward to send Nnoitra back, and wait for his next attack. He came back with vengeance and kept swinging at her, but she blocked it each time. Swing, block with right wing, swing, block with left wing, downward swing, block with both wings, and try to get behind and swing, block with tail without even looking. All of this blocking was just making Nnoitra angrier by the second, and Brielle can tell because each time he pauses during a block, she can feel his blade shaking in anger. This just made Brielle feel happy.

Nnoitra smirks while thinking, "You're weak if all you're doing is blocking. What's wrong, too scared, girl?" he mocked while laughing.

Brielle narrowed her eyes in anger, but if anyone looked closer at her eyes at that very moment, they would have seen the evil light that passed through them. "Shouldn't have said that out loud, boy," she said under her breath, so no one heard her.

Nnoitra attacked again, and of course it was blocked, but something was different. Brielle coiled her tail around Nnoitra's ankle, but by the time Nnoitra felt it, she was already bringing him up into the air while she did a back flip, and then slam him as hard as she could into the sandy ground.

Brielle landed right back where she was sitting, sat back down, and turned her head to look at him. "Oh, that looked like it hurt. Are you okay? I would say that I was sorry, but I'd be lying. If I was weak then how did that happen?" she mocked with the most innocent smile she's ever made. She knows that he's in pain; people would think that because they landed in sand it would comfort their fall, but it wouldn't give out if you hit it so suddenly. It's still like hitting normal dirt.

Nnoitra got up while holding his bleeding nose. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you…" he growled.

Brielle wagged her tail like a happy puppy that heard the words, 'do you want a treat?' "I'd like to see you try," she said with her eyes close and with a happy smile, but then her face turned serious, and her eyes had the look of pure evil in them, "if you can live long enough before I kill _you_ , that is."

Nnoitra was trembling in anger, but deep down his instincts were telling him to get far away from the creature in front of him; that this creature was more evil and dangerous than even Aizen. He didn't think that was possible that a _female_ could be worse than Aizen, let alone evil. So, he pushed back the instincts and got ready to kill the dragon-hollow. What he didn't know was that he should have listened; he might have been able to avoid what was about to come.

Brielle got up from her sitting position and turned all the way around to face her prey. She didn't even see him worthy to be her enemy. Not someone like him, and she's going to show that in this one-sided fight. 'He thinks he's the strongest, but that will be his undoing,' she said mentally. She spread out her wings to full length and said, "Come on, you just going to stand there? I did say you could have the first move." She made it sound like that their fight didn't start at all until now.

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed, and then he charged at her, bring his Zanpakuto down. The sand exploded around them, blocking them from sight, but when the dust settled, Nnoitra didn't see Brielle at all. At first he thought that he destroyed her, but that changed when out of the sky came a black blur that appeared in front of him with a dark purple glow. The purple glow shot out like a beam, hitting Nnoitra in the chest and sending him flying. He crashed into a pillar, creating another dust cloud. When the sand dissipated, Nnoitra was hardly standing and breathing. His chest was covered in burns and gashes that looked to have been made by claws.

Nnoitra stood there for a moment to catch his breath, and looked to see what attacked him, only to see that the dragon was still alive and unscathed while also looking at her claws like she was checking to make sure she didn't break one. He knows that she's mocking him, and that she enjoys it.

He glared at her with so much hate and loathing that his eyes looked like that were on fire, but all that did for Brielle was make her feel smug, and everyone knows it thanks to the evil smirk that formed on her muzzle. "Don't think for even a minute that you can beat me… I'M THE STRONGEST OUT OF ALL THE ESPADA!" he exclaimed loudly. So loud that everyone was surprised that he didn't break a blood vessel.

Nnoitra stuck out his tongue and charged up a yellow cero. He didn't see Brielle doing the same thing, but her's is the normal color. Once he fired his cero, Brielle did the same, but Brielle's overpowered his. Her cero eat his like it was a mouse to a python and kept going toward Nnoitra. He tried to block the attack since he had no time to dodge thanks to not knowing the cero was coming at him in the first place. The giant, red cero slammed into his 8-shaped Zanpakuto, but he couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds as he was sent flying into the air.

While Nnoitra was in the air, Brielle flew up above him and fired a jet of water into his chest back toward the ground. Before Nnoitra was about to hit the ground, Brielle formed a spike in the sand that he landed on; it pierced through his side from back to front.

The next thing Nnoitra knew was seeing Brielle in front of him with her right front claws close at his eyes, but they moved to his neck. Brielle was looking into his eyes with her blank ones.

"You say you are strong, but have yet to show it. That just means that you are no better than the weaklings that talk big, but show nothing to prove it. I'm sure you've heard the saying, 'the bigger the talk, the weaker the man'." She got close to his face and said in a deadly calm, low voice, "You are the definition of that saying. Just like the weaklings you hate so much." She jumped out of the way of a rage filled swing from Nnoitra's Zanpakuto.

Nnoitra got up from the ground while gritting his teeth in pure rage. "DON'T YOU DEAR MOCK ME!" He lifted his Zanpakuto and shouted, "Santa Teresa!" Reiatsu exploded everywhere, making it appear that it was wild and strong, but to Brielle it just looked like he was trying to show off by making his spirit energy fly everywhere and kicking up the sand.

When the sand and reiatsu was no longer blocking her view, Brielle saw Nnoitra with four arms holding scythes and horns on his head. "Oh no, I'm sooo scared. Whatever will I do?" Brielle said while looking around in fake horror and thought. She then turned back to face her prey. "Are you done showing off, or are you going to give me challenge this time? I'm not keeping my hopes up. Not with someone that can't even admit they're weak," she said, but not in a mocking way; it sounded more like disappointment and anger.

"I... am... the... STONGEST!" Nnoitra shouted and started to fight with Brielle all over again, but it felt like nothing has changed. Brielle kept on blocking all of the attacks. To see if he had gotten stronger; he did, but not by much. He still isn't even giving her much of a fight. While blocking all of his scythes, two more hands came out of his sides. Brielle didn't see it coming, and was only able to block one of the hands, the other pierced through her side.

Brielle hissed at the pain. 'What a cheat. His ego must have been brought up more than before now that he has my blood on his hand.' Brielle shot a stream of fire out at Nnoitra's face, sending him away from her. 'Why didn't I do that before he stabbed me in the side?' she thought.

Brielle checked her wound, it was bleeding badly. She lifted her arm out of the way and spit some water on the wound to clean it, and then fire to close it. It hurt to do it; Brielle never did have a great defense, which is why she dodged a lot, and trained her body to be fast as lighting.

'But there is a defensive ability I know that I could use, but I will be on a time limit.' She looked toward Nnoitra, who was just now getting back up while holding his face. 'I'll have to finish this in less than five minute.' Brielle stood up straight, her face pointing towered the sky, and wings standing straight up as well. **"Crystal Defense!"** She roared out loudly, and there was a bright glow of purple. When the light died down, Brielle's scales, wings, and claws were made of crystal. They had a purple shine to them, so it made it look like they were a dark, almost black, purple color. The red markings are the same, but with a shine to them like the rest.

Brielle did not waste time; she attacked Nnoitra savagely and without pause. But while she attacked, she pointed out why he could never beat her.

"Do you know why you are not the strongest? It's because you're not strong enough to admit that you're weak. If you were able to do that, you'd become stronger. But you don't, so you don't make any progress. You'll stay weak forever if you don't!" she exclaimed. She has taught this lesson to many others before Nnoitra, and when those that have listened and have admitted their weakness, they progressed in becoming stronger. Nnoitra isn't weak, but he believes that he's the strongest, and that everyone, especially females, are inferior to him. That is his weakness. It's not Brielle's fault if he can't see that.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I'm the strongest! You're the one that is weak if you need some form of defense! You'll the one to die by my blade!" Nnoitra shouted, but while he was laughing in mockery, Brielle stabbed him in the chest and out the back with her claws. "No… How could this happen? I am the strongest to ever live! So, how did a girl defeat…me…?" Nnoitra said before falling down on the ground dead.

Brielle just looked at him with disappointment. "Even in death, you still couldn't admit it. I'm sure you will though. You're time in the underworld will make sure of that," she said calmly.

Brielle turned and walked over to Ichigo, Nel, and Serena, who is still in her feline form, while taking down her crystal defense.

"Great speech," Serena complemented.

"You heard all of that?" Brielle asked.

"Yeah, we heard it. Can I ask what your weakness was that you had to admit?" Ichigo asked.

"I never really needed to admit anything, because I always did, but in the beginning there was one. What I needed to admit was that there will always be someone stronger than you. I was very young at the time before you and I even met, Ichigo. When we met, I was 1,900 years old. I'm now 1,915. When I needed to admit my weakness, I was 500; to my kind, 500 years for humans in like 5 year for us," Brielle explained.

"Wait, you and Nnoitra had the same weakness?" Ichigo questioned.

"In a way, yes, I did. I admitted though, when I lost my first fight. My reason for this weakness, was not liking to show weakness, and I thought that admitting it to my clan would make them think I was weak. So, I was scared. And I needed to admit that. I was a fool for thinking that they would turn their backs on me. _That_ is what I needed to admit."

"I think I understand," Ichigo said.

"Good, and keep this lesson in mind. You may never know when you need it," Brielle said firmly like a teacher teaching her students an important lesson.

"Wow, you're really smart, Bwielle," Nel said.

"Thanks, Nel, but knowledge comes with age," Brielle said with a smile.

"Well, well, I was hoping to kill some Espada, but here I find one dead, killed by a beast," a voice said. Brielle, Ichigo, Nel, and Serena all turned to see that the voice belonged to Kenpachi. "To the dragon, I want to fight you," Kenpachi said while pointing to Brielle.

Brielle just got out of a fight; she didn't want to get into another one with another brute. She sighed, "How about instead of fighting me, you go and find the real…" she was cut off by Kenpachi swinging his Zanpakuto down at her, so she dodged and finished what she was saying, "enemy…"

Brielle jumped high into the air, inhaled deeply, opened her mouth, and then fired a spirit energy filled, concentrated, beam of blue fire at the brute. The fire cut through where Kenpachi's shoulder and neck met, but more on the shoulder, and almost cutting his arm off completely.

"Just so you know, I can fire those kinds of attacks all day," Brielle said once she landed back on the ground. She wasn't lying, but there is a delay in firing them. Where she can fire normal fire in a heartbeat, it takes five seconds to get a hotter color, and ten seconds to make it like a beam. This is the reason why she jumped so high.

"Stop it, Kenpachi! She's not the enemy!" Ichigo cried out, but no one thinks it's going to work.

"I don't care if she's an enemy or not. As long as she's strong then I'm going to fight her!" Kenpachi exclaimed while charging at Brielle at full speed. Brielle jumped into the air again with a flap of her wing, but she hissed in pain thanks to the wound in her side.

"I'm not in the mood for this…" She growled. "Take this! **Hurricane!** " She roared out powerful winds, and Kenpachi was lifted off the ground like he was as light as a feather. **"Sand Storm!"** Thanks to Hurricane, the sand was also picked up, and now is running wild and cutting into Kenpachi's flesh and also going into the wounds to create pain. Kenpachi was laughing and enjoying it, but Brielle wanted to just be done with it. **"Earth Drill!"** Brielle dived into the ground and hasn't come back up in ten minutes. Kenpachi thought that she gave up.

"Just when the fight was getting good too," he said, but Ichigo, who was watching the whole time found out what Brielle was doing.

"Shoot… EVERYONE, GET TO HIGHER GROUND NOW!" he shouted and jumped up onto the highest pillar with Nel in his arm, and Serena following.

Kenpachi didn't know why Ichigo panicked for, but he started to feel a lot of heat coming from the ground at a very fast pace. From the hole that Brielle drilled through, she came back up and shouted, **"Volcanic Eruption!"** Not long after saying that, the hole in the ground exploded with lava shooting out of it, as well as fire balls. It was going everywhere, and Kenpachi knew he had to get away or else he will die a painful death. He now understood why Ichigo panicked, even he knew that mother nature is not something you can fight and expect to win against.

Brielle is becoming exhausted. She can't use these weather type attacks without using a lot of energy, and she used THREE OF THEM! She feels like she's about to fall out of the sky at any moment. 'This fight needs to end, and I need to recuperate, but how am I going to do that?' she mused.

Luckily for her, Aizen's voice started to speak. **"Hello, my daring intruders."**

Brielle didn't know if she should be thanking mother earth for Aizen stopping the fight or killing him for what he just reminded Ichigo of.

 **"It would seem that you all came here for nothing. Orihime Inoue is dead. I don't know who it was that killed her, but by all means, if you find out you can kill them."** You could hear the smirk in his voice; he doesn't care at all that she's dead. Even Brielle cared a little more than that. **"But that is not really what I wanted to tell you all. I'm moving my plan to the next step. We're going to attack Karakura Town."**

Brielle could have sworn that she heard everyone on her side gasp and Ichigo repeating what Aizen said in disbelief. She went done to him and smacked him in the back of his head with her tail.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm going to be doing that to everyone else. Did you forget that we already heard that Aizen was going to attack Karakura TOWN!" she shouted at the end of her speech.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head while they ignored Aizen all together, but they don't hear his voice anymore. "Oh, right. That was stupid of me, huh? We already heard this, and yet I acted like that was the first time I heard it. But why are you going to hit everyone else?"

"Because they knew what you did, but did the same thing you did."

"You said 'did' a lot…" Ichigo said under his breath, but Brielle heard him.

"Shut up, you know what I'm saying, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. You can hit them the next time you see them."

"You didn't have to give me permission; I was going to do it anyways," Brielle said while lying down to regain her energy, but she turned back to face Ichigo again. "Keep Kenpachi away from me. If you don't, he's dead."

TBC

* * *

 **I put in a few new moves for Darkness, and you can see that these moves come with a price. I'll be making a picture of Darkness in her Crystal Defense form on a later date.**

 **P.S. Okay, there is this manga I read, and I didn't think I was going to like it, but once I started I could not stop, it was that good; I highly recommend a read if you haven't already. The manga is called Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. If you love fighting then you'll love this; there is a lot of fighting in this. I hope you read it and enjoy it! Besides we also need more fanfics for Alone, one of the characters in the story, and I love him! I don't know why, but I do! :) I plan to make fanfics for this fan base as well. I already have an idea for one. ^-^**

 **Ichi: Is your defense your biggest weakness?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yes. I thought, 'Darkness is fast and slim, so let's give her bad defense to balance it out.'**

 **Shiro: So, she's built for speed? That makes scenes. You love speed and flying.**

 **Enj/Dark: They're like dreams come true. *starry eyes***

 **Ichi: And… she's daydreaming.**

 **Shiro: Yup. Let's finish this off for her.**

 **Ichi: Good idea. I'll do it. Please review! :)**


	69. Chapter 68

**68**

It's been an hour since Brielle fell asleep, but there is a lot of reiatsu around her now, she couldn't sleep anymore. Brielle opened her eyes to see what the warm feeling was at her side, and saw that Unohana was there with her green glowing hands over Brielle's wound that opened back up thanks to Kenpachi. Brielle looked at the wound to see that it closed up a lot, but she was sure that there was someone else that needed healing more than her.

"Thanks, Captain Unohana, but I think Grimmjow needs it more than I do," Brielle said.

Unohana smiled at her warmly like a mother. "No need to worry, Brielle. I already healed him," she reassured.

Ichigo was next to Brielle once he saw that she was awake. "I'm glad you're up. Grimmjow is indeed already healed, and it's the same for Nel. She was going to heal me, but I told her to heal you first. Fighting two battles in a row with a wound like that almost had Unohana here kill Kenpachi," he explained, so Brielle didn't have to worry about anyone else.

Brielle nodded her head and looked around to see who the reiatsu belong to. She saw Serena who is now in her human form again – or rather Arrancar form. Ulquiorra is here with them too, looking to be watching something. She turned to look to see what it was, only to see Nel and Loki – Akio's child form – playing together. Brielle hoped that he didn't have any of his toys with him; they're deadly. Finally, she saw the last person to be Grimmjow. He was already awake and sitting up.

Brielle realized that there are four Arrancar, and two Shinigami – not including Ichigo – and they haven't killed each other. Brielle turned to lock eyes with Ichigo. "I have two questions. One, where did the brute go? And two, did you manage to stop Unohana and Loki from killing the Arrancar without my help?" She asked.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "To answer the first question, Kenpachi went off to kill whatever Espada he runs into, but I don't think he's going to run into any, since we have three here, and three others in the world of the living. The last answer is that yes, I was able to stop them from killing our spies," he replied.

"How are the Shinigami and Aizen's army going to fight without destroying the town?" Brielle questioned with a scowl.

"The Shinigami replaced the town with a fake. So, the real one's in Soul Society."

"And the Dark Forest?"

"There was a lot of reiatsu coming from there that was the same as the town. We worried that Aizen might just use that instead, so we moved it as well," Unohana was the one to answer Brielle's worried question.

"Oh," Brielle sighed in relief. She knows that her clan can take care of themselves, but she didn't want to risk it. She's not sure how powerful Aizen himself is, as well as the other two Shinigami with him. "At least my territory has been moved. If it wasn't, I was going to kill both sides," Brielle muttered the last sentence to herself, but Ichigo heard her.

"Well then, good thing it was moved. We don't need our side dying too," he said.

Brielle gave Ichigo a confused look. "Our side wouldn't die." Now it was Ichigo's turn to be confused, but he realized what his soul sister was talking about.

"I meant the Shinigami, Brielle. They're on our side," he explained.

Brielle seemed to understand what Ichigo meant. "Oh, I see. I guess they are, but we're not one of them. How long will they stay on our side?" she asked.

"You have trust issues," Ichigo said while rubbing his forehead, and then shake his head. "You know that _he_ wouldn't allow it if they betray us." _He_ being Yamamoto, their grandfather.

"What are you talking about?" Unohana asked. Brielle and Ichigo have been talking so quietly that she didn't pick up anything they were saying.

"Nothing, just trying to think of a plan," Brielle said while Unohana went over to Ichigo and started to restore his reiatsu.

"I see, did you come up with anything," the healer asked.

Ichigo was about to say no, but Brielle beat him to it. "Ichigo and I will sneak from two sides on Aizen and attack at full power. He shouldn't be able to bock two attacks from two different blind spots," Brielle explained; the idea just coming out from the top of her head.

Unohana nodded her head in approval. "That's not a bad plan at all." Ichigo turned to face her.

"She's good when it comes to making plans. Although…" Unohana raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's pause. "Her plans tend to be…destructive."

"Ain't that the truth," a voice said, and then Shiro came back out of Ichigo's inner world. "Her plans may be destructive, but in the end they work," he said.

"Yeah, when there's nothing left, that is," Ichigo pointed out.

"Guys, it's a fake town. I'm allowed to blow it up," Brielle said. "I just have to watch out for what I'm blowing up. There could be people healing."

Ichigo and Shiro looked to each other. "They're all going to die," they said in unison.

"Well, you guys would have to first get there," Unohana pointed out the flaw in the plan. "Aizen sealed the Garganta, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… I forgot you told me that," Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah, of cause I forgot something that was said while asleep," Brielle and Shiro said at the same time.

"That's not going to be a problem. I can use Shadow Travel to get us there," Brielle said. "But I can only carry two other people. So, Ichigo is coming, but I don't know who else."

"I'll come along. I've been waiting for a fight," Loki said as he walked over to them.

"Alright we got two people. We just need to wait for Ichigo's reiatsu to be fully restored, and say, 'see ya later' everyone else," Brielle said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ichigo, his Hollow siblings, the 3 Arrancar spies, and the 2 Shinigami waited for the others to arrive. It didn't take very long for everyone to show up. Renji, Chad, and Uryu were the first to show up, and then it was Rukia and Hanataro. Ichigo and the others found out that the other Shinigami that came here are Byakuya, Isane, and Kenpachi's three division members; Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

Brielle wondered what happened to Kenpachi after she took a nap, only to find out that he found a new opponent, but it wasn't another enemy, it was Byakuya.

"Why are they fighting?" Ichigo asked while pointing at the fight.

"Captain Zeraki always wanted to fight Captain Kuchiki. So, he found a way to get him to fight him by making him angry," Ikkaku said.

"Oh…" Ichigo and Brielle said. "I didn't think that Byakuya would agree to that no matter what Kenpachi said," Ichigo stated, and Brielle nodded her head in agreement.

They heard an explosion and they all turned to see that there is a whole army of Arrancar with the leader looking like his mask was that of a bull's skull.

Brielle, Ichigo, and Shiro were about to fight the army, but Rukia, Renji, and Chad said that they got it.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked them.

"What do you take us for? You need your strength to fight Aizen," Rukia said.

"She's got a point," Brielle mumbled. She got her shadow ready for them to travel. The shadow was as black as night on a new moon by the time it was ready to use. "Shiro, turn back into your blade form," she instructed. Shiro did as he was told, and Ichigo hoisted him up and put the blade behind his back.

"You three be careful," Ichigo said firmly to his three friends that came with him. They nodded their heads in understanding. He turned to face Brielle and Loki. "Let's go." He turns to look back at his friends and smirked. "See you guys on the other side!" he called out while jumping into Brielle's shadow. Loki jumps up onto Brielle's back, and they sink into the void. They meet up with Ichigo on the other side.

Ichigo follows Brielle, since she knows how to go through the void. He sensed a shift in the air, or was it air? Is there even air in the void? He didn't know.

"What was that feeling?" Ichigo asked Brielle.

She stopped and turned her head to face him. "That was a shift in worlds. We're no longer in Hueco Mundo, but the World of the Living," she explained.

"How can you tell we're in the right world?"

"The darklings that have died become one with the void, so I can hear their voices and they guide me through. They're the ones that do the shifting of worlds. I used Dark Whisper to tell them where I want to go."

"Dark Whisper, what's that?"

"I send out a small bit of my spirit energy and connect with the void. Through that connection, I speak with them with my mind," Brielle explained how Dark Whisper worked.

Loki perked up. "So, you told them you wanted to go to Karakura Town in the World of the Living?"

Brielle nodded her head. "Yes, since that world is the only one with a town called Karakura."

Ichigo looked thoughtful. "So, in a different world all together, there is no town in Japan called Karakura Town?" Brielle nodded in confirmation.

"It's like that with a lot of worlds. But there are some worlds that have places in it that you would not know of and none of the ones we do." Ichigo didn't seem to understand, but Loki did.

"Like a fantasy world? A world where there are different town and city names, as well as villages, different powers and creatures, or where there is no humans at all?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, that's a good example," Brielle said. Ichigo seemed to understand now. "We should get moving. We have a war to win remember; unless you like the void?"

Ichigo started walking. "Let's go then."

Brielle stopped him. "Ichigo, Aizen's that way." She points to a bubble that shows their world and Aizen.

"He's in the air. How are we going to get to him?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, there is a cloud above him, that's where I'm coming out of. That outfit he's wearing, you're going to come out of its shadow. I'd say jump backwards out so you can attack him without having to turn around," Brielle said. The bubble changed its view and was where Aizen was standing. Another bubble showed up high above the other bubble with a view of Aizen from above. "The one that doesn't show Aizen, jump backward in, while I go through the one that does," she instructed.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Jump in and attack, got it," he said with a grin.

"Wait till I say go." Brielle moves over to the high bubble and hovers in front of it. "Get ready to jump, Ichigo." Ichigo stood in front of the bubble and turned his back to it, and got ready to jump in. "Go!" Brielle ordered, and the two jumped in.

When Ichigo jumped backwards, he saw the void being replaced by Aizen's back. He was surprised that he just came out of someone's back and they didn't seem to notice. As much as he wanted to think and process what just happened, he knew he had to attack Aizen now. It was a good thing he had a Getsuga Tensho waiting and ready to be used. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo fired.

The attack was blocked by a shield, but it didn't matter much, because the next thing anyone notices is that a beam of pure dark energy came from above and slammed into Aizen. The beam hits the ground, but it was about to rebound, so Brielle had to move her head forward as to not hurt herself. Once the attack ends, there was a slight pause, but then the ground explodes.

Ichigo had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the explosion. When the light died down, Ichigo looked to see the damage. The town looked like it had the tip of a sword that is the sizes of Jupiter scratch its surface. "Dear god, there is no way Aizen made it out of that without serious injuries," he said breathlessly. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo, Brielle, Loki, and everyone else didn't see Aizen.

"There is no way I killed him," Brielle said from next to Ichigo. "If he died from that, then I'm going to be very disappointed, and we worried for nothing."

"Well, then I'll be happy to inform you that I'm not dead," Aizen's voice said from behind them. Ichigo pushed Brielle and Loki out of the way, and dodged the blade that was swung at him.

"Brielle, Loki, you two stay there. I'll deal with him," Ichigo said. {Keep an eye on him to find his strengths and weaknesses,} he told Brielle.

{Gotcha!} she replied cheerfully.

Ichigo just stood there for a moment to take in Aizen's appearance. What he saw shocked him. "How…how are you not injured?" he asked in disbelief. Aizen's clothes were damaged and burned, but the skin underneath looked perfectly unharmed.

Aizen smirked smugly and moved a bit of his burned coat out of the way to show a glowing purple ball. "The Hogyoku gave me the power to regenerate." He points at the shield that blocked Ichigo's Getsuga. "I was able to also move my shield in time to block the majority of the attack."

"But how?! That shield was too busy blocking my attack!" Ichigo demanded.

"Once I noticed you're soul sister's attack, I swiped away the rest of you attack and blocked her's." He brought the shield up in front of him. "She was able to damage my shield, but her attack wasn't what hit me, it was hitting the ground and explosion that did," he explained.

Ichigo and Brielle couldn't believe what they were hearing. {How…} Ichigo asked.

Brielle took a deep breath. {He's powerful enough to make a shield so powerful it was able to block such an attack. That Hogyoku is making him stronger, not just granting him new abilities,} she guessed.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, and attacked Aizen again with another Getsuga, but Aizen dodged it.

"You missed…" Aizen said mockingly from behind.

Ichigo tried again, but Aizen kept dodging and reappearing right behind Ichigo.

'What is this, Dodge Ball?' Brielle and Loki thought together while they watch the so called fight. "No, this is more like Dodge Getsuga Tensho," Brielle mutter out loud.

Ichigo was still trying to hit Aizen, but he just kept on dodging and mocking him. Ichigo attacked again, but Aizen disappeared…again. He decided that he was going to swing behind him since that's where Aizen liked to reappear after one of his attacks. But it didn't seem to work all that well, because Aizen caught the blade with his hand. He looked up to Aizen's face to see a smirk on it.

"Is this really all you got?" he asked. "I'm disappointed. You're like an eagle without wings; you seem to be fighting me more out of duty than anything." He let go of Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Ichigo backed away from him, not wanting to risk him being so close; he could kill him after all. "I know you have a reason to hate me, but you don't seem to be using it. I guess you don't care as much as I thought you did about Orihime Inoue."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. He grabbed his other Zanpakuto by his waist, and put both of the blades in a cross position. **"Getsuga Jujisho!"** he cried out loudly while firing the Getsuga. When Aizen dodged, the light blue attack hit the ground. When the dust cleared, there is a cross shaped gash in the ground that almost matched Brielle's attack from earlier.

Ichigo is starting to become dishearten. He couldn't hit Aizen at all, he wasn't strong enough, and Aizen himself new it.

Brielle was going to help bring Ichigo's confidence back up, but it would seem that Komamura beat her to it, because he was right next to Ichigo with a hand on his'.

"Don't listen to whatever Aizen says," Komamura said, and then turned to looked toward Aizen. "He's the type that likes to get under your skin." Brielle was already next to Ichigo by the time the werewolf was done talking. She no longer had Loki on her back, and she didn't know when he left or where he went.

A few more Shinigami appeared all round Ichigo, but most of them are in front of him. The only ones that weren't there were Kyuraku, Nanao, Ukitake, and a few lieutenants, that Komamura was protecting in a shield. The reason some of them weren't there was being Kyuraku and Ukitake were still fighting Stark with Nanao watching, and the others healing. The second Espada died along with his followers before Ichigo and Brielle showed up, and Aizen has back stabbed Harribel, but she is still alive as well as her followers.

"We're going to protect you. While we're fighting him, look for an opening and strike the moment you do, got that, Ichigo?" Toshiro said.

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. But before anyone could move or act, they all were startled by a shout of, "GOOOOOOD MOOOOORRRRRNNNNING, IIIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO!" A black blur came flying toward Ichigo and Brielle, but out of pure instinct, they ducked and slammed their leg and tail into the blur's face – they think – and sending it hurtling toward a building - that got destroyed from it.

Once they finished doing that, the soul siblings looked lost and confused. The rest of the Shinigami were shocked at what just happened. "Who was that?" Shinji asked.

The look of lost and confusion that was on Ichigo and Brielle's faces is now replaced with a look of disbelief and rage. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, GOAT FAAAAAAAACCCCCCCE!?"

TBC

* * *

 **We finally made it to the Fake Karakura Town Arc! XD**

 **I don't know who Loki's going to fight, but I'm thinking of having him save Stark. …Is it just me, or is anyone else thinking of the Avengers right now?**

 **Ichi: I don't think you are.**

 **Shiro: Aw man… I wasn't in this chapter very much. :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Yeah, and I'm not sure if you're going to be in this story all that much from here on. There is good news, though. This is almost over, and you were in it for most of it. :)**

 **Ichi: She has a point.**

 **Enj/Dark: I'll see if I can get you into the next chapter, Shiro, so stop moping.**

 **Shiro: You'll get me in the next chapter? *hopeful eyes***

 **Enj/Dark: Yes, but don't hold your breath. Besides, it won't be the last time we see you. Ichigo still needs a Bankai, and I'm not stopping till he gets it.**

 **Shiro &Ichi: YAY! XD**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	70. Chapter 69

**Hey everyone, I have something to say. Next week I'm going to be starting a new fanfic. It's the one I told you about; the Harry Potter crossover with Fairy Tail. I'm going to update that next week, and then the week after update this story. You should already know how this works. Although, once I'm done 'My Hollow Siblings', I'm going to still be writing the crossover every other week, because I'm going to start writing my book, 'Understanding the Fallen'. I want to work on that and get in published. It'll take me time, but I'm sure it'll be worth it. So, wish me luck on that. I'm going to stop talking now. You may enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **69**

The Shinigami were looking at Ichigo and Brielle in confusion. Did the two know who that was? Shinji was about to walk over to ask them, but 'Goat Face' appeared again in front of them with a pouting face. The Shinigami were in shock, but not as much as Toshiro when they saw the person more clearly. It was Isshin Shiba; a captain that didn't come back from the World of the living and thought dead.

"Why do you two hate me? Where did I go wrong? Don't you love me? OH MASAKI, OUR CHILDREN HATE MEEEE!" Isshin shouted in the end. To shut him up, Ichigo and Brielle hit him again.

"Will you shut up about that?! Now why are you here? Why are you a Shinigami?!" Ichigo and Brielle shouted in unison.

The Shinigami – except Aizen – thought they were shocked before, but now they don't know what shock is, because they feel like they were about to faint. Ichigo is the son of a Shinigami, and a really powerful one. 'Now everything makes sense,' they thought as one.

Isshin looked at his son with a more serious look. "To answer your question, I'm here to help," he leaps over to Ichigo with arms wide open, "because what kind of father would I be if I didn't show my son just how mush daddy loves him?!" he exclaimed. Ichigo shunpoed away to dodge his father's hug attack.

"Oh, yeah? Then what kind of father attacks his own son in a middle of a battlefield?! And stop acting like an idiot when the enemy is right over there!" Ichigo shouted, and pointed at Aizen after his rant.

"Not only that, but you didn't answer the other question," Brielle stated.

Isshin rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh right, sorry about that, Brielle. I've always been a Shinigami, but I lost my powers for 20 year." That explained to the Shinigami why Isshin never came back. "I lost my powers for saving the woman I love. OH, MY BEAUTIFUL MASAKI! I DON'T EVER REGRET SAVING YOU! MEETING YOU, MARRYING YOU, HAVING KIDS WITH YOU WAS THE BEST THING TO HAVE EVER HAPPEN TO MEEE! OW!" Ichigo punched Isshin on the top of his head.

"I see he hasn't changed much," Toshiro said with a sigh. "But I do think that he has gotten worse."

Brielle looked over to face Toshiro. "He was like this before? I feel sorry for you, but not as much as Ichigo since we deal with this man everyday of our lives," she said.

Toshiro shuddered. "I don't think I would have survived as long. You have to respect the both of you for not going insane with dealing with Captain Shiba since birth."

"Um, what are you talking about? Ichigo and I have gone insane." Everyone turned to look at Brielle while Ichigo and Isshin argued. "Think about it, Ichigo ran in head first into the Soul Society without a plan. The only reason there was one was because I'm the one that came up with a plan. There was only a few of us against a whole army, but it was this moron's idea to still go and try to save a friend from being killed. Our chances of survival were low, but we were all insane enough to still go through with it," Brielle explained why Ichigo, her, and even the rest of their friends aren't as sane as everyone thinks.

"GET OFF, OLD MAN!" Brielle looked over to see Ichigo in a headlock by a smug looking Isshin. She decided that this needs to stop. Aizen is just standing there watching in amusement, much to her and Ichigo's embarrassment. She opens her mouth and sand gathered on the inside, and turned into a small rock. She spit it out at Isshin, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! IF YOU REALLY LOVE US SO MUCH, THEN ATTACK THE ENEMY AND NOT YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" Brielle yelled commandingly.

Isshin was rubbing his forehead in pain. Once he let go of it, there was a small bump there where the rock hit. "Where did that rock come from?" he asked.

"I made it since I needed one at this very moment," Brielle replied. "Now, can we get back into this war?" She stopped for a moment in thought. "Wait…where are our sisters?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell me you left them all on their own!"

"Of course not, they're with Ryuken," Isshin answered. Ichigo and Brielle sighed in relief. They turned to look at everyone, and then to Aizen – who looked to be ready to get the popcorn.

Ichigo hid his blush under his Hollow mask, so everyone thought that he was going to go back to fighting, with or without them.

The rest of the Shinigami got ready to fight as well. Toshiro went closer to Isshin and said, "Stay here with Kurosaki and Kurosaki. Do what we told them; wait for an opening, and then strike." Isshin nodded his head in understanding.

'Couldn't he say their given name?' Isshin thought.

The Shinigami charged out all at once toward Aizen with their Zanpakuto in Shikai. At first it looked like they were overwhelming him, but thanks to Ichigo dealing with Brielle on a daily bases he could see that Aizen was just playing with them.

The three Kurosakis were waiting for that opening, but Ichigo and Brielle stare in shock when Aizen switched places with Momo Hinamori. The poor girl didn't know what was going on and why everyone was attacking her, but Brielle was looking toward the ground to see where Aizen went.

Isshin saw Brielle wasn't paying attention to the fight anymore, and asks, "Why aren't you looking for an opening? It could happen at any moment."

Brielle just gave him a look, but this allowed her to see that Ichigo was unresponsive. She moved over to him, because Isshin was in the way, and then hit him on the back of his head with her tail – like always.

"OW!" Ichigo turned his angry brown eye to Brielle. "What was that for?"

Brielle gave him a look that said that she was not amused. "Help me look for Aizen," she said simply.

Ichigo rubbed his sore head, but helped his soul sister look for the enemy.

Isshin was very confused now. He didn't understand what Brielle meant at first, but then he remembered that Aizen's Zanpakuto is to control the five senses. Once he came to this realization he turned back to the battle to warn everyone, but he saw that they killed 'Aizen'.

Ichigo was able to look up just in time to see them stab Momo. He is shock that they didn't think that Aizen didn't use his illusion at all during their fight. "Wha…what do you guys think you're doing?!" he shouted at them.

This snapped the Shinigami out of the illusion which made their eyes widened to the size bowling balls in horror to see that Aizen was Momo.

"Why… Toshiro?" Momo said weakly, but only Toshiro and Brielle – thanks to her dragon hearing – heard her.

Brielle rolled her eyes at what Momo said. She couldn't think of who she hated more between Orihime and Momo. But she didn't look up to see how they are handling the situation. She finally spotted Aizen, and at once she dived down toward him.

Brielle knows that the Shinigami that are standing close by don't know that's Aizen yet, if them calling him Momo was anything to go by. She broke through the barrier and surprised everyone including Aizen, but he was able to block the downward swipe of her claws.

The surprise attack also snapped the illusion again on everyone. Brielle thought to herself, 'They shouldn't be so shocked by this.' She backed away from Aizen and went back to Ichigo and Isshin since she lost her opening.

Toshiro did something stupid by charging at Aizen with so many openings that a blue whale could fit through. He was cut down before he could even get to Aizen.

Aizen started to cut everyone down one by one. It happened so fast that not even Brielle could keep up, but that might have been the shock's fault. Both Brielle and Ichigo couldn't believe that the captains of Soul Society were losing so quickly to one guy. And the worst part was that Gin didn't even have to lift a finger to help.

Yamamoto started to fight Aizen after everyone was cut down – which made Brielle mad, because she wouldn't have waited so long to help her clan. So, when Yamamoto was fighting with Wonderweiss, she kept both her father and soul brother back from helping, not for just because she was angry at him, but she also knew that Yamamoto wouldn't accept their help anyway.

Once Yamamoto defeated Wonderweiss he turned to fight Aizen, but since Aizen plays unfair, Yamamoto's flames that were taken by the Arrancar would have burst out everywhere if the Head-Captain didn't stop it. Now, Yamamoto was down, but not out. He was able to wait for Aizen to be close, so he could use some forbidden kido to at least damage him. The price for this kido was losing an arm.

Ichigo attacked Aizen once he could see him come out of the spell with a Getsuga Tensho in his Vasto Lorde form. It hit Aizen, but before he could recover, Ichigo had Shiro and Kikoo attack him from behind. Shiro fired a Cero, and Kikoo hit him with a flame tornado.

While they were attacking Aizen, Brielle used an attack on the ground called Crystal Breath. It looked like a transparent, light purple beam coming from Brielle's maw. Once it made contact with the ground, the buildings, rubble, and streets were covered in crystal with a mirror effect.

Thanks to the mirror-like crystal, Ichigo was able to use Muramasa's binding on Aizen the moment Aizen was out of the flame tornado.

Ichigo, Brielle, and Isshin attacked Aizen with the help of Urahara and Yoruichi who came out of nowhere. Though, Ichigo and Brielle had a feeling that they were there the whole time when Isshin showed up waiting to attack.

The attacks hit their mark, and now there was a column of energy from all their attacks around Aizen, blocking him from view.

* * *

Loki left Brielle so he could watch Kyuraku and Ukitake fight the number 1 Espada, Coyote Stark. Stark is already in his release form, and he thought it looked cool. Stark has a pack of reishi wolf bombs.

He continued to watch them when he thought he saw that they weren't really putting anything into the fight. He wondered why, didn't Stark want to fight? Loki could tell he was strong, so at first he thought that maybe Stark was just playing with the Shinigami captains, but the look on his face says that he didn't even want to be there.

Making up his mind, Loki walks over to the fight and stops it by standing in between the fighters. Ukitake, Kyuraku, and Stark stop right in their tracks, not wanting to hurt a kid. Loki turned to face the two captains and asked, "Can I fight him?"

"Sorry, Loki, but I don't want you in any fights while in that form," Ukitake said gently, and Kyuraku nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm with these two. I don't want to fight a kid," Stark replied.

Loki sighed with his face looked down, and then turned into his adult form, Akio. Akio looked back up to face Stark. "Would you fight _me_ instead?" he questioned.

Stark was surprised that a child turned into an adult. Well, he has seen stranger things. He nodded after some thought; he could fight him like this.

Akio turned around to face the two captains. "Can I fight him?" he asked again.

Ukitake and Kyuraku looked to each other, and then looked down at themselves. They were not in so much bad shape, but they could still use a healing. They looked back to Akio.

"You may fight him. I'm going to drag Jushiro to get some healing done," Kyuraku said, and then grabbed Jushiro and brought him to the others that need healing.

Akio watch them go for a moment, and then turned back to Stark. "I guess I should release my Zanpakuto so we're on more equal footing, right?" He didn't give Stark time to reply and said, "Intoxicate everyone that's alive, Samuel!" Akio's Zanpakuto turned into two daggers. The right hand dagger's blade is green, and the left one is purple. The handle on the daggers are both silver with cobra heads at the ends facing downward.

The two start their fight with Akio making the first move. Stark sent out his wolves, but Akio was able to dodge them, but he did have to stab one of them with his purple blade. The wolf howled in pain, but soon after it did, so does the others. Akio tried to hit Stark with his green blade, but Stark blocked the attack, and used his other gun to shoot at him.

Akio twisted his body out of the way of the Cero, Shunpoed behind the Arrancar, and swiped the green blade again at Stark. The attack hit Stark's back. The Arrancar started firing cero's everywhere and also some wolves after Akio.

When the wolves attacked Akio, Stark noticed something wrong with them, but then he also started to feel sick himself. He then remembered the release command that Akio said for his Zanpakuto. His Zanpakuto controls poisons.

"Lilynette, are you okay?" Stark asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. A little poison isn't going to stop me!" Lilynette replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Akio said, he heard the two talking. "My poison is something you might want to find a cure for as quickly as possible. I'm sure you noticed that you're feeling weaker as we speak?" Stark's eyes widened, showing that he did notice. "My poison drains the reiatsu of the victim till they're nothing, but a corpse," Akio explained.

"Why I oughta…" Lilynette started to say, but Stark stops her.

"No, Lilynette. I'm not risking losing you," he said.

Akio watched the two argue for a bit, but he had to ask his question. "Why are you fighting Stark? It doesn't seem like you want to."

Stark turned back to face him. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then sighed. "You're right, I don't want to fight. I'm only fighting, because Lord Aizen said if I helped him, then he'll make sure I'm not alone anymore," he explained.

Akio shook his head with a sigh. "You were never alone. You have her, don't you?" Stark was surprised by the answer. "Not only that, but if you keep fighting, you'll only die. Aizen almost kill one of you already, but I can still feel her reiatsu. If I'm not the one to kill you, then Aizen will be."

Stark looked like he didn't want to believe him, but deep down he knew that Akio is right.

"There are still some powerful Arrancar back in Hueco Mundo that are on Ichigo's side. They were just spying on Aizen for him and his siblings. There are 3 of them, but there is now a fourth, but she was a child, so I'm not counting her. The 3 Arrancar spies are Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Serena." Akio could tell that the name Ulquiorra shocked Stark since the 4th Espada was acting the most loyal toward Aizen. "If you don't want to fight, you can go home, but I would first have to cure you of the poison."

Stark thought about the offer that Akio is giving him. He could go home and not worry about dying and being alone, or he could fight till he dies alone, because he knows that Lilynette would die long before him. Making his decision, he said, "I just don't want to be alone. I want to go home and sleep."

Akio nodded his head in understanding. Sleep did sound good, but he has a lot of people to heal coming up. He walked over to Stark and cut him with the purple blade. Stark was about to shot him, but Akio explains, "Don't worry, the opposite blade counteracts the other; it will cure you. I know this, because I tested it already on a lot of things."

Akio did the same thing to Lilynette, and it took a few minutes to fully cure them of the poison. Stark sealed his powers, so Lilynette was next to him. "Thank you," he said to Akio.

Akio grinned. "It's was no problem. Now, get out of here before Aizen finds out."

Stark nodded his head in agreement. He met eyes with his best friend. "Let's go," he said while opening up a Garganta.

"Oh, fine…" Lilynette sounded disappointed, but followed nonetheless.

TBC

* * *

 **Not much of a fight anywhere in this chapter, but there will be next chapter, don't worry. The reason for the first part of the chapter, why there was not really a fight was because the fight was about the same as in the anime/manga. I decided that I was going to have Akio fight, because I couldn't see Stark fighting a kid.**

 **PS. How Akio's Zanpakuto works is this: The purple blade poisons reishi, which is why he used it on Lilynette. He could also poison the very air, and if someone absorbed it, like the Quincies, not by breathing, then they would still be poison. The green blade could only poison a living thing.**

 **Ichi: I feel like I wasn't in this chapter much. :(**

 **Shiro: Same here… :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Don't worry, Ichigo. You're in the next chapter a lot more. :)**

 **Shiro: What about me?**

 **Enj/Dark: Not so much you. Don't worry there is 5 chapters left and you're in 3 of them. ;)**

 **Shiro: Yes! XD**

 **Ichi: And me?**

 **Enj/Dark: You're in all of them a lot more than this one. That's all I can say.**

 **Ichi: *sigh* Fine…**

 **Enj/Dark: Shiro, could you…?**

 **Shiro: Please review! :D**


	71. Chapter 70

**70**

"Did we get him?" Isshin asked as he stared at the column of energy. Ichigo didn't want to take his eyes away from the energy either, but that was because he knew that Aizen wasn't through yet.

"I can't tell. I stopped feeling Aizen's reiatsu a while ago," Urahara answered with what Ichigo thought was dread, but he wasn't too sure, because he was too focus on the words than the tone of voice.

'Stopped feeling his reiatsu?' Ichigo thought. 'How can he not feel that? Aizen's reiatsu is huge! How are we going to beat him?' he questioned with some panic.

The column of energy started to lower down to show Aizen, but the Shinigami no longer looked the same. His whole body was covered in white, including his whole head. The eyes were purple; there wasn't any white from the sclera, and no pupils. Aizen looked like he was in some kind of shell. Ichigo didn't know what to think about what he was seeing, or even what to do about Aizen, but it looked like Brielle didn't care too much, because she was next to him one moment, and the next she was on top of Aizen. Her back claws are digging into Aizen's back, and her front claws in his shoulders. She moved her front right claws to Aizen's throat.

"How long?" Brielle demanded with narrowed eyes. Aizen raised an eyebrow in question. "How long have you been keeping an eye on Ichigo for? I know that it was before he even started high school. If you tell me now, I'll allow you to have a quick death," she offered, but Ichigo knows better than that. If the answer is something Brielle doesn't like, Aizen is going to die a little slow either way.

Aizen sneered at the threat, but no one could see it. "You couldn't kill me if you tried." Brielle's eyes narrowed more into a deadlier glare. "To answer your question, it was since the very beginning."

This answer confused everyone. Ichigo, Brielle, Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi didn't know what he meant by that, but Urahara did have a feeling, as well as Isshin. They hope that they are wrong.

"What do you mean?" Brielle asked slowly. It would seem that she also has an idea as to what he was saying, but she wanted to make sure.

"I think you know what I mean, but to clarify, I have been watching him even before his birth," Aizen said mockingly.

Brielle, Ichigo, and Yoruichi are in shock, but Isshin and Urahara are shaking in rage at Aizen's answer. Brielle was about to slice Aizen's throat open when she saw something reflect the light of the sun going toward Ichigo. In slow motion, she was able to see that it was a sword. She didn't even bother to see who owned it, she flew over to Ichigo as fast as she could and pushed to attack aside. The sword went past Ichigo, but the next thing Ichigo and Brielle knew there wasn't a blade anymore. They looked over to where the Zanpakuto came from, and saw Gin with his dagger-like Zanpakuto pointed out in front of him.

"Aww, I was going to hit him, but you just had to go ahead and make me miss," Gin whined with a pout.

Brielle snorted. "Well, you shouldn't attack someone that isn't even looking."

"Hypocrite," Ichigo mutter under his breath, but Brielle heard him. She didn't get mad at him though, because she knows it's true. She will take every advantage given to her in a war.

"Since you attacked Ichigo, he'll be the one to fight you." Brielle turned to Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi. "You three can fight Aizen."

"What about you, Brielle?" Yoruichi asked.

"Going to make sure Ichigo doesn't get himself killed?" She said it in a way that sounded like it was the most obvious answer, which to her, it is. Ichigo couldn't deny her words either since she does this all the time. She lets him fight while she watches in the background to make sure that if he's about to be killed she'll jump in. "Now, have fun with the wannabe god."

Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi didn't know what to think of this plan, but they know that someone has to fight Gin. They all agree to who fights who. Ichigo Shunpos behind Gin and tries hit him with a Getsuga, but Gin was able to get away.

"Aww, now look who's playing dirty," Gin said teasingly. "Let's go somewhere else to we don't get in Captain Aizen's way." Ichigo, Gin, and Brielle go to a different part of the fake town, but they aren't that much farther from their comrades.

Once they were on the ground and away from the other fight, Gin and Ichigo started their fight with Ichigo making the first move, and Brielle watches from on top of a rock. Ichigo fired a Cero, almost hitting Gin, but Gin was able to dodge, and fire a hado 4 at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't see the attack coming thanks to the dust cloud his attack made, so it hit him in the shoulder when he tried to dodge. Before he could fire a counter attack, Ichigo had to duck when he saw the blade of Gin's Zanpakuto shoot out at him faster than a missile. When he looked up again he saw that Gin's Zanpakuto was back in its place.

'How did it do that? Is it so fast that it extends and retracts in a blink of an eye?' Ichigo mused.

"Bankai, Kamishini no Yari." Ichigo heard Gin say, and luckily move out of the way.

{I'd advise you do not think about what his Zanpakuto does, and not take your eyes off him for even a second,} Brielle said while standing and looking to jump in at any second. {Go full speed. It would seem that speed is key here.}

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, and went into his Hollow/Shinigami hybrid form, so he can be at his fastest. Now when Gin uses his Bankai, Ichigo can somewhat see it, and be able to dodge or block.

When Gin extended the blade again, Ichigo dodged and Shunpo/Sonido/Hirenkyaku to Gin's left and sliced in a downward arc at his shoulder, but Gin blocked it. Ichigo decided he was going to take a page out of Brielle's book, and keep on attacking Gin without much pause, because if he doesn't he might as well be dead.

When Gin attacks by extending his Zanpakuto, Ichigo dodged by either ducking or jumping, but he doesn't make a pattern, because if he did, he knows that Gin would be able to hit him, and he doesn't need that.

Ichigo was too focused on fighting Gin that he didn't notice that Gin was deep in thought. After a few more rounds of sword play, Gin stops the fight by lifting his hand in a stop position.

Ichigo stopped, mostly out of surprise than anything, and Gin started to speak, "You're strong and fast. And you don't even have a Bankai?" he commented.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I wasn't ready to use my Bankai at the time."

 ** _"Ya are now, but we're kinda in a middle of a fight right now,"_** Shiro said.

"You don't have a Bankai, and yet you are able to keep up with those that do. Is it because of that form you're using right now? I do not remember seeing it when you fought Byakuya," Gin said.

"That's because I didn't have my other power yet," Ichigo explained. "Why do you want to know if I had a Bankai or not?"

Gin's grin grew even wider. "Well, since you're strong enough to take me on, shows that you're able to take on Aizen, if you had your Bankai that is," he explained.

"What the heck are you talking about? You sound like you want Aizen to be defeated," Ichigo heard Brielle say.

"That's because I do." Gin walked over to a piece of rubble and sat down. "Let me tell you two a little story," he said.

Ichigo and Brielle were on edge, so Brielle moved closer, and they sat down on another piece of rubble together across from Gin.

"I'll start from the beginning." Gin took a deep breath. "I don't know if you knew that Rangiku and I were childhood friends, did you?" The soul siblings shook their head in the negative. "Well, we were, and I still see her as one, but I doubt she does. That's okay though, because that means she won't wind up getting herself kill over me."

Ichigo and Brielle looked at each other. Gin and Rangiku were friends? They were having a hard time picturing the two of them hanging out. They turn back to Gin when he started to talk again.

"Before either one of us became Shinigami, Rangiku was attacked by some Shinigami that Aizen had under his control. They're dead now, but that's not what we're talking about," Gin said in a sing-song voice, and Brielle and Ichigo rolled their eyes. "Rangiku was hurt, so I followed them to see them hand something over to Aizen. I don't know what it was, but I did know that it was from my friend." **(AN: I don't remember if they said what it was in the manga, or if Gin knew what that glow was. If any of you do, please tell me.)**

Ichigo and Brielle could hear the anger in Gin's voice. They waited for him to sooth his temper.

"Whatever it was that Aizen took from Rangiku, he put it into a still forming Hogyoku. That same day, I vowed to kill him, but I needed to get close to him to do that. So, I joined the Shinigami ranks after making sure Rangiku was okay, and made it to the 5th division. At the time, Aizen was just a vice-captain, and Shinji was the captain. I got to 3rd seat after killing the Shinigami that attacked Rangiku, and Aizen saw it. He took interest in me then, which is what I wanted." Gin paused, and Brielle and Ichigo couldn't be happier about that, because they were trying to wrap their heads around what they heard so far.

"It took me many years to get Aizen to trust me enough to learn how his Zanpakuto worked, and it was worth it. If you saw his shikai, all you have to do to get rid of the effect is to touch the blade of his sword. But…I don't think you two have anything to worry about since you didn't see his shikai," Gin continued.

Ichigo and Brielle were glad they really didn't, because they didn't want to get that close to Aizen's weapon of destruction just so they can see just who their fighting and kill him.

"Well, that's about it really. You should know the rest if you spoke to the Visoreds," Gin said, but when Ichigo was training with Uryu and his father, only Brielle got that story. Ichigo can tell she did, because she had a look that said she knew something that she forgot to tell him.

Gin got up from the rubble and dusted himself off. Brielle and Ichigo did the same thing, and Brielle moved back to the rubble she was on while they were fighting the first time.

"Let's make it look like you're losing, so Aizen underestimates you when you fight him. Sound like fun?" Gin suggested.

They started up their fight again with Ichigo appearing to be losing and about to be killed at any second. To make it look more believable, Brielle was ready to charge on in to attack Gin to protect Ichigo.

Out of nowhere there was a heavy pressure that appeared behind Ichigo. He turned around to see Aizen standing there. After a few moment of processing what was in front of him, Ichigo heard three thuds. He looked over to where he heard the sounds, and saw his father, Yoruichi, and Urahara knocked out of the ground.

"Gin, what were you about to do to him?" Aizen asked. Ichigo looked back over to him the moment he heard his voice.

"Just testing his strength," Gin answered with a shrug.

"I see," Aizen said. He turned around and walked away from Ichigo. "Open a Senkaimon. We're going to the Soul Society."

"Of course." Gin walked after him, but stopped when he, Ichigo, and Brielle saw Aizen's chrysalis form breaking down. "Captain Aizen?" Gin said confused.

Aizen stopped walking and looked down at himself. "Ah, it would seem that the Hogyoku believes I'm ready for the next stage," he said thoughtfully. "That's good, because now I can see the destruction of Karakura and the Soul King with my own eyes." Aizen's face was revealed, and Ichigo and Brielle can see that he was smirking; although, they were already able to hear the smirk in his voice.

Ichigo didn't know what to do at the moment. He knows that he isn't strong enough to take on Aizen as he is now, but he couldn't let his enemy go and kill everyone in his home town.

"Open the Senkaimon, Gin," Aizen ordered.

Gin was standing next to Aizen and stabbed the air. "Open…" he said before turning his Zanpakuto like a key.

Aizen turned back to face Ichigo and Brielle, but he wasn't looking at the hollow/dragon. "I will leave you here. When this is over, you shall be devoured," he said, and then turned back to the Senkaimon and walked on in with Gin following.

After Aizen said the word 'devoured', Brielle snapped out of her musing, and charged at the gate before it closed; unfortunately it closed and vanished just a millisecond before she got there, allowing her to fly right passed it and into a still standing building, but it was no longer standing when she hit it.

TBC

* * *

 **RIP building, you shall be missed. Couldn't resist saying that. -_- I gave Darkness my reaction to when I first heard Aizen's answer to watching Ichigo since birth. When I heard it I stopped the video, stared at the screen for a good minute, and then started laughing. So, I didn't give her my whole reaction, but I did give her some of it. Couldn't have her laughing when Gin was trying to kill Ichigo, could I?**

 **Ichi: Hey, Enjali…**

 **Enj/Dark: Yes?**

 **Ichi: Who's that?**

 **Enj/Dark: *looks over to see a character I'm working with now* Oh, that's Harry Potter.**

 **Ichi: Who?**

 **Harry: I see I'm not well known around here. Why am I here anyway? -_-**

 **Enj/Dark: To show you what I'm like. In this fanfic, I'm still known by a different name, but it'll be changed to Tenebris in future fanfics.**

 **Harry: Oh…I see.**

 **Shiro: You're writing a fanfic without us! D'X**

 **Ichi: Maybe she needs a break from you.**

 **Enj/Dark: Sorry, Shiro, but I'm not going to be writing another Bleach fanfic for a while. I get the feeling that 'Master of Death in Fairy Tail' is going to be another long one, and I'm going to be working on a book at the same time.**

 **Harry: How long do you think it'll be to write the fanfiction?**

 **Enj/Dark: At least…a year. I might take a month break when writing my book so I can get a few chapters done in the fanfic, and then go back to it. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Maybe every 3 months, I'll take a break. 3, for some reason, is my lucky number.**

 **Shiro: But what are we going to do while you're gone? :'(**

 **Enj/Dark: There are other authors, and you can visit. I will most likely miss my favorite Hollow and hybrid. :)**

 **Ichi: Sounds good to us. *turns to Harry* Take care of her. She may scare you every now and then, but she has a kind heart.**

 **Enj/Dark: You make it sound like I'm leaving now! D:**

 **Ichi: Well, you will be leaving me and Shiro soon, so I'm saying this now.**

 **Shiro: Don't get her too angry either; she'll turn you into a cat or something. *shudder***

 **Ichi: She's done it to me. :(**


	72. Chapter 71

**71**

When Ichigo saw the building fall on Brielle, he shunpo over to her while calling out her name in worry, and moving the rubble off her. "Brielle, Brielle are you okay!?" he shouted quickly.

"Yeah, I'm good! Nothing's broken anyway!" Brielle's muffled voice had come from the rubble.

Ichigo breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Hang on; I'm going to get you out from under there."

"Ichi, I'm going to have to ask you to back up," Brielle advised.

Ichigo was confused. "Why?"

"Just do it." He backed away from the rubble by quite a bit, wondering what his soul sister is thinking. He didn't have to wait for long, because once he was far enough away, a beam of dark energy shot out from the remains of the building and into the sky; the clouds were pushed away by the force of the shockwave.

Ichigo ducked out of instinct when he saw and felt the raw power, but after it was over he got back up and looked to the rubble to see Brielle jumping out of them. She looked to have some scratches, but that's about it. Ichigo ran back over to her to check to see if she had any more injuries.

Brielle turned her red on purple eyes to him, and must have seen the worry there, because she said, "Relax, I'm fine. You know I have been through much worse than that before."

"But the building could have crushed you! Besides that you're shaking!" Ichigo protested.

Brielle sighed, "Yeah, I know, but it fell around me than on top. I got lucky just then; let's hope that that our luck doesn't run out any time soon." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement while petting her wing in gentle strokes in hopes of calming her down.

The soul siblings heard movement from next to them, so they snapped their heads to look and see what – or who – was making that sound. Isshin was walking toward them, which told them that it was him making the sound. At first they thought someone was trying to sneak up on them to kill them.

Ichigo ran while Brielle walked over to Isshin to make sure he was alright. While examining him, they came to the conclusion that he has seen better days.

"Are you alright?" they asked in unison.

Isshin smiled at them while rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He put his hand back down at his side. "We need to go after Aizen. Open a Senkaimon," he ordered.

Brielle looked at him like he grew a second head. "You do know that Ichigo doesn't know how to do that, right?" she asked.

"Not only that, but how am I going to defeat him!? His power is so huge I don't think we'll be able to beat him at the level any of us are at!" Ichigo shouted.

Brielle turned to Ichigo with a scowl. "I might be able to keep up with him; although, I don't think I'll be able to go all out with everyone in Karakura Town being in the way. They will be killed by just me and Aizen fighting," she said calmly.

Isshin stared at the two of them with wide eyes, making them wonder what's going through that head of his. "You can feel Aizen's reiatsu?" their father asked.

"Yeah…?" Ichigo and Brielle said together.

"I see…" Isshin said, but it sounded like it was more to himself. "That would mean you're closer to his level." He turned to face them again. "I'm opening a Senkaimon. We have to protect everyone in Karakura, or else everyone we know and love will die."

'Did he have to put it like that,' Ichigo thought sadly and nervously.

Isshin opened the gate to the Soul Society, and the three of them ran through once it was open wide enough.

They found themselves in the dangai when they went through the gate, but didn't stop their running. They ran for a few minutes when Isshin noticed something off. "Stop you two," he said.

Ichigo and Brielle stopped and turned to face their father. He was looking behind them, and worried that the cleaner was about to up, so they got ready to run at any second.

"Something is wrong," Isshin said while still looking behind him. "The cleaner is not here." Ichigo's brown eyes met Brielle's red on purple ones after they heard what Isshin said.

As one, Ichigo and Brielle turned to glare at their father. "Don't scare us like that. We thought that the cleaner was about to show up and crush us," they growled out through clench teeth. They are trying to not attack the man in front of them.

Isshin holds up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He put his hands down. "But we can use this to our advantage." The short, spiky, black-haired man looks Ichigo in the eye. "I'm going to teach you the Final Getsuga Tensho."

Ichigo gave his father a weird look. "One, we don't have time for that. Two…" He turns to look at Brielle.

"Ichigo doesn't even have a Bankai," Brielle finished.

Isshin looks at the two of them in shock. "You've been fighting Shinigami without a Bankai, and won?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I needed replacements until my body was ready to handle the spirit energy that the Bankai will release," he paused to let that sink in. "Shiro and Zangetsu say that I'm ready for it now, but like my first reason said: we don't have time for it."

Isshin just stared at his son for almost a whole minute, but he was snapped out of it when Brielle hit him over the head with her tail. He rubbed his head in pain with his eyes closed, but he opened one to glare at the hollow-dragon. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"We…don't…have…time…for…this…" Brielle replied slowly.

Isshin shook his head. "We do have time. In here, time moves differently." Ichigo and Brielle tilted their head to the side like confused dogs. "We can be in here for 3 months, and out in the real world it's only been a few hours," he explained.

Realization formed on the soul siblings' faces. Brielle turned to Ichigo. "How long would you need to get Bankai?" she asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I'll have to ask Shiro and Zangetsu."

"Then ask them; the sooner you get Bankai the better."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. He closed his eyes and said, _'Shiro, Zangetsu, how long would it take me to learn Bankai?'_

 **"If we cheat, 3 days, but if we do it the old fashioned way then about 3 months,"** Shiro's voice replied.

 _'Funny, my dad said three months as an example for how long we could be in here to the real world. What's up with the 3s anyway?'_

 _"That doesn't matter right now. You should get in here so you can learn Bankai,"_ Zangetsu said.

{What about me?} Brielle spoke up. {What should I do for the time being?}

Ichigo turned to his soul sister. "Brielle, I want you to go on ahead. Get as many people out of the town as possible. We'll be there as soon as we can," Ichigo told her. _'Which method is better, Shiro?'_

 **"The longer one, obviously,"** Shiro said it like Ichigo is an idiot.

While they were talking, Brielle told Isshin what the plan was. Ichigo looked back in time to see Isshin put some rod-like things into the current, making it stop. He looked at his father to see that he was connected with them by cuffs.

"I don't know how you're going to learn Bankai while in your inner world; I didn't even know you could do that." Isshin's voice snapped Ichigo out of his observation.

 **"You can, it's just that Shinigami don't do it. You learn it faster while in your inner world,"** Shiro explained.

 _"Not only that, but it was how Shinigami did it a long time ago,"_ Zangetsu said.

{ _How do you know that?_ } Both Brielle and Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu didn't reply, but Shiro did, **"I think it's because he was once a part of Yhwach, so he knows thing from back then."** The soul siblings accepted that answer.

Ichigo turned to Brielle. "Go, I'll catch up."

Brielle nodded. "Okay, but get there soon. I can't fight Aizen while in the town." She turned and left. "Don't get yourselves killed before you're even finished!" Ichigo would have said something in return, but Brielle was too far away now.

'Darn, she's fast.' He sighed in defeat. "Let's just get this over with." He sat down and started meditating.

When he opened his eyes again, Ichigo was in his inner world. He noticed something off about it, there were no skyscrapers; in their place was Karakura Town.

"Why did my inner world change?" he asked mostly to himself in confusion.

 _"It's because you're too worried about your home town that your inner world has changed into the very thing you worry about most."_ Ichigo turned to face the voice that he knew belongs to his older Zanpakuto spirit.

 **"When you're no longer worried about the town, your world will go back to the way it was. But please don't let it rain in here. It looks like a storm is about to hit,"** Shiro complained next to Zangetsu.

Ichigo looked up into the sky to see that it is cloudy, and the clouds are thick with water. He can even smell the water in the air when he breathed in deeply. He turns he eyes to Zangetsu, and then Shiro. "I'll try not to. But we have time here, and Brielle is going to protect as many people as she can in the town, so I don't think I have to worry too much," Ichigo said with confidence.

Zangetsu nodded his head in approval. _"Then let's start the training for Bankai,"_ He said. He bent down to the roof that they are standing on, and a few moments later, swords of all different shapes and sizes appeared all over Ichigo's inner world.

 **"You'll have to find the real us if you have any hope of defeating us,"** Shiro said while grabbing a sword; Zangetsu did the same.

Ichigo believes that he understands what Shiro is saying, so he grabs two swords to fight them with. "Let's do this then," he said with a grin.

* * *

Brielle felt like she's been running for ten minutes now, but it's only been five. She didn't care how long it took, because she could see the light on the other side of the dangai. "About time…" she muttered.

She jumped through the opening, and found herself in an alley. She paused for a moment, realizing that she didn't fall about a hundred feet. She shook her head to clear it; she doesn't have time to think about stuff like that.

Brielle runs out of the alley, but something, or someone, ran into her with an oof sound. Someone else let out a startled scream from behind the one who ran into her side.

TBC

* * *

 **This is a very short chapter, but it's almost 2,000 words, but not close enough. :(**

 **The whole Bankai training being done faster while in the inner world, is made up. I couldn't see how Ichigo was going to learn Bankai while out there; there was no room.**

 **Ichi: Who ran into you? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: That would be telling, now wouldn't it? :)**

 **Shiro: I think I have a guess…**

 **Enj/Dark: *Knocks him out* You're not saying anything, Shiro.**

 **Harry: You knock him out that fast?! D=**

 **Ichi: She could do whatever she wants here. Enjali just didn't want Shiro to say anything in case he was right.**

 **Harry: I guess I could understand that. :/**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	73. Chapter 72

**72**

Before the fight could start, Zangetsu and Shiro both glowed. Ichigo didn't understand what was going on at first, but then saw that the two Zanpakuto spirits started to merge together. He watched in amazement as the end result became clear. In their place looked like a younger Zangetsu, but with hollow features.

The Zanpakuto spirit has white hair, one blue eye, and the other gold on black, and there is a horn on one side of his head. He wore a long, white trench coat with black fur lining on the wrists and at the bottom by his ankles.

 **"If you have any hope of defeating us, you'll have to find the real us out of all of these weaknesses of yours,"** the merged Zanpakuto and Hollow said.

Ichigo is surprised at what he just heard. He looked around at all the swords in the area while thinking, 'All of these are my weaknesses, and only one or two of these are my true strength?' He turned back to face his Zanpakuto and got into a fighting stance. 'I'll have to find it. I need to, or else everyone will die.'

The two charged at each other at the same time. Ichigo swiped with his right sword, and Zangetsu parried with his right. The spirit also took his left sword and swung it down, and Ichigo tried to stop it, but his sword broke; he had no choice but to dodge, but he didn't make it in time. Ichigo came out of the dodge with a gash in his arm, but he healed it with his High-Speed regeneration.

Ichigo tossed the broken sword away and grabbed another. 'This is going to take a while,' he thought quietly before shouting, **"Getsuga Tensho!"**

* * *

Brielle looked to her right to see Keigo looking like he had seen a demon while carrying someone on his back. She looked down to see that it was Tatsuki how ran into her; she was also carrying someone.

'They're Ichigo's friends,' Brielle thought in recognition. She looked around to see that other people were out cold on the street.

"What a minute, I know you!" Brielle turned back to Tatsuki when she shouted. Tatsuki was pointing a finger at her. "You're the one that follows Ichigo around, and even talks to him like you two knew each other for years! Just who are you?!" she demanded.

Brielle raised a scaly eyebrow from behind her mask in surprised. 'She saw me?' "When did you see me?" she asked the last question out loud, and with a tilt of her head.

"Around the time those guys in the white clothes and masks showed up!" Tatsuki shouted. "Are you one of them!?"

"Do I look like one of them? Last I checked I looked like a dragon," Brielle said with a grin. "Most of those guys are the enemy, but there are some that are spies for Ichigo."

Keigo shifted from foot to foot. "I saw you too. How long have you've been with Ichigo?" he asked.

Brielle looked at Ichigo's male friend with her eyes, and then back to Tatsuki. "We've been together since birth. I don't have time to explain it; there is an insane dude with a god complex running around town right now," she said. "As for my name…I'm Darkness. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call my friends for help in protecting the town." She didn't wait for a reply from the two humans, instead she flew up into the sky and landed on a tall building – she thinks it's an office building.

Brielle let out a loud roar. **"Wararks of the Dark Forest, protect the town's people within our territory! There is a madman that wants to be a wannabe god that plans to destroy everything here!"** She stopped her roar to breathe deeply, and then roar again. **"The Shinigami have failed at their job, so now we have to protect what is ours! Black Moon will be here shortly to help me defeat the threat! Your job is to protect everyone in this town; move them if you have to! Do not let any harm come to them – unless their scum of the earth that are going to the World of Darkness or Hell then don't protect them!"** she added the last part after a pause. She wasn't going to protect those that will harm their own kind or any living creature. So everyone is better off without them.

Brielle waited and listened for the reply to her call. She heard it faintly; the cries of her clan. She only called for the Wararks, because she didn't want the younger members to be put in danger.

'Why do the Shinigami suck at their job? For crying out loud, they're making a 16 year old fight for them.' The thought makes Brielle angry. In a way this isn't Ichigo's fight, but the Shinigami became so weak that they need help from a baby. That's what Ichigo is to them, a baby, and yet they still make him fight, and he lasted longer than they did. Brielle paused in her train of thought, realizing that the reason Ichigo lasted longer is because he didn't really fight Aizen, and Aizen didn't really attack him. 'He was playing with Ichigo then, but he won't be playing this time around,' she thought.

Brielle was brought out of her musing by Aizen's reiatsu. She looks to where she feels it, and found him and Gin walking right up to Tatsuki and Keigo.

'Oh shoot… They can see each other.' Brielle didn't like how close they were. Before she could jump down though, she saw someone else walking up from behind Ichigo's friends. 'Oh no… not him…!' She dives down to help Ichigo's friends, and get them away from Aizen.

By the time she got there, the man she spotted while on the roof fired a small, slow-moving ball of energy at Aizen, and did stupid things, and Aizen coming out of the explosion without even a scorch mark. Before the man could do anything else stupid, Brielle slammed him in the back of the head with her tail, making him slam his face onto the street.

"Why did you come here, Don Kanonji?" she asked, sounding deadly-calmly and unimpressed.

Don gets back up and turns to face her, but Brielle glares at him making him choke on any protest that he may have had. It was silent for a few more moments before Don finally spoke.

"I was trying to help these kids get away from the bad spirit, but my attack doesn't seem to have worked," he explained.

Brielle gave him a look that said that she already could see what he was talking about before he explained it. "That _spirit_ is worse than a normal _bad_ one. It's pure evil – well that's what I like to call it, but I've seen way worse," she said. While she was talking she moved her eyes to look at Aizen. "Now, what were you going to do when you saw that your first attack didn't work?" she asked while glaring back down to him.

"I was going to hit him with me spirit staff – OW!" Brielle hit Don again with her tail after she heard his answer.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard," she said through gritted teeth; she wants to keep hitting him with her tail for being so stupid, but she was able to restrain herself.

"She's right you know," a woman's voice came from behind them. Brielle turned to see that the voice belonged to Rangiku.

Brielle tilted her head. "Are you sure you're able to fight like that?" she asked when she smelled the pain that Rangiku was in, but she wouldn't have even need to smell it when she can clearly see it in her eyes.

Rangiku grinned. "I'll be fine," she said, "I just came here to deal with Gin."

Brielle would have stopped her from fighting Gin, but she knows that he wouldn't hurt Rangiku. "Fine, he's all yours." Gin was the one to move and grab Rangiku before anything else happened. Brielle watched them go. "Or your all his," she concluded.

Brielle then turned back to the others, glad that Aizen hadn't moved throughout that entire time while she was talking to the biggest idiot in town.

"Thank you for waiting, Aizen," Brielle said with a mock bow. "I would _love_ to fight you, but I can't unless I want to destroy everything." She got up from the bow. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking these kids away from your lovely care." She turned to Tatsuki, Keigo, and Don. "Start running."

Tatsuki and Keigo didn't need to be told twice. The moment Brielle told them to run, they did just that. They ran right past her, and the moment they did, Brielle fired a warning fire ball at Aizen before following them, dragging Don with her.

The three of them ran until they made it to an alley where Chizuru and Mizuiro are. Chizuru screamed, but it became muffled by Mizuiro's hand.

"Calm down, I've seen that dragon talk to Ichigo a few time. I believe it's on our side," he said.

Brielle looked annoyed. "I'm a she…" she said dangerously lowly to the playboy before turning to Chizuru."But he's right; I'm on your side. There is a man here that is looking to kill you to get to Ichigo right now." She turns her eyes to look at Tatsuki. "I'm I right, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki nodded her head to tell her that she was right. They explained everything that was going on at the moment, and Brielle told them that Ichigo will show up, she just didn't know when, and also told them her name.

Mizuiro grabbed his bag. "Well, it's a good thing I prepared for something like this," he said while emptying his bag to show that there were canned food and bottles of water and soda pops. "I even grabbed some of these for each of us. Sorry Darkness, but I didn't get you one," he said while holding up taser guns.

Brielle looked at the taser guns skeptical. "I don't believe those are going to work on Aizen. There is no reiatsu in them, so that makes them useless," she said.

"Oh, well, it was worth a shot." Brielle agreed with Mizuiro's statement. It was indeed worth a shot, if it was someone else.

Before anyone else could say any more, they all felt a strong pressure in the air. Brielle turned to look behind them.

"He's here. We need to run now!" She started to push the other farther down the alley. "Go, move it!" They all started running, but they didn't get far. Aizen appeared right in front of them with a smug grin.

Brielle was about to tell everyone to turn and start running, but a beer bottle went flying right past her and almost hit Aizen before it disintegrated. She and everyone else turned horrified, wide eyes to Mizuiro, who looked surprised after seeing what happened to the bottle that he threw.

"Oh, so that's what happens when you get close to him…" he said casually. They all rounded on him.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" They all shouted as one at the black-haired teen, but said teen already had a can of sorts in his hands and picked at the cap before rolling it over to Aizen while it spewed smoke. Brielle, Tatsuki, Keigo, Don, and Chizuru all became scared, because they all know that their now known insane friend is going to blow up the alley – even though Brielle was feeling a little giddy, she loves explosions after all. Mizuiro pushed them all out of the alley, and once they rounded the corner, he tossed a lighter into it. Like everyone predicted, there was an explosion.

Brielle couldn't help but giggle at the sight, making everyone turn to look at her like she had just lost it. They have no idea just how wrong they are; she lost her sanity a long time ago.

"Mizuiro, I love you so much right now, even if it didn't work which I'm sure it didn't," Brielle said while grinning like Shiro.

Right after Brielle's comment, Aizen came walking out of the alley like nothing happened. The moment Brielle and the rest of Ichigo's friends saw him, they turned and ran. They didn't get very far again, but that's because Keigo stopped and pulled out a sword that Brielle just noticed.

'When and where did he get that?' she thought. She could tell that the sword is a Zanpakuto, but the smell told her that it belonged to someone else. The sword had an earthy scent to it while Keigo smelled like a dog that's running through a forest.

Before Brielle could stop Keigo, he started running over at Aizen. Luckily, the owner of the Zanpakuto showed up and stopped him, taking back his sword.

"Are you out of your mind, kid?! You don't just go around and steal other people's things!" Afro-dude shouted; Brielle forgot his name.

"I think we have more things to worry about then Keigo stealing a Zanpakuto," Brielle said while flicking her tail to point at Aizen.

Afro-dude turned to see Aizen, and sweat started to form on his brow. He released his Zanpakuto and stabbed one of the blades into the ground, making jagged rocks form and move toward Aizen, caging him within them.

The Shinigami got back up. "Okay… NOW RUN FOR IT!" he shouted while running. Everyone was stunned, and before they could go anywhere, Aizen got back out of the stones.

Just then Gin showed back up. He didn't even look like he had a scratch on him. "I'm back, Captain Aizen," he said cheerfully.

While they spoke, Brielle had the others run. She appeared to have followed them, but she dived into an alley and watched what happened between Aizen and Gin. She heard Gin saying he killed Rangiku, but she knows better than to believe him. Besides, she can still feel the female Shinigami's reiatsu.

Gin offered to go after Ichigo's friends, but while he spoke he placed his hand on Aizen's Zanpakuto's blade. After a moment, Gin's Zanpakuto stabbed Aizen in the chest.

Aizen looked shocked, even though he claimed he saw it coming, making Brielle roll her eyes. Gin explained that a sliver of his blade is missing and that it is now inside Aizen's chest. The sliver was filled with poison. He activated his Zanpakuto's ability which made a huge hole in Aizen and the Hogyoku was no longer attached to his body. Gin grabbed it, and tried to pull away, but Aizen ripped a chunk of his arm off.

Gin Shunpo over to where Brielle is, but before he could say anything, Brielle threw him onto her back and started running.

They got to Ichigo's friends when they felt Aizen's reiatsu skyrocket. They all turned to look and see a pillar of light, but only Brielle and Gin could see Aizen in the center of it. They don't know how, but they were able to hear Aizen's voice from where they were.

"The Hogyoku belongs to me," That was really the only part Brielle processed to understand why the Hogyoku is no longer in Gin's hand.

Brielle looked back to Aizen worriedly while thinking, 'Ichigo, hurry up and get here. Aizen just became much more dangerous.'

TBC

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, I know. I left Ichigo's Bankai training fight there. Don't worry, you'll see more next chapter, but only a little bit. The training ends next chapter. :)**

 **P.S. Vote on the poll that I have up on my profile please. Thank you! ^-^**

 **Ichi: Are you scared of Aizen right now? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: You know I can't fight him while in the town. So yes, I'm a little scared. Who wouldn't be? :(**

 **Shiro: I wouldn't. :)**

 **Enj/Dark: *Hit him with my tail.* You don't count. -_-**

 **Harry: I'm more scared of the fact that he didn't die with a giant hole in his chest. :(**

 **Ichi: That's Aizen for you.**

 **Enj/Dark: Says the guy that lived when he was almost cut in half with only his spine holding him together. *eye roll***

 **Harry: Do I even want to know?**

 **Ichi: It's not too bad, and it was Aizen's fault that I was in that bad of shape. *sigh***

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	74. Chapter 73

**73**

Ichigo blocked an attack from Zangetsu with one sword, and then fires a Getsuga Tensho with the other. It hit the spirit, whom went flying into a building. While Zangetsu recovered from the attack, Ichigo aimed the tip his is right sword and fired a Cero; it hit Zangetsu as well.

Ichigo is now right in front of the spirit with both swords pointed at his throat.

"Yield…" demanded Ichigo. Zangetsu split back into two, so now Shiro is standing next to him, and in front of Ichigo.

 **"Glad ta see ya got that killer instinct, King,"** Shiro said with one of his biggest grins. **"You have earned Bankai."**

Zangetsu nodded in agreement. "Yes, you did well, Ichigo. Now go, and protect Karakura, and defeat Aizen," he finished.

Ichigo inclined his head in understanding, and left his Inner World. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his father looking almost ready to pass out.

"DAD," Ichigo got up from his sitting position, and hurried over to Isshin, "are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be… Did you get Bankai?" Isshin asked breathlessly. Ichigo nodded in confirmation. "Good…" He looked to the cuff on his wrists. "I'm going to remove these, but I'm not going to be able to move on my own." Before he could say anything else, Ichigo stops him.

"I'll carry you then. You don't have to worry about slowing me down. Brielle can stall long enough for us to get there," he said. Isshin didn't look too sure, but staying isn't going to get them there faster either. So, they remove the rods from the current and the cuffs from Isshin's wrists. Ichigo picks his father up, and starts running, so he could save Brielle from killing anyone if she had no choice but to fight Aizen.

Ichigo ran for a few minutes, and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He jumps through, and looks around. He sees he just made it, because it looked like Brielle is in a fighting stance, and Aizen is standing right in front of him. Gin, Tatsuki – who is carrying someone - Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Don, and some afro guy that Ichigo can't remember the name of.

Ichigo turned his eyes to look at Brielle again. "Are our sisters alright, Brielle?" he asked her.

Brielle nodded her head. "Yes, Aizen never got close to them. He was more interested in killing us than going after them at the moment," she replied.

Ichigo inwardly sighed in relief. 'Thank god, they're all right.'

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo heard Aizen say. He turned to face his enemy, and getting a better look at him. Aizen looked like fairy with three pairs of butterfly wings.

{If those wings were angle wings, I would have thought he was the devil,} Ichigo told Brielle.

{I know what you mean. He's more like a cheap rip off,} Brielle commented.

 **"Good one!"** Shiro shouted from within Ichigo's head at what Brielle said.

"Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen asked again. "If you are, then I'm very disappointed." This surprised both Ichigo and Brielle. "You failed to get stronger. I can't even feel you're reiatsu any longer."

'Oh...that's what he meant,' Brielle and Ichigo thought at the same time.

"You don't have to do anything, I'm going to…" Ichigo cut Aizen off by slamming his hand into his face, and fly through the air with the butterfly man in his grasp. Ichigo could hear faintly the beating of Brielle's wings behind him, which told him that she is following.

When he was far enough from the town and into an open mountain range, Ichigo threw Aizen toward the ground with not a lot of force, but it was enough to make a crater form when he landed. Both Ichigo and Brielle landed on the ground, and waited for Aizen to get up and out of the dust cloud.

When they could see Aizen again, they hear him say, "I see, so you traded in your reiatsu for physical strength."

{Is he really that full of himself?} Ichigo asked Brielle.

{Yeah, this is what happens when you have too much power than you're allowed.}

{What does that mean?}

{Aizen didn't earn this from his own power, but from another that he forced. If he was the real master of the Hogyoku, then we wouldn't be able to see it, meaning he forced it to give him powers,} explained Brielle.

{I think I understand what you're trying to say,} said Ichigo.

Before they started to fight Aizen, Ichigo jumped onto Brielle's back.

"So, you two are going to fight me together? You're must have weaken a lot if you need help, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said.

Brielle shrugged. "No, we just want to get rid of you faster," she said casually.

"Let's get this over with, Aizen," Ichigo said while he held Shiro-Zangetsu in his hand – he's not going to go into Bankai until he really needs it – while he holds onto Brielle with his other hand, because he doesn't want to fall off.

Brielle takes off into the sky with a powerful flap of her wings. It was so powerful that it felt like a small hurricane passed by. Once Brielle was high enough in the air, which to Aizen she looked like a black dot in the sky, she formed icicles around her from the water in the air. She made 50 of the cold daggers before saying, **"Ice Shards!"** and then flapped her wings down toward Aizen, sending the icicles to their target.

Just when Brielle sent her attack at Aizen, Ichigo sent a Grand Ray Cero right behind it. After both attacks were fired, Brielle dived down after them. Aizen was able to evaporate the ice, and block the cero, but he did have a hard time blocking it. Once the attack dissipated, Aizen was not ready for what happened after. Brielle grabbed him by the neck with her jaws while using Lava Fang, and flew back up high in the sky. It surprised both soul siblings that Aizen did not start shouting, but he is no longer human, so he won't die from the lava.

While Brielle flew back up, Ichigo grabbed his other Zanpakuto, and charged both swords with his attack. Brielle twisted her body and neck, and threw Aizen as hard as she could back down to earth.

 **"Getsuga Jujisho!"** Ichigo shouted while sending the cross-shaped attack at Aizen. The moment Aizen hit the ground, the Getsuga hit him right after, creating a huge crater in their wake.

Brielle dived back down while spinning. At first, Ichigo thought she was going to use Earth Drill, but that thought flew out onto the breeze when a tornado formed around them. Brielle kept going until the cutting force of the tornado slammed into the ground, but sadly, Aizen teleported away just in time.

Brielle flew in an arc back up higher in the sky again, looking like a blur if anyone else was watching. The soul siblings looked around for Aizen wondering where he went. Ichigo sensed someone right next to them, and block Aizen's sword just in time. Somewhere below, Ichigo thought he heard some rocks being destroyed. Brielle turned her head to face Aizen with her mouth open. She breathed ice at him with the coldest temperature she could make it, which is -100 degrees Fahrenheit.

Aizen was sent down to the ground again, but this time he was frozen there. Ichigo took this time to use a Quincy power that he has yet to use. He took out four of his Seele Schneider and had Brielle hover over Aizen's frozen body. He knows that he doesn't need to tell Brielle what she needs to do, because she started to spin at just the right speed for him to throw the Quincy weapons around Aizen at four points. After that, Ichigo jumped off Brielle's back and stabbed the last Seele Schneider into the ground when he landed. He took out a cylinder, and poured a drop of its contents onto the hilt.

There was an explosion where Aizen laid, but once Ichigo and Brielle were able to see him again, he no longer looks like a human; he now looks more like a hollow, and the ugliest one at that.

{That's gross…} Brielle said with a shudder.

{I know he's ugly, but…} Brielle cuts Ichigo off.

{Look at the side of his face.} Ichigo looked to see what Brielle was talking about, only to see that Aizen's face was on the sides of his mask.

{Oh, that is gross and creepy. Why did you have to notice that?}

{Not my fault that I like to be observant,} Brielle muttered.

Ichigo didn't say reply to his soul sister, but he did say, "Bankai," calmly. The sword was as big as he was, the blade looked to have its own hollow mask wrapped around it, but can still see the black part of it in the middle.

Aizen disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo and slashed in an arc for his neck, but Ichigo blocked it with his hand without even turning. Nothing happened at first, but after a moment, the ground in front of them crumbled to bits. When Ichigo turned to face Aizen he could see the eyes were wide in shock from behind the mask.

Ichigo goes into his half-hollow form, and swings his Zanpakuto at Aizen, who blocked it with his own Zanpakuto. More mountains were destroyed with each of their attacks and blocks.

Aizen started using Kido, but they were so over powered that when they hit something it was annihilated.

 **"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!"** Aizen yelled like it was going to make the attack stronger. The black box cover around Ichigo, and when it fully boxed him in, he fired a Cero at Aizen, shattering the box like glass in the process. Aizen was able to dodge and fire a small, purple ball of energy from one of the mouths on his wings. When the attack made contact with the ground, it caused a nuke-like explosion.

The shock-wave hit Brielle, who was still in the air letting Ichigo fight Aizen, sending her flying up higher and burning her a bit. She lost control of her flying, and started to fall. Before she hit the ground, she was able to balance herself out. She went back up into the air, and started looking for Ichigo, and found him with a burnt arm that was healing slowly, which means he was at his limit. She flies down to him, grabs him, and flies back up.

"Brielle, let go of me! I can still fight!" Ichigo demanded while struggling, but Brielle ignores him. She looks to see that even after such a powerful attack, Aizen was not breaking a sweat.

"I didn't want to do this…" Brielle said dreadfully, making Ichigo stop his struggles. He looks up at her with a questioning expression on his face. Brielle didn't answer, because she knows that what she's about to say will be an answer in of itself. **"Nature's…"**

Ichigo's eyes go wide in horror. "Wait, Brielle, don't do it! I can still fight! You don't need to go that far! What if we're still not far enough away from Karakura Town!?" His protest was ignored. He could feel the power growing around them. It was too late to stop the attack. Ichigo sighed in defeat, and prays that the attack doesn't reach everyone in the town while also thinking back on the day he asked Brielle about this attack.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Ichigo and Brielle were in their room. Ichigo was doing his homework, and Brielle was resting after a fight that she and her clan had to go through. Ichigo stopped writing, and turned to face her. They were both 14 at this time, and it was the first time he had seen the moon go blood red._

 _Brielle felt Ichigo's eyes on her, so she opened her eyes and looked into his and saw his worry._

 _"Calm down, I'll be fine, Ichi," she said soothingly._

 _Ichigo sighed, "I know, you been saying that for a week now, but your still tired after that fight."_

 _Brielle understands his worries. "Well, I used_ Day of Darkness _, it'll make me tired for a month. It's been a week now, so I have a few more weeks to go," she explained._

 _Ichigo was silent for a moment, but then said, "Do you have an ability or attack that'll have a more worse consequence than that?" he asked._

 _Brielle should have seen this coming with how protective her soul brother is. "If you're worried that it could kill me, it won't, but it could kill others around me."_

 _"What's the after effect, what does it do, and what's the name of it?"_

 _Brielle sighed, "I'll lose my powers for a whole year, and when I go to sleep I'll stay asleep until the year is up. Before I go to sleep though, I seal myself in a crystal for protection, but I would need someone from the outside to get me out._

 _What it does is that it brings all the elements together in the world's biggest,_ _devastating storm. If there are people around for it, they could still be killed by it, even if they are my allies. It's Mother Nature's way of saying that they don't deserve to live or their time was up. Those who live have not done anything to harm our Mother, which allows them to live sometimes; again unless it's because their time was up they will still die," Brielle explained._

 _Ichigo was horrified at the explanation. Family and friends could die if Brielle used that attack, and some of the enemy could survive._

 _"I only use this attack as a last resort, and that no one is around, but if there is someone around that isn't an enemy, I could hold them close to me, allowing them to not be hit with the attack," Brielle reassured him when she saw the look on his face._

 _Ichigo calmed down a little, but not much. "What's the name of the attack?"_

 _"It's called Nature's…"_

 _~End of flashback~_

* * *

 **"Judgment,"** Brielle said dangerously calm. Thick, black, storm clouds formed over their heads, and rain started to come down hard in fat drops. The wind picked up at impossible speeds, some even twisting into tornadoes. Lightning flashed pure white, lighting up the sky to the point of blinding the vision for only a moment, and hitting the trees in the area, making them burst into flames. Flames would also mix with some of the tornadoes, making fire twisters. The ground started to shake violently, creating huge cracks in the ground, and sinkholes.

The rain become a typhoon, the winds become hurricanes and huge tornadoes, the earthquake made a huge sinkhole in the ground, making an volcanic eruption, and the area was so dark that it was hard to see, but Brielle can see in the dark, so she's not affected by it.

Brielle roared loudly into the howling winds and sky, making lightning flash even brighter. Ichigo had to cover his ears from all the howling, roaring, and booming that was happening around him, and he also had to close his eyes tightly from the flashes from the lightning, fearing he will go blind if he looked at it.

Aizen wasn't fairing so well. The wind was far too strong for him to fly in, so it was throwing him around like a ragdoll. He couldn't see what was in front of him, not just because of how dark it was, but because of the typhoon. The only this he could see was the fire twister coming at him, and engulfing him in its burning heat. When he was not being burned alive by the flames, he's being cut up but the cutting winds, getting electrocuted by the lightning, pain from the rain hitting his burns like bullets, and being slammed into the ground by the wind.

Aizen tried to heal himself, but it wasn't going fast enough. When he hit the ground again, a mountain next to him, fall on him, pinning him in place. The lava, from the giant sinkhole, flowed over him. The earth was still shaking, so some of the lava jumped and hit him on his back. The earth created another sinkhole below him, swallowing him into its core. He kept falling until he reached the core of the earth, being turned into nothing; there was not even a speck of bone left of him.

Back up above the earth, Brielle and Ichigo watched the cracks in the earth close back up, but the giant sinkhole stayed; she has made another volcano. The winds, rain, fire, and earthquakes all stopped, and the sun is back out again.

Ichigo was shaking from the cold. The rain was the only thing that hit them; there was some kind of force-field around their forms, protecting them from the rest of the storm.

Brielle landed on one of the remaining plateaus, and put Ichigo down. She was tired, but she was determined to stay up until night fall. There was still something she needed to do.

Ichigo turned his brown eyes to look into Brielle's red ones. "Is it over?" he asked.

Brielle nodded. "Yes, it's over; Aizen is dead," she confirmed. "Shall we go home? Let's go make sure that I didn't destroy the town."

Ichigo chuckled at her light, joking tone. After he was able to see again, he saw just how far the destructive power went, and if he could see that and not the town, it means that it should still be fine.

Brielle started walking to the town with Ichigo following behind her.

"I don't think you did, but I'm sure they still felt it," he said.

"I would be in shock if they didn't," Brielle replied. "Now, let's get a move on. We have a loooong way to go." Ichigo didn't need her to tell him twice. He groaned at the thought of it, and wished that they could just Shadow Travel back, but Brielle is completely out of reiatsu. By the time they got back home it'll be midnight. Ichigo sighed, 'This is going to take forever.'

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the fight. I had fun writing the second part of it. :)**

 **This is the last chapter, but we still have the epilogue to do. If you think there should be something mentioned in that, then please tell me before the end of the week. Thank you!**

 **P.S. Please vote! ^-^**

 **Shiro: Is King going to kill two specific Arrancar? C:**

 **Enj/Dark: You would have to think I'm crazy if you thought I forgot about that. If there was some people I hated more than Orihime, it was those two.**

 **Ichi: What about Nnoitra?"**

 **Enj/Dark: Oh, he was sent to the World of Darkness. He didn't get enough punishment.**

 **Harry: *Looks up the chapters to find out why I hate these people.***

 **Enj/Dark: I'm thinking of letting the females of the clan to deal with him.**

 **Ichi &Shiro: He's dead…**

 **Harry: Yeah, he is. :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	75. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ichigo groaned when the sunlight hit his eyes. He turned over in his bed, so it was no longer hitting them, but then he noticed that there was no weight from Brielle on his bed or on him – she does love to use him as a pillow after all. He opened his eyes and looked down at his bed to see that his soul sister was not there, but while he was looking, something dark caught his eyes. Ichigo looked up to see that by the foot of his bed there is a giant crystal.

Ichigo's widened at the sight of the crystal. He rubbed them and looked again; the crystal is still there. Ichigo sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be shocked by this, but seeing is much different than hearing about it.

He got out of bed and moved over to the dark purple, almost black crystal. He put his hand on his, and, very faintly, felt a pulse 'Must be Brielle's,' Ichigo mentally said. He tried to look within the gem to see if he could see Brielle inside, but it was too dark; although, Ichigo thinks that it might be because Brielle is the crystal now – he can feel her pulse.

Ichigo moves away from the crystal, and turns around, spotting a piece of paper on his desk when he did. After he walks over to it, he picks it up and reads it.

 _Dear Ichigo,_

 _As you can see, I sealed myself while you were asleep. Yeah, I know, you're probably mad at me for that. Sue me! I didn't want you to see my body turn in the crystal, because I felt you might try and stop it. Yes, I can seal myself before going to sleep. It scared me to think about turning into a crystal while asleep._

 _Anyway, while I'm in the crystal, you'll notice that you can swing your Zanpakuto around and not blow things up. This is because your power has been cut in half. Since I'm not there to help balance your powers, half of it will be sealed away along with me. It's a good thing once you think about it. The Shinigami won't drag you to live in Soul Society now that your back to having the same amount of power as you did when after you could turn into a Vasto Lorde. You can still go into that form, and still use Bankai – they're just cut down in power._

 _Enough about that, I want you to read this list that I made for you to do while I'm stuck in this gem._

 _1\. I need you to go to the Dark Forest and tell Midnight Ice to go to the World of Darkness to find Nnoitra and have the females of the clan to make that guy regret ever underestimate the female species._

 _2\. Serena and I know who killed Orihime – DON'T GO CHARGING OUT THAT DOOR OR WINDOW WITHOUT FINISH READING THIS WHOLE PAPER! DX *sigh* Anyway, I want you to go in order of the list, so I want you to go find Midnight, before going to find Serena. This is training for your patience. Once you find Serena, tell her that you want to kill the ones that killed your friend._

 _3\. This is the last thing I want you to do: Go to the World of Darkness in… When was that meeting again? Oh yeah, I month from now, which is the day you read this. I want you to go there and ask for anyone in the clan to show you where the meeting place for all five leaders is, and once you find the four there, I want you to hand this letter over to them, let them read it, and when they ask you how this happened, tell them everything. Be careful though, because Aizen might be somewhere in that world – tell Midnight that too when you see him._

 _After you finish this list, you can do whatever you want. Just make sure that you hand this letter over to the leaders on time, or else they will come knocking, and I wouldn't be able to stop them from doing what they want._

 _P.S. I know you trust the Shinigami, but I don't. Make sure they don't find out about my current state, because I wouldn't put it pass them to try and destroy me – it wouldn't work if they tried anyway – or find a way to keep me in here for the rest of my life. If they ask where I am and where you got the giant crystal, I'm in the World of Darkness doing my job, and I left you with this crystal as a see-you-later gift. Once you finished this list, burn it._

 _P.S. Again -_- I almost forgot, you'll know when the time is right to let me out. You'll hear a whisper of the chant that you would have to say to get me out._

 _Your evil, loving soul sister,_

 _Brielle_

Ichigo re-read the 'to do' list, that Brielle made, one more time. He really wished to do the second one first, but he'll just have to make the trip to the Dark Forest quick. He grabbed his combat pass and put it to his chest, knocking his soul out of his body. Ichigo walked over to the window, opened it, and jumped out. He had a huge wolf to talk to.

* * *

Ichigo shunpo into the clearing in the Dark Forest, and looked around. For once, Midnight wasn't there. Ichigo knows he likes to sunbathe during the winter. He didn't want to shout, so he decided to walk around to look for the black wolf.

Ichigo walked over to the tree line and wondered where to next. He picked a direction and started walking. After a few minutes of walking, and no Darkling in sight, he stopped and took a deep breath. If any human saw Ichigo right now, they would have thought that he was about to shout, but he didn't, instead he howled like a wolf on a full moon.

All the wolves in the forest showed up to where he was, and howled with him. Ichigo wasn't surprised that they did this. Brielle told him that if he ever needed to talk to the wolves in the forest, and can't find them, howl like a wolf is howling to the moon; they will gather around, and howl with him.

Once they all stopped howling, Ichigo turned to the only wolf pack in Brielle's clan. **"I want to speak with Midnight Ice,"** he said in their language, which is called Sinark. It's a language that allows all creatures to understand each other, but it sounds sinister to humans. Humans use to use it to talk to animals a _very_ long time ago, but thanks to their way of thinking the language as evil, they dropped it; it's a lost language now. The only reason Ichigo knows it is because he lives with a dragon that knows it, and uses it to talk to other animals.

A wolf with black with blue highlighted fur, icy blue eyes, and dark blue claws walked forward. Ichigo didn't need to look down when Midnight was standing in front of him, because the wolf is 5'7" in size; he's almost as tall as Ichigo himself is by an inch and a half.

'Thank god that this is a wolf that isn't hunting me down, he's huge!' Ichigo thought silently with a shudder of fear. He feels bad for those that run into this creature and have to run away from it or else they're dead. He may have seen this wolf a few times, but no matter what, he would never get use to his size.

 **"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Black Moon?"** Midnight asked.

 **"Darkness has left me a note to tell you that she needs you to tell the females of the forest to deal with an Arrancar named Nnoitra. After he died, he was sent to the World of Darkness, it would seem that he killed a lot of Vasto Lordes just for the fun of it. But the reason Darkness wants you to send the girls to deal with him is because he said that girls are worthless and stuff like that,"** Ichigo finished explaining.

The female wolves around them started to growl and bare their fangs in anger. They seem to be ready to do as ordered by their leader, even though Ichigo was sure that Brielle didn't have to, because they look like they want to do it anyway.

Midnight, who is the Alpha of the pack, growled to quiet them. Once they were silent, he turned to Ichigo again. **"I'll tell the rest,"** he said. **"Is there anything else that was said?"**

Ichigo nodded to confirm that there was. **"Darkness also told me that Aizen might be in the World of Darkness too. He died while fighting her, but he tried to become a god and kill the Soul King, so he could take over the world. So, the chances of him being there are high,"** he informed.

Midnight nodded in understanding. **"Thank you for telling me, Black Moon. We'll be on our way,"** he said, but then smirked knowingly. **"Good hunting."** Midnight howled to the other wolves, and turned to run off to tell the other females of the forest, leaving a surprised Ichigo behind.

Ichigo really should not have been all that surprised, since animals can smell when you want to kill something. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, and asked Shiro to come out.

"Yes, King?" Shiro asked.

"Open a Garganta. We're going to find Serena and kill the ones who killed Orihime," Ichigo ordered.

Shiro chuckled. "I'll let ya deal with them, but if ya can't kill them in the end, just tell me."

"Fine…" Shiro opened the gate after Ichigo was done talking, and they both jumped into the black void that Hollows like to go through so much.

* * *

A pink cat with a green tail that looks like a steam of a rose with thorns poking out, and a flower at the end of it, and green paws ran out of some bushes, following some of the other female Darklings. Next to cat was a blue, water phoenix named Aqua Feather and a white and blue bunny with a cat named Sky Jumper.

 **"What are we doing again?"** The she-cat asked.

 **"There is someone that Darkness left for us to deal with. It's one of those kinds of human males again, Rose Thorn,"** Aqua said.

They ran, following the rest, until they found who they were looking for. They all grinned evilly. **"It's time to play with the human…"** Sky said slowly and playfully evil. They all roared and charged. Nnoitra didn't stand a chance against them.

They would tear into him after they catch him during their chase, and they would make sure to let him start running again, so they can catch him all over again and again. Once he's near death, they scatter and leave him alone, till his almost healed, only to start all over again. They will keep doing this till Nnoitra realizes why this is happening, and regret all the things that he has done. And then they will see if he sinned in his human life, and if he did, they will send him to Hell.

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro show up in Hueco Mundo, where they start to Shunpo toward Las Noches, so they can find Serena. It didn't take them as long to get there since one: they were closer, and two: they didn't have to run at a normal human speed. They didn't go in, because they don't think they would be able to find their friend that way, so Shiro lets his reiatsu out to call her to go to them, much like how he and Grimmjow called out Ulquiorra. They waited for about five minutes, when Serena walks out of the palace.

Serena looks to them with a raised eyebrow. "What are you guys doing back here?" she questioned.

"Brielle told me to go to you, so you can show me where the ones that killed Orihime are," Ichigo replied, not sounding too happy.

Realization hit Serena right after Ichigo said 'killed Orihime'. "Oh, those would be Loly and Menoly. Everyone here hates them," she said with a roll of her eyes. "No one will stop you from killing them. You're just lucky no one else got to them yet." Serena turned to walk back into Las Noches. "Follow me, I'll show you where they're hiding."

Ichigo and Shiro start following Serena, and after a few moments, Shiro says with a grin from behind his mask, "You should let me help. I'd love to scare the heck out of them."

Ichigo looked surprised at this. "I thought you didn't want to help," he said.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind after I thought about it a little longer," Shiro replied.

Ichigo put his forefinger and thumb under his chin in thought. "Hmm, I might just let you; although between you and Brielle, which of you is scarier?" he asked.

"Would her scaring me more than me scaring her be an answer?" Shiro answered the question with a question.

"Kinda… I always thought that Brielle loves to fuel the nightmares that someone else creates. If she was here, and you started to really scare the victim, she'll fuel the fear to the point of it being unbearable," Ichigo said with a chill going down his spine. "She's the definition of nightmare fuel."

Shiro and Serena, who was listening to them talk, know that Ichigo is right.

"Not only that, but she'll take the fear they already have and make it worse. I had a fear of the dark, but she used the same ability, just watered down, to teach me how to get use to it. She doesn't drive me insane with it or give me heart attacks," Ichigo added.

Serena smirked. "I guess those two are lucky that Brielle isn't here right now," she said. "Where is she anyway?"

It took Ichigo a moment to catch up with the topic change. "Brielle is stuck in a crystal. She doesn't want me telling the Shinigami," he replied.

"Good, I agree with her," Shiro said. "We don't know them well enough to really trust them."

"I think there is a different reason," Serena said. "She mentioned to me a few years back that a very long time ago – before she was your soul sibling, Ichigo – that her and Soul Society got into a huge fight. Some Shinigami tried to kill off her clan, but failed, leading to Darkness to Soul Society with only Midnight, and destroyed half of Seireitei while fight Shinigami captains in less than 30 minutes. She was fighting the head-captain in the end, and they were pretty even, but she got the last hit in, and everyone thought she was going to kill him, only for her to tell them that if they try to kill off her clan again, they will all die in one night, and that the attack was just a warning."

Ichigo and Shiro's eyes widened in shock at what Serena told them. They didn't know that Brielle almost killed off the Shinigami, because they tried to kill her clan.

"Wait, no, the Shinigami tried to kill the younger members of the clan, but they were saved by the older ones. You can tell that they didn't want to give them a warning, just go for the kill. This is the reason why Brielle is the leader. She can't kill them all off, because it would upset the balance," Serena explained. "Ah, we're here."

Ichigo looked over to see a door in front of them, and smirked. 'Time for some Hollow Hunting.'

Ichigo and Shiro didn't walk in, they blasted the door down with a Cero, and then they walked in. They found their two victims staring at them with wide eyes. The Shinigami and Zanpakuto/Vasto Lorde smirked evilly at them, even if they can't see Shiro's, he's mask already looks like its grinning.

They let their reiatsu out as much as they can just to show these two Arrancars that they are out matched.

"You… you can't do anything to us! Lord Aizen will kill you if you attack us! He will!" The girl with black hair said.

"Loly, Lord Aizen hasn't even come back yet," the blond girl said in fear.

'Well, at least one of them has a brain,' Ichigo and Shiro thought the same thing.

"Shut up, Menoly!" Loly demanded, and turned back to face the two of them. "When Lord Aizen gets back, he'll kill you both!"

Ichigo gave them an unimpressed look. "You do know that Aizen is dead, right? My soul sister, Brielle, killed him. He died in a lava pit. He's not killing anyone ever again," he told them.

Loly and Menoly's eyes widened again, but this time in disbelief. "No... You're LYING!" Loly yelled.

"But… Loly, it would make sense if he hadn't come back yet. AAH!" Menoly shouted in pain when Loly hit her.

"I told you to SHUT UP!"

Shiro turned his golden eyes to Ichigo. "Can we just kill them? They're just annoying me at this point," he said with a small growl, but it would seem that their victims hear him.

"Why would want to kill us!? We didn't do anything wrong!" Loly demanded.

Both Ichigo and Shiro looked at them with a look that said, 'oh really?' "So, killing a girl who didn't even fight back is not considered wrong…" Ichigo said calmly while thanking Brielle for the lessons of 'how to talk calmly while seething on the inside'.

The two Arrancars looked shocked. "How do you know that!?" they questioned. "We ran before anyone saw us!"

Serena poked her head in. "Brielle and I saw you kill her through a camera. Did you forget that Lord Aizen has them all over the place?" That's all she said before pulling her head away from the broken doorway.

Loly and Menoly seem to be surprised by this. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "We were going to make you regret everything before you died, or at least Shiro would, but I think we're just going to kill you now." Ichigo looked over to his partner in crime. "Shiro…" {Start charging a Cero.}

Between Shiro's horns formed a Cero, and Ichigo held up his hand while doing the same.

"Just so you two know, the door behind us is the only exit. You can't fight us, and you can't escape. The fear you're feeling right now is the same one that Orihime felt," Ichigo said. The Ceros were done charging. "Goodbye… **Cero...** " Ichigo and Shiro fired the Ceros, blasting the room, and the two Arrancar sky high.

Before the smoke cleared, Ichigo voiced, "Thank you, Serena, for leading us here. We'll be leaving now."

"Have fun!" Serena said cheerfully, must be because Ichigo and Shiro got rid of the two Arrancar that everyone hated the most.

Ichigo and Shiro left through the Garganta again, and showed up in Ichigo's room. "I'm going to sleep," Ichigo said before flopping down onto his bed and pillow with his eyes already closed, allowing the darkness to clam him.

* * *

It has been a month since Brielle sealed herself inside a crystal, and when Ichigo and Shiro killed Loly and Menoly. Ichigo left his body again and took hold of the letter that Brielle wanted him to give to the Leaders of Darkness. He made his way to the Dark Forest, and once he got there, he found Midnight lying in the sunlight in the clearing this time.

Midnight lifted his head when Ichigo walked closer. A thought crossed Ichigo's mind, and he decided he was going to ask real quick.

 **"Hey, Midnight, how are the monthly meetings going to take place with Darkness being inside a crystal?"** he asked.

 **"I'm Darkness' right claw. I'll taking over for her till she returns,"** Midnight explained. **"I was just waiting for you. Since you know more about what happened, I thought it would be a good idea for you to tell the leaders what happened."**

Ichigo understood, and followed Midnight through a fog that just appeared out of nowhere. When they came out they were in the World of Darkness. Ichigo noticed that there was no fog on the ground like the last time he was here.

 **"Where's the fog? I thought that maybe that it was just part of this world,"** Ichigo asked.

Midnight looked to him. **"It is, but since it's day time in the human world it's Clear Ground right now,"** he said.

 **"Clear Ground?"**

 **"We don't say night and day here since it's always night. So, the only time we can tell that is night and day in the human world is with the fog. Day is Clear Ground, and night is White Fog. Do you understand, Black Moon?"** Midnight asked.

Ichigo did understand, and was in awe at how things work in this world that humans fear most. They found the cave that is used as a meeting place for the Leaders of Darkness. When Ichigo and Midnight walked in, the four leaders turned their heads and looked at them in confusion.

 **"Where is Dark Dragon?"** asked a wolf with grey fur and black, jagged rocks poking out of his head, face, shoulders, and lower back.

Ichigo bowed to the wolf and the other leaders. **"Greetings, Leaders of Darkness. Dark Dragon has asked me to give this letter to you before I explain anything,"** he said while handing the letter over.

Stone Wolf, the grey wolf with black rocks on his body, along with the other three read the letter. Once they were done, a blue serpent with a huge fin going down her head and neck, black squiggly line markings going down her neck, and another huge fin on the tip of her tail, lifted her head so she could look Ichigo in the eye. **"How did this happen?"** she asked like a somewhat worried mother.

Ichigo told them everything that happened with Soul Society, saving Rukia, Aizen showing his true colors, fighting Aizen, and Darkness beating him with Nature's Judgment. The Leaders of Darkness listened to everything he said carefully. What Aizen did would indeed send him to the World of Darkness, but since this is the first time Darkness used the attack in a _very long time_ , she forgot that Mother Gaia is going to be the punisher for the god wannabe.

 **"Alright, thank you for telling us about what happened,"** said the sky blue Pegasus, who has a white horn on his head, and huge white and sky blue blended wings. **"When she awakens, tell her the next meeting is in the World of Light."**

Ichigo bowed his head. **"Yes, Wind Horse."**

 **"Midnight Ice may stay for the meeting since he is Dark Dragon's right claw. You may go, Black Moon,"** said the demonic, blue-flamed phoenix. Ichigo bowed again and left.

Ichigo went home and went straight to bed. Going to the World of Darkness and back took a lot of energy out of him, because he wasn't use to it. Before he closed his eyes to sleep, Ichigo turned his brown orbs onto the crystal in his room. 'Sweet dreams, Brielle Darkness.' With that, he allowed himself to fall into the void of dreams.

~FIN~

* * *

 **And this story is done! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It's been like what? Two years now? This took a long time to write. If enough people ask for it, I'll write a sequel, but don't hold your breath. When I say enough people, I mean 10 or more of you.**

 **The part in the World of Darkness the first time is to give you an idea of how they deal with the humans that go there. It's not fun. :(**

 **As you can see, I put a little more back story for Darkness into this final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that. :)**

 **P.S. Please vote! Few people voted; I need more. :C**

 **Ichi: *falls on the floor* Finally, I can take a vacation.**

 **Shiro: Yeah, but I'm going to miss all the action. :(**

 **Enj/Dark: You could pop in the AN in the fanfic I'm working on now?**

 **Shiro: Yay! :D But I think I'll go with King on his vacation first. I could use one too.**

 **Ichi: I might do so when I get back from my vacation too. *leaves to pack his bags***

 **Harry: Do you think that 'Master of Death in Fairy Tail' might be as long as this?**

 **Enj/Dark: Maybe, but it's going to not have as many chapters since I started to write longer ones.**

 **Harry: That tells me that it might not take as long as this fanfic did.**

 **Enj/Dark: *shrug* I guess we'll just have to wait and see, right?**

 **Ichi: *comes back with packed bags* She's right. I'm out of here. See you in two months, Enjali! *shunpos out of my cave***

 **Enj/Dark: Bye! Safe trip! :D Lucky duck. -_-**

 **Shiro: Please review! XD**

 **Enj/Dark: And have a great day! ^-^**


End file.
